Blood Brothers
by sabsfan2
Summary: A Nate/Lucas story set after the first few eps of Season 1. The story is complete at 33 chapters and involves the evolution of the Scott Family as basketball brings brothers together, even as it threatens to rip them apart. Brucas and Naley, too.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I started writing this story after episode two of OTH. You'll notice that the story actually has Seyton in the first few chapters. She got on my nerves by episode three and once I saw Brooke, she totally went the way of the death star in this story. The basic premise of the story is the relationship between Nathan and Lucas and what happens when events force Dan into his estranged son's life. Oddly enough, I wrote several things way before the show did (the wreck, the adoption issue), but the story is fairly AU even though its close to the original premise of the show. The story is complete at 33 ish chapters and I decided to post it here after a few requests to see the story on . Purg is still being posted and I should have a chapter up by the weekend at the latest. As the show takes place during the first episodes, there are no characters from the later years of the show. The story involves the Scott Family as well as Naley and Brucas with a bit of the adults thrown in for some added angst.

* * *

*~* Blood Brothers *~*

Chapter 1

The school bus pulled out onto the highway, heading back toward the small town of Tree Hill. Nathan Scott watched from his seat near the back of the bus as his father's Jag grew smaller and smaller in the school parking lot. Slumping down into the stiff vinyl of the seat, Nathan wondered how much hell he'd catch once he got home.

Hearing a noise across the aisle, Nathan looked over and saw that the bastard spawn had claimed the seat directly across the aisle from him. Figures, he silently thought, first my team, then my girl, now my personal space. Was there anything that he had that Lucas was not determined to take from him?

Lucas shot him one of his patented sneers before putting his headphones on and closing his eyes. The last thing he wanted to see after scoring a personal best of 18 points was the sullen face of Nathan the Jerk. It was during times like these that Luke was convinced that his mother should have demanded paternity tests when he was born. Because as far as Lucas was concerned, there was no way he and Nathan could have anything, let alone biology, in common.

Turning away from Luke, Nathan pulled his iPod out of his bag and proceeded to ignore Tim, who was prattling away about the next haze they'd inflict on Luke before the next game. Nathan didn't want to hear anything else about the guy. It was bad enough that he'd come close to topping Nathan's game totals for the first time, but Whitey had designed most of the crucial game plays around Luke's can't fail three pointer.

Something in his stomach lurched at the thought of what his father would do to him when he got home. Dan Scott had little patience for failure on his son's part. And while he still outscored Lucas, Dan would be furious that Nathan had not found a way to shut the kid out of the action all together.

In life, as in basketball, Nathan never seemed to please his father. He glanced over at Lucas, who appeared entranced by the foggy weather and lull of the speeding bus.

Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing to have to share his dad with the guy, he thought.

Perhaps the two of them could split the unreasonable expectations of the one father.

* * *

Karen flipped the closed sign on the front door of the café and watched as Haley started the evening shut down ritual. Haley moved about the counter, singing along to some song on the radio that she'd flipped on once they were officially closed. The older woman smiled at the happy, carefree girl and couldn't help but recall the days when her life was a lot simpler, defined by dates with Dan and cheerleading practice.

"Haley, Keith and I are taking off now," she said, trying to get the girl's attention. Haley was super smart but could also be flighty at times. Especially over the last few weeks. Karen had attributed it to the new guy she was tutoring coupled with Luke's lack of free time. Karen had watched the two grow up and even secretly harbored a tiny hope that the two would some day get romantically involved. Keith had scoffed at her thoughts, noting that the two were as close as siblings and nothing more. But Karen loved Haley and knew that she'd make some young man very happy and content some day. Was she wrong for wanting that for her own son?

Haley looked up as the sappy love song finished and noticed Karen's questioning face.

"What? Did I do it again? I swear, I don't know where my mind is lately," she lamely offered, knowing exactly where her heart had been. It was on a school bus along with her best friend and Nathan Scott. No matter how many times she had hardened her heart against the guy, he still managed to worm his way into her thoughts. More than once she'd found herself drifting off in class, imagining how nice it would be to melt into his arms . . .

"HALEY!" The words startled her out of her latest Nathan induced haze.

"Lucas should be back from the game in a few hours. Tell him that I will call him when we get to Florida," she said. Karen's elderly aunt in Florida was having surgery and she and Keith and had decided it would be a nice break to drive down and help her recover. It had been nearly two years since either of them had closed their respective business down and left town, and both were secretly looking forward to the trip. No more gossipy neighbors or busybody basketball moms, she thought. And while she and Keith had never really tried to be a couple, their need for companionship was growing as Lucas took even more steps into an independent world.

Haley took her in boss's dreamy expression and refrained from singing "Karen and Keith sitting in a tree". She and Lucas had made the mistake of suggesting the two get together four years earlier and they'd both been soundly reprimanded. "Yeah, I can tell him, though you've only written her number down in eight places for him," Haley joked, laughing at her boss's legendary protectiveness of Lucas.

"You'll look out for him, won't you? I hate leaving him, even for a few days. But he insisted he'd be okay with both Keith and I gone," Karen replied. Between basketball and homework, Luke had promised he'd be more than occupied. Still, she'd carried the responsibility for her son for so long, with no one to share it with, that worrying was second nature. She immediately stopped the automatic thoughts about Dan. Dan should have helped carry that concern, Dan should have helped feed and clothe the boy, Dan should have paid for his braces and for his insurance over the years.

She stopped herself from going down that path for the thousandth time. Dan was incapable of being a good parent. The only child he ever concerned himself with was a walking basket case, and the son he openly despised wasn't much better off. She and Deb had promised to try to stop their sons from destroying each other. Deb had even promised to try to work on Dan's treatment of Lucas.

Karen stared out the window, to the fog enshrouded street. The chances of Dan treating Luke better were nearly as good as the fog suddenly disappearing: next to none.

Haley hugged her as she shoved her boss out the door. "He'll be okay, I promise. And he's going to hang out with my family for meals. Trust me, no one will even notice the extra body with all my sibs around."

Seeing Keith pull up, Karen smiled and tried to force herself to relax. Lucas was a good kid with a great sense of right and wrong. He'd be okay while she and Keith were gone. As they drove out of town, she couldn't shake the feeling of dread that surrounded her.

* * *

Dan fought his way through the fog as he speed along the interstate to Tree Hill. Miserable Tree Hill, population 10. As long as he'd live there, he'd never seen the population grew beyond the few poor souls that seemed as trapped as he felt.

He thought basketball would be his ticket out of this miserable berg, but those dreams had come crashing down when his spirit had failed to keep up with the demand of college ball. He'd sacrificed so much for nothing. Much the way Nathan feels right now, he thought. But Nathan could still succeed. After all, he'd been groomed from birth to play basketball. Dan had limited his time spent on other sports, in order to maximize the boy's muscle memory. They'd installed a home gym when Nathan was 12 in order to increase his daily workouts.

And now all their hard work was threatening to collapse. All because of one miserable boy. Dan sighed in frustration, thinking about Karen's son's latest game. His defensive abilities were growing, as was the team's confidence in his three pointer.

At some point, Dan had to take responsibility for this train wreck himself. After all, if he'd managed to convince Karen to have an abortion, then his dream wouldn't be in danger now.

A twinge of guilt rose up from some place deep inside the man. In all fairness, the kid hasn't asked to be born. And Karen could have demanded child support a long time ago. No matter what he told Nathan, he knew that Karen had never been with another guy when they were in high school. But everyone had pressured him to move on. Whitey, his parents, his college coaches. It would have been difficult for him to go to school, attend practice and take care of a baby. The ironic thing was that he'd done precisely that a few months into school, when he'd gotten Deb pregnant.

His one saving grace was that his son seemed to be better at using birth control than he was. At least Nathan could do something better than him, he mused. As for Lucas, Dan didn't know much about the boy. And it was better that way. He'd always assumed that Karen would marry someone else, and the boy would have a full time father. Not just a guy who dropped by every other Saturday for a few hours.

And once he and Deb and Nathan had returned to Tree Hill, things grew even more complicated. The few times he'd made an effort to give Karen some money, or to help out with the boy (at Deb's insistence), Karen had totally rejected him. No matter what she or Keith had told Lucas, he'd made a few gestures to support the kid. But Karen had rejected every offer of support, as lame as they had been, and it grew easier for Dan to ignore both mother and son, rather than be constantly confronted with his teen-age mistake. And with time, Lucas' hatred of him had made the entire process even easier, while relieving Dan of his initial guilt.

Dan saw a bright orange glow ahead and cautiously slowed the Jag down. His concern grew as he realized that a massive wreck involving a school bus littered the southbound interstate lanes as well as the median. A small group of people stood around, screaming as others attempted to vacate the inferno that the burning bus had become.

Dan's stomach dropped with fear as he pulled over on the roadside near the accident, and saw the words "Tree Hill" on the side of the burning bus.

*~*~*~*~*

Lucas' thoughts drifted, lulled by the drone of the bus. He stretched a bit, hoping to get some feeling back in his arms and legs, having been stationary for too long in the cramped bus seat. Basketball players were definitely NOT meant to travel like this, he mused. Most of the bus was quiet, and even the cheerleaders in the front seemed worn out by the game's activities. A few people were talking about the up coming Christmas holidays and where their families were planning on traveling. Lucas was amazed at how fast the semester had flown by. He'd need the next few days to go shopping for gifts, since there would be no school or games for a change.

Some of the players were discussing the after party and what dates they'd be taking. Lucas shook his head in amazement. No wonder they had the energy to play an away game and then go out and get drunk. Not a single teammate of his had a part time job and few of them besides him and Jake bothered to do much homework. After he practiced, went to games, helped his Uncle and mom out with their various business, Luke didn't have much time to sleep, let alone party. Even Haley had accused him of being no fun to hang out with since he joined the team.

Lucas rolled his eyes and glanced over to the seat across the aisle where Nathan was sprawled. Everything about the guy screamed money, from his expensive clothes to his iPod. Not even a part time job allowed Lucas to spend 400 dollars on a MP3 player. Not when he needed to help his mom out with expenses. He glanced down at his worn out Discman and grew angry. It was bad enough having to listen to Nathan talk about his family ski trips and his family's beach house, but to be constantly reminded that his own father showered one son with gifts while not caring if the other had food to eat was unbearable. Glancing over at Nathan and the offending iPod, Lucas' eyes grew hard with jealousy. He could admit it, he was jealous of Nathan.

Not for the SUV that was replaced every few months or the money, but for the security that he'd grown up with, while Lucas and his mother struggled for the bare necessities.

Nathan's eyes fluttered before they opened and focused on Lucas' glaring face. He followed the devil spawn's eyes to his MP3 player. "I have two more, one in my car and another in my room, if you want to go lust after them, too," Nathan caustically replied.

Luke smirked at Nathan, rising to meet the other boy's baiting tone. "There's only one thing you have that I lust over and it's not your iPod." A collective range of gaps sounded throughout the bus, as all eyes moved toward the front where Peyton sat with the rest of the cheerleaders.

Lucas' words were a blow to both Nathan's ego and his heart. Everyone knew that he and Peyton were finished. They had basically ended things a few weeks before after one of their constant fights. It didn't help that she was attracted to the devil spawn, while Nathan was secretly pursuing Haley. It wasn't just Peyton, he realized. Nathan subconsciously feared that he would lose his scoring title, his captainship, and his father to Lucas, as well.

After all, Dan only wanted the best. What would stop his dad from becoming Luke's biggest supporter if he continued to out play Nathan? A son/star player by any name was Dan's goal.

Nathan's resentment of Lucas flared. "Well, we all know you aren't going to get what you want. That includes my house, my iPod and my dad. But cheer up: Maybe he'll buy you one for your birthday," he said bitterly, before pausing. "Oh wait, he doesn't acknowledge you, let alone your birthday."

Lucas reacted before Jake could move between the two brothers. Nathan stood up, met the other boy in the aisle and immediately started returning Luke's punches.

Somewhere up front Coach Durham yelled for them to sit down. Lucas turned toward the front of the bus for a second, before a set of high beams hit his eyes. He was distracted by thoughts that something was wrong, a car shouldn't be approaching them on a four lane interstate, but the words were drowned out as the bus slammed into the vehicle.

Nathan noticed the look of horror on Lucas' face and followed his gaze at the front windshield of the bus. His last conscious thought, before he and Lucas were thrown toward the front of the bus, was that they should have been wearing seatbelts.

* * *

I think this was one of the first fanfics I ever wrote, so it's a bit iffy in places. It's hard to read this and remember the characters being so young, lol. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Blood Brothers

Chapter 2

* * *

The impact of the truck with the school bus carried both vehicles off the road. The force of the crash swept both vehicles down the slope, where the bus rolled over like a floundering beached whale, before coming back to rest on the ground in an upright position. One side of the bus was completely mangled, while the roof was dented in, near the point of collapse. Flames erupted around both vehicles, causing panic among the trapped occupants.

Dan's Jag screeched to a stop on the road above the median. He stared at the wreckage littering the highway, panicking at the smell of gasoline and small fire that danced where the vehicles were smashed together. Dan grabbed his cell phone, alerting 911 to the location of the wreck, and then sprinted down to the mangled wreck that contained his son.

Jake threw open the back door of the bus and began directing the kids in the back to safety. He felt a trickle of something and realized his forehead was bleeding. Ignoring the wound, he yelled for someone to open the side escape door. People were beginning to panic as smoke filled the bus, making it difficult to see any of the exits they all knew were there. Years of bus fire drills were thrown out the window as panic threatened to overtake the need for a fast, yet orderly exit.

* * *

Luke slowly returned to awareness, momentarily confused by the smoke and screams of the people around him. Feeling a weight on his chest, he looked down and saw Nathan's slumped form collapsed on his lungs. Both boys were trapped on the floor near the front of the bus, between a row of mangled seats. The force of the impact from the bus rolling over had some how dented the side of the bus wall above him, forming a metal tent of seat backs and sidewalls.

His oxygen deprived lungs nearly screamed for air, yet any attempt to placate that need resulted in a sharp pain in his chest, which was compounded by Nathan's weight. Luke cautiously poked the other boy in the arm, not sure if he was dead, unconscious or just purposely trying to squash Luke's lungs.

* * *

Coach Durham and an assistant coach tried to do a head count with the students who were massed a safe distance away. They had gotten out through two of the escape doors, but the smoke was so dense they couldn't tell if anyone else was still on the bus. Dan ran to the back of the bus, where Jake stood helping the last of the cheerleaders out. The older man panicked, not seeing his son milling about with the rest of the stunned and wounded teenagers.

"Where's Nathan?" he asked Jake. Whitey and his assistant ran up to where they stood talking. "We did a head count. Both Lucas and Nathan are missing," White solemnly stated, as his eyes traveled to the bus wreckage that was becoming consumed by smoke and flame. One of the cheerleaders ran up, coughing in the smoke filled air. "Peyton and Brooke are missing, we can't find them anywhere."

Dan moved passed Jake and tried to get in the bus from the back door. Jake pulled him back, pointing out the rescue crew that was preparing to go into the smoke. "They don't need anyone else to rescue," Whitely softly uttered, hoping that for once in his life Dan Scott would listen to him.

"You don't understand, my son is in there," Dan replied, his voice ragged on both smoke and raw fear. Whitey grasped his shoulder, offering the only comfort he could. "No, BOTH your sons are in there." Dan's face dropped even more as he listened to his former coach's words. And something deep inside him panicked, realizing that he stood to lose something he'd never HAD to begin with.

* * *

Luke coughed as much as he could, drawing in even more toxic air. The open escape door at the back of the bus merely pulled the smoke toward it, leaving even less air for those still trapped. Looking at his half-brother's face, Luke was startled to realize how young he looked. Unlike the tense, harsh lines that crossed his face during a game or practice, Nathan actually looked more relaxed that Lucas had even seen him before. He once again reached out to Nathan, this time attempting to find a pulse or any other sign of life. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion and Luke found it hard to know how long had passed since he and Nathan were thrown into this oblivion

Nathan felt something brushing his neck and jerked awake. He came face to face with Lucas and immediately tried to jump back, before hitting the collapsed seat back above them. "What are you doing, trying to grope my neck?" he challenged, vaguely aware of the sounds of sirens in the distance and screams of people closer to him.

Luke coughed, the burning feeling inside of him growing with every minute. "Actually, you're the one on top of ME," he pointed out, trying not to laugh when Nathan automatically jumped back, only to hit his head on the collapsed metal above them. In his dazed state, Lucas noticed a nasty cut on the back of Nathan's skull. He was going to mention it to the boy, when Nathan spoke. "We have to get out of here. If that fire spreads, we're toast".

"I can't disagree with that," Lucas choked out, noticing how the smoke was getting denser by the minute. "If you push up off the floor, I think I can partially slide under the seat. Then you can crawl out into the aisle. Once you're gone, I can follow you out."

Nathan nodded briefly, noting how labored Luke's breathe was, and how he kept grimacing in pain. His own body was wrecked with unidentified aches, and his panic was growing as he realized that very few people were left on the bus. 'We're trapped,' he thought. He didn't want to die with the one person he hated most on earth. "Let's do it," was all he said, as he shifted his weight so that Lucas could move out of the way. He heard a girl's muffled scream someplace nearby, and thought he could see the flash of a rescue vehicle's lights.

Or maybe it was just a lack of oxygen, he reasoned.

* * *

Short, but sweet. Thanks for the replies! All comments and replies are appreciated. I'm still working on the next chapter of Purg. I hope to get it posted soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Blood Brothers

Chapter 3

* * *

Watching the approaching flames, Peyton let out a shriek of fear, as she tugged on Brooke's arm. They had been sitting eight rows behind the driver when the wreck threw them across the bus, leaving them dazed and confused. Brooke whimpered, too frightened and in too much pain to match Peyton's shrill screams.

"I can't feel my foot, Pey," Brooke quietly admitted. Her leg was wedged between the seat and the mangled wall of the bus. Peyton had tried to pull Brooke out into the aisle several times, but each attempt proved more futile than the last.

Peyton choked on the dense smoke, her heart pounding in time with her headache. She felt a trickle run down her arm, and looked down to see a nasty cut. It was hard to think clearly and she tried to fight the panic that was overtaking her. "Stay low, Brooke. I think I heard sirens or something. Someone will help us," Peyton replied, failing to convey any conviction that this would all be all right.

Brooke moved as low as she could, trying to find better air to breath. "Maybe you should go get help," she suggested, her concern growing at the distant, vacant look on the blonde girl's face. Peyton seemed fascinated by the cut on her arm, and failed to respond to Brooke's suggestion.

_She's losing it_, Brooke thought, not understanding the lack of adrenaline that her friend was showing. If she could have moved, she'd have grabbed the girl's scrawny butt and dragged her ass down the aisle to the emergency door. But since she couldn't move, Brooke did the next best thing. She screamed.

* * *

At the sound of shrill screaming, Nathan and Lucas craned their heads toward the front of the bus. They were both on their hands and knees, moving slowly but steadily away from the flames near the front of the bus. Nathan paused at the sounds of distress emanating from the front of the bus, and then cursed.

Lucas watched his brother, and followed his nod to the front of the bus. They were only a few feet from freedom, but Lucas saw the same look of concern on Nathan's face that mirrored his own. He coughed, grimacing at the pain that stabbed through his chest. The smoke was getting worse and Lucas found it impossible to get enough oxygen in his lungs. "We have to go back," he cracked, fighting the fatigue that over took him. The adrenaline that got him this close to escape was suddenly gone.

Hearing another, more desperate scream, Nathan looked to his brother in concern. "That's Peyton. I'd know her screams anywhere. She's trapped," he declared, as fear settled over his heart. He did care for the girl, no matter what Lucas or anyone else thought. And he certainly couldn't leave her trapped in this inferno.

Lucas took in the line about knowing her screams, and shot Nathan a dirty look. The dark haired boy was momentarily confused, and then realized what Lucas must be thinking. "Get your mind out of the gutter, perv. She screams when she sees bugs, or things that slitter or anything else that might get caught in her hair." He gave Lucas a penetrating stare. "If you are going to date the girl, you'd better be into high maintenance," he offered, not sure why he was being so cordial.

The two continued crawling down the aisle to the front of the bus. They were mostly silent, as the air made talking difficult. Seeing a shadowy form, Lucas hesitantly moved forward, before bumping into a warm object. He opened his eyes wide, ignoring the stinging pain of smoke, and saw Peyton and Brooke huddled together. Nathan looked over Luke's shoulder and sighed in relief. "Let's get the hell out of here," Nathan said.

* * *

Dan watched as the firemen doused the flaming vehicles in an attempt to put the fire out. He was surprised that the fire had not totally engulfed the bus yet, as it had the smaller truck that caused the wreck. One of the assistant coaches had credited that to the materials used in new buses, citing that the older buses were firetraps. Somehow that had not managed to calm Dan down at all.

Whitey stared at the flames, while keeping a restraining hand on Dan's arm. The firemen and EMT's had already had to pull him back from the bus once, and the coach didn't want the man causing any more problems. "Dan, the fire isn't spreading to the back of the bus. If they can stay down and get to a door, they should be okay," he said, trying to reassure his former player. It amazed Whitey that no matter how old his former players got, they were always like children to him. Especially Dan. He seemed to be as petulant now as he was at 17.

Dan stared at the flames and smoke, fearing the worst. He remembered bringing Nathan home from the hospital, his first day of school, and his first basketball game. Where had all the time gone? And more importantly, why did Dan feel such a huge sense of loss? He tried to recall Nathan's favorite color, or anything that his son liked to do. Outside of basketball, he drew a blank. Looking around at the shell-shocked teenagers, Dan realized that he'd been too busy planning his son's career out and not enough time actually getting to know him. It was a compliant that his wife frequently made, telling Dan that she felt like an outsider to the triangle that Dan, Nathan, and basketball formed.

And Lucas. . . Lucas was another blank spot for Dan. He'd pushed both Karen and the kid that had destroyed their relationship away for so long that it was second nature NOT to think of his other son. Dan rubbed his head, trying to block out both the sirens and his conscience, which protested his treatment of his older son. He paused for a moment, wondering what his life would have been like if he'd stayed with Karen and raised their son. But that would mean negating the existing of Nathan. It was a no win situation and Dan had picked the best possible solution: he'd let both Karen and her son go free, so he could devote his time and energy to his wife and son.

His wife who spent all her time on a job that she didn't need and a son who avoided him as much as possible. Dan watched as the rescue squad prepared to board the bus, looking for either survivors or victims.

* * *

Choking on smoke, the boys attempted to talk to Peyton, trying to coax her to one of the exits so that they could focus on helping Brooke. The smoke was rolling through the bus in waves now, making it difficult to do much of anything. Lucas snapped his fingers in front of Peyton's eyes and received no reaction. "What's wrong with her?" he questioned, turning to face Nathan.

Nathan stared at her for a second, as a realization hit him. "Her mom . . ." he said softly, causing Lucas to lean closer to him in order to hear his words. "What about her mom?" Lucas asked, not sure what was going on, but completely aware that they had to get Peyton to move before they could help Brooke.

Nathan looked at Peyton with something that Lucas might have called sympathy, if his brother was capable of it. "Her mom died in a bad car accident several years ago. Since then, Peyton has always had these recurring nightmares about being trapped in the car with her mom. I think she's in shock or something," he guessed. Lucas stared back at her, not realizing how her mother had died. Everyone knew her mom wasn't around, just like they knew about him and Dan. But he'd not realized she had lost her mom in such a violent way.

Before Lucas could react, Nathan reached over where he sat and soundly slapped Peyton.

"What are you doing," Lucas glowered, constantly amazed at the heated relationship these two had. Lucas stopped short when Peyton's eyes suddenly came into focus.

"What… Brooke…" she stumbled, before starting to choke on the smoked laden air.

Nathan smiled at her and gently pushed her toward the aisle. "Just start down the aisle slowly. Don't get off the aisle tread until you see the emergency exit to the right," he soothed, gently moving her down the aisle. Lucas gave her an encouraging smile, "It will be okay, and we'll get Brooke out and be right behind you."

They watched her amble off on her hands and knees, before turning to assess Brooke. The girl had passed out and they noticed that the gash on her leg was steadily bleeding.

Lucas analyzed the situation in the hazy dim light. "If I pull on the seat and you push on the wall, we might be able to pry her out," he suggested. The fire didn't seem to be spreading beyond the first few rows of seats, but the smoke was toxic. Nathan nodded his agreement, realizing this was the first time he'd ever agreed on anything with Luke.

Lucas grabbed the seat, ignoring the pain in his side and the pounding in his head. Nathan leaned over where Brooke lay and pressed both hands firmly on the wall. He immediately let go and screamed in pain. "HOT…" he gasped, as Luke looked over and saw blisters immediately form on his brother's hands. The thin metal walls of the bus were conducting the heat of the fire better than anything they'd ever seen in chemistry class.

Nathan winced, trying to control the pain. Lucas hesitantly touched his shoulder and asked, "Are you okay?" Nathan gave him a short nod, before sliding off his jacket and tenderly holding it in those fingers that weren't burned. "Let's do this before we're brunt to a crisp," he said with more bravado than he actually felt. Nathan felt lightheaded and the pain in his hands caused a few tears to slide down his cheeks. 'It's just the smoke,' he reasoned, thinking that he couldn't cry or show any weakness in front of the bastard spawn.

Using his jacket as a barrier to the heat, Nathan push out on the wall, while Lucas pried the seat back. The intense heat had made the steel more malleable and Brooke's leg fell limply to the floor.

"Let me get her, you start going to the door," he suggested, knowing that Nathan couldn't pick her up with his brunt hands, and trying to give his brother a way to save face. Nathan limply nodded, and started the long crawl to freedom. Lucas dragged Brooke onto his back in a modified piggyback way, and started crawling after Nathan. He methodically made his way down the aisle before stopping to cough. In the dim emergency light, he briefly noted he was coughing up blood. 'That can't be good', he thought, before darkness over took him and he and Brooke fell to the floor.

* * *

Thanks for reading and replying. Someone usually requests that Peyton die about this point in the story, which I always get a kick out of.


	4. Chapter 4

Blood Brothers

Chapter 4

* * *

Dan watched in silence as two fireman prepared to board the bus in search of the missing kids. He'd heard one of them mention the gas tank on the bus, and watched as the rest of the officials herded the kids away from the wreck. He and Coach Durham had refused to move so that they could watch the outcome of the rescue attempt.

Dan glanced uneasily at his Rolex. By his calculations, it had only been about 13 minutes since the crash occurred. That wasn't too long for the kids to survive. He paced a few moments, wondering how he'd break this news to his wife, in case the worst happened. Or how he'd deal with it himself. He'd put so much of his life into Nathan's that he wasn't sure he'd survive if his son died.

"Hey, we got one," a fireman yelled, gaining the attention of the entire group. The fireman reached up and pulled a shaking figure from the smoke filled emergency doorway. The EMT's immediately rushed over, shoving Dan out of the way and proceeded to work on Peyton. Dan watched with concern as the girl was moved onto a gurney and given a battery of quick tests.

Peyton couldn't stop shaking, no matter how many blankets they covered her with. She did her best to answer their questions, but her voice cracked and her throat ached and it hurt to breathe. Someone covered her face with an oxygen mask and started to move her away from the bus when Dan stopped them. "Peyton, did you see Nathan in there," he begged, wondering how bad his son was if she looked this bad after being rescued. He looked down at her and quietly added, "Or Lucas?"

The EMT's tried shoving the man out of their way, but Peyton raised a hand to stop them. A fireman leaned in as she took off her mask and hoarsely told Dan, "Luke. . . Nate…inside," before she leaned over and coughed. She looked at Dan with pleading eyes. "Help Brooke. . . front of bus. Need help."

The fireman nodded to Dan and Whitey, and motioned two of his men to go into the bus. He turned to Dan and Whitey. "That helps pinpoint their location. I figure we have a few minutes before that gas tank explodes. We'll do our best," he promised, moving toward the wreck. They watched him go, as Peyton was moved toward a waiting ambulance. Only time would tell if they would find patients or victims.

* * *

The two firemen boarded the bus and went different directions when they hit the aisle. Finding no one trapped in the back, he gave a signal on his radio instructing the rescue efforts to the front of the bus.

Moving down the aisle one of the rescuers saw some faint movement in the light of his high-powered lamp. He reached down to find Nathan crawling toward the light. Reaching down he swiftly pulled the boy up and moved quickly down the aisle to the exit door.

Dan watched in fear as he saw someone being lowered to the ground. He ran over to find EMT's swarming around Nathan. Sighing in relief, Dan watched as Nathan coughed and gasped for air. The EMT's slipped an oxygen mask over his nose and Nathan slumped back as the pure oxygen reached his lungs. Seeing his father, he pointed a shaky finger toward the bus. "help them, trapped." His voice was broken and scratchy, but he hoped that his meaning was understood. Dan gently shoved him back onto the gurney, and then grasped his son's shoulder. "I was so worried, Nathan. You have no idea how scared I was every minute you didn't get off that bus," he confided, as tears filled his eyes.

Nathan nodded slightly, as lightheadedness overtook him. He pointed back to the bus with a weak gesture as the EMT's started rolling him toward the ambulance. "Make sure they get out."

Dan switched looks between the burning vehicle and his son, not sure what matter to attend to first. Whitey appeared beside him, and said, "Let them work on the boy, Danny. You'll just be in the way."

They turned and watched as the rescue attempt continued.

* * *

The heat on the bus was growing more intense, causing the firemen concern. About to give up hope, one of them bumped into something obscured in the dense smoke and quickly called for back up. Relieved to find last two missing kids, he and his partner hoisted them up and moved quickly to the escape door.

Hearing Jake call out in excitement, Dan and Whitey moved toward the bus and watched as Brooke and Lucas were carried to waiting gurneys. Whitey looked on in concern, noticing that both kids were covered in soot and gasping for air. Dan hesitated as Whitey walked over to comfort Brooke, but then slowly moved to where his oldest child lay strapped to a gurney. The boy's face had a strange blue tint to it, and even in the glow of the burning bus, he looked pale and lifeless. He watched the EMT's assess the boy's injuries, noting in concern that they put a c-collar on him. Dan had seen too many sports injuries not to know that meant Lucas could have a serious spinal injury.

Telling himself that he was just getting information for Nathan, Dan walked to the ambulance along with the boy.

"We've got a puncture wound on the upper back, contributing to possible internal bleeding," a worker called out. They loaded Lucas onto the waiting ambulance next to Nathan, while workers swarmed around the boys, preparing them for transport to the Tree Hill Hospital. A worker stopped Dan as he tried to get in the vehicle. "Sir, we are at capacity, you'll have to wait for the transports that are taking the rest of the victims." She smiled emphatically at him, noting the concern on his face and the seriousness of the injuries both boys faced. "Which one is your son?" she asked as she walked away, not hearing as Dan quietly said "both of them".

Whitey watched as the ambulances drove off toward town and quietly steered Dan back to the road. "You know, Danny. I don't think I have ever seen so much concern from you before," he casually commented. "So much concern that you might just have enough to give to two boys."

Dan shrugged the older man's hand off his shoulder and gave him an evil look. As he got to the Jag, he turned and faced his former coach. "Did anyone ever tell you that you are a pompous, overblown windbag?"

Whitey smirked at him before replying. "Yeah. You did several times when you were in school."

Dan watched as the older man limped back to where the rest of the players were massed, waiting for another bus to take them back to town. Shaking his head and got in the Jag and grabbed his cell phone. As he waited for his wife to pick up, he thought about Whitey's words. Maybe he did have enough concern for more than one son.

* * *

Karen stood patiently beside the payphone, waiting for Lucas to pick up. She looked down at her watch in concern. It was getting late and Lucas should have been home by now. Keith walked up and noticed the crease in her brow. "Relax, we've only been gone a few hours."

She sighed, realizing Keith was right. "I know, but I hate leaving him alone. I have this bad feeling that won't go away," she admitted, taking a cup of coffee from him. The gas station was nearly deserted at this time of night, except for the two figures camped out by the payphones. Keith could see the logic of cell phones at times like this, but for the most part, he and Karen hated the devices with a passion.

Keith herded her back to his Jeep, laughing at her mother hen routine. "You do realize that he's going off to college and that there will be days when he doesn't call to check in. You have to let go sometime, Karen."

She thought about his words as they got in the Jeep. "You're right. He's probably out with one of his new teammates, foraging for food or something," she said, somewhat uncertainly.

Keith gave her a knowing smile. "Or maybe he's out with the half nekkid cheerleader," he suggested, eyebrows raised in innuendo.

Karen's heart dropped at his words. She remembered only too clearly what she and Dan did after basketball games. Maybe it was time to have another safe sex talk with her son. "If you are trying to comfort me with those words, you're failing miserably."

* * *

Haley walked home after closing the café down for the night. She'd forgotten how long the end of night process took when there was only one person doing it. She pulled her coat closer to her, thankful that her house was only a few blocks away. Winter was closing in with a vengeance, or as much as it could on the Carolina coastline.

Hearing sirens, she turned and watched two ambulances fly by on the way to hospital down the street. As they drove off, she briefly wondered if there had been an accident or something. Problem with Tree Hill and wrecks was that you inevitably knew most of the casualties. As they disappeared in the distance, she walked faster, intent on getting home.

* * *

Dan stood waiting in the E.R. He'd seen both Nathan and Lucas wheeled into examining rooms before being ushered out to the waiting room. He watched as various basketball players and cheerleaders walked out with their parents, and wondered when he'd be able to do the same with his son. Sons. Nathan. He shook his head in confusion as he continued to pace. When had things gotten so complicated?

He talked briefly with some of the other parents, trying to piece together what had happened. Dan had already spoken to the police about what he'd seen, being one of the first people on the scene of the wreck. The police were writing this off as a drunk driver crossing the median of the highway.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to find Jake and his stepfather standing next to him. Dan examined the boy for injuries, not wanting to imagine what his own boy looked like right now. Jake smiled at the older man, attempting to be polite even if he secretly didn't respect the man. "I just wanted to see if you had heard anything about Nathan or Lucas," he said, not sure how to include Luke without causing problems. Jake knew first hand how touchy extended and stepfamilies could be about that kind of stuff.

Dan shook his head. "I haven't heard anything about either of them. I overheard some nurse say something about severe smoke inhalation and CAT scans, but other than that, no one's seen fit to tell me anything," Dan declared, his frustration at the medical staff clearly showing. He'd already been warned to stop harassing the intake nurses.

Jake nodded, having tried to get information about his teammates as well. "Well, they did get thrown pretty far down the aisle when the wreck happened. If they'd been sitting down, they might have gotten out faster," he speculated, gaining Dan's attention. "What? They were standing up in the aisle?" he not heard this bit of information yet.

Deb walked up behind them, overhearing their conversation. Jake looked at all the adults sheepishly. "Uh, yeah. Luke and Nate were having a slight . . . discussion when the bus was hit." He didn't want to lie, but he was fairly sure that neither Luke nor Nathan wanted their parents to know what they'd be screaming at each other.

Jake's stepfather put a hand on his shoulder. "Jake, I believe Dan would like to know what was going on when this happened, so can you stop being subtle," he said, gently reproaching the boy before Dan popped a blood vessel.

"Yes Jake, I would love to know what they were fighting about," Deb said, staring her husband in the eye. She'd known the boys were not getting along, but Dan had failed to tell her that things were getting violent. And she could tell by his expression that fighting was not a new issue between Lucas and Nathan.

Jake shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny. "I think they had an issue with birthdays and fathers and stuff," he lamely offered, avoiding looking Mr. Scott in the eye. Dan took in Jake's word, barely nodding when he and his father excused themselves. Deb sighed and then took his hand. "Are you happy now? All this "take out your competitor" talk has Nathan attacking his own brother."

Dan took issue with her words. "Why is it always Nathan's fault? Why do you always take Karen's son's side?" he demanded, feeling that her rejection of their son was a rejection of him. Deb attempted to explain her words. "How many times has Nathan gotten in trouble for fighting at school? How many hazing attempts has Whitey accused him of? I can't say that it was all Nathan's fault, but I do know he's creating a lot of this conflict with his brother."

"Lucas is NOT Nathan's brother," he argued, tried of having this same conversation with his wife. She thought all they had to do to end this conflict between the boys was to build a campfire and sing Kumbya.

Deb turned him around to face her. "He is Nathan's brother and he's your son. And once you're able to admit that, you might find that life is a lot easier." She sighed and looked for any trace of understanding in Dan's eyes. "When will you admit to failure, Dan? Just admit that you were a scared kid who made a mistake years ago by not taking responsibility for Lucas when he was born. Instead you isolated and ignored him, and now you think that if you don't acknowledge his presence that he's not a problem," she accused, summing up the past 17 years. "But it is a problem, especially for Nathan. For better or worse, Nathan has to live and work with your other son. As soon as both of you learn how to do that, life will be a lot better for all the Scott's in this town."

Dan considered her words, along with the fear he'd felt earlier that night when Lucas had still be lost in the wreckage. What had formerly been a black and white issue with him was getting increasingly more confusing. He noticed that people listening to their conversation and sighed. People in this town had nothing better to do than gossip about Dan Scott and his family.

Haley ran into the waiting room at break neck speed, trying to find someone she recognized from school. Most of the players and cheerleaders had left with their parents, but she'd not seen Lucas or Nathan outside and nobody seemed to know what was wrong with them. She'd barely gotten inside her door when her mom informed her that it was all over the news that the basketball team had been in an accident on the way home from the game. Her heart clutched in fear as she came across Dan and Deb. A door opened and Whitey came out with an E.R. doctor. Looking at their expressions, Haley's stomach dropped. She edged up behind the group, listening in using her best eavesdropping techniques.

Whitey rushed over to Deb and grasped her hand in a comforting gesture. Dr. Spencer appraised the situation, realizing this was not going to be easy. He'd known Danny since he was a little boy, and convincing the man to do anything was a major effort. Dan and Deb both began plying the doctor with questions until Whitey asked them to be quiet.

Realizing that he had the room's attention, Dr. Spencer cleared his throat. "We have a serious issue," he said, watching, as both parents grew pale.

"We've run several tests on Nathan," the doctor began. "He's got a cracked rib, a serious cut on his head, and a dangerous case of smoke inhalation. The CAT scan shows that he's not got any internal injuries, and we've already stitched him up," Dr. Spencer told his concerned parents.

Dan sighed, relieved that the worst was over. "So it's basically just bumps and bruises?"

The doctor shook his head. "That's not all. The worst injury he sustained was on his hands. He's got first and second degree burns over most of his palms". Deb grabbed Dan's hand, not sure what the prognosis meant. Dan immediately caught the doctor's implications. "Are you saying he'll never play basketball again?" The idea of his son never playing basketball on the next level stunned Dan.

Whitey rolled his eyes at Dan's words. "Focus here, Danny. It's not about basketball," he gruffly said. Deb nodded at Whitey's words. "Will he be okay?"

Dr. Spencer nodded, much to the Scott's relief. "There is also the smoke inhalation. Nathan will need to spend the next few days in bed with an oxygen mask on. We don't think he'll have any complications with his hands, but the damage to his lungs can morph into pneumonia at the drop of a hat."

Haley closed her eyes at hearing that Nathan would be okay. She wasn't sure what was going on between her and Nathan, but she did know she'd miss their daily tutoring appointments if he were seriously injured. She leaned closer, trying to hear what else the doctor was tell Nathan's parents.

Dan sighed in relief, thankful that his son had been spared. Deb looked at the doctor and prompted, "and? What else aren't you telling us about Nathan?" she asked in concern. She'd worked with Dr. Spencer for many years on various charity committees, and she knew when he was about to delivery bad news.

Both Whitey and the doctor exchanged uneasy looks. Whitey decided to go for bluntness. "We have an issue with the consent to treat forms that the team signed at the beginning of the year," he started, not sure how to broach this subject.

Dan looked at his former coach in confusion. "I signed that form, along with a dozen others giving the school the right to seek medical treatment for Nathan in case there was an accident," Dan looked at Deb in confusion.

Whitey slowly nodded. "You signed one for Nathan, but we don't have one signed for Lucas, because he wasn't with the team at the beginning of the year." Haley frowned in confusion, not understanding what the doctor and coach were hinting about.

Dan looked at both men, not understanding their point. "What does that have to do with Nathan?" The doctor answered for Whitey. "It has nothing to do with Nathan. We are currently treating him and will release him to you in a few hours," he stated. "But we can't treat Lucas until his legal guardian signs a consent form, per hospital regulations. And the boy needs to have surgery ASAP. He's got some internal bleeding that we have to stop or he'll deteriorate quickly."

Deb closed her eyes in concern. She'd not realized that Lucas was so seriously injured. Then again, Dan hadn't said much to her outside of there had been an accident and Nathan was hurt. She slowly realized what the men were alluding to, but Dan failed to see their point. "You both know Karen. Call her and tell her there is a problem and she'll come down and sign the release," Dan said, as if explaining something to two overly dense children. He'd actually been surprised that he'd not run into Karen and Keith yet, seeing how seriously injured their son appeared to be.

Whitey resisted the urge the knock some sense into Dan. "We can't call Karen because she's on her way to Florida. Keith is with her. That leaves one person who can legally sign the treatment release, so that we can get Luke into surgery. And that's you, Dan."

* * *

I'm concerned that there's not enough interest in this story for me to keep posting it. Please let me know if I should reconsider. Thank you for reading and replying.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Dan stared at the doctor in silence. He felt the eyes of the entire room on his large frame, as he wavered between shock and disbelief. "I don't understand. I have no relationship with this boy. It's never been proven that my name on his birth certificate is legitimate. I have no responsibility for this kid," he claimed, not seeing how any rational person would assume that he'd consent to surgery for a boy he didn't even know. Not to mention what Karen would do to him if he PRESUMED to have the right to give consent.

Deb frowned at her husband, disappointed that he wasn't willing to do the right thing. The doctor shared a look with her, before turning his attention back to her husband. "Danny, I have known you and Karen since you were Nathan's age. The fact is that you never legally objected to being named as Lucas' birth father. A judge would view that as legal enough to establish guardianship, in Karen's absence," he argued, realizing that Dan had spent decades ignoring these facts.

Running his fingers through his hair, Dan lost control of his anger. "So just because she says he's mine, then that means I am legally responsible for the boy? What's next, do I have to pay to send him to college, too?" Dan protested, his voice carrying over to where Haley stood partially hidden by a fake palm tree. She frowned at both his words and tone. How many times did he have to hit Lucas upside the head with the fact that Luke wasn't planned, loved or wanted? She'd watched for years as her friend had deftly ignored the whispers and gossip. But he'd also withdrawn from most of his peers. Haley watched as Luke reduced the number of people he opened up to every year. He was down to Keith, Karen and herself at this point. How much more could Luke deal with before he'd completely withdraw from them, as well?

She leaned back toward the group in time to hear Dan continue to bitch. "I'm being trapped," he threw out at Whitey and Deb. "This is just another way to try to trap me into supporting Karen's kid."

Whitey gruffly shook his head at the blustering fool in front of him. "You know Danny, there's one way to end this all right now. I mean, this is a hospital. I bet they could whip out some paternity tests in a jiffy," he challenged, looking at Dan for his reaction.

Smiling, Deb nodded at Whitey's suggestion. "After all, if Lucas isn't your child, what better opportunity to prove it. And if he is, then you can start taking some responsibility for his life," she counseled, reveling in the look of discomfort that crossed his face. She knew that Dan had successful managed to malign Karen for years, yet had never offered to take a paternity test to prove Luke wasn't his. Maybe it was payback time for Dan's past actions.

Unable to control her self any longer, Haley jumped out from her eavesdropping post. She walked over and got in Dan's face, taking him by surprise. "Okay, Deadbeat Daddy Dan. You are going to sign those consent forms or I'll…." She trailed off, thinking of an appropriate threat for the man who'd been hurting her best friend for years. Her face lit up. "Or I'll go home, get my mom's minivan and run your ass over," she confidently said.

Deb and Whitey watched her with small smiles on their faces. Very few people in the small pond of Tree Hill ever challenged big fish Dan. He looked at her in confusion. "Who are you and why is this any business of yours," he threw at her, trying to assess this rude slip of a girl who was in his face.

Haley ignored his question and continued her rant. "I've watched you ignore and hurt Luke for years now. He's never asked you for anything, not food or clothes or money for basketball camp. And now that he needs your worthless ass for something, you won't even give him a lousy signature," she said, disgust filling her every word.

Dan actually looked sheepish at being called on not providing for his son. He'd surreptitiously kept track of Karen and Lucas through Keith. He knew that they had lived in some bad parts of the bad part of town. And he'd known that Karen struggled early on when Lucas was a child. But he'd thought that he was doing the right thing by setting her free. He couldn't have supported them when he was in school. It was different with Deb, since her dad had paid for most of their expenses with Nathan. But he would have had to work in order to support Karen, and he couldn't do that and school and basketball. Now that he was successful, he didn't think about sharing the wealth with his other son. It wasn't a conscious decision, but one that he'd made a long time ago, under different economic circumstances.

"Why do you hate him so much? What has Luke ever done to you, besides trying to be invisible most of his life? Do you really hate him that much," Haley asked in a softer tone, genuinely confused by someone who didn't see how wonderful her best friend was.

Dan turned back toward Haley and started to tell her exactly what the thought she could do with her questions. He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Deb smiled at him and Haley. "Of course he's going to sign the treatment form," she said to the stunned crowd around her. "He'd never let an innocent boy suffer because of issues with the past, right dear?" she asked Dan, giving him her most innocent smile.

Dan looked at the clipboard that Dr. Spencer seemingly conjured out of thin air. Sighing, he grabbed an offered pen and signed the form. Whitey nodded at Dan finally doing the right thing. Dr. Spencer snatched the clipboard back and ran down the hall to prep for surgery.

Staring at Haley, Dan finally asked, "Who are you?"

Whitey put a hand on Haley's back in support. "She's your son's tutor, Danny". Dan looked at them bitterly and muttered, "which one?" Whitey smiled at Haley and gave her some advice. "If I am going to have any eligible basketball players left, I'll need you to help tutor them. Try not to kill him or anything. I can't risk losing you!" He ambled off down the hall, intent on checking on all his players before the night was over.

Haley smiled back at Dan. "Actually, Lucas doesn't need a tutor, as he has nearly perfect grades. Nathan, however, is a problem. You'll be lucky if he's even eligible to play next semester," she confided, as she walked off to sit down in the waiting area.

Deb angrily looked at Dan. "You failed to mention school problems on top of everything else, Dan," she chided, before walking over to sit by Haley. It was time she got up to speed on what was going on in her son's life. And she had a feeling that this young lady was perfectly placed to tell her what was going on with both Lucas and Nathan.

Dan watched as his wife talked with Lucas' best friend. He had a sinking feeling that all the barriers and distance he'd built up over the years was crumbling around his ears. His two worlds were about to collide.

And he'd be in the center of that collision when Karen found out that he'd signed for Lucas' surgery. He couldn't win with her. If he hadn't signed, she'd accuse him of wanting Lucas to suffer. If he did sign, then she'd claim he was usurping her parental rights and that he had no rights when it came to the boy.

Dan sat down across from his wife and her new found friend and contemplated how he was going to tell Karen about the wreck.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

_Later that night at the hospital_

The surgeon appeared through a door and looked around the waiting room expectantly. It wasn't unusual to have a swarm of concerned loved ones to deal with, but Dr. Harris found an oddly quiet assortment of people scattered about the room.

Dan realized that everyone was waiting for him to question the doctor, so he reluctantly got up and approached the doctor. "Is he okay?" Dan questioned, failing to keep the concern out of his voice. Haley noticed that Dan's fists were clenched and he appeared to actually be worried.

"Lucas is in the recovery room; the surgery went well. There was a small puncture in the lower portion of his left lung that was causing the internal bleeding. Apparently, during the accident he was thrown into a sharp part of the collapsed wall of the bus. Then Nathan was thrown into Lucas, which was enough force to penetrate through his back, into the lung," the surgeon explained.

Dan and Deb turned around, as Haley snorted. "Nathan using Lucas as a crash mat . . . there's a metaphor for Luke's life if I ever heard one," she noted, giving Dan a particularly evil look. He'd stoked the hatred between Lucas and Nathan for months now, and they had all lost in the end.

Deb put a restraining hand on her husband's arm, forcing his attention back to the surgeon. "What now, Doctor?" she asked, knowing that they had a call to make to Karen.

"Well, he'll be in a room shortly. He's got a serious concussion, the injury to his lung and is heavily sedated. He'll need to be on oxygen for several days, to help over come the smoke inhalation. And you'll have to keep an eye on the incisions on his back, to make sure that they don't get infected," he instructed. "All in all, I'd say he'll be released shortly after breakfast."

Dan looked at Deb and Haley in confusion, before turning back to the doctor. "The boy just got out of surgery and you're telling us that he's going to be sent home in a few hours?" he asked, an incredulous look on his face.

Shaking her head, Deb frowned at state of insurance in such a wealthy country. "We do live in an age when women are sent home barely 24 hours after giving birth, Dan. Why should it surprise us that they want to send the boys home?" she asked, grateful that they could afford to take care of the kids at home.

The doctor smiled at them. "Well, technically, we could keep Nathan another day. His insurance is much better than Lucas' and they've authorized another day in the hospital for him. But Lucas' HMO feels that it was minor surgery and he'll recuperate just as well at home," he said. "I really feel that we can release Nathan along with Lucas. Nathan's burns will need to be re-bandaged regularly, and he'll need to be on oxygen as well. I will make sure that a canister of oxygen is sent home along with the boys."

Dan's brow creased in confusion as he looked from his wife back to the doctor. "I think there's some confusion here," he tentatively began. "Lucas doesn't live with us, he lives with his mother. We'll only be taking Nathan home."

Haley moved toward the doctor, intent on giving Dan a piece of her mind, when she felt Deb put an arm around her shoulders. Haley really liked Nathan's mother, even though she'd just known her a few hours. She could see where Nathan got all of his redeeming qualities.

Deb continued to stand between her husband and her son's tutor. "I think what Dan is trying to tell you, is that Lucas' mother is out of town, and he lives with her. I am not sure what happens in cases like these," she admitted, having not played the role of stepmother before.

The doctor thought for a few moments, before shrugging his shoulders. "All I know is that the boy is being discharged this morning. I assumed that since you are the boy's father and that you consented to surgery, that you'd be the one responsible for his recovery."

Haley cut off Dan's retort. "Mr. Scott has never been responsible for buying Luke a pair of shoes, let alone for his health or well being," she told the doctor, not caring how rude she was being. "I will be responsible for Lucas until Karen and Keith can make arrangements for her aunt's care and come back home." After all, she'd taken care of most of her siblings at one point or another, and Lucas was closer to her than any of them.

The doctor gave the determined young lady a smile, in that annoying older than thou way adults tended to cop around kids. "I can't release a sick boy into the custody of another teenager," he patiently explained.

"But you can release Luke into the custody of a man who doesn't know his birthday, his first dog's name or anything else relevant to his life?" she challenged, well aware that Dan was getting pissed at her.

He walked over to where she stood. "Are you a street urchin or are there actually parents responsible for your lack of manners?" Dan shot back, annoyed that this girl was in his face. He'd managed to live in the same town with Lucas for nearly two decades without anyone challenging his parenting skills. Yet this girl had managed to do so five times in as many hours.

Deb stepped between the two for the second time that night. "Doctor, of course we'll be taking both boys home with us. I will make arrangements with Lucas' mother as soon as we get in contact with her, so that we can make sure that everyone's concerns are addressed."

Dan finally reacted. "What are you doing?" he asked his wife. First he'd accepted responsibility for the boy's medical care, and now he was being signed up to play nursemaid.

She cut off Dan's protests with the way of her hand. "I tell you what I am doing. I am doing what I hope Karen would do for us if the situation were reversed." She lowered her voice so that only Dan could hear her. "It's the right thing to do, Dan. You know it. I can see that you're concerned about your son. It's time you showed Lucas that same concern."

Deb turned back to the doctor. "We'll be taking both Lucas and Nathan home when they are released."

Haley interrupted them with an impatient tone. "I don't think you understand. If Lucas wakes up in Dan's house, alone without Karen or Keith, he will seriously freak out. I mean, even if he's drugged beyond belief, he'll think he's in hell if he sees that face," she stated, pointing at Dan.

Pulling Deb aside, Haley tried to explain. "You haven't seen Lucas when he's around Nathan and Dan. I mean, he was wound tight after the party at the beach house. Can you imagine how he'll feel if he's totally dependent on Dan, in his house, under his care?"

Deb smiled as she listened to the girl's impassioned plea. She was a good judge of character, and this young lady had it in spades. Reaching out, Deb grasped Haley's hand and spoke just as earnestly. "This is our chance to get some peace, Haley. If all three of them are forced to co-exist, then maybe they'll all learn that the others aren't so bad."

Haley rolled her eyes, but couldn't bring herself to ridicule Deb's words. She'd seen what this war was doing to Lucas, and she had glimpsed some of the damage that Nathan had experienced in their tutoring sessions. Sighing, she turned back to where Dan stood glaring at her. "Okay, we'll let Karen decide what to do. I guess a few hours in your house won't kill Lucas, especially if he's on serious pain medication. But I think I need to be there when he wakes up, so that I can calm him down."

Deb saw the wisdom of Haley's words. "If you will give me your number, I will call your parents and ask them if you can stay with us for a while."

Dan stood against the far wall with a look of disgust of on his face. "I came in here with one kid and now I get to leave with three?" he asked no one in particular.

* * *

Haley sneaked down the hall and slipped into the room without a sound. She'd been waiting for various adult types to clear out, so that she could visit her favorite brothers. She'd just left Lucas, who was still out of it and non- responsive. She had talked to him for a while, reassuring him that she'd get a hold of Karen and that he'd be fine. She didn't want to think about what would happen later when he woke up and the drugs wore off.

She moved closer to the bed and stared down at the dark haired boy in front of her. She'd been tutoring Nathan for over a month now and her stomach still got butterflies anytime she was in the same room with him. Haley stared down at him and wondered at how absolutely hot the guy was, even in a hospital gown.

Eventually she'd have to be honest with Lucas about her feelings for his brother. But more importantly, she'd have to be honest with herself. Try as she might, she had let Nathan into her heart, session by session. She'd tried to steel her heart against him. She'd tried ignoring him and mentally reviewing all the horrible things he'd done to her best friend. But Nathan was different around her. He saw something in her that no one else did; he aroused emotions and thoughts in her that no one else could.

Feeling a hand brush her check, Haley jumped back and fought the urge to scream. She looked down and saw Nathan gazing at her, in a dopey, dazed way. His hand weakly shoved the oxygen mask from his face. "Am I dead?" he asked her, in a cracked, dry voice.

Haley smiled at him in confusion. "Dead? You aren't dead. Why would you ask that?" she said, brushing his check with her hand. They'd never been particularly touchy-feely, but the urge to have contact was too strong for either of them to ignore.

"I just figured that I must be dead 'cause I woke up and saw an angel," he whispered, his voice giving out and his drugged state making it hard to focus. Haley gently put the oxygen mask back over his face. "I think you need more oxygen cause your brain is clearly not getting enough," she joked, but was silently touched at his comment. Nathan had a way of making her feel special that no one else she'd ever met could replicate. "You know Nathan, you're the only guy I know who can be lying in a hospital bed, macking on the girls."

He watched as a smile crossed her beautiful face and tried to protest that it wasn't line. As exhaustion claimed him once more, he noted with satisfaction that she stayed by his bedside, holding his hand.

* * *

_The next morning_

Karen and Keith walked into the condo, worn out from the night of driving and the early morning trip to the hospital. Ellen, Karen's elderly aunt was set to be released the next day, and then they'd have to help her get back on her feet before making the return drive back home.

Keith dropped down on the couch and moaned. "I can't believe how worn out I am," he complained, watching as Karen sat next to him. She reached over and lightly hit his arm, before resting her head on his shoulder. "I think it's a sign that we aren't kids anymore," she said, realizing that time had crept up on them.

He watched her out of the corner of his eye, before putting his arm around her. He'd known Karen his entire life and had been in love with her for most of that time. While they'd come close to acting on what he knew were mutual feelings, something had always stopped them. But now, so far from home, their jobs, and Dan, he felt a freedom that he'd not felt before.

Sensing him watching her, Karen looked up at him and smiled. "I think the last time we were alone without fear of being interrupted was before Luke was born," she murmured, noticing just how close their bodies were.

"Too long," Keith muttered, pulling her down for a kiss. Karen relaxed against his chest, realizing how safe she felt when Keith was around, how safe she'd always felt with him. She ran her hands up his chest, and began kissing him back. Making a momentous decision, Karen abruptly stood up and pulled Keith to his feet. "Maybe we should move this into the other room," she suggested, motioning to the guest room where they'd dropped their things off earlier in the day.

Keith gingerly caressed her face before pulling her to his chest and kissing her as they moved toward the bedroom. Their progress was interrupted as the phone rang. Karen reluctantly pulled away, knowing it was Lucas. Seeing her motherly instincts emerge, Keith handed her the phone and watched as she answered it.

Karen was startled when the voice on the other end turned out to be Dan's. Keith saw her mouth his brother's name, and was both angered and distracted. Leave it to Dan to kill their romance from three states away. Just like he'd done the past 16 years.

He snapped back to reality when he heard Karen's voice rise in timber. "What? What happened?" she demanded, her fear evident to Keith. She listened a few more minutes, before thanking her ex and hanging up. Shakily, she turned to Keith. "There's been an accident."

* * *

Thanks for reading and replying. Comments and thoughts are always welcome. I'm still working on Purg, but my writing is just slow these days.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

Karen set the phone down on the table and immediately walked into Keith's arms. He held her for a few moments, before asking about the final arrangements. Karen shook her head, totally at a loss for words. "I leave him alone for less than 15 hours and he's in surgery," she said, leaning into Keith's shoulder.

Walking her over to the coach, Keith consoled her the best he could. "It was an accident, Karen. Dan said that a drunk driver hit the bus. Luke would be in the hospital whether you were out of town or not," he said.

Karen nodded at his words, but added "If we were in town, Lucas would not be at the mercy of Dan right now." She had wondered why Dan picked now of all times to show any parental concern for their son, but decided that basketball must have played a role in his decision. Leave it to Dan to only be interested after Luke had shown potential in basketball.

Keith considered her words for a moment. "Okay, so I wouldn't want to leave a dog in Dan's care, but I have faith in Deb. I really do, Karen. She's a nice lady." He'd often wondered if Deb would have stayed with Dan if she hadn't gotten pregnant with Nathan, but who was he to question love?

After speaking to Dan for the last two hours, Karen had reluctantly decided to stay in Florida until her cousin could drive in from Tennessee. Dan had smugly informed her that he and his wife had plenty of room and resources to care for her son, until she and his brother could return from their "vacation". That meant that Lucas would be forced to stay with Dan and Deb two or three days until she and Keith could drive back to Tree Hill. Pulling in a deep breath, she gave Keith a look of despair. "This is my worst nightmare. I have feared for years that something would happen to me and Lucas would be forced to live with Dan."

Rubbing her back, Keith tried to soothe her frenzied state. "Karen, who else is there to watch out for him? Thanks to Dan, I'm the only paternal relative that knows Luke, and you don't have any close relatives young enough left to raise him. You've put me down as his guardian in case something happens to you. There's not much else you can do," he offered. "Besides, Lucas will be 18 in a few years, and you'll not have to worry about it."

Karen listened to his words and tried to relax. "Well, Haley said she'd call me if all hell breaks loose. And Deb did mention that the doctors are sending him home with morphine patches. I guess he'll be asleep for most of the time," she speculated. "Maybe we'll get lucky and Dan will lie low while Luke is there."

* * *

Dan paced the hallway outside his son's hospital room, glaring at Deb as slammed his cell phone shut. "The woman is impossible. She complains about the decisions I have made for our son, when she's not even in the state to care for him," he complained, as Deb raised her eyebrows at his words. "Did you just say 'our' son?"

Pausing, Dan considered his word choice. The term had just slipped out of his mouth without any hesitation. Rolling his eyes at his wife, he leaned back against a wall and closed his eyes. "What do you want me to say, Deb? That I have been wrong all these years? That I should have fought Karen for custody and raised Lucas with Nathan in our house?" he demanded, not sure what the woman wanted from him.

Sighing, Deb placed an arm on her husband's. "I'm just saying that he's a part of our lives now. And for all our sakes, you have to figure out what to do about that. Because encouraging your youngest son to attack your oldest son is not working for any of us," she commented. "You have to be an example to both Nathan and Lucas and show them that we all can get along."

"And how do you propose I do that with a boy who clearly hates me? It's a bit too late to start being his father now, Deb. And to be honest, I am not sure that I would even know where to start. He's a stranger to me," Dan admitted.

"He's only a stranger because you've made it a point not to let him in your life. Maybe this is a great time to start showing Lucas that you do care about him and that you don't hate him," she gently suggested, knowing that would be a huge second step for her husband. He'd just realized tonight that he actually did care about the boy. Sometimes it took near death experiences for that lesson to sink in.

"I don't know, Deb. I guess we'll just try to get through the next few days and see if any of us are still alive at the end to deal with the fallout," he said, straightening up as he saw Haley rounding the corner.

Haley slowed down a beat when she saw Dan and Deb standing outside of Nathan's room. "Hey," she cautiously greeted them. Dan still looked like he wanted to eat her for breakfast, based on their earlier confrontations. She'd gone home to sleep for a few hours, before going to Luke's house to pack a bag for him.

Smiling at the girl, Deb tried to diffuse the tension between Haley and her husband. She'd talked to Haley's parents about her staying with them a few days, and was a bit surprised that they didn't seem to notice she had been gone most of the night. "Did Karen get a chance to call you?" she asked, knowing that Luke's mom was beyond apprehensive about her son staying with Dan.

Haley shifted the bag to her other shoulder, out of nervousness more than the weight of the bag. "Yeah, she's wigging pretty badly. But I promised her that I would fend off all psychos that tried to attack Luke while he was staying with you," she said sweetly, loving the look of contempt that crossed Dan's face at her words.

Dan gave Haley a nasty look and then headed for the door to Nathan's room. "I am going to get him up and ready to go. We can head home once Lucas' doctor signs his release forms," he commented as politely as he could. Dan would be relieved when this situation was over so he'd never have to see Haley James again.

Haley and Deb watched Dan slink out of their sight before shifting their conversation. Haley motioned to her bag. "I brought something for Luke to wear to your house. It's just a sweatshirt and some flannel pants. I figured that he could wear them home and then sleep in them," she offered, trying to get focused on taking care of her friend. She could worry about Nathan later on. Deb smiled at her thoughtfulness. "I already have Lucas ready to go. I hope he doesn't mind, but I just brought along a set of Nathan's clothes for him to wear. I figure that they're both about the same size, and I didn't know if you'd remember to bring anything for him," Deb said.

Lucas had woken up a few times during the night, and the doctors were impressed with his physical health. Deb was a bit concerned as she'd tried to talk to the boy for a few minutes, but hadn't gotten more than a few slurred words out of him. Then again, Lucas didn't really know who she was, and she hadn't felt like subjecting the sick boy to Dan.

Haley pondered the various reactions Luke would have to waking up in Nathan's clothes and decided to let it go. He'd be much more upset about being in Dan's house than in Nathan's sleepwear, she thought.

* * *

Dan pulled the SUV up to the front door of the house and killed the engine. He was so anxious to get out of the hospital that he'd not really considered how he was going to get two semi-stoned boys into the house and up the stairs to the bedrooms. He'd had help getting them into the car at the hospital, but even that had been a major production.

Opening the passenger door, Deb jumped out and motioned for Haley to get the door to the house open. She helped Nathan out of the car, steadying him as he pitched forward.

He looked down at her and smiled in a dazed way. "You sure are short, Mom," he drawled, causing her to smile. Haley jogged back to where they stood and supported Nathan's other side as he swayed back and forth. Nathan patted Haley on the head, musing her hair. "Haley, are you moving in with us?" he questioned.

Motioning toward Lucas, Deb began walking Nathan toward the house. "Dan, bring him up," she ordered, as she and Haley disappeared into the house. Dan started to protest, but realized he was alone with the kid. And while Nathan was capable of somewhat walking to his room, Lucas was not able to stand up by himself. Sighing, Dan opened the back door and tried to get the kid's attention. "Lucas… kid… Help me out here," Dan said, trying to get Lucas to open his eyes. The hospital had warned them that he would be on a morphine patch for several days, the side affects of which would basically knock him out for most of the time. But even Dan was worried that the kid should have stayed at the hospital. He should have just paid the extra costs for keeping him in the hospital. As it was, Dan definitely needed to have a conversation with Karen about getting better health insurance.

Dan gave up trying to get Lucas' cooperation, and bent over him, gently picking the boy up. He shifted the boy's weight so that Lucas was leaning against Dan's chest, and then slowly made his way toward the house.

After settling Nathan into his bedroom, Deb moved through the connected bathroom into the guest room where Lucas was going to stay. She turned down the king sized bed's comforter, and eavesdropped on the conversation from the other room. Deb smiled as she heard Nathan sweet talking Haley. Smiling, she realized that Dan had a lot more to worry about than putting up with Ms. James for a few days. It looked like she was going to be around for the long term.

Haley fussed over Nathan, pulling his comforter up to his chest. Nathan coughed a bit before pulling Haley down on top of him. She blushed, realizing that the despite the thick comforter, she could feel nearly every hard muscle of his fine body. Nathan ran his hands down her back, massaging slow circles on her back with his bandaged covered hands. "You sure know how to perk a guy up," he uttered, trying hard to avoid coughing, even though it was hard to breathe with her on top of him. But he'd waited for weeks to get this close to her, and neither the lack of oxygen nor his parents in the same house was going to deter him.

"Nathan, your mother is in the next room," she weakly protested, silently loving his roaming hands. She stared into his eyes before lowering her head to his and placing a gentle kiss on his lips. He tried to argue when she pulled away, but his lungs gave out and he started coughing.

Haley watched him in concern, realizing that he was still fairly sick. The doctor had said that the smoke inhalation would take a few weeks to completely recover from, and he still had his burned hands and broken rib to heal. Nathan stopped coughing and focused on catching his breath. He still wasn't used to be so short winded all the time. He looked at her shyly before pulling her closer to his side, snuggling with her in his arms. He cleared his throat and asked a question that had been bothering him. "Haley, no one said anything about the others. Did they get out alright?" Nathan had been out of it for a while, but he could tell that his parents were tiptoeing around the answer to that question.

Haley thought about her answer for a second. "The firemen said that if you and Lucas hadn't gone back for the girls, that they might have been trapped after the fire spread. You saved Brooke and Peyton's lives," she said, feeling him breathe a huge sigh of relief behind her. "The doctors think that Brooke will be fine after the cast comes off her ankle and Peyton. . ." she paused, wondering how to explain his ex-girlfriend.

Nathan tensed up, waiting for information about his former girlfriend. "What about Peyton?" he asked, fear evident in his voice. He'd always regret how poorly he treated her, and now he might not get the chance to make amends for the past.

"She's physically fine, but the doctors are concerned about her emotional state. The wreck totally freaked her out, that's why she wasn't able to leave the bus or help Brooke. She just kind of shut down. Her dad has come back to town, but the doctor's think she needs some serious counseling to deal with all the problems surrounding her mother's death," Haley stated, not sure why she felt so jealous of Nathan's concern for his ex-girlfriend. After all, she and Nathan weren't dating. They were just….friends. Friends that kissed and occasionally snuggled.

Sighing, Nathan pulled Haley closer to him. He was getting sleepy, but he was too busy thinking about everything to relax enough for sleep. He cleared his throat and asked, "And Lucas? Is he okay?"

Rolling over, Haley looked Nathan in the eye. "He's okay. The doctor said he has a serious concussion and smoke inhalation. And he had to have surgery for a small puncture in his lung. But he should be okay," she mentioned. "You do realize that he's staying here until his mother gets back to town?"

Closing his eyes, Nathan nodded his head. "Yeah, my dad told me when we were leaving the hospital. I can't say that I am too happy that he's invaded my home."

Haley kissed him on the check and gently got off of his bed. "Well, once he wakes up and realizes where he's at, I can guarantee you that he'll take off as soon as he can walk out the door," she muttered, not pleased with Nathan's attitude toward his brother.

He grabbed her hand as she moved away from the bed. "I am trying, Haley. I really am, but it's hard to have to share everything with the guy: the team, you, and now my home. I just need some time to adjust," he admitted, not sure why he was willing to let his feud with Lucas go, but not wanting to upset Haley before they even had a chance to be together.

"There will be time later, Nathan. I just hope that both you and Luke realize that having a brother is a good thing," she offered, before walking out the door and joining his mother in the other room. Nathan watched her go, as sleep rapidly claimed him.

* * *

Dan slowly moved up the stairs, gently cradling Lucas to his chest. He was trying to avoid jarring him, which was extremely difficult given the boy's lanky frame. He cleared the last stair with a thud, which elicited a groan from Lucas. Dan looked down and saw his son's glazed blue eyes staring up at him. Luke groaned and muttered, "hurts . . ."

"I know it hurts, Lucas, but you'll be asleep soon." Dan realized that he must be putting too much pressure on the boy's stitches, and he attempted to shift Lucas' weight. Luke leaned his head against Dan's shoulder, and asked in a low voice, "mom?" Dan found himself co-opting Deb's soothing "sick child" voice. "Your mom will be back as soon as possible, Lucas." He walked into the extra bedroom and found his wife and Haley waiting for them.

Dan gently laid Lucas down in the bed, and stepped back while Deb and Haley moved in like the mother geese they were. He took the moment to appraise his son, taking in the boy's features. Deb caught him staring and followed his eyes down to where the sleeping boy lay. She realized what Dan was staring at. "Oh my, he looks just like your mother, Dan." The fine blue eyes and the carved features were much like the pictures of Dan's fair-haired mother that covered the Scott mantle.

Nodding, Dan realized his wife was right. He'd never really seen any similarity between him and his son, except for the blue eyes, but he was realizing that the boy carried more Scott features than he knew.

Haley coughed, attempting to politely break up this little love fest before Dan got overly possessive. Lucas opened his eyes at the noise and stared at her with dazed eyes. "Hales?" he questioned in a scratchy, rough voice. The doctor had warned them that both Nathan and Lucas needed to speak as little as possible, as their lungs and throat were extremely damaged from the smoke inhalation.

Haley moved over beside Lucas and lay down next to him on the bed. He smiled at her, before closing his eyes and drifting back to sleep.

Dan motioned her to the door. "We have a guest suite downstairs that you can use while you're here," he offered, attempting to be polite to the girl. Haley stayed next to Lucas and waved Dan off with a gesture. "I can just sleep here with Lucas. We sleep together all the time," she offered, before realizing what meaning her words had. "I mean, we aren't sleeping together, we just sometimes fall asleep together," she added lamely, before turning red at what images must be running through Deb and Dan's minds.

Deb smiled at her and gently helped her off the bed. "I am sure, dear. But I did promise your mother that you'd have your own room while you stayed here, and I wouldn't want to disappoint her," the older woman said, smoothly moving them out of Lucas' room.

Haley looked back at Luke and sighed. She had to leave him alone at some point. But this entire situation was filling her with dread. There wasn't a house big enough in Tree Hill to contain three Scott's, she thought as she followed Dan and Deb down the spacious staircase.


	8. Chapter 8

Blood Brothers

Chapter 8

* * *

Haley looked around the guest suite and marveled at the enormous room. She wasn't sure how many rooms the house had, but from what she'd seen thus far, she realized half the houses of her relatives could fit inside the Scott home. She slumped against the huge bay window and stared at the glow of the white Christmas lights that adorned most of the house.

Christmas. Haley had nearly forgotten that it was barely three days before Christmas. She had to go out and do some more shopping. Sighing, she realized she should probably get Nathan something. But what do you get the guy that you might or might not be dating? She'd only been tutoring him for a month or so. And she'd only realized they'd gotten gift giving close a few weeks ago.

Somewhere in the massive house, a grandfather clock tolled out, marking the midnight hour. She gave up resisting the urge to see Luke and Nathan, and left the room in search of her friends.

* * *

The alarm went off, jolting Dan out of his tenuous sleep. Deb rolled over and muttered, "Your turn or mine?" They had been getting up every hour on the hour to check on the boys. Lucas' concussion was serious enough that the doctors had insisted that they wake him up every hour to make sure he'd not slipped into a coma. Dan reluctantly shrugged off the warm down comforter and stretched. "I'll go. I want to check on Nathan, as well," he offered as he slipped into the hallway.

Hearing voices from inside Nathan's room, Dan hesitated outside his son's door. Peering though the crack in the door, he saw his son and that girl sitting in bed, talking. Sighing, Dan realized that his problems with Haley were just beginning. Figuring that Nathan was well enough to flirt with his girlfriend, Dan moved to the next room, so that he could check on Lucas.

The guest room was bathed in the soft glow of light from the small nightlight that Deb had left in the room, since the doctors had warned them that direct light would aggravate Lucas' concussion. Dan quietly made his way to the bed where Lucas was sleeping. He stared down at the boy, noting how young he looked when he was asleep. Dan was used to seeing the boy's face with the permanent sneer that always seemed in place whenever their paths crossed. Without that conscious anger, Lucas looked peaceful, he thought. How many times had Dan been able to feel peace whenever his oldest son was around?

Reaching out, Dan gently shook the boy's shoulder, not wanting to wake him up, but knowing he had to make sure the kid was all right. All he needed was Karen coming home to find her son back in the hospital. Lucas stirred but didn't wake up. Dan reached out again, nudging Lucas a bit harder.

Lucas rolled over toward him, his face scrunching up as his eyes squinted in the room's low light. "whaatttt?" he groaned, having the sensation of rest leave his body. Dan watched as Lucas curled back up and closed his eyes. That was a good enough indication he wasn't in a coma, he reasoned. He rearranged the nasal canola so that Lucas could breathe oxygen rich air, and then sat back and watched his son sleep.

He wasn't sure how the last few months had changed his view about this boy. He'd spent Luke's entire life justifying his abandonment of both Karen and her son. So why was he now concerned about the boy's emotional and physical well-being? He hesitantly reached out and touched the boy's head. "I'm sorry," he softly said, realizing that Whitey was right. He'd never feel good about this situation until he could admit that he was wrong.

Dan pulled back, suddenly embarrassed by his unguarded reaction. He'd not gotten to where he was in life by being emotional or demonstrative. He paused as he left the room, wondering if he'd ever have the courage to say those words to Lucas when he was actually awake.

* * *

Nathan looked down at Haley, who was curled up next to him, intently watching the movie on his flat screen TV. "Do you all have these monster TV's in every room?" she suddenly asked, realizing this was the fourth one she'd seen so far.

Nathan continued playing with her soft hair and smiled. "My dad wanted to make sure that we had high def in every room so that we could watch game tapes," he admitted, thinking it was a totally useless way to spend money. But how many things did they own that were totally useless? I mean, how many houses and cars did one family need? Especially when he had a half brother across town that didn't have most of the basics of life.

Haley giggled at his comment, liking that Nathan was finally noticing his rich boy origins. She smiled up at him, and noticed his thoughtful expression. "What are you thinking?" she suddenly asked.

He smiled at her, not sure how to express his guilt over the differences in his lifestyle and his brother's. "I don't know. I guess I just wondered how fair it is that I grew up in this house with all this stuff, while Lucas lives in that tiny house and has to work just to afford the basics."

Forgetting the movie, she pushed herself up against the headboard, and thought about his words. "It's been hard for them. I mean, Karen has always had to budget everything out. It helped when Luke got a job helping Keith out. But he's definitely not had it easy," she explained, not wanting to add to the guilt that Nathan obviously felt. It warmed her heart to see he was capable of such empathy.

"I guess that my dad has his reasons, but I don't know how he could not worry about whether his own kid was eating or not," Nathan replied. "I just wonder what I would have done in that situation." He glanced down at Haley, and realized that she was not only focused on him, but she was actually listening to what he was saying. His entire relationship with Peyton had consisted of sex and meaningless conversations. It was kind of nice to have someone listen to his thoughts and feelings.

"You are not your dad, Nathan. Hopefully you won't have to worry about taking care of a baby at our age, but if that ever happened, you'd make the right decision," she said, firmly convinced that he would in fact do the right thing.

Reaching out, Nathan pulled her to his chest, carefully making sure that he didn't put a lot of pressure on his bandaged hands. "What are we doing here?" he gently asked, wanting to get an idea of if there was an "us" before he totally gave her his heart. And he was so close to giving her something he'd never given another girl before.

Haley nearly got lost in his eyes. "I don't know," she admitted, afraid to let him know that she'd never felt like this before. Sure she'd nurtured a crush on Luke for years, but what female hadn't? He was kind and sincere and was totally crush worthy. But Nathan sent chills down her back and made her act with recklessness she'd not realized existed before.

"I mean, have you even told Luke about us?" he demanded, knowing that his brother's reaction could make or break their fledgling relationship. She looked down at his comforter for a moment before meeting his eyes. "I haven't told him yet. But he suspects that I have feelings for you, Nathan. He's already accused me of it," she confirmed.

Nathan pulled her closer, not willing to risk letting her get a way from him. "Between your friends and my father, we are so doomed," he muttered, wondering if he'd ever be allowed to be happy.

"I don't want to come between you and Lucas," she admitted, voicing her greatest concern. "If there's anyway that the two of you can find a way to coexist, or even form some kind of relationship, I don't want to want to come between you."

Sighing, Nathan shook his head in confusion. "I think my dad's doing a good enough job of that," he admitted. "It's just that Lucas has totally invaded my space. First the team, then Peyton, and even my group of friends."

"But you didn't really love Peyton, so is that a huge loss?" she challenged.

He considered her words for a minute and then held up his bandaged hands in front of her. "It's not just that. What if I can't play anymore? What if my dad decides that Lucas is the chosen one?"

Haley debated whether now was the time to point out that Dan was an irredeemable ass, or to remain silent. She decided to hedge on that topic. "Nathan, you are so much more than basketball. Maybe it's time you showed everyone, including your dad, what you are capable of."

Moving away from the door, Dan walked back to his room in a daze. He'd realized that Nathan was reacting poorly to Lucas's presence on the team and in his life, but he'd never considered that the boy would view himself as replaceable. Shaking his head, Dan slowly headed downstairs. He needed to clear his head and come up with a game plan for dealing with both of his sons.

* * *

2 AM

Nathan yawned as the movie credits finally rolled across the screen. He was so tired that he could barely force himself to keep his eyes open. Haley had stayed with him for the past few hours, as they watched the movie and shared private thoughts with each other.

Yawning, Haley stretched up, not realizing her baby t-shirt moved with her. Nathan leered at her exposed flesh, loving her total ignorance about what she was doing to him. She jumped as she felt his warm hand against her belly. Looking up, she saw his eyes gleaming with lust and she cautiously moved back. "Nathan, it's getting late. . ." she began, not wanting to hurt his feelings, but not sure she could stop anything that he started.

He was confused at the signals she was sending him. He couldn't tell if she wanted him or if she wanted her space. Peyton was never that confusing, he thought. She was either totally ready to go or wasn't speaking to him. Nathan looked at her and realized that maybe it wasn't lack of desire, but lack of experience that was holding Haley back.

"Um…I have to ask…have you and Lucas ever, you know, been together?" he stumbled, forcing the question out despite the sick feeling in his stomach. Did he really want the answer to this question, given how tight Luke and Haley appeared?

Haley looked at him in confusion. "Been together? We've been plenty of places together. We even went to South Carolina once on a weekend trip," she added, not sure of what he wanted to know.

Sighing, Nathan played with the bandages on his hands, in an attempt to avoid her gaze. He had to know the truth though, so he pushed on despite the risk of upsetting Haley. "Um, I guess what I am asking is if you've ever slept with Lucas." He continued to avoid looking at her face.

Hiding a smile, Haley replied, "Oh, yeah. We sleep together all the time." Nathan pulled away from her and moved to the far side of his bed. He'd seen the damage that came from brother's sharing women. His Uncle Keith and his dad had barely spoken the past 15 years because of Karen. He didn't need to repeat history with Luke by sharing Haley. Besides, it made sense as to why Haley and Luke were so tight, and why they were always together. Why else would you hang out with a member of the opposite sex if not for sex?

Watching as Nathan sulked, Haley decided to end his torture. She rolled over on top of him and said "Sleep, Nathan. As in, we have in the past fallen asleep together. Haven't you ever been friends with a girl before, or just liked a girl as a friend?"

Considering her words, Nathan thought back through the past few years. "Nope, no opposite sex friends. Just girl friends," he said casually, not wanting her to think about how many girls there had been. She picked up on that vibe. "Oh yeah, the great Nathan Scott love machine. I hear you're really quite hot," she teased, having heard about his vast conquests at school.

Sitting up, Nathan gave her an earnest look. "Okay, we need to have this talk," he began, wanting to set her straight. "People talk without knowing the truth. And the truth is, I have been with a few girls. But not the numbers that the school gossips give out."

She nodded; relieved that he wasn't the male slut she'd heard about for years. She reached out and squeezed his shoulder. "Thanks for sharing that with me. It's good to know that all the rumors about you aren't true."

Rolling over on his side to face her, he asked, "What about your sex life?" She blushed and moved away from him. "It's not like I have a sex life to talk about," she admitted, nervously waiting for his reaction.

He nodded at her, having already figured that she was a virgin. He didn't care about sex for once, though. She was hot, but she was kind. And she made him feel better about himself, which no one else in his life had ever been able to accomplish. "Don't worry about it, Haley. I don't expect you to do anything or to be experienced, you know?"

She smiled at him. "I didn't say I was Inexperienced. I mean, I have seen Lucas naked and stuff," she offered, noting his immediate jealousy. She continued, "of course we were 12 and we were skinny-dipping…"

"Well, we do have a pool if you suddenly get the urge to go skinny-dipping with me," he offered, pulling her as close to him as his hands would allow. They kissed for a long time, forgetting the rest of the house and the passage of time.

* * *

I'm not sure if one's reading, so please let me know so I can decide to keep posting chapters. Replies are appreciated, as it's nice to know what people think. Next up Luke wakes up and realizes he's not where he should be. Nathan and Haley stuff, too.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Blood Brothers

* * *

The morning light sifted through the blinds as Deb and Dan quietly moved from Nathan's room into Luke's. They were both exhausted, having been up every hour on the hour to make sure that both boys were okay and to switch out their oxygen. _Nathan seemed fine, as evident by his midnight movie fest with his tutor_, Dan thought, as he moved toward Lucas' bed. The boy was curled up on his side, twisted among the various covers on the bed.

Deb straightened the covers a bit and smoothed Lucas' hair away from his face. He looked so much younger than usual, as if the weight of the world wasn't pressing down on him in his sleep.

"He seems to have gotten some color back and he looks a bit stronger," Deb said, examining the boy lying in her guest bed. Dan mumbled something incoherent as he gently lifted Luke's head and placed the oxygen canola under his nose.

"You're very good with him," Deb noticed, watching as Dan gently laid the boy's head down on the pillow. He sat back and looked at his wife. "It's easy to be good with him when he's unconscious, Deb. I just worry about what will happen when he's not drugged."

"You have to start somewhere. Just look at this as a beginning, and realize that he's got 16 years of complaints built up," she warned, laughing at his pained expression.

"And I thought Nathan was unbearable. To have two teens in the same house is nearly unthinkable," he replied.

Deb looked at the clock and decided it was time to do a wake up call. "We might as well get it over with now," she said to Dan, who leaned over and nudged Luke's shoulder. Deb watched for a moment before getting up to leave. "I am going to go get him some water and broth. The doctor said we needed to start him on some liquids today."

Dan watched her leave with a pained expression on his face. He was beginning to think that Deb did her best to leave him alone with Luke as much as possible. He leaned over Lucas again and tried to wake the boy. "Lucas, come on, you have to wake up," he cajoled.

Lucas' face scrunched up, his eyes squinting in the relative light of the room. His eyes focused, and Dan's face came into focus. Lucas immediately closed his eyes, as nausea grabbed his stomach. His head was pounding and his lungs felt like they couldn't get enough air into them. Luke's thoughts were as jumbled as his brain, with everything moving in and out of focus. He fought to remember where he was and why his body ached, when a gentle hand pressed up against his forehead. "Keithhhhhhh…." Luke slurred, his voice was rough, betraying his sore vocal cords.

Keith had always been there when he was sick. He remembered Keith holding his hand when he had his tonsils taken out when he was five, and he remembered waking up to find his Uncle when he'd fallen out of his favorite tree and broken his arm when he was 11. He didn't know much right now, but he knew he was sick. Luke tried opening his eyes again, but didn't see Keith.

If Luke hadn't been so confused he'd have been convinced that Dan was sitting next to him on a bed. "Keith?" he asked again, his voice hoarse and confused. Dan's stomach constricted for some unknown reason, at hearing his son call out for his brother in that needful tone. "Your mother and Uncle are on vacation right now," he retorted, not sure where this anger was coming from.

Luke smiled a goofy smile upon hearing those words. "Good….want them together," he croaked. It had been his childhood dream that his mom and Keith would get married. Then Keith could adopt him and officially be his dad. He wanted a dad to call his own.

Looking down at his dazed son, Dan felt his chest tighten with some unknown emotion. Keith had always won of the hearts of everyone around them when they were kids. Sure the girls would give Dan their bodies, but their hearts always went to puppy dog Keith. Even their parents always had a soft spot for his underachieving brother. No matter how many scoring titles Dan won, he never won anyone's love before Keith.

And now 16 years after he'd thrown Karen away for Deb, he was actually jealous of the idea of his brother getting together with his ex. Dan had shoved any feelings he had for Karen out of his life a long time ago. It was easier to forget her than to remember that she always brought out the best in him. Everyone had always commented that he'd be unbearable if not for her influence. He momentarily forgot Lucas and got lost in the past and memories of his times with his high school sweetheart.

Dan snapped out of it a few minutes later and looked down to find his son staring at him with Karen's eyes, as if he could tell that Dan was trapped in the past. Not knowing what to say, Dan abruptly stood up and headed for the door. He turned back to find Lucas staring silently after him. "Drink something, will ya Kid? I don't need any more late night runs to the emergency room," he said before turning on his heel and leaving the room.

* * *

Haley carefully balanced the tray with Nathan's dinner on it as she opened his door. Deb would not have asked her to carry the tray up with all this food on it if she knew how clumsy Haley could be. She could just envision that vegetable soup all over that pristine white carpet. Who had white carpet anyway? Didn't anyone actually live in this monster of a house, she wondered?

Nathan lazily looked up from his bed as she entered his room. Gez, she thought. The boy practically oozed sex. He smiled at her in a way that twisted her heart and sent chills up her spine. "Not even officially a couple and you're already waiting on me hand and foot."

She stood over him a second with the heavy tray and smiled. "I'd take back that last comment unless you want to be wearing your dinner," she said in a serious manner. There was sexy and then there was sexist, and she didn't want him to think she'd be his beck and call girl when he was healthy.

"Can I at least convince you to help me eat," he asked in that sweet voice he used when he wanted something. "After all, I am fairly weak, and I don't know if I have the strength to lift the spoon."

Laughing, Haley picked up the spoon and threw it in the general direction of his hand. "I didn't notice that you were too weak last night, lover boy," she teased. He finally gave up and began eating, enjoying her company. He felt stronger and his throat didn't feel nearly as bad as it had the night before.

Later he tossed his spoon down and declared, "That was it. I can't eat anymore."

Noticing that the bowl was mostly empty, Haley cleared the tray off his bed and sat down beside him. "That ought to satisfy your mom. She's a bit worried that neither you or Lucas are eating anything."

Wincing at the sound of Luke's name, Nathan cautiously looked at Haley and asked, "Is he going to be okay? I haven't heard him in the bathroom or moving around in the other room." He didn't want to get attached to the idea of having a decent relationship with his half brother if they were just going to go back to hating each other again. But Nathan had to admit; it was kind of nice having another guy to share all the parental dysfunction in his life with.

"He's been out of it for most of the time. I spent a few hours with him around dawn, and he wasn't actually talking. But the surgery took a lot out of him and the doctor's told us not to expect anything out of him until later today," she explained, noting the look of relief on his face.

"So will he be able to play when school starts up," Nathan innocently asked, not sure if he wanted to know that Luke would be back in the lineup before he was. If he ever got back into the lineup with his burnt hands.

Gently grabbing his hands, Haley kissed the fresh bandages before kissing his lips. "You have nothing to worry about, Nate. The doctors said that your hands would be fine in a week or so. The burns weren't that bad and they just need time to heal."

He looked down at his hands, before reaching out to touch her cheek. "What did I do to deserve you?" he asked, his voice sweet and earnest. She smiled at him and said, "We'll have to figure that one out later. I need to go check on Lucas."

He pouted for a few seconds and refused to let go of her hand. "I don't want to share you with him," he admitted in a small voice. He was sharing his team, his dad and now his house. He wanted Haley all to himself; he wanted to revel in her presence alone, without Lucas interfering.

"Nathan, I spent most of last night with you. The entire point of me being here is to make sure that Lucas doesn't go ballistic when he wakes up. I can't do that if I am in here all the time," she argued, seeing the reason sinking into him. "But I can promise that once this is over, I will spend a lot of Lucas free time with you."

He smiled at her words and then frowned. "Just how badly do you think that Luke will react when he comes to?" he asked, sincerely interested in his brother's state of mind.

Haley sighed. "Lucas hates Dan so much, it's hard to describe all the anger he's got built up inside of him. He doesn't really talk to anyone about it, except me. Karen is too close to the pain of it, and Luke doesn't want to cause any more problems between Dan and Keith," she explained. "So all the questions he has about the past, and all the pain he has about the way Dan ignores him just kind of builds up inside of him, with no place to go. I just worry what he'll do when he realizes that he's essentially under Dan's control."

Nathan listened to her words carefully. He'd not really considered how hard it must have been to grow up in the same town with a father who didn't care if you lived or died. All those times at junior league games when Nathan would deliberately flaunt his dad in front of Lucas came back to him with a rush. Nathan lowered his eyes in shame. "It's gonna be a bloodbath, isn't it?" he asked to himself, as Haley walked out his door.

* * *

Haley watched as the clock in Lucas' room hit midnight. She'd spent the past two hours lying next to him, reading a book and occasionally murmuring comforting words when Luke tossed and turned. He'd spent most of the day asleep; aside from the brief conversation she'd overheard Dan recap to Deb.

Deb moved quietly in the adjoining bathroom, having just left Nathan's side. She wanted to check on Lucas' stitches before heading to bed. Lucas was heading out of danger and she and Dan would not have to wake him up constantly tonight as they had last night. She paused, hearing low voices on the other side of the door. Smiling, she realized that Lucas was awake and that Haley was there to comfort him. At least something had gone right with her plan to get her husband and son closer to Lucas.

She quietly opened the bathroom door and stood unobtrusively in the doorway, watching as Haley gently coaxed Lucas out of his stupor.

"Hales," Luke croaked out, his voice still rough. "I had the weirdest dream. I dreamed that I woke up and saw Dan staring at me. It was …creepy," he said, for lack of a better word.

Cringing, Haley was thankful for the low light in the room. All Luke needed to see was her reaction to his present situation. "It's going to be okay, Luke. You just need to relax and not move around too much. The doctor's said you have a concussion, and any sudden movement might make you sick," she informed him, not knowing how to ease into the discussion of his current situation.

Luke struggled to sit up a bit against the dark wooden sleigh bed. He paused, and looked around the room, taking in its heavy furniture and ornate furnishings. This was definitely not his house, or Haley's or even Keith's apartment. "Hales, where am I?" he asked, his voice showing the first signs of panic.

Deb hesitated, not knowing if she should rescue Haley or if she'd just succeed in freaking Lucas out even more than he currently was. Even across the room, she could tell the boy was panicking at his unfamiliar surroundings.

"Lucas, I need you to listen to me, okay? You have to hear me out," Haley instructed. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed a hold of his hand and continued. "There was an accident with the team bus. You were trapped on the burning bus with Nathan, Brooke and Peyton." She watched as he searched his memory for any recollection of those events. She tried to sooth him as his brow creased and he winced in pain.

"The doctors said you might have a short term memory problem," she explained, trying to get him to relax a bit, before he totally made himself sick. "You have a serious concussion, smoke inhalation, and a busted lung. The doctor's did emergency surgery and patched the lung up, and you need rest and time to get over the head injury."

He looked at her in confusion, but with complete trust written on his face. "Okay, Hales. So where are my mom and Keith. And why can't I remember anything," he asked her, his chest constricting as he fought to sit up. He needed to clear his head and remember what was going on.

"Your mom and Keith went to Florida to take care of Karen's aunt. Remember, she had surgery and your mom was going to make sure she was okay," Haley reminded him, trying to buy time before she dropped his location on him. She looked over at Deb, who nodded in encouragement.

"Haley, where am I? Cause I know I don't remember this place," he said, referring to their upper class digs. No one he knew had such nice stuff.

She grabbed his hand, trying to calm him down. "Luke, you need to relax and save your voice. You have to make sure that you don't stress your throat or vocal cords." Seeing the look on his face, she knew she couldn't avoid it any longer. "Okay, here's the sitch. The hospital had to have someone sign a consent form for your surgery. With Keith and Karen out of town, the only person who could legally sign for you was Dan," she admitted, relieved to finally get it out.

Luke struggled to get out of bed, lamely attempting to get out from under the blankets and sheets heaped on top of him. "Tell me you didn't let them bring me to HIS house, Haley. Tell me you insisted that they leave me on a street corner without surgery before they let HIM sign anything for me," he bitterly threw out, his voice cracking with the strain of both emotion and anger.

Haley jumped off the bed in time to grab Luke and keep him falling to the floor. He was so very weak, and all this moving around couldn't be good for either his concussion or his back wound.

"Not HIS house, Luke, Nate's house. It's okay, I am staying here with you and I promised Karen that I wouldn't let him hurt you," she said, tears nearly springing to her eyes at Luke's frantic efforts to get away. "You can't leave, Luke. You are too sick to be alone, and you'd never make it down the stairs," she explained, seeing how logic was totally gone in Luke's animalistic survival mode.

Luke flailed forward, knocking the alarm clock and a lamp off the night table. Deb rushed forward, realizing it was time to intervene. She helped Haley lift him off the floor and back onto the edge of the bed, and she put a calming hand on top of his. "Luke, do you know who I am?" she gently asked, drawing his attention away from Haley. "I am Nathan's mother and you'll be staying with me for a few days."

He attempted to shake his head, before the pain shot through his head and he doubled over in pain. Deb helped maneuver the boy back into bed, as Dan rushed into the room. Luke threw Dan as nasty a look as he could muster under present circumstances, before Deb drew his attention back to her.

"Lucas, I talked to your mother an hour ago. She's going to leave Florida as soon as possible. She told me to tell you to behave, and she'll be here as soon as possible," Deb explained, all the time rubbing his hand and doing her best to reassure him and calm him down.

Luke groaned as another shot of pain moved through his head. It was nearly too much to take in at once, he realized. "I want my mom or Keith. I don't want to be here," he said, coughing as he struggled to breath.

Motioning toward Dan, she said, "Oxygen from Nate's room, now." Luke watched as the older man jumped at his wife's order and left the room. He croaked out a laugh, realizing that all he'd ever really seen of Dan Scott was his back, as he was always walking away from him.

His struggle to breathe continued, as Luke panicked at the thought of being under Dan Scott's control. It was bad enough having to deal with him at official team functions, but to have to rely on the man for food and shelter was beyond his ability to accept. Living with Dan, even for a few days was putting him into a subordinate position, and that was something Luke couldn't fathom. He closed his eyes and tried to relax. There would be a better time to escape, once all these people left, he thought.

Hearing a floorboard creak, Luke's eyes opened to see Dan putting something around his neck. Luke tried to jerk back, but he had little room to move with Dan in front of him and the headboard behind him. "Relax, Lucas. Its just oxygen and it will help you breathe better," Dan said, in a somewhat soothing tone. Dan had been disconcerted by the feral look he'd seen earlier in his son's eyes. The need to get away from his father had been instinctive for the Luke.

The oxygen made Luke feel even more light headed. His eyes dropped as he felt Deb change his morphine patch, and everything began to blur together. He felt himself drop off a few times, before he looked over and saw Haley next to him. She patted his forehead and leaned over to gently kiss his cheek. "It's going to be okay, Luke. Please trust me, if you can't trust them."

He dropped off into sleep before he could form his last objection to this situation.

* * *

Comments and replies are always appreciated. Thanks for reading and replying.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

The clock tolled 4 A.M. as Lucas crept down the massive staircase, keeping a death grip on the handrail. He'd taken off the morphine patch shortly after Nate's mom had put it on him, as soon as Haley and everyone else had left his room. He knew the patch was causing his drug-induced haze, and that if he had any chance of escaping this lush prison, he'd have to remove it immediately.

Intense focus had allowed him to stay awake, waiting for the total silence that would indicate that the house had settled down for the night. Unfortunately, Luke hadn't expected Dan and Deb to be such night owls. He could tell where they were on the floor by the creaking floorboards, and he'd been able to fake sleep when Dan had checked up on him a few hours ago.

Now that the house had been quiet for a while, it was time to move. He lost his precarious balance on a step and slid down two more before regaining his balance. Luke paused a minute, to catch his breath and wipe his forehead. He was sweating like crazy, which was strange given that it was only a few days before Christmas. His head refused to stop pounding, nearly drowning out the pain from his back. Luke couldn't decide which was worse, but knew he was too far into his escape to backtrack and find some aspirin.

Sighing as he reached the landing, Lucas softly padded his way to the massive front door. Smiling, he reached for the handle when a voice stopped him short.

"Two words," Dan softly said, "perimeter alarm." Lucas slowly turned around to face his father. He silently stood there, assessing Dan, as he fell back against the door. The action was designed to look disrespectful, but it was more out of extreme pain and his inability to stand upright. He watched as Dan moved closer to him, clad in sweat shorts and a sweatshirt. Didn't the man ever stop thinking about athletics, Luke inanely thought.

"You could try opening the door to see if the alarm is rigged, but even if you run for it, I will catch you," Dan remarked, taking in Luke's pale complexion and shaking form. The boy was nearing collapse, he reasoned, and wondered if it would not be easier to talk to the boy until he fainted. At least that way he'd not have to physically drag Luke upstairs.

"How long have you been hiding down here waiting on me?" Lucas asked, angry that his plan had been so transparent to the older man.

Dan shrugged, "I could see in your eyes that you were going to make a run for it. I have been down here since midnight."

Lucas shrugged at him. "Figures the one time that I need you to walk away, you won't. Do you plot on ways to annoy me, or does it come naturally?" Lucas questioned.

Ignoring the boy's question, Dan casually continued his inquiry. "Were you going to try to walk the entire way home or did you plan to hitchhike?" he asked, in a conversational tone.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I planned on taking Nathan's truck. Everyone knows he always leaves the keys in it," Luke spat out, his voice still hoarse. He coughed a moment, before regaining his strength.

Dan made a mental note to lecture Nathan about his keys. "Do you honestly think you could make it to his truck, or even down the driveway? I can tell from over here that you are about to pass out," Dan stated, trying to reach what remained of the boy's rational side.

"You'd be surprised how motivated I am to get out of this place," Lucas muttered, feeling his stoic façade beginning to crumble. He always had to fight to keep his emotions under control around Dan. It was a never-ending battle that he'd first adopted in junior leagues. He'd so often put on a face of indifference that it had become his de facto response to the world. It wasn't a big shock to him that most people in town considered him emotionally distant and a bit strange. It wasn't a choice but a necessity, given his dysfunctional family.

Dan watched as his son fought for control, both physically and emotionally. He decided it was time to end this. "Go upstairs, Lucas. Now. That's an order," Dan said in his most parental tone.

An anger Luke had never known rushed over him, nearly overwhelming his pain. "You have NO right to order me to do anything," he yelled, not caring how late it was, or who might be asleep. "Who the hell do you think you are, telling me what to do?"

"According to the law, I am your legal guardian, at least until your mother gets back in town," Dan retorted, throwing that little fact into the boy's face. "And if you don't do what I say, then I will pick you up and haul you upstairs anyway." Dan winced at the harsh tone his words conveyed, but he was getting desperate. Lucas was a sickly shade of white, and his body was shaking so hard that Dan could see it across the foyer. He slowly walked toward Luke, who in turned pressed himself harder against the door, looking like a trapped animal.

Luke held a shaky hand out to stop Dan's advance. "Funny it took you this long to get interested in ordering me around," Luke replied, not caring why Dan was getting involved in his life, as long as he stopped. "I just want to go home," he said, in a moment of stark earnestness that stopped Dan in his tracks.

"Do you realize how much time and energy my wife and your friend have spent running around for you the past few days? Both Deb and Haley have run themselves to death making sure that you and Nathan were okay. Deb missed two Christmas parties and a charity event so that she could stay home and take care of you. You could show a little gratitude for her efforts," he said, trying to keep both his anger and his lecturing tone out of the conversation. "At the very least, you could try not to worry her anymore by taking off in the middle of the night."

Lucas abruptly slid down and sat against the door for support. "I am not trying to be rude. I just don't belong here. You made sure of that years ago," he quietly said, looking up and meeting Dan's eyes.

Sighing, Dan sat down across from him, feeling vaguely ridiculous sitting on the entryway floor, Indian style. "Look, there have been a lot of bad moves on my part. I don't deny that. But you taking off in the middle of the night, half conscious is NOT going to fix anything," he gently said, looking at the boy to see if any of his words were sinking in. "Besides, if you aren't here when your mother comes to pick you up, I am dead meat. And the only person I fear besides my wife is your mother," Dan joked, taking Lucas by surprise. He'd never really seen Dan be anything other than pushy, mean or arrogant.

"Look, kid. Its one more day. Your mom said she'd be here Christmas Eve. You can handle another day and a half. But we need to get you upstairs, and put the patch back on," he said, catching Lucas by surprise. "Yeah, I figured you took it off shortly after Deb put it on," Dan stated, letting Lucas know his entire plan had been doomed to fail.

"I don't know," Lucas began, "It hurts so badly that I can't feel most of my body." Dan abruptly stood up, and offered his hand to Lucas. "Let's get you back upstairs. I don't want you any sicker than you already are," Dan said, helping Lucas up the stairs.

Lucas fought the urge to get away from the man, not wanting to be dependant on him for anything, yet knowing he couldn't stand up on his own. "At least you and Nathan haven't tried to crucify me yet," he muttered.

Dan laughed for a moment. "Nah, we only do crucifixions after Christmas, on account of the holidays. You are safe a few more days."

Haley watched from the first floor suite, smiling at the retreating figures on the stairs. She'd nearly intervened three different times during their argument, but had held back, hoping for a good outcome. She headed back to the guest suite; satisfied that Dan could pass for a human, once in a while.

* * *

_The next morning_

Deb grabbed her keys and moved toward the front door. Nathan watched from his perch on the stairs as his parents prepared to leave. Dr. Spencer had made a house call that morning and he'd finally been given permission to get up and walk around a bit. Lucas was still under a bed rest order; leaving Nathan feeling lucky that he was allowed to move around the house.

Deb gave Haley a grateful look. "Now are you sure you don't mind us leaving for an hour or so?" she asked, making sure that Haley wasn't feeling dumped on by their absence. Dr. Spencer had assured her that the boys could rest without the parents hovering around, and that she should feel free to do her last minute Christmas shopping.

Nathan heard his father running down the stairs behind him. Dan affectionately touched Nathan's head before pausing to talk to his son. "I am going to replace the stuff you lost in the accident, Nathan. Do you need anything else while we are out?" he asked, watching as his wife gave Haley a list of their cell phone numbers, in case of an emergency.

Nathan shook his head, grateful that he'd be getting a new iPod. He paused at that moment, before pulling his dad down, in order to whisper a suggestion to him. Dan nodded at his son's suggestion and followed his wife out the door.

Haley leaned against the banister and smiled at Nathan. "Alone at least," she joked, watching as his eyes roved over her. At some point, she was going to have to deal with a fully healthy, fully hormonal Nathan. And that was going to take a lot of effort, she decided.

"Well, not really alone. I do think Lucas is upstairs somewhere, brooding and plotting his escape," Nathan said, not realizing how close his brother had been to leaving the night before.

A knock on the door interrupted Haley's reply. She walked over and pulled the massive door open. "Peyton," she observed, as Nathan moved up behind her. They looked at their guest for a moment, before pulling her into the house.

Peyton hugged each of them warmly, before turning to Nathan. "I think I owe you a big thank you," she said, reaching out for his hand. "They tell me that you saved my life," she said, not sure how to thank someone for such a huge gesture.

Nathan took in her tiny frame, wondering how he could have ever thought her cold and hard. Peyton's usual color was gone, and she looked like she'd not slept in days. "Peyton, what's going on?" he asked, not knowing what the Tree Hill rumor mill had spawned during his recovery.

Haley watched Peyton in concern, seeing the same new fragileness that Nathan saw. Peyton was definitely not doing well since the crash.

She smiled at the two of them, touched at their concern about her welfare. "Things are okay. The crash just kind of brought up some past problems," she explained, not really wanting to get into it, but knowing she had to give them some information. "My dad thinks I need to go see some specialist for counseling."

Haley looked over at Nathan in surprise. He nodded at Peyton's words, realizing that she'd never really gotten over her mom's death. "So your dad is back in town?" he asked.

"Yeah, seems like near death experiences and daughters going mental really get his attention," she lamely joked. "He's taking a leave of absence to spend more 'quality time' with me." Privately, Peyton was finally relieved to have gotten her dad's attention. She wasn't thrilled about the counseling part, but she was almost looking forward to have someone to talk to about her grief.

She looked at the two of them and smiled. "You make a cute couple." She laughed as the two of them looked at each other and back at her in shock. "Yes, it's that obvious, and yes, you look like you're in love."

Nathan returned her smile, happy that they could still be friends. "He's upstairs in the room next to mine," he replied, answering her unasked question. She nodded and headed up the stairs to talk to Lucas.

* * *

So, the evil one with curls returns. This is about the time during season one that I decided I'd had enough of her and her faux curls. Thanks for reading and replying. And to StageDiva who might get me to finish the next chapter of Purg.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

Peyton knocked on the door gently, before pushing it open. Lucas looked up at her in surprise, and then a slow smile crossed his face. "I've missed you," he simply stated. She crossed the room and sat next to him on the bed. She took in his appearance and then laughed. "Nice P.J.'s. Did you rob Nathan's closet for anything else?" she asked, recognizing Nathan's flannel pants and his old Nike shirt.

"God, don't remind me," Luke grimaced, shuddering at the thought of being in Nathan's clothes as well as his house. "So how are you doing?" he asked, unsure of how badly she was injured in the wreck. When she didn't answer, he continued. "I kind of don't remember a lot of stuff from that night. Haley and Mrs. Scott told me that I have a concussion and that it will probably be a while before I remember more of what went down." He was starting to get concerned about the memory issue, but the doctor had assured him it was totally normal in cases of head trauma.

She wrinkled her face at the idea of him remembering what a basket case she'd been. "I don't really want you to remember that stuff, Luke. It wasn't a great moment in the life and times of Peyton Sawyer," she said disparagingly, still trying to deal with the memories of her breakdown in the hospital. She'd spent a day sedated on the psych ward until her father got back to town and signed her out.

Luke felt lost. His mind was still a bit confused as to what was going on, and his escape attempt the night before had merely drained what reserves of energy his bed rest had stored up. "Are you going to be okay?" he gently asked, not sure what was going on. He could tell by her demeanor that something was up, but his head hurt too much to dwell on the more subtle parts of her actions.

She moved next to him and considered her answer. Had she really been okay the past decade? The doctor who examined her had mentioned post traumatic stress syndrome and low level depression. Maybe that explained her penchant for painting canvases solid black and trying to pass it off as art. "They kind of think I have a touch of this depression thing. My dad wants me to go away with him for a while so that I can try to deal with it," she said, watching his eyes for his reaction.

"For how long?" Luke asked, feeling another part of his world drop away. Sure Peyton was a bit removed and moody, but then so was he. Was that depression or just sheer unhappiness? He'd had a thing for Peyton for a long time, and now that they were moving closer to being together, she was leaving.

"I don't know. Maybe until summer? My dad and the doctors feel that I need to get some things straight in my head before I get involved with anyone else," she muttered, not really sure if that was true, but knowing that things had to get better before she subjected anyone else to her manic mood swings.

Luke picked up on her implication immediately. "Does that mean you don't want me to wait for you?" he asked, hurting filling his eyes. He'd tried so hard to support Peyton and fill up the emptiness that was inside her. All he'd ever wanted to do was to make her feel better about herself.

Peyton hesitantly reached out and caressed his face. "You are too kind for words, Lucas. I don't think I have ever met anyone who has such a pure, selfless spirit," she noted, wishing she could bask in his warmth forever. "But if we are meant to be, then it will happen. I just don't want you spending the rest of high school waiting for me to get better. I want you to go out date."

His heart constricted at the idea of dating anyone but her. "I don't want to date other people. I want you," he said, reaching out to touch one of her golden curls.

She pulled away from his touch. "That's part of the problem, Luke. You want forever, the idea that you've found true love. And you haven't really even dated anyone yet," she appraised. "Take it from me, as one who's been the focus of your undivided attention. Go slow and take dating step by step. And don't give a girl a ring on the second date. Your intensity is a turn on, but it's freaked me out more than once," she admitted. She leaned over and grabbed his hand, not wanting to break their connection, but knowing it was best for both of them. She hated to let him go, but she knew she had to set him free so she'd be free to move on, as well.

He avoided her eyes, not wanting her to see how sad she was making him. "I'll miss you," he said, bringing her hand to his lips for a gentle good-bye kiss. "I'd do anything for you, you know that, right?" he asked, as she made her way to the door.

She turned around with a thoughtful expression on her face. "There is one thing you can do for me. You can take care of Brooke. She's convinced it's her fault I went mental," Peyton explained, seeing his lack of enthusiasm for her suggestion. "She's a sweet girl, Luke. Her flirting is more hype than anything, because she never gets attention any other way. Her parents basically ignore her and she thinks that the only thing she has to offer anyone is sex. But she's a lot deeper than that. And I know you can help her find a way to express that."

Luke nodded, for once at a loss of words. It seemed like the more he tried to stop his world from changing, the more change the world threw at him. "I'll keep an eye out for you," he said softly, as she gently closed the door behind him.

* * *

Later that night…

Haley stretched, trying to restore the circulation in her body. Dan and Deb had returned laden with gift bags, freeing her to go for a short walk around the grounds, before returning to Luke's room. She found him silently crying after Peyton left, and she'd spent the last two hours alternating between talking to him and holding him.

Luke was such an intense person, she thought. While most people thought him strange, she had recognized his quiet solitude from the day she'd met him. They were both loners by nature. And together they'd managed to form a complicated friendship based on that understanding of solitude and the fear they'd always be alone. Now, she was practically glowing because of Nathan, and Luke was still alone.

"I'm going to be okay," Luke said, knocking her out of her reverie. She turned so that she was facing him. "Am I that transparent?" she asked, knowing that he'd hate her worrying about him.

He shrugged his shoulders in response. "I think you've got a permanent wrinkle on your forehead with my name on it," he replied. "I'm just sad right now. I want my mom and Keith to come home, I want to get out of here and I just found out that the crush of my life is depressed and leaving town. I think that gives me a few reasons to be bummed."

Groaning, Haley rolled her eyes at him. "You never could do anything the easy way," she sighed. "You couldn't have found a nice band geek to crush on, could you? It had to be the demon plagued artist- cheerleader."

Outside the door, Nathan lowered the hand that had been poised to knock a second earlier. He leaned into the crack at the door, straining to hear the conversation between his girl and his brother.

Luke thought about her words for a moment. "Maybe I was attracted to her because she's as messed up as I am," he said, not sure if he wanted to admit that, but needing some feedback on his thoughts. "I mean, it's not like I am prize boyfriend material, what with being a loner bastard and all." Haley objected to his word choice, hating the pain that all those labels still caused him. "You aren't a bastard, Luke. Your dad….now I won't argue that term applied to him."

Luke smiled at her, marveling at how she could always make him feel better. She continued on. "And as for boyfriend material, there are about 20 girls at school that would go out with you in a minute, if you'd only ask them."

"I guess so," he admitted, having seen all the looks he was getting from girls since joining the team. "It's all so confusing right now, Hales. I just wish that things would go back to normal, so I could stop feeling like the world is about to close in on me." He wasn't sure if he was referring to Dan or Peyton.

She hesitated, not wanting to bring up his escape attempt, but knowing he should probably talk about it. "Speaking of the world closing in on you, I saw you and Dan last night."

In the hallway, Nathan's eyes narrowed at Haley's words. What had Luke been discussing with his dad? Luke wasn't supposed to be out of bed, let alone walking around, he thought.

Luke avoided her eyes. "I'm surprised that in a house this big you could hear us all the from Nathan's room," he said, insinuation dripping from his tone and words. He instantly regretted his comments, once he saw the hurt flash across her face.

"I was just going to say that I am glad you stayed. I really don't think you could have made it to his truck, let alone driven home," she confessed. "And I wanted to tell you that I thought you handled the situation with Dan nicely."

Lucas shook his head and stared off at a picture on the wall. He wasn't ready to talk about Dan yet, even with Hales. "It used to be so black and white, Haley. I could hate Nathan and Dan and not even think about it. But now, everything's so messed up, it's like I can't figure out where they end and I begin."

Haley listened to Lucas and realized that he was at a crossroads in regards to his other family. He'd spent most of his life being invisible, missing town events, quitting junior league, all in an attempt to separate the Scotts from him and his mother. And now those two carefully constructed worlds were colliding with brute force.

Nathan watched through the crack in the door as Haley leaned back and he considered Luke's words. As much as he hated to admit it, it hurt Nathan to hear his brother say that he hated him. He'd always been curious about this older brother who seemed so disaffected by Dan's abandonment and the town's gossip. The longer Luke was on the team, the closer Nathan got to observe him, and the more he'd realize that the guy had a lot of redeeming qualities.

It was hard not to be jealous of a guy that had a nearly perfect GPA and such a loyal group of friends. Nathan had no allusions about his clique. They'd sell him out in a minute if he weren't the rich star of the basketball team. For a while Nathan had consoled himself by flaunting his wealth and popularity in Luke's face, until he had realized that Luke didn't care about those things. The only thing Nate had that Luke wanted was a traditional family, as if you could call Dan traditional. Hearing Haley's voice, Nathan leaned back toward the room.

"Luke, you have to stop thinking you can save the world. You can't force a normal relationship with Dan and Nathan," she said to him.

"Like you think you aren't trying to save Nathan," he retorted, more upset with his messed up life than with her. His head was starting to pound again, and he briefly considered asking Mrs. Scott for one of the pain pills the doctor had left for him.

Nathan's ears perked up, upon hearing his name. He'd often wondered what Luke thought about their relationship, but had never had the chance to hear first hand what his brother thought about him dating his best friend.

Haley frowned at Luke's biting tone, and his caustic words. "Luke, I am not trying to save Nathan, or change him," she argued. "I just like being around him, the same way you liked being around Peyton. Believe it or not, he's a great guy."

Luke looked at the earnest expression on her face and sighed. "I don't think anyone's great enough for you, Hales. I just want you to be happy, and to have the best guy possible. Someone like . . . Jake. He's a keeper," Luke emphatically stated.

Laughing, Haley reached over and lightly hit Luke in the arm. "But I don't get that tingly feeling when Jake touches me…" her voice trailed off as Luke visibly blanched.

"Oh god, too much information," he protested. "I so totally don't need to hear any of the gory details." He pulled a pillow over his head to block out any other thoughts she cared to toss out about her and his brother.

A knock at the door interrupted his impromptu suffocation. Luke pulled the pillow off his face, and looked at the doorway where Nathan was leaning. Haley smiled warmly at him and motioned him into the room. "We were just talking, Nate."

Nathan awkwardly stood near the footboard of the sleigh bed, taking in how comfortable Haley looked lounging in bed with his brother. He fought the jealousy he felt, and instead nodded at Lucas in a semi-civil manner. "I heard you were feeling better," he offered, in a stilted tone.

Lucas hesitated, not sure what to say the guy when he was living in Nathan's house and sleeping his clothes. It was hard to be snarky to Nathan knowing that he risked his own life to save Peyton and Brooke. "Um, so Haley says you'll be okay in a week or so," he said, seeing that Nathan was as uncomfortable as he was.

"Yeah, the doctor said my hands are healing well and that the rib should get better over the next few weeks," Nathan replied, as he sneaked looks at Haley. She'd already spent most of the night with Lucas and he wanted to spend some time with her. He forced himself to look back at Lucas. "So, you'll be okay? I heard the doctor tell my dad that you'd only miss a few games once school starts back up."

Luke was momentarily silent, a bit unnerved by the idea that Dan actually cared about him getting better or playing basketball again. "Yeah I feel better, though the doctor thinks my lungs might be susceptible to pneumonia unless I rest for the remainder of the break."

"But the concussion stuff is better?" Nathan hesitantly asked, not wanting Lucas to think he actually cared about his health. Haley heard the underlying concern in Nathan's voice and she was touched that he was capable of such honesty around Lucas.

"Um, my head still hurts when I move it too fast. But I do feel better than I did yesterday," Lucas replied, never knowing when Nathan was setting him up for something. It would be just like him to draw Lucas out, only to insult or belittle him a few minutes later. Over the years, Lucas had learned that caution was the best approach to take anytime Dan or Nathan was around.

Nathan nodded in satisfaction, as he leaned over to grab Haley by the hand. "Since you feel better, we'll talk to you later," he casually tossed out to Luke, as he picked Haley up from the bed and walked toward the door with her in his arms.

"Nathan, put me down!" she exclaimed, whacking him on the back until he set her down on the carpet. She stared at him for a second, totally stunned by his behavior, as Luke looked on with a half smile/ half sneer on his face.

Nathan looked at her in confusion. "His time is up, Haley. I thought we could spend some time together now," he said, not sure at why she looked so angry.

"First of all, next time you feel particularly Conan like, go find someone else to drag around by the hair," she blurted out, amazed at his possessiveness. "Second of all, I am not your property to be carted around at will."

Lucas couldn't resist adding to the fray. "Besides, Conan, she already promised me that we could take advantage of your HBO and watch a movie together," he gloated, not above staking his claim on Haley's time. "So, she's taken for the next few hours, due to my poor health."

Nathan frowned at Luke's not too subtle hint that his inquiries into his brother's health were not sincere. He stepped toward Luke and started to reply when Haley interceded.

"Okay, both of you need to hear this. Neither of you own me or my time. And if this overt display of testosterone continues, you can both count on spending a lot of time alone," she said, totally disgusted by both of them. Luke was pushing Nathan's buttons and Nathan was acting like a caveman.

She turned on her heel and headed for the door when Luke's voice stopped her. "Where are you going, Hales?" he whined, not looking forward to spending more time alone. It hurt his head to read, and there wasn't much else he could do without running into Dan.

She turned to face them, loving the look of shame that they were both wearing. If they could only see how similar they really are, she thought. "I am going downstairs to help Deb wrap Christmas gifts for the homeless shelter. At least she won't accuse me of spending too much time with one gift."

Holding his hands up in mock surrender, Nathan tried to charm her. "Haley, come on, it's nearly Christmas time. Isn't there some saying about generosity during the holidays?" Nathan asked, in his sweetest voice. She looked from one brother to the next, in an appraising manner. "What about generosity to your brother? Or to a sick, bedridden person?" she challenged both of them.

After a few seconds of shamed silence, she sighed. "Why can't you two just admit that you're relieved the other is okay? You've both asked me several times about how the other is doing; yet when you're in the same room, you persist in taking verbal jabs at each other. It's childish and it's getting old, guys."

Lucas and Nathan remained silent, not having an answer for her tirade. She cleared her throat and tapped her foot in her best parental "I'm waiting" stance. Nathan and Lucas tossed out mostly sincere apologies and she smiled. "Now was that so bad?" Moving past Nathan, she jumped onto the bed and smiled at her boyfriend. "What are you waiting for?" she asked. "Go get your pillow and we'll find a movie to watch."

Nathan stood there uncertainly for a second, before clarifying her intent. "Are you inviting me to stay?"

"Sure, why can't we all just hang out, like a slumber party?" Haley inquired, totally seeing the logic of her plan. Why watch a movie with one great guy when you could have two?

Both Nathan and Luke looked at each other in horror at the words 'slumber party'. Luke turned back to Haley. "Um, you don't mean as in doing each other's nails and having pillow fights, do you?"

She laughed at the image of Nathan and Lucas frolicking with pillows, before turning serious. "No, I am suggesting that the three of us can relax for a few hours and spend some time together," she emphasized.

Seeing the hope on her face, Lucas nodded at Nathan. "Yeah, man. There's no reason we can't watch a movie together, right?" Luke searched Nate's face for any sign of hostility, as the other boy stood by the bed. "Yeah, I think we can do a movie," he sheepishly agreed, feeling a bit silly at trying to get Haley away from Luke.

Haley flipped through the satellite channels, amazed at the selection. "Luke, we totally have to move in this place. I mean, we don't get any of these channels on our side of town," she said, laughing as Nathan attempted to move her over in the bed, so that he'd have more room for his large frame.

"Oh, they get these channels on the other side of the tracks, if you pay for them," Luke said, bracing himself as Haley was unceremoniously shoved into his space. He half heartedly shoved her back over into Nathan, as they all fought to stake out their space in the queen sized bed.

Watching as Haley flipped through the channels, Nathan awkwardly tried to get comfortable. "Maybe this bed isn't big enough for the three of us," he said, before cracking up at his words. Luke laughed before adding, "I wonder how you shop for a bed big enough for three?" He and Nathan indulged in a few moments of guy humor before Haley yelled, "Beaches!" at the top of her lungs.

"Chick flick," Nathan and Luke groaned in unison before attempting to wrestle control of the remote from her. Haley emerged victorious, as Lucas fought off another coughing spell and Nathan protected his ribcage from her elbows. "Gez, Haley. Try not to put us back in the hospital," he complained, vowing to himself to never argue about her movie choices again.

Smiling, she snuggled under the warm comforter as the movie started. For all of their complaining, both Lucas and Nathan settled down and watched with her, letting their collective guards drop.

* * *

Deb moved quietly up the stairs, stretching after a marathon gift-wrapping session. She and Dan had spent most of the night wrapping the gifts for her various charities and for the last minute gifts they'd picked up that morning. They'd hardly heard a peep from upstairs, except for the few popcorn and drink runs they'd seen Haley make earlier in the night. Deb and Dan weren't sure what the kids were up to, but she'd not heard screaming or any of sounds that indicated Lucas and Nathan were attempting to kill each other.

She heard Dan behind her, lugging the two trays of food he'd prepared for the boys. While Nathan was beginning to eat regular food again, they'd not managed to get Lucas to eat more than a few spoonfuls of broth. Dr. Spencer had assured them that Luke's appetite would return with vengeance, but she was still concerned about the lack of fluids and nutrients he was missing. Dan had scoffed at her mention of Luke's skinny frame, reminding her that both he and Nathan had gone through a period of being lanky, and eventually the boy would fill out.

Not seeing anyone in Nathan's room, she grew concerned. Dan had told her about Luke's late night attempted escape, and she worried that something was amiss. Quietly padding toward the guest room, she gently nudged the door open, only to smile at the scene before her. Hearing Dan come up behind her, she motioned him over to where she stood. "You have to see this," she quietly said, still laughing.

He looked at her in confusion, setting the trays down in the hallway behind them. Sticking his head into Luke's room, he smiled. The TV was rolling the credits of some movie, while Haley lay asleep, stretched out like a queen bee. On either side of her, Lucas and Nathan were curled up, clinging to the edges of the bed.

"At least she's setting the precedence early and letting them know who gets the best part of the bed," Deb said.

Dan shook his head, amazed at the brazen quality of kids today. He'd have never stepped foot in Karen's bedroom while her parents were in the same house. "Should we be worried that she's going shove them completely off the bed in the middle of the night? I mean, if they hit their heads on those nightstands, we might have another round of concussions," he mentioned, not sure how they'd explain why they were all in one bed to Karen or Haley's parents.

Deb laughed at Dan's constant worrying. "Relax, Dan. I don't want to disturb them, since this is the first time they appear to be getting along," she replied. "But I would love to have a picture of this, for future blackmail."

Dan backed out of the room before replying. "I am sure that picture would make her the most popular girl in school, Deb," he said playfully, as they headed toward their own room.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? I'm still working on updating the other story. I know, I suck at writing right now. Comments and replies are always welcome. Thanks for reading and replying.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

Lucas crept down the stairs as if on a mission. He'd been in a deep sleep when all of a sudden he'd found himself on the cold, hard floor. Haley had managed to knock both him and Nathan out of bed, and while Nathan had remained curled up asleep on the floor, Lucas found it impossible to sleep. It wasn't so much the floor that made it difficult to sleep but rather the intense hunger he felt. Realizing that he'd not really eaten since before the accident, Lucas had set off downstairs in search of food.

Looking at a clock as he made his way through the massive house, Luke noticed that it was barely after midnight. The house was deadly quiet, and Lucas couldn't help but wonder if things were getting back to normal. After all, it had been less than 24 hours since he'd been caught trying to leave. Now it seemed like the entire house was settled down, and back to a regular routine. If there was such a thing for this house, he cynically thought.

Luke wandered through a series of formal living areas, trying to remember where the kitchen was. He'd only been in his father's house once, the night of the basketball party, and his short-term memory refused to cooperate with him. Pushing a door open, he flipped on a light, and was relieved to see hunter green marble counters and stainless steel appliances.

Running a finger across the immaculate counter top, Lucas couldn't help but notice the difference in his lifestyle and his father's. Their current house was one of the nicest places that he and his mom had ever lived, but it was still insignificant next to Nathan's freaking vacation house. It wasn't enough that Dan's house was a mansion, but the house that they used for social occasions was ten times bigger than anything Lucas had ever lived in.

He moved around the counters, both looking for something to eat and lost in memories of the past. He remembered when he was younger and times were really hard. They'd moved from one seedy apartment to the next, sometimes just steps ahead of an eviction notice. More than once, they'd ended up on Keith's doorstep in the middle of the night, looking for a place to land between evictions.

Things were better now, especially since Lucas could work and help his mom out with the bills. But basketball was eating into his work hours, even though Keith refused to cut the size of his paycheck. Lucas was going to have to address that situation soon. He couldn't take hand outs from the man, even if he were Luke's biological uncle. Sighing, Lucas wondered if his life would be simpler if Dan had tried to help out with expenses.

His thoughts quickly turned away from the past and toward the food he found on the counter. Grabbing a loaf of bread, Luke craned his head, looking for a toaster or something to heat the bread up with.

* * *

Dan tossed the paperwork on his desk and stretched his large frame as he stared off in thought. His eyes roved around the dark wood paneled walls, taking in all the relics of his past basketball glory. He recalled Karen's words from the night of the party, urging him to live in the present and leave the past behind. Prophetic words considering that the past kept hitting him in the face in the form of his oldest son.

Exhaling, Dan leaned back in his leather office chair and moved folders around on his desk. He'd not been to the dealership since the day of the accident, and the paperwork was piling up. It had been a banner year for his business, he concluded. Dan had one of the most successful dealerships in the southeast and had more than paid off Deb's parents for any investment that they'd made in the past. And all that money still couldn't buy him contentment.

Hearing a noise in the kitchen, Dan got up and moved through the rooms until he reached the kitchen door. He leaned against the door frame, watching as Lucas searched through the large refrigerator. The boy had his back toward Dan, which allowed the older man to quietly indulge in a few moments of observing his son as he moved his lanky frame around with a feline kind of grace. It was the same way the boy moved around the basketball court, he surmised, which was vastly different from the way Nathan pounded around, with an intense sense of ownership. Dan watched as Lucas emerged from the fridge clutching a jar of jam and immediately launched himself into spreading the sticky substance on a piece of bread.

"Surely we can do better than that," Dan finally said, watching as Luke wolfed down his snack. Luke wearily watched as the older man walked into the kitchen and moved behind the kitchen island where he stood. Dan pointed to one of the bar chairs near the island and said, "Sit."

Luke silently fell onto one of the stools and watched as Dan moved around the kitchen, gathering pots and pans. "I think I have enough culinary skill to whip up something other than cold bread and jam, don't you think?" Dan said in a conversational tone. He looked over at Lucas, who regarded him with a cold, neutral expression. Dan continued on, ignoring his son's silence. "The doctor told us that you would eventually regain your appetite. If you were hungry, you should have told us."

"Do you people ever sleep?" Lucas replied, somewhat disgruntled. No matter when he woke up or moved around, there was always an adult hovering around. As far as he could tell, Deb and Dan were up most of the day and night.

Dan cracked some eggs into a skillet and tossed the shells into the trash. "We sleep, but lately we've had these three cranky teenagers running around the house at all hours of the night, keeping us awake. That is when they aren't sleeping together in one bed," he added slyly, watching as Lucas' face remained impassive. "To answer your question, I was in my office doing paperwork. I do actually have a job, you know."

Lucas shifted uneasily. "Really? I thought you just sat around counting your money." As much as it pained him, Lucas was actually salivating at the scents coming from the skillet. It was surreal to sit in the same room with his father and watch him prepare a meal. The sheer normality of it rocked Lucas to his core.

Dan reached up and grabbed the toaster from one of the top shelves, before turning to answer Lucas. "No, we only count money at the beginning of the month, not the end." He turned back to his cooking, wanting to move off the topic of money as fast as possible. Dan could tell that Lucas was assessing his surroundings and he knew that the boy couldn't help but compare his house to his father's.

Ten silent minutes later, Dan placed a steaming plate of scrambled eggs in front of Lucas and put a glass of milk near his hand. The doctor had encouraged them to keep the food bland. "Not exactly gourmet, but it won't kill you," Dan said, as he starting eating from his own plate. He surreptitiously watched as his son tried to remain disinterested in the food, moving and poking it around his plate. Eventually Lucas lost his internal battle of self-control and devoured it despite his attempts to ignore the man who provided it.

A few more uncomfortable minutes of silence passed. "Well, this is awkward. So are you always this quiet or is it just around me that you can't seem to talk?" Dan asked, genuinely curious, as he'd always heard Nathan refer to Luke as a zombie or antisocial. Yet when Dan spied him in town with Haley or his mom or Keith, the boy seemed to be an animated conversationalist.

Shrugging, Lucas remained silent and focused on his food, preferring that to the anger that welled inside of him. He had always longed for and dreaded the day he'd have a chance to tell Dan what he thought. And this moment was building into a major bitchfest, if he ever saw one. And for the first time since he'd gotten to this house of horrors, Luke finally felt decent. He had some energy and that energy was pushing him toward confrontation.

Dan felt a burgeoning sense of competition growing: his need to force Lucas into talking versus his son's obvious desire to ignore him. "So, how are you feeling?" Dan questioned, growing amused at Luke's pained expression.

Breaking, Luke bitterly spit out, "You've never cared before about my welfare, why should you start now?" He shoved the now empty plate away from him and leaned back in his chair expectantly. Dan wanted this fight, he thought, he was going to get it.

"Well that was an entire 20 minutes with no recriminations from the past. That must be a record for us," Dan said, not expecting much more from this situation. It had almost felt natural to him, preparing a meal for his son, making sure he was feeling better and that his needs were being met. It was only a matter of time before things returned normal between the two of them. Dan put his empty plate on top of Lucas' and turned to face his son. "Do you really want to do this now?" he asked his stoic son.

"Who knows when you'll actually lower yourself to talk to me in the future," Luke explained. "It's not as if we have regular discussions or anything."

Dan shrugged his shoulders. "I told you last night that I've made mistakes in the past regarding you. And you know that an apology won't make up for whatever wrongs you feel that I've committed against you."

Shaking his head, Lucas stared at Dan in shock. "Feel? Wrongs that I FEEL you've committed? How about us starting with you not taking responsibility for a life you helped create? Or helping my mom out while she was pregnant? Or hell, how about the fact that you've refused to even acknowledge my existence for 16 years?" Lucas sneered at the older man for a few moments before continuing, "And let's not even talk about child support. Or telling anyone who'd listen that you wished Mom had just gotten rid of me."

Dan watched as Lucas seethed. He wanted the boy to get whatever he had to say off his chest. It was past time for them to have this conversation, he realized. "I tried to give Karen money a few times and she refused."

"You didn't try very hard, did you? Tell me, did you ever sit here, in your huge house, or in your $ 60,000 Jag and wonder if my mom and me were eating?" Lucas demanded, sick at his stomach over the inequities that life had thrown at him. He'd watched his mom work herself to death to get the bare necessities when he was a kid, and now that she was having a bit of success with the café, Dan was still evading his responsibility.

Dan considered Lucas' words and then looked up to stare the boy in the eye. "I didn't really think of either of you," he said, noting the look of hurt and shock that crossed his son's eyes. "Once Deb and I moved back to Tree Hill, I focused on building my own family. It was easier to act like you didn't exist, rather than dealing with you."

Rubbing his eyes, Lucas fought off yet another headache. "My god, you say that so matter of factly." He looked up and stared into Dan's cold blue eyes. Eyes that were not so very much different from his own, he realized with a shock.

"Lucas, I was only a little older than you are now when Karen told me that she was pregnant. How would you have handled it? I was 18, I didn't handle it the way I should have." Dan wasn't exactly pleading his case before his son, but rather trying to put things into perspective for the boy. He could sense that Lucas needed answers and at this point, Dan was the only person who could provide them.

Lucas leaned in across the kitchen island in order to get closer to where Dan sat opposite of him. "I would have been a man and provided for my child. Or at least learned about birth control so that I didn't knock up another girl three months later."

Frowning, Dan reacted to Lucas' word choice. "Well, I didn't learn. And I refuse to regret something that ultimately gave me my wife and Nathan." Sighing, Dan tried to decipher what Lucas was NOT saying. "Do you want me to say that if I hadn't gotten Deb pregnant that I would have moved home and married your mother? Because the truth is that I was planning on doing just that. And you'd have had your perfect family and Nathan wouldn't exist. Is that what you wished for all these years? Because I can't undo what I have done and wish that Nathan didn't exist," Dan asked, not sure how he was supposed to placate both boys.

"But you'd gladly wish me out of existence?" Lucas said, turning his head in order to hide the pain he knew was written on his face. He didn't need to give Dan Scott any more weapons against him than he already had.

Dan reached out and turned Lucas' chin back to face him. "I'd wish your pain out of existence. I'd wish this situation didn't exist, or that I'd handled it better. I'd wish that you had the father you needed so that you could stop hurting." Dan allowed himself to lower the walls he'd built up around his heart toward this boy for once. He knew he could be difficult and emotionally unavailable, but it was a patterned he'd learned early in life, from a father who viewed the world in absolutes.

Watching as Luke lowered his head to rest on the island; Dan hesitantly reached out and touched his son's head. "Luke, you are a talented and smart young man. I am amazed at how fast you've picked up the varsity game in such a short time. And from what everyone says, you have grades that will more than likely get you a free ride to any school in the country. Don't let the past screw up your future," Dan urged him, trying to find something positive to point out to his withdrawn and morose son.

Lucas straightened himself up, avoiding Dan's tentative touch. "And yet none of those words make a difference when you walk around with the knowledge that your biological father wishes you didn't exist."

Dan sat back in silence, uncertain what to say to make the boy's pain go away, or even in defense of his own past actions. He had wished that Lucas had never been born, he'd blamed the kid for destroying his life with Karen, and he'd wished the complications from having an illegitimate son in such a small town didn't exist.

A few moments passed in silence, before Luke stared Dan in the eyes and earnestly asked, "Do you hate me?" He wasn't sure if he really wanted to hear the answer, but knowing he had to ask the question just the same. Luke needed answers if only for his own peace of mind, and so he could move on from this never-ending quagmire of pain.

Dan evaluated the boy, weighing Luke's need for answers against the subsequent pain that might come with the truth. He realized that these questions weren't coming easily and that Luke must therefore have a great deal invested in the answers. The question was, did Dan give the boy the truth or did he follow the small, tenuous thread of paternal protection that dwelled inside him. Looking up, Dan decided to do the only thing he could.

* * *

That's an evil place to leave you, isn't it? Thanks for reading and replying. I always love to see what people think of the chapters!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

The silence lingered as Dan continued to weigh his possible responses to his son's loaded question. He drew in a shaky breath and hedged, "Truth is, I don't really know you. It's hard to hate what you don't know."

Narrowing his eyes, Lucas shook his head in disgust. Why did he think he'd get an honest answer from this man, anyway? "Actually, it's very easy to hate what you don't know. I've done it all my life," he stated, giving Dan a rather pointed look. He continued, "The hatred feeds on the unknown, yet perceived qualities of the person and it grows like a fungus."

Dan shifted uneasily under his son's penetrating glare. "How old are you again?" he asked, not sure where the kid learned to talk like that. With a shock, Dan realized that Lucas looked like he was sixteen going on sixty, with a face that showed too many burdens carried for too long. He wasn't sure what to do or say any longer. It was well known that Dan was a life long control freak. He'd never been good at letting anyone else set the pace or tone of any situation. Keith had often joked that it was the result of their childhood spent at the mercy of their slightly abusive, alcoholic father. Whatever the reason, Dan hated feeling out of control. Up until now, the only people who could strip him of that security were Karen and Deb. Until Lucas. They boy was totally messing with Dan's world order.

Lucas watched the older man as he stared off in space, growing more and more angry. "It's not détente Dan, it's a simple question. Do you hate me?"

Snapping out of his reverie, Dan met Lucas' melancholic glare. "I think I did hate your existence for a long time," he said, wincing as Lucas' shoulders slumped and he seemed to shrink in size. "But not for the reasons you think," he said, trying to explain his answer. He wanted to be honest after 16 years of self-delusion.

"Karen and I have known each other all of our lives. We started dating young, probably too young, and were seriously involved for all of high school," he began, dipping back into the narrative of his youth.

Lucas listened, needing to hear his father's version of the past. "'Seriously' involved as in having sex?" Lucas questioned. He'd worn Karen out asking about their relationship and he was anxious to get the other side of the story. Or at least Dan's version of the truth. Lucas hated sounding needy, but he had to at least try to understand how a man could walk out on his own kid. Because if Lucas could understand that, then he could make sure he didn't turn into the man he despised.

Dan sheepishly shrugged off the sex question. "Yeah, we went all of high school with no problems or babies. I had our entire life planned out: I'd get a basketball scholarship, we'd get married, move away and live happily ever after."

"So mom gets pregnant, moves up that perfect family scenario and you dump her. That makes a lot of sense. I mean, that's some great love you had for her," Luke said, rolling his eyes.

Dan's eyes glared back at Luke, as he felt his temper begin to slide away. "If you want an explanation, then let me talk," he said, before lowering his tone and picking up the story. "I loved Karen. She was the single most important person in my life. I was closer to her than anyone in my family, including my parents or Keith."

Remaining silent, Luke noticed as something akin to regret and longing washed over Dan's face. "Everyone always said that Karen made me bearable. That she was the source of everything that was good in me. A baby wasn't something that I could handle. We were barely able to take care of our selves, so why bring a kid into it? She refused to consider any other option other than having the kid," he recalled, remembering their last summer together and the constant arguments they'd had about 'the situation', as he called it.

"You mean having ME," Lucas emphasized, not sure if Dan even heard the way that he abstractly referred to Luke, something he continually did to this day.

"I tried to convince Karen to give you up. . ."

"You mean abort me," Lucas interrupted him, anger in his voice. He could only wonder at the strength his mother had, to stand up to Dan's considerable will.

Dan waved off Luke's words. He didn't want to get into that particular argument with the kid he obviously hadn't wanted. "Karen refused every scenario but keeping you, regardless of my decision. I saw her as putting this unknown entity before us, before me," he admitted, perhaps for the first time in his life. "I couldn't believe she could love a fetus more than she loved me, after all the years we'd been together. I went to school and eventually hooked up with Deb," he concluded, leaving out how he'd used any female he could to blot out Karen's betrayal. He and Deb had managed to take a bad situation and make it last 16 years, and Dan realized that he was content, as much as he would ever be.

Luke sat still, trying to assimilate what Dan was telling him. "So, you hate me for your decision to dump my mom? What kind of egocentric creep are you?" he asked, finding more confusion than clarity in Dan's rambling history lesson.

Dan processed his son's anger, knowing that the kid had a point. And that he'd already heard all of these same things from Karen and Keith. "I think it was easier to hate you rather than myself; for letting Karen go, for not doing well at college, for the distance with Keith, for rebounding into another woman and child, and for the guilt I felt about you." He looked up at Lucas earnestly. "After all, it's easier to blame everyone else, but yourself. It's like that decision marked the rest of my life. Once Karen was gone, nothing was the same. I didn't do as well with school or on the team. And I think for the longest time I put that disappointment and anger on you, as being the catalyst for my lack of success."

Lucas remained silent, stunned to hear Dan actually admit to being wrong. "As you grew older, and more defiant, I justified my decision by noting I was lucky not to be in your life, not have to deal with all that anger, which sort of perpetuated where we are now," he finished, not sure if it made any sense to the boy, but gaining a bit of clarity for himself. Karen had been right again; he was trapped in the past in more ways than a room full of trophies and his son's basketball career.

Growing pensive, Luke avoided Dan's face. "I wouldn't be angry if you'd made an attempt to acknowledge my existence. I mean, a freaking birthday card wouldn't have killed you. Anything to validate my existence."

"Luke, you are young, but trust me when I say that life gets messy. One decision that seems so small can have repercussions that affect the rest of your life. No one points out these decisions; it's like being a Monday morning quarterback, saying what should have been done during Sunday's game. Trying to make sense of things now isn't going to stop how you feel," Dan said, grasping for any explanation that would help Luke.

Shoulders slumping, Luke considered the older man's words. He wasn't sure why he'd even started this conversation with his father. It's not like they'd ever be anything to one another, and it's not as if talking could soothe any of Luke's past or present pain. He just felt an overwhelming need for resolution, be it love, hate, friendship or alienation. Luke hated feeling like he was trapped in Dan Scott's emotional quicksand.

Fighting back his sadness, Luke looked up at Dan. "Did you ever see me and want to get involved in my life?"

Dan nodded slightly. "When you were 10, you had the most amazing jump shot. I'd secretly watch you play when you were in junior league, noting the similarities between us. And then you stopped showing up. I wondered if it was because you just didn't like basketball, or if it was something else. Then Nathan started asking if you were his brother and I realized your quitting was for the best."

"It was easier to not see me than to deal with all the gossip and rumors," Luke added, watching as Dan nodded in confirmation. "Unfortunately, you could do that. I just learned to withdraw or take refuge in books."

Dan ran his fingers over his temples, noting the same tension from Lucas. Even though the kitchen island separated them, it felt more like continents to Dan. He'd never found it easy to connect to people, but why did he feel such a great distance with everyone he was related to? Even Nathan seemed to be a stranger to him lately. "Did you stop playing because of the gossip?" he prompted, sensing that the boy had other reasons for giving up the game he obviously loved.

Lucas shrugged at him. "Gossip was part of it. I got sick of the other guys asking me if Nathan's dad was my dad. I finally got the truth out of mom and decided that it was better for everyone if I quit."

"Why?" Dan asked, sincerely wondering what had motivated a small boy to take such a drastic step.

Lucas thought of all the various reasons he'd memorized and cataloged over the years, during the nights he couldn't sleep. "Because Mom wouldn't have to be near you and I wouldn't have to see you with Nathan. It's one thing to believe you just didn't want a kid, it's another thing to see you with your other son and realize that you just didn't want me."

Dan stared in silence, soaking up the raw pain that seemed to emanate off of his son in waves. The look on Lucas' face literally hurt Dan, on some indescribable level. He turned away from the boy, not sure how to deal with both his and Luke's feelings. He'd known it was mistake to talk to the boy. He'd carefully avoided it for years, and now he knew why: he could no longer compartmentalize his feelings for the kid and his own thoughtless actions.

"Kid, it had nothing to do with you personally. Like I said, I don't even know you. And I thought it was best to NOT know you, to keep my distance. I honestly thought that Karen would get married and give you a full time father. I didn't know that you'd grow up seeing Nathan and I together and think…" Dan trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"And think that I didn't understand that you had to pick one of us and Nathan won? Cause that's pretty much what happened. Besides, I had a father growing up. Keith is the best father that I could ever ask for," he said, wanting Dan to understand the level of loyalty and affection he had for Keith. "But Keith's presence doesn't kill that black hole inside of me that says I am so worthless that my biological father doesn't want me," Luke admitted, feeling years of angst slip out along with those words.

Dan sat back in his chair, stunned. It was rare for him not to be able to spin any situation to his advantage, or to at least protect himself when things were crazy. But words failed him at the simple grief of the boy in front of him. "I'm sorry, Lucas. I know those word are meaningless to you, but I never thought . . ." he stumbled with the words, not sure what to say.

"Yeah, you never think," Luke softly said, as an overwhelming emptiness washed over him. For years, all he'd had was his anger, and as that slipped out with his recriminations against Dan, it left a void inside him that was nearly as crippling as his hatred for his father. He bent over and rested his head on the green marble counter, finding relief in the cool surface. His head was pounding again, and all the emotional and mental angst had magnified the pain of the concussion.

Seeing the exhaustion on Luke's face, Dan stood up and stretched, hoping to find an end to this nightmare of a conversation. He knew that Lucas would never admit to feeling weak, but the boy obviously needed one of the pills that the doctor left. He motioned Lucas toward the door and walked to his office.

Lucas remained sitting a minute or so, not wanting to move at Dan's command. Curiosity got the best of him and slowly crossed the hardwood floor into the man's inter sanctuary. Staring at all the trophies, he realized that he and Nathan could win the NBA finals and still not manage to equal the hardware in this room.

Slipping a bottle out of his desk drawer, Dan watched as his son took in the room. He poured Luke a glass of water from his bar and a scotch for himself. "Take one of these. The doctor said it was better to wean you off the pain patches and only give you a pill when the headaches were at their worst," he explained, putting the bottle back in his desk drawer.

Swallowing the pill, Luke noted it was nearly 2 AM and nodded at Dan's drink. "It's kind of late for a nightcap, isn't it?" Luke shoved several boxes of wireless networking computer components off the dark leather sofa across from where Dan sat and watched as his father swirled the dark liquid that filled the glass. Luke felt exposed by the brute honesty of their conversation and his earlier revelations and wanted to change the topic.

Dan considered Lucas' words for a moment. "Watch it. I realize you may be striving for the cover of clean living, but I am of legal age to drink," he snapped. It was easier picking on Lucas' Boy Scout image than to admit that he'd always kicked back a few drinks when he was stressed out or worried.

"At least I know where Keith and Nathan's alcoholic tendencies come from," Luke observed, realizing that both his brother and Uncle tended to drink on a regular basis. Actually, he was about the only Scott male that wasn't known for always having a drink in his hand. But where as Keith usually had a few beers with meals, Nathan seemed to drink any time he wasn't at school or playing basketball.

"You don't know anything," Dan retorted, displaying his patented aloof coldness. Luke had unknowingly stepped on a serious family secret. "If you want clarification for that statement, go ask Keith. And I don't think you know Nathan well enough to be spreading rumors about a drinking problem. He just likes to unwind occasionally with a few beers."

Luke shifted uneasily under Dan's gaze and averted his eyes to the boxes of computer equipment at his feet. He wasn't sure what just happened but it was almost as if a switch had been thrown, and Dan was back to his unrelenting, caustic self. "If you think it's just a few beers, then you don't know anything about your son, Dan. I haven't seen him at a party this year where he isn't wasted within an hour," Lucas imparted, taking a bit of pleasure at the look of concern that crossed Dan's face.

Luke continued. "Maybe if you'd get off his case about basketball, he might find a reason to stay sober."

Dan's face crumpled slightly at that news. He'd suspected that Nathan was drinking, but he'd never caught him in the act. Looking at Luke, Dan realized the boy had no reason to lie. Luke looked more concerned than anything. "Nathan loves basketball. I am just supporting his dream," Dan rebutted, tired of everyone accusing him of living through his son. 

"You're right. I don't know my brother very well, but I know he's just as happy as I am. And that alone is a good enough reason for both of us to stay drunk," he said, feeling a lot of empathy for Nathan for the first time. It couldn't be easy living in this house with a man whose standards were impossible to meet. He leaned closer to where Dan sat. "Nathan isn't happy. He's stressed out from your expectations, Whitey's expectations and the team's goal of an undefeated season. His best friend is a wimpy yes man who only tells him what he wants to hear and the rest of his social circle are using him for his money, beach house, and popularity. And then he gets to come home to this soap opera," Luke said, not knowing a better word to describe the Scott family melodrama.

"And of course, your decision to challenge Nate's status and steal his position and girlfriend has had nothing to do with his unhappiness?" Dan challenged.

Luke shrugged off the comment. "At least it's honest competition. It's better than this insidious thing you have going with him, where you can't let him ever beat you. Why are you so afraid of letting Nathan succeed? Are you afraid that he'll take your basketball hero title away, leaving you with nothing?" Luke asked, shocked that he'd finally asked the question he'd been thinking for months. The pain pill must be kicking in, because Luke knew he'd never have voiced such a thing if he'd been in complete control.

Dan emptied the drink and sent Lucas a crippling gaze. "I think I liked you better when you were a shy, mute wounded mouse. You must be having a lot of fun, coming in here, ripping into me about every thing I have every done and then berating me for my parenting choices. Well, guess what, Lucas? We can't all be perfect martyrs like you and Karen."

"I never wanted to be a martyr. I just wondered why you couldn't take 1/10 of your compulsive obsession for Nathan and give it to me," he said softly, the fierce façade giving way to the wounded child again. His felt a bit lightheaded, and softly laughed. Instead of a painkiller, maybe he needed some mood stabilizing drugs. He was getting as flaky as Peyton.

Dan watched as the Lucas rubbed his eyes. He sighed and dropped his own defensive posture as well. It was easier to hide behind anger than to ever deal with reality, he realized. Luke had given him some pretty important information tonight about Nathan, as well as himself. Dan just couldn't figure out what the boy wanted from him or this conversation. It was all over the board. "Lucas, I have tried to explain that I don't hate you. I do hate how I act when I am around you and Karen. And I think that I need to change that if only for you and Nathan. But I don't know what you are trying to do here. Are you here to lecture me about what I did to you and your mom? Or clue me in that you and Nate aren't happy? Give me a clue, kid."

Lucas lay back on the leather couch and stared at the ceiling in contemplation. He'd waited his entire life to hear those words from his father. And now that the moment was here, he couldn't think of a response for the life of him. Did he want to get to know his father? Did he just want to bury the past and move on? Or did he want some kind of relationship with the man?

He glanced over as Dan rephrased his question. "I never claimed that I wasn't a jerk, Lucas. But I can't change past decisions," he said. "The question is what do you want from me?"

* * *

Thanks to Stagediva who reminded me that I've not posted in a long time. And that I've gone months without updating Purg. I need to finish that chapter this weekend. Replies are appreciated and help me remember to post. Thanks for reading.

Cyn


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

Lucas stared at Dan in anger as the older man's words settled in his brain. "I have never asked you for anything in my life, why should I start now?" he demanded, furious that Dan would even think that Lucas had an ulterior motive.

"I'm not asking about material things, Lucas. I am asking you what you want to happen after you leave this house? What do you expect us to be?" he gently questioned. Dan was at a complete loss for what to say or do in regards to the boy. He couldn't deny that he was curious about his son, and that it might be nice to get to know him, and not have to always have walls up when he was around Lucas. So many things had changed since the night of the accident, since the night Dan feared he'd lost both Nathan and Luke.

Lucas leaned back into the soft leather of the sofa and stared at the Christmas lights that shone from the window behind Dan. What did he want? Did he even know? He shook his head, feeling a bit light headed as his headache recessed and the drug spread throughout his body. If he could just take a pill and get rid of the pain associated with Dan and Nathan. "I don't know what I want," he honestly replied. "I've learned that life is much easier with no expectations when it comes to you. I guess, to use a bad metaphor, that the ball is your court. Whether we ever talk again is your decision," he explained, watching Dan's reaction to his words.

"I don't think I have any right to make any decisions about your life, given the past 16 years," he bluntly said.

"That's just a cop out because you can't admit that you have no more idea about how to proceed than I do. It's just easier shoving the decision back on me, because then you aren't responsible for what happens. Or doesn't happen," Luke theorized, watching as Dan smiled at his words.

"Okay, so that's true. I have no clue about anything regarding you anymore. It was easier when there was a line drawn and you were on one side and I was on the other," he admitted. "Not to mention that your mother might have objections to me being in your life." Their startled eyes met, as if the reality of their conversation was just sinking in.

"I think it's easier to say what I don't want," Luke started, pondering the future and the possible futures that were opening up to him. He wanted to try to change the current state of things, but he was too much of a realist to think anything positive could come from associating with Dan. "I don't want all this anger and pain every time I see you and your son. I don't want you pitting Nathan against me, or you bothering my mom. And I don't want the burden of your last name."

Sitting back in his chair, Dan frowned at the way Luke said those last words. He'd never considered carrying his last name anything but an honor, let alone a burden. Having the last name Scott opened doors in this stupid little town, it wasn't some punishment to bear, he thought. Dan looked at the boy in curiosity. "Yeah, ripping your last name off your jersey was a huge statement," he commented, remembering the strange feeling of pain that he'd felt during the game, watching his nameless son score the game winning point.

Lucas nodded, glad that Dan had gotten the point. "It was the only way I could get you off my back, to set me free so that I could play my game." He leaned back against the couch, wishing he had a pillow. That warm feeling he associated with painkillers was getting stronger and stronger with each passing minute.

Something approaching honesty crossed Dan's face. "I have to admit it hurt when I saw that. It wasn't like I had a right to be proud of you or to feel a paternal link. But it bothered me to see you purposefully get rid of our last name." Watching as Lucas' eyes fluttered, Dan considered trying to herd the boy upstairs. He wasn't sure how wise it was to have to carry him upstairs for the second night in a row.

Luke lazily shrugged his shoulders at the small power trip he'd felt, so openly dissing Dan on the very court he'd once reigned over. He'd always been good at symbolism, he thought with a small laugh. "Is that why you told me I didn't deserve the last name when you were at Keith's garage that time?"

Dan actually had the grace to look somewhat sheepish. "I guess I was trying to reject you the way you'd rejected your family's name," he admitted. "It wasn't a particularly nice thing to say, regardless of what you'd done."

Luke frowned at his words. "But you'd spent 16 years pointing out that it wasn't my family, so why'd you care?" he asked, somewhat petulantly, fighting off sleep to find the logic in Dan's words.

"I never said it was logical, Luke," Dan replied, reverting to the boy's nickname, something he never did. It was a familiarity he'd never felt with the kid before, always preferring to stick to his formal, given name.

Luke closed his eyes. "Well, you almost got your wish. I filled out the forms to officially change my last name," he revealed, taking in Dan's shocked look. "Keith talked me out of it after the Father/Son game, but I couldn't bring myself to throw them away. Kind of like it was an eventuality and I'd keep them around until the next time you hurt me."

"So you're actually considering changing your last name to Roe," he verified, trying the name out in his mind. Lucas Roe. It just sounded…wrong.

Lucas nodded in sleepy affirmation. "Yeah, just a step down in the alphabet. I'd not even have to change homerooms," he confided in a rather dopey voice, betraying the true significance of High School life. Lucas looked up at Dan, as a sudden thought entered his mind. "But I have this funny feeling that if I changed my last name to Roe, Mom will end up changing hers to Scott." He searched Dan's face for any sign of emotion at his words.

"So you really think after all these years that she and Keith will do it?" Dan asked, trying to assimilate the information his son was providing, as well as the idea of his brother and ex-love getting married. But he'd moved on years ago, and it was only fair that Karen do the same.

Stretching, Luke stared at the pretty twinkling lights and smiled at his father. "They've just … been different lately. There's a new vibe around them. I let them both know I was totally okay with it, so I think something is going to change. That's probably why they went to Florida together," he confided, his voice slurring somewhat as it trailed off.

Dan looked decidedly uncomfortable with the images his son was painting for him. He needed to get Luke back upstairs before he crashed again. "Well, all things change," he concluded, realizing they weren't going to get any answers about their future tonight.

"I guess that I'll have to sit down with Karen and Keith when they get back and try to figure out some things."

Luke was asleep before the words left Dan's mouth. He sighed; watching as the boy's chest slowly rose and fell in slumber. Walking over to his closet, he pulled out a heavy chenille throw and gently spread it around Luke. Standing up, Dan stretched, deciding it was better to let Luke have the entire couch, than risk putting him back in the guest bed with Haley. He'd probably have a lot more room, anyway.

Making sure that the blanket was securely surrounding the boy, Dan brushed his hair back in affection as he'd always done with Nathan, before turning at a noise at the door.

Nathan took in the scene before him with a slight smile. "Just when you thought things couldn't get any more bizarre."

* * *

Sorry for the delay in posting. I've been wrapped up in life and forgot about the story. Thanks for reading and replying. Replies make me think someone is reading it and that makes me want to post it. I'm getting ready for a trip to England, Scotland and Ireland and I promise to put a chapter of Purg up before I leave. I'm 8 pages in and just need to finish the damn thing.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

* * *

Florida

Keith ran his hand down the length of Karen's body, pulling her closer to him as they nestled under the covers. "Can you tell me why we waited decades for that?" he huskily asked her, pulling her to him for another kiss.

Karen giggled, actually giggled and buried her face in his broad chest. "I have no clue. But I am glad we aren't waiting any more," she said, returning his passionate kiss. The night had been a whirlwind of activity, seeing that her Aunt was okay, making sure that her distant relatives were settled in the house…and somehow, she and Keith had managed to steal a few minutes alone, leading to their current situation. "I feel like I am back in high school and any minute my Dad might walk through the door," she confided, loving the slow grin that covered his face. She'd not seen Keith this happy in years. Then again, she was fairly sure that she was glowing.

"Well, considering that everyone went out for dinner, I don't think we have to worry about being interrupted," he admitted, not the least bit put off by their cramped living conditions. He'd wanted this for so long, he'd have pretty much rented a room at this point. Keith kissed the back of her neck and pulled her body back to spoon with his.

"Eventually, though, we are going to have to get up and get ready for the drive back tomorrow," she said, regretting the very words that signaled she'd have to let him go. As happy as she was to finally be with Keith, the man she'd love for more years than she could recall, she also fiercely missed her son.

Karen had been in constant contact with Deb every day she'd been gone. And while she'd only spoken to Luke a couple of times, she'd immediately felt better hearing his dazed and drugged voice. He'd not managed more than a few words but it was enough to satisfy her that he was going to be okay. Deb and Haley had been a godsend, giving her constant updates about Luke's condition, which included reports that he was usually sleeping but getting stronger each day. And Dan… Dan had been strangely compliant as well, giving her detailed updates when he'd been the one to answer the phone instead of his wife.

Keith stared at her in the faint light of the room and weighed the caution of his years with the passion and recklessness of a newborn romance. He decided to risk it all. Turning Karen over to face him, he pulled her into a deep kiss. Before she could recover, he grabbed her hand and pulled it to her his heart. "Marry me?" he asked, watching the surprise creep into her eyes. He rambled on before she could work up what he feared would be a rejection. "Let's not wait another 15 years playing games, Karen. I love you and I know you love me. We fit together perfectly. We've spent the past 15 years being best friends, why not finalize the deal and get married?"

Her face lit up at his words and joy filled her heart. His smile and his kind, safe eyes vanquished any fear she felt. Keith had stood by her side, through good and bad for years. And he'd never asked or demanded anything other than her friendship.

"Marry me, Karen. We'll make a family for Lucas and give him everything he's ever wanted," he continued, knowing in his heart that was all he'd ever wanted, Karen and Lucas. Watching her eyes fill up with tears, he gently wiped one that trailed down her face. "I want to adopt Lucas," he stated, watching her shocked expression. "I'm his father in every way that counts. Why not make it official? I want to commit to Lucas as his father, Karen."

Tearing up again, Karen wondered at how she'd ended up with such a compassionate, good man. "You've shown Luke what a real father is every day for the past 16 years, Keith. And Luke knows how lucky he is to have you in his life."

"I want us to have a legal tie, Karen. All of us," he said, prompted her for answer.

She grabbed his face and kissed him, before saying, "Yes, I will marry you, Keith. I think I've wanted that for longer than I can recall." He smiled at her, taking in the immense joy on her face.

She continued, "But I don't know about Luke. I think we should let him decide about being adopted. Not to mention that Dan will have to legally sign away his parental rights, since he's on the birth certificate as the legal father," she added, not wanting to upset Keith on such a sweet day.

He sighed and pulled her into his arms. "Dan will probably be relieved to get rid of any perceived responsibility toward Luke. He's too stupid to realize what a great kid he has."

Karen placed a kiss on his heart, taking comfort in the beat she found there. "But knowing Dan, he'll throw a fit just to prevent Luke from getting what he wants."

* * *

Nathan smirked at his Dad as he shoveled the last of his eggs into his mouth. Dan was resting his head on the marble counter top, looking none too alert. "So, does this mean I am getting a new brother," he asked, in his best 'what am I getting for Christmas' little boy voice. Nathan remembered all the years he'd asked for a sibling, only to be patted on the head and given toys instead.

By all accounts, things had seriously changed in this household, he realized. Watching his Dad be affectionate with Lucas had blown him away. But in a good way, as if it released the hatred and tension that Dan, and in return, Nathan had stored up for years. Nathan felt a freedom he'd not known since he was little.

Dan groaned, looking up to see it was past 4 AM. "Grrrrrrr. It's nearly dawn and I've been playing short order cook for most of the night. Cut me some slack, Nate. I'm delusional," he groaned.

"So you're blaming the random acts of Lucas kindness on being forced to cook?" Nathan jeered, totally reveling in his father's discomfort.

Dan gave his son an appraising look. He'd been waiting for a good time to talk to Nathan, even since he witnessed his son trapped on the burning bus. Dan felt a need to reconnect with his son after seeing him cheat death. Life was just too short, Dan thought. "You seem talkative. Maybe this is a good time to have a chat," Dan said, making it more of an order than a request. "Talk to me, Nathan. I need to know what's going on with you."

Staring down at his eggs, Nathan wondered how the mood had gotten so serious so quickly. "What do you mean, Dad? I'm fine, life's fine, my hands will be fine. So that means basketball will be fine," he stuttered, completely unnerved by the look on his father's face.

"I don't care about basketball, Nate. I am worried about you," Dan simply said. The look of absolute disbelief on Nathan's face nearly made him ill. Even his own son didn't think he was capable of worrying about anything except the sport. "I hear you're not too happy lately," Dan gently prompted, hoping to get a dialogue going with his son for the first time in ages.

Nathan shrugged his shoulders, deflecting what he thought was concern in his Dad's voice. "I'm fine. I mean, the undefeated thing is a pain, but I'll get through it." Nathan avoid his father's eyes and leaned over to brush crumbs off his faded flannel sleep pants.

"By getting wasted at parties?" Dan asked, watching as shock spread across Nathan's face. Dan figured that Nathan was partying like most normal guys, but he'd not had any indication it was a problem. Dan decided that Nathan had probably used the beach house to avoid coming home drunk, as well as the perennial excuse of "staying at Tim's".

Nathan cursed under his breath, looking toward where Luke slept in Dan's office. "The little creep sold me out, didn't he?" All he needed was a bitchfest about booze to go along with all the other things his Dad lectured him about.

Dan moved to sit next to Nathan, and gently placed his hand on Nate's. "Lucas didn't sell you out, Nate. He was actually in the middle of lecturing me about my drinking, and he let it slip that you were already following in my footsteps," Dan offered, not wanting to end what ever truce Nathan and Lucas had created between them.

Nathan's denial stopped as he considered Dan's words. "Lucas was lecturing YOU about booze?" he questioned, shocked that anyone would challenge Dan Scott in his own house. "Man, that takes some big cahones."

Smiling, Dan had to agree with Nathan. Whatever his faults, Lucas most certainly did not lack courage. "Yeah, well I think he's concerned about why you seem to be drunk all the time," Dan surmised, watching as Nathan grew more defensive. "I don't think occasionally having a few drinks is wrong, but if you are drinking to blow off steam, then that is a problem."

Nathan slammed his hand down on the marble counter. "I drink because it's the only way I can relax at night," he yelled, not caring who was asleep. "You think its easy carrying an entire team, with you and your legacy on my back? Nothing I do is good enough for anyone. Not for you, not for Whitey, and not for this entire town."

Dan watched as Nathan slammed around the kitchen, punctuating his words with anger.

He knew he'd put a lot of pressure on the boy, but he did so that Nathan could succeed at the highest level of the sport. Dan's parents had never been very supportive of his goals, and every expense he'd wracked up had been painstakingly analyzed. Dan had always provided Nathan with the best training and equipment, no matter what the cost. He just wanted Nathan to have the support his parents had never given him. "I just want you to succeed, Nathan," he attempted, finding himself at a loss for words.

"No you don't. You want to succeed. You want to be out there again, controlling the court and winning games. And since you can't be out there, you are playing through me," he said, trying to get Dan to see what everyone else in Tree Hill already knew. "I can't do it, Dad. I can't keep carrying your dreams along with everything else."

He turned away from his Dad, not wanting to see the disappointment he knew would be there. The same disappointment that he'd had when Nathan "barely" made varsity as a freshman. The same disappointment when someone in their region scored more points in a game than Nathan. "I can't live up to your standards anymore, Dad. And more importantly, I don't even want to try."

Dan stared at the boy in shock. Whitey had accused him of all of these things before. Deb had warned him that he put too much pressure on Nathan before games. But to hear those words come out of his boy's mouth stunned Dan into silence.

"Are you going to quit the team?" he asked his son, nearly afraid of the answer he might receive. He knew that he was supposed to be the adult here, and say something to help Nathan, but for the life of him, Dan had no idea what to say.

"I don't want to quit. I still like the game, I think," he said somewhat uncertainly. "But the pressure is killing me, Dad. Haley has helped me see that. My grades suck, most of my friends are alienated by my attitude, and I am just tired of it. So, if you are putting your bets on a Scott getting a basketball scholarship, you'd better trade me in on Lucas," Nathan said, liking his used car pun. 'Haley would have gotten that', he thought, as Dan began pacing in front of him.

Walking over to where Nathan stood, Dan reached out to him. "Do you honestly think that I could just transfer my feelings from you to Lucas?" he asked.

Nathan shrugged his shoulders, not sure what to say. "If it involved basketball, I'm not sure what you'd do. You're obsessed, Dad. And if I left the game, I think you'd be all over Lucas faster than he could brood."

"But Nathan, you're my son. . ." Dan argued, stopping when Nathan sadly shook his head.

"But Dad, Lucas is your son, too. And you can't tell me that he's not talented. With a little bit of work, you could turn him into me," he replied, his voice cracking at the thought.

"Are you threatened by Lucas?" he asked, unable to read the look in Nathan's eyes. Dan realized he'd not really tried understanding his son in a long time. When had they stopped relating? "Or are these concerns coming out because he's staying here?"

"Am I threatened? Maybe. Probably," he hesitantly replied, not sure how to address the subject of Lucas. "After all, everyone loves Lucas. He's kind, and sweet. And smart. He probably helps old ladies across the street in his spare time. Even my ex-girlfriend and current girlfriend think the world revolves around him."

Nathan leaned back against the wall and continued, "I don't know you anymore, Dad. And I guess that my fear is that Lucas will somehow figure you out, just like he's figured out all the other people in my life."

Waling over to where Nathan was, Dan contemplated his son's words. "So, I guess this means that I win worst parent of the year?" he asked, not entirely joking. If the bus accident had been a wake call about Dan's feelings for Lucas, this was clearly a cry for help from Nathan. "Nathan, I want you to know that I want to work on us. I don't know what to do, or how to make it better, but I do want it to get better."

Reaching out, Dan hesitantly touched Nathan's shoulder, trying to make a connection with his son. He was surprised when Nathan spontaneously reached out and pulled him into a hug. "And I want to get to know my dad, not the basketball legend," Nathan replied, as he buried his face in his dad's shoulder. They remained there for a moment, before a noise at the door separated them.

Haley lingered in the doorway, smiling at the touching scene before her. Dan looked at her and then the clock. It was going on 4:30 AM. "Don't tell me," he began, "You're hungry".

Smiling, Haley skipped over to where the island was and sat down expectantly. Laughing, Nathan sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "What was that about being a short order cook, Dad?"

* * *

And so goes another chapter. I'm still working on Purg but inching closer to a finished chapter. I know, I suck. Comments are greatly appreciated, as it's nice to know what people think of the story lines and character interaction. Thanks for taking time to read and reply. Have a nice Labor Day for those in the US.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

* * *

Walking around the master suite, Deb hummed Christmas carols softly to herself. It was barely past 10 in the morning, and she had a busy day in front of her. She expected Karen and Keith around dinner time, and then the family was expected to drive to Dan's parents for their traditional Christmas Eve.

Looking over to where Dan sat slumped in a wing chair; she smiled at the memory of waking up to his chef routine. She'd walked in as Haley was finishing her early morning snack, and found her husband joking around with both Nathan and his girlfriend. Deb smiled at the memory of such a light hearted moment for her son. She'd not seen Nathan this happy for years, she thought, seeing a light in his eyes any time he was around Haley.

"You're certainly in the holiday spirit," Dan murmured, shifting his large frame in the stuffy chair. Once he'd finished cooking a snack for Deb and hustled the kids off to bed, it had been nearly 6 AM. He and Deb had checked on Lucas, debating on whether they should carry him upstairs to his bedroom, or leave him alone to sleep. They'd silently watched the boy for a few minutes before deciding he was too deeply asleep to risk moving.

Deb smiled at him and continued moving around the room, getting ready for the long day. "It's Christmas Eve and we have a house full of kids. What could be better?" she questioned.

"Getting more than three hours of sleep, after getting up every hour to check on two sick boys?" he wearily replied, knowing that she was just as tired as he was.

Glancing quickly at her husband, Deb decided to risk asking about Lucas. "Nathan mentioned that you'd been talking to Lucas before he went downstairs last night," she slowly began, knowing Dan had spent their entire marriage refusing to discuss the boy.

"We talked for a few hours," Dan admitted, standing up and slowly stretching. He looked at his wife and conceded, "He's angry and he has questions about the past, which is never a good combination. If this is the way he reacts two days after surgery and a major head wound, I am in trouble."

Reaching out, she gently touched his shoulder. "Was it that bad?" He smiled at her and sank onto the end of the bed.

"Oh yeah. He wanted answers about why I left Karen, why I've not paid child support for the last 16 years, and if I hated him," Dan replied, matter of factly.

Deb's eyes widened in surprise, as she moved to sit beside him. 15 minutes later, he finished summarizing their entire conversation, looking to Deb for advice. "So, he basically fell asleep after I asked him what he wanted from me."

Deb considered her husband's words. "Do you know what you want?" she gently asked him. She continued, as Dan stared at her in silence. "Do you want a relationship with your son?"

Feeling restless, Dan stood up and began pacing. "I don't know anymore, Deb. It used to be so easy when we never saw Lucas. Now, it's like being constantly reminded of every bad decision that I have made my entire life. Since the accident, I can't stop worrying about Nathan or Lucas. But to actually have a relationship . . . it's so complicated. Karen and Keith will not be happy, Lucas is so difficult to talk to, not to mention the problems it causes with Nathan," he rambled, happy to let his thoughts and feelings out for a change.

"Nathan will adapt, as we all will. Besides, I think we have problems with Nathan that go beyond Lucas," she said, trying to keep accusation out of her voice.

Sighing, Dan leaned against their dresser and looked to where she sat on their bed. "Lucas tells me that Nathan has an alcohol problem. He also informed me that Nathan is miserable at school and hates life."

Deb processed that information. "Well, I've known something was off with him since I stopped working. I just never suspected things were so far out of control," she replied, watching as Dan's shoulders drew up into a defensive posture. She held a hand up to him, to stop his rant before it started. "I didn't say you were responsible, Dan. I am putting the blame on both of us. The question is, how do we fix him when we don't know what's wrong?"

"He says I am pushing him too hard in basketball, which I guess is no shock to anyone but me. Deb, I just wanted him to be the best," he explained, his voice straining from the pressure he was under.

"Just like your dad only wanted you to be your best? Even as he pushed you and criticized everything you ever did when you were growing up?" Deb challenged, knowing the elder Scotts were a sore point with Dan. He loved his father as much as he hated him. Much like Nathan felt about Dan now.

Dan shrugged his shoulders. "He had high standards. And the booze just blotted out any remorse that he might have had about yelling at me in public." His father had a special way of making Dan feel especially small, even today when he was financially successful. It was always something with his dad, he thought. "Do you think Nathan will end up hating me as much I hate my dad at times?" he asked her.

Deb thought about his words for a moment. The Scotts were not easy people to be around. Roy was strong willed and opinionated. He had views on everything from the cost of their house, to the way Nathan's practice schedule was set. She'd managed to avoid the man for the biggest part of her marriage.

"I think that if we don't do something fast, Nathan will end up hating both of us," she admitted, fearing that they had let this go for far too long. "Dan, we can't do this by ourselves. There are too many problems and we don't have a clue as to how to handle any of them."

Dan appeared as lost as his wife. "Nathan asked me if I would replace him with Lucas if he quit the team," Dan confided, watching Deb's face drop with his words. "I am pretty sure that's not just sibling rivalry budding. I guess that's indicative of his lack of self-esteem."

"We need help, Dan. And not just with Nathan," she clarified, at his confused look. "We've been drifting for a while. We both know it. We need to get our marriage back on track so that we can help Nathan and Lucas get better," she said, automatically including her stepson. After all, Lucas was becoming a part of her family and she didn't see any reason not to add his problems to the rest of theirs.

He stopped pacing and stared at his wife, knowing her words were true. "You aren't suggesting we go see a shrink are you?"

"Why not? It's obvious that we can't solve these problems. And it's time that we found someone who can," Deb said, as she walked toward the door. "And I expect your full support. We don't want three generations of dysfunctional Scotts, now do we?"

* * *

The formal living room of the Scott house was done in tasteful golds and hunter greens. A giant Christmas tree dominated the cathedral ceiling, and took up nearly an entire corner of the room. Haley moved around the tree, taking in the precious ornaments and breathing in the clean pine scent.

She giggled, looking back to find Nathan perched on a plaid ottoman, watching her frolic around the tree. "What, do you have something against pine trees?" He laughed at her obvious joy and walked over to where she stood. "It's not that I don't like trees, but rather the crap that comes with them. Forced visits to overbearing grandparents, time off from school and games, which in turn forces me to spend even more time with my family. Then we have my dad yelling at my grandfather for yelling at me about basketball." Nathan recalled for Haley, hoping she could get a good sense of how ugly holidays tended to get around here.

Haley pulled Nathan down to sit near the fireplace. They leaned into each other, snuggling as they listened to the gentle holiday tunes pumped out of the room's Bose sound system. Haley gently pulled away from Nathan and started inspecting the presents that lay under various parts of the tree.

Looking up, she found a rather large box with Nathan's name on it. Holding it up, she got his attention. "Has Nathan been a good boy this year or was he a naughty boy?" Haley inquired, shaking the gift for any indication of what it might contain.

Nathan leered at her. "Oh, I think I could show you just how good a boy Nathan can be," he murmured, kissing her as he ran his hands down her back. They continued kissing for a few minutes before a creaking floorboard from above separated them. They were still slightly skittish around Deb and Dan.

Nathan started his own gift inspection, not really sure why there were so many gifts this year. He began seeing names outside of his immediate family. He saw a few for his Uncle Keith. And one for Lucas' mom. The deeper he dug into the presents, the more Nathan found for Lucas. And even a few for Haley.

Haley watched as Nathan shoved various boxes around, staring at them in fascination. For a fleeting moment, she'd seen an expression close to confusion cross his face. "Are you okay with this," she asked, motioning toward the presents with Luke's name on them.

He slowly shook his head. "I don't know, Haley. I honestly don't know. It's not just Luke. It's like someone put my life in a blender and mixed it all up, and I am left trying to sort out the results," he explained, not sure that he could expressed all his mixed up emotions. He stood up and moved restlessly around the stiff, formal room.

Haley followed him, trying to find a way to soothe him. "But it seemed like you and your dad were really starting to work things out last night," she said, having heard enough of their conversation to know that Dan understood how bad things had gotten with Nathan.

He ran his hand over his eyes, trying to rub out the tension that seemed to permanently live there. "It's not just the family crap that's bugging me," he tiredly admitted. Looking up into her calming brown eyes, Nathan decided to confide her. "It's the wreck…I keep remembering being trapped on that bus."

Concern immediately flooded Haley's eyes. "Are you having nightmares about the accident, Nathan?" she asked, watching as he shifted his weight nervously from one foot to the other, backlit by the white Christmas tree lights.

"They aren't just nightmares. Sometimes I see something that reminds me of it. Like the other day, when mom burned that toast, the smell reminded me of the smoke on the bus. It was so real, Haley, it was like being transported back to the accident," he told her, feeling his heart begin to race.

Before Haley could react, a voice came from the doorway. "You're having those nightmares, too?"

* * *

Lucas reclined against the headboard of the ornate sleigh bed in "his" room, as Dan called the guest room, trying to relax. He moved around restlessly, trying to get comfortable. This bed rest thing was driving him crazy, and he felt a deep need for fresh air and freedom. He wasn't sure how much that was due to being cooped up in the house or being forced to stay in Dan's house. Their conversation from the night before should have soothed some of Luke's worst thoughts and feelings, but had only succeeded in unsettling him. There was a sameness to the distance and hatred that was comforting for Luke, and this new, uncharted area was disconcerting at the very least.

Tossing his book off to the side of the bed, he stretched, taking in the site of his own clothes on his body. He'd finally convinced Nathan's parents that he was healthy enough to take a shower. And while he'd nearly passed out from the mere exertion of a shower, he finally felt clean of the scent of smoke that had lingered over him since the accident. Not to mention he finally changed out of Nathan's clothes and into his favorite worn out Levi's and a blue t-shirt.

Hearing a noise at the door, Luke looked up to see Deb smiling at him. He hesitantly returned her smile, not sure how to react around Nathan's mother. He'd never really met her before the accident, and since he'd been in her home, she'd done nothing but take care of him. It was an awkward way to get to know someone you'd never said so much as hello to, he reasoned.

Deb placed a glass of water on the table next to the bed. "The doctor was worried about you getting dehydrated," she said, trying for a casual tone, even though she knew her voice was strained. She really wanted to get to know her husband's oldest son and to some how help heal the problems between them. She and Karen had been speaking for months now, and were growing closer. But she'd never found a reason to approach Lucas before his accident brought him into her home.

She took in his continued silence, before noting the book at his side. "Crime and Punishment," she murmured, picking the book up and looking at it fondly. "Dostoevsky was one of my favorite authors in college. I was an English major," she revealed, grasping for any topic of conversation. She returned the book to his side and smiled at him, trying to encourage him to talk to her.

"Haley brought it to me this morning. I hope its okay for me to be reading it," he said, not wanting to bother anything in her house.

"I'd heard that you read a lot. I am just glad to see that someone in this house is finally reading some of the books in our library. Nathan and Dan aren't big readers," she confided, moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I tried reading some of it, but it makes my head hurt. And TV bores me," he began, trying to loosen up and be himself. Lucas wasn't good around people he didn't know and he'd spent so many years blaming her for taking Dan away from his mom, that it was hard to suddenly switch gears.

"The doctor says that it will be a few days before your headaches get better. He specifically mentioned reading as something to avoid," she added, before moving the water closer to his side.

"Thanks," Lucas said, motioning to the water. "And um, thanks for letting me stay here. I know it can't have been easy having me around, especially at Christmas time." He shifted his eyes, trying to avoid looking at her. It was just easier to avoid people's eyes than to see the pity that resided there for him.

"Lucas, look at me," Deb ordered, making sure she had his full attention. "You are always welcome in my home and my family's life. I know it's not going to be easy, but if we all work together we can put the past behind us."

"And, for what it's worth, I admire your courage in dealing with Dan. I know it can't be easy, after all the bad things that have happened over the years," she explained, wanting him to know that she'd not been blind to her husband's neglect of his first born son. "He can be difficult at times, but he's got a softer side to him. He just tends to put up walls to hide his emotions."

Sighing, Luke looked at the older woman and decided that she didn't have any ulterior motives in trying to be nice to him. Life had taught him that most people usually had some reason for treating him decently, and one could never be too careful. "The entire situation is just bizarre. I mean, it's much easier to hate him than to try to figure out what to do next."

She thought about his words for a moment. "I think that goes both ways. But Dan says he wants to try to get to know you, and I think he's sincere," she decided. "You and Nathan didn't have anything to do with creating this situation. And I hope that you two can find a way to stop perpetuating it."

Luke remained silent, unsure about how to respond, so Deb continued, "Nathan is really hurting right now. Our family has a lot of problems for many reasons, and I think we all need professional help. But I think Nathan could use a big brother's help right now. And even if Dan and Nathan can't say it, I know that they both hope that you stay around."

Luke was spared coming up with a reply to that by a soft knock at the door. He and Deb simultaneously turned to see who was there. Brooke hesitantly walked in, gingerly moving with a cast on her foot. "Nathan and Haley told me to come on up," she explained, looking from Luke to Deb.

Deb took in the large smile on Lucas' face and realized that this visitor was more than therapeutic. Brooke held up a pink and white striped Victoria's Secret bag and said, "I come bearing gifts."

Laughing, Lucas motioned her to come closer to the bed. "You brought me womens underwear as a get well gift?" he asked, not sure that he wanted any answer Brooke would give, in front of Deb.

Brooke smirked at him in that "you wish" kind of way she had. "I brought you soup and cookies to help you recover."

An incredulous smile covered Luke's face. "You cooked for me?" he asked, knowing that culinary skills were not among the rumors of things that Brooke was good at.

Smirking, Brook put the bag beside the bed. "Duh…I had our maid cook it. But I asked her to do it," she emphasized, giggling at the thought of doing any kind of non-sexual cooking in the kitchen.

Watching the two kids interact, Deb began moving toward the door. This was the happiest she'd seen Lucas since he'd gotten to her house. It was nice to see him act his age. And Brooke had been friends with Nathan since pre-school, so she was more than happy to see Luke making friends with her son's inner circle. "I am going to go check on Nathan and Haley," she announced, leaving them alone.

Luke called out his thanks as she left the room, before turning his eyes back to Brooke. He'd always had this lust thing for the girl, as did most males at school. It was hard not to think carnal thoughts when she was in a room, as her personality and flirty ways tended to dominate any setting.

He patted the bed next to him, and silently invited her to join him, smiling as she sank onto the bed and settled next to him.

* * *

Thanks for reading and replying. Brooke is finally back in the story which should please a good number of people.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

* * *

Brooke settled next to Lucas on the bed, careful not to club him with her cast. He watched as she got comfortable, noting how the tight pink shirt she wore accentuated the glow of her face. Feeling his eyes on her, Brooke returned his gaze, letting her eyes travel over him, as well. 

"You're looking much healthier than when I saw you in the E.R.," she stated, cautiously reaching out and grazing a purplish bruise on his temple. He had other bruises and cuts on his body, but Luke's head and back had taken the force of the collision during the accident. 

"They finally let me take a shower and change," he offered, not bothering her with the fact that he could barely stand up long enough to finish the shower. Her touch sent chills down his spine, causing Luke to rethink his friendship with Brooke. 

He'd promised Peyton that he'd look out for her while she was gone. And he'd always had a casual flirting thing with her. But he hadn't really put forth the effort to get to know her beyond the innuendo filled conversations in the school hallways. He couldn't deny that he was attracted to her; how could any guy not think she was hot? But Luke had spent so much time chasing Peyton that he'd never really taken the time to get to know Brooke. 

Running her hand across his well-defined chest, Brooke's voice regained his attention. "I finally get you in bed and you've still got too much clothing on," she flirted, playfully tugging at his faded blue shirt. 

Luke smiled at her, always happy to be the object of Brooke's flirtation. "We'll have to remedy that next time," he joked, not sure if he were totally kidding. His hormones were rapidly taking over, and he felt incredibly drawn to her at that moment. 

She gave him a small, wistful smile and grew serious. "I wanted to come by and thank you in person for saving my life. And Peyton's," she added. She closed her eyes at the memories of the fire, trying to block out the images that filled her bad dreams. 

Lucas looked at her with concern, noticing for the first time the dark circles under her eyes. "Nathan and I did what anyone would have done," Luke modestly replied. 

"No one else did, though. My fellow cheerleaders ran off and left us," she stated, remembering the total feeling of helplessness she'd experienced at being trapped. 

Luke spontaneously reached out and hugged her. "I'm glad we could help," he said, giving her one last, quick squeeze before pulling away. "So what's the story with your lead foot?" he asked, pointing to the cast on her ankle. 

Frowning at the ugly, white plaster cast, Brooke wrinkled her nose up. "Do you know how hard it is to find matching shoes with this thing?" Hearing Luke laugh, a smile returned to her face. "I won't be doing back tucks anytime soon, but it should be off in time for regionals." 

"Everything else okay?" he questioned, still concerned about her apparent lack of sleep. 

She put on a brave smile for him. "My stylist said that the flames got close enough to singe my hair," she solemnly confided, whooshing her head around so he could see her newly cut ends. 

Lucas playfully tugged at her hair, and then leaned back against the headboard. Three days after the wreck and he was barely capable of talking to people without feeling exhausted. "I still can't remember much about that night," he admitted, reaching down to touch her hand. 

Intertwining their hands, Brooke looked up at him with interest. "That's a good thing, trust me. It was all smoke and screaming chaos," she said. Nathan had told her that the doctor mentioned that unlike them, Luke would probably never remember the accident. 

"I remember the smoke," he began, his brow furling in concentration. "And not being able to breath. And that's about it. More sensations than anything else." 

Reaching up, Brooke caressed his forehead, massaging the lines that crossed his brow. "Baby, you need to stop getting hit in the head," she joked, before growing serious again. "Nathan and I are still having nightmares," she confided, as Luke stared at her with renewed concern. No one had said anything to him about Nathan having flashbacks of the wreck. 

"We talked before I came up to see you. And he asked if I was still seeing it at night," she elaborated. "It's kind of freaky, like reliving it over and over." 

He pulled her closer to his chest, and began rubbing her back in a soothing motion. "Peyton didn't say anything about nightmares when she came to see me." 

She glanced up at him for a moment, before relaxing back into his chest. "Peyton was drugged to the gills before she left, Luke. She wasn't dreaming about anything." She paused for a moment, and then continued. "Nathan and I are afraid we'll end up like her." 

"Like Peyton?" he asked, frowning at the thought of his brother and friend having emotional problems. 

"Yeah. She kept reliving her mom's accident, and now she's completely unhinged. Is this how that starts?" she asked, confusion filling her words. Brooke had tried to ask her parents about the nightmares, but they'd been running late to a party. Her dad had called her doctor and arranged for a house call, but she'd been too embarrassed to ask the doctor about it, and had decided to drop it. That was until she head Nate mention it when she arrived at the Scott house that day. 

Lucas watched her face, taking in the confusion that was plainly written there. "Brooke, I think Peyton's problems began a long time ago. She has long standing depression. You and Nathan are experiencing something that sounds like short term trauma." 

She snuggled closer to him, glad that someone was finally listening to her. "What, you spend all your free time watching E.R.?" 

Laughing, Lucas shrugged his shoulders. "Everyone has to have a hobby. Besides, it gives me something to do at night." 

Brooke looked up into his eyes, as her hand slowly moved up his thigh. "Oh, I think I could find some ways to keep you busy at night," she murmured, her eyes meeting his in a half flirt, half challenge. 

Luke shook his head and laughed, loving her attitude. There was something both attractive and compelling about the way Brooke lived life in the moment. 

She noted his contemplative look and asked, "What are you thinking?" Lucas was such a mystery to most people in Tree Hill. He spent most of his time alone, or with his nose in a book. Even after joining the basketball team, Luke remained aloof and private. Brooke was fascinated by the enigma that he presented, and she craved knowing more about him. 

Sighing, Lucas stared down at her and decided to be open. "I am thinking how I wish I could be more like you," he admitted, noting her shocked reaction to his words. "You actually live life, with no regrets. I worry, ponder and think everything to death. I'm too busy thinking about life to actually experience it." 

Brooke stretched out next to him. "I wouldn't say that I don't have any regrets," she concluded, thinking about all the mornings she'd woken up in strange rooms, with nameless guys from the night before. She regretted the empty feeling she was left with, the lack of love in her life, and the general feeling that she didn't matter to anyone. 

She reached up and caressed his stubbly chin, smiling at the reaction she got. "What kinds of things do you think to death?" 

"The future, the present, my parent's past, Nathan, Dan. . ." he rambled in no particular order. 

"It must be hard to stay in Dan's house, under your current relationship," she ventured, not sure if Luke wanted to talk about such personal issues, but sensing that he needed someone to confide in. 

Lucas unconsciously ran his hand up and down her back, relaxing slightly at the contact. "It's definitely not what I expected. I figured that he'd do his best to avoid me until my mother came back and then he'd get rid of me." 

"But that's not what happened?" she asked, prompting him to continue. 

"He's constantly been around, waking me up, giving me my medicine, bringing me water. . . " his voice trailed off, not sure what else to share with her. 

"So he's been actively taking care of you?" Brooke asked, hoping to clarify things for both of them. 

"Yeah, I guess so. Did I mention that he cooked for me in the middle of night? And that he basically let me ask any question regarding his past actions?" Luke explained, still a bit stunned at the last few days' interaction with the man. 

"Did you get the answers that you wanted?" Brooke gently asked, knowing that his parents' past was a complicated one, much speculated on by the residents of Tree Hill. 

"Yes. No. Maybe? He's got explanations for what he did, and while that doesn't excuse it, at least I can see that he's not totally evil. And that he didn't do everything just to hurt me and make my life miserable," Luke said, a bit lost as to what he should think about that. "He did seem to have regrets about some of what he did to my mom and me." 

"They were only a few years older than we are now, Luke. Can you imagine how hard it would be to make those kinds of decisions, when you're scared to death?" she asked, trying to help him sort through his feelings. She'd always been so careful with birth control to avoid this exact predicament, but that didn't mean she couldn't empathize. 

"I know that I'd never abandon my child," he emphatically stated. 

"Okay, analogy here. When I was little, my mother made me take swim lessons every day, every summer for five years," she began, watching his forehead wrinkle in confusion. "She had this manic preoccupation about me being able to swim. And when I got older, I found out that her older sister drown when she was young." 

Lucas' eyes squinted in confusion. "What's that got to do with me never abandoning my child?" he asked. 

Brooke smiled. "Because we all swear that we'll never raise our kids the way we were raised. We find things that we hate about our parents and swear we'll do the opposite. I always tell myself that if I have a kid, I'll be an involved parent, and actually spend time with them. Your experience makes you swear that you'll never walk away from a child, no matter what. My mother swore her kids would learn how to swim. The point is, who knows what new ways we'll mess those same kids up." 

He thought about her words and realized that Brooke was much deeper than anyone gave her credit for. "So what, Dan probably had a father who didn't care about him, so he decided to overcompensate by living Nathan's life for him?" 

"Why not? Who knows what screwed Dan up. I bet you could write volumes about that," she said, laughing as Luke relaxed a bit. "The point is, cross that bridge when you get to it. Don't spend all your time worrying about all the potential kids you'll take care of, until you actually get someone pregnant." 

"I guess that makes a lot of sense. Dan says he wants that to change our current 'non-relationship'," Luke explained, telling her about their late night conversation. 

She turned to face him, so she could read his expressions better. "What do you want?" 

"I don't know. I don't trust him, that's for certain. I've learned that I can't trust him with my heart. But what scares me is …" he trailed off, not sure he wanted to get into this. 

Brooke finished his unsaid thought. "What scares you is that you want to trust him. You want to belong here, and that scares you because it makes you vulnerable to being hurt by him again." 

Lucas' eyes widened at her perception. He wasn't sure he could have vocalized his own emotions that well. "Exactly. Having any kind of relationship would stop me from thinking constantly, which would in turn free me from carrying the past around with me," he finished. "But does that justify the risks?" 

Brooke started to speak, and then stopped. She looked into his blue eyes and found encouragement there. "Do you want my cold, hard take on the situation? As an outsider who knows most of the key players?" she asked, not one to give unsolicited advice. 

Luke smiled at her. "Go for it." 

"Things can't get much worse than they already are between you and Dan. You've said that he seems to regret the past, and that he wants to change the future. Why not risk it?" she challenged. 

"You stand to gain peace of mind, as well as a father, stepmother, and brother. If it doesn't work out, then you can chalk it up to experience and say that you tried, and move on with your life," Brooke concluded. 

Lucas considered her words. There was a lot of truth there, no matter how difficult her advice would be to act on. "But my mom….she's not going to be happy about this." 

"From what you've told me about your mom, she doesn't want you to be unhappy or living with her past. I'm sure she'll be concerned about Dan letting you down, but she'd never want you to live with this current situation, if it could be resolved," Brooke reasoned. 

Lucas relaxed against her, taking comfort in her warm, soft body. Something inside him felt so at ease next to her. "You're right. She doesn't want me to be miserable. And most of her anger related to Dan is because he ignores me." 

Brooke leaned her head against Luke's chest. "If my parents ever showed any interest in spending time with me, I'd jump at the chance. At least Dan realizes that he wants to get to know you. My parents just don't care," she sadly admitted. 

"I'm sure that they care…" he said, trying to do anything to mitigate the pain and longing he saw in her eyes. Luke could only imagine how horrible his life would have been if he'd not had Karen. While he had one great parent, Brooke apparently had none. 

Brooke leaned into Luke's warm, safe chest even more. "They don't care, Luke. It took them nearly ten hours to come and sign me out of the hospital. They left me the next day for a shopping trip to Boston. And last week, at a party, I overheard my dad tell a business partner that I was a senior this year," she finished, as a tear stubbornly worked its way down her cheek. 

"I don't know much, but I do know most parents have a clue about what grade their kid is in," she finished, upset that she was still affected by her parent's emotional disinterest. "I did everything to win their approval: I made cheerleading, lost the five pounds of baby fat that my mother hated, and once, I even got straight A's. But nothing ever got their attention. And so I decided I would rather put my efforts into getting the attention of guys instead." 

Luke could feel her tears soaking through the material of his t-shirt. He lifted her face up, so that she could look in his eyes. "But sex isn't love, Brooke. It won't make you feel safe when you're scared or take care of you when you're lonely," he offered, not sure if she wanted a commentary on her legendary dating life. 

"But it's better than being alone. And I like sex. Why is that wrong?" she asked him, genuinely interested in why the girls at school got all upset about her ability to attract any guy she set her sites on. 

Laughing, Luke wiped a tear from her face. "Nothing wrong with liking sex. In fact, if you were older, most people would say you were straightforward and self-assured. But just remember that sex isn't love. And you really seem to want love," he theorized, lowering his eyes to hide his own desire for a good relationship. He'd always wanted a special relationship, but he'd never managed to find a girl worth breaking out of his solitude for. 

Brooke smiled at the attraction she saw in his normally shy eyes. Unlike most guys, it wasn't pure lust, but rather desire mixed with concern and care. He was such a sweet guy. She reached out and clasped his hand. "Maybe someday I'll find someone who can give me both sex and love," she replied, looking at him with sincerity in her eyes. 

Lucas rolled her over and pulled her into his body, so that they were spooning. He wrapped his arms around her, feeling his eyes closing in exhaustion. "And maybe I can find someone who will help me live in the moment," he murmured, before adding, "And who'll sleep with me." The words barely escaped his lips before she kicked him in the leg. 

As he drifted off to sleep, the last thing that crossed his mind was that he couldn't think of a better way to take a nap.

* * *

Nathan sank into the plush sofa in the rec room and waited for the front door to close. Hearing the familiar click of the door shutting, Nathan exhaled, his frustration obvious from where Haley stood in front of the fireplace. 

"They are just concerned, Nathan," she cajoled, trying to bring him out of his dark mood. People who called Lucas sullen and moody had clearly never seen Nathan Scott after a fight with his parents. 

"They are clearly insane, is what they are," Nathan refuted. "What's next, Haley? Dan telling me that they've decided to become polygamists and we're moving out west with Karen and Lucas? Things could not get any stranger." 

Haley walked over and sat down next to him on the couch. "Nathan, your parents just said that you all were going to family therapy. They didn't say anything about that including Lucas and his mom," she reminded him. 

He ran his fingers through his short, dark hair in frustration. "But that will happen, won't it? First he's on the team, then he's got a room in my house, and now we'll be forced to sit in a room together and talk about how screwed up we are because none of our parents knew about birth control," he shouted, venting all the anger he felt at his parents. 

Haley calmly set through his tirade, trying to hide a smile. You didn't grow up in a large family without some sibling ranting and raving all the time. She looked him in the eye. "Don't play the Lucas card, Nate. This has nothing to do with him. Just admit that you don't want to go talk to a stranger about your problems." 

"Would you want to go with this family to counseling?" he asked her, horror written all over his face. "I can see it now, my dad will insist that the shrink has no idea what is best for me, that he's more qualified to make decisions for everyone in the room. My mom will smile and placate the shrink and dad, while insisting that she just wants world peace. And it's all Luke's fault," he insisted, ignoring the grin on Haley's face. 

"Hey, Luke just mentioned the drinking in passing to Dan. And he did it to get your dad to lay off you, so you'd not have a reason to drink. It's not his fault that no one told him that alcoholism runs in your family. Of course your parents are worried about you," she explained, trying to get Nathan to cool down, before he started things with Luke again. The two of them had been down right nice to each other the past few days. Haley hated to think that they could back to the blind hatred that had colored both of their worlds for years. 

Dan and Deb had spent the past hour explaining to Nathan that in light of recent events, they were going to be seeing a counselor for the immediate future. They had stressed it wasn't any one event that led to their decision, but rather a number of things impacting all their lives. Haley had remained silent, holding Nathan's hand and giving him silent support. She secretly thought that the entire family could use some help, from Dan's control freak tendencies to his mother's absenteeism. She had gotten the idea that this was more Deb's idea than Dan's but to his credit, he solidly back up his wife's decision, and presented Nathan with a unified front. 

"Okay, so it's not Lucas' fault that they decided we needed help in relating," he admitted. It was so easy to blame everything on his half-brother, when he knew his family had serious issues between the three of them. His parents had apparently overheard him and Brooke talking about their nightmares, which had prompted Deb to start looking for a shrink. "I just want the arguing to stop." 

Haley saw the hurt in his eyes and she knew he was using anger to hide his true feelings, just like Dan used intimidation and his mom used avoidance. They all had things to work out, and she was secretly glad that his parents had done the adult thing and confronted their problems head on. "It's okay to be afraid, Nathan. I mean, you've had a lot of changes lately. No one expects you to adapt perfectly. Just go into the sessions and be honest. Tell your dad how much pressure he puts on you and let your mom know that you hate it when she's gone for weeks at a time." 

He shook his head, not sure he could do that with a stranger. "It's so hard being honest around them," he said. He realized a long time ago that he didn't know his parents very well and they certainly had no clue about what made him tick. If someone could help them get that down, they'd probably be a lot happier. 

Haley held his hand, trying to reassure him. "But you told me all that stuff and more. And that was during the first few weeks of tutoring. If you could tell me, knowing that you ran the risk of me telling Lucas everything, you can trust a total stranger, too," she reminded him, trying to get Nathan to open up more to the world around him. 

Not getting a response, she continued. "The main similarity I can definitely see between you and Lucas is that you both do your best to shut people out of your private worlds. You put up these walls that are designed to scare people off before they can get to know you," she softly said, watching his eyes as the truth of her words sank in. "Why do you think it was so easy for you to confide in me? I am so used to dealing with Luke and his walls that talking with you was natural." 

Nathan sat back, stunned that he and Luke could have such a big personality trait in common. But it made sense to him on some level. He'd never been able to talk to anyone like he could talk to Haley. If she'd spent half her life fighting through Luke' defense walls, then it explained why she could read Nathan like an open book. 

After a few moments of silence, he looked over at her. "Are we really that similar?" he softly asked, not knowing that much about Luke outside of his boy scout personality and good grades. 

"If you two only knew…" Haley moaned, as she began enumerating the ways the Brothers' Scott drove her crazy. "All I can say is that if you two ever drop the walls between you, the world had better look out." 

Nathan hesitated before asking, "So you think its maybe worth my time to go and talk to him or something?" 

He watched as her face lit up like the Christmas tree in the formal living room. "Yes, I think it would be worth your time and Luke's. It would mean a lot to him if you could start up a conversation," she said, knowing that Luke would make a huge effort to talk to Nathan if the younger brother just gave him a tiny opening. "He's a great guy, Nathan. He's loyal, kind, and has a huge heart for the people in his life. And I think he'd love to be your big brother, if you'd give him a chance." 

Nathan thought about her words. "Big brother? That sounds so strange, seeing how he's only a few months older than me and a few inches shorter," he joked, liking the happiness he saw on her face. Happiness that was there at the mere thought of him getting along with her best friend. "It would be kind of nice knowing that someone had my back, though." 

Reaching over, Nathan pulled Haley over onto his lap, pulling her close to his chest. They sat there in comfortable silence for a few moments before he spoke. "Have I told you how much better you've made my life?" he suddenly asked, staring into her eyes. "I can't believe how much happier I am since I started tutoring with you." 

Haley's smile faltered a bit. "So, I guess I am a good tutor, huh?" 

Nathan caught her meaning and smiled. "As tutors go, you're pretty good. But I think you'd be even better as my girlfriend." It was the first time he'd ever used that word around her, even though he'd thought about her in that role for weeks. 

Haley's heart started racing, as she caught the word girlfriend. "Are you saying that you like me that much?" she questioned, not having a lot of experience in this dating thing to know how to decipher his intent. 

"I am saying that I think I love you," Nathan simply said, not knowing how else to express what he felt in his heart. He could buy her a lot of Christmas presents, like he had with Peyton, but he'd never felt this intense attachment with anyone else in his life before. 

Haley leaned back for a second, so that she could see his face. A smiled covered his face as she began kissing him passionately, running her hands through his hair and pulling him even closer to her. As their lips parted and they came up for air, Nathan gently touched her check. "Should I take that as a confirmation that you kinda, sorta think I am okay?" 

Haley giggled at his words. "You can definitely say that I kinda, sorta love you, too," she replied as he rolled her onto her back and started kissing her. He jumped a bit, as her cold hands found themselves under his shirt and began caressing his back muscles. Nathan wasn't sure exactly how far he should go, given their conversation a few nights back. But he was more than willing to follow her lead, when she began pushing his shirt over his shoulders. 

"How long did your parents say they'd be at the store?" she breathlessly asked running her hands up his bare back, as he placed little kisses on her collarbone. Nathan tried to remember where his parents were going and how long they'd already been gone, but gave up calculating when Haley starting nibbling on his neck. He finally mustered a response as she moved from his neck to his ear. "They'll be gone for a while. They had to get more of the headache pills for Lucas," he muttered. Haley forgot her original question as Nathan's hand moved to the small of her back; on the skin between where her shirt ended and her low rise jeans began. 

She moaned softly, encouraging his exploring hands, and completely forgot about parents, half- brothers and the rest of the world.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Happy that Brooke's back in the story? Thanks for reading and replying! I'll be out of the country for the next two weeks but I hope to post as soon as I come back.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

* * *

Nathan leaned back into the couch, pulling Haley down with him. His hands roved the small bit of skin between her shirt and jeans, wanting more, but tempered by his mind. And Nathan's mind was telling him to slow down.

Haley sensed his hesitation, but she was so caught up in her feelings that she didn't want him to stop. Sitting up, she separated from his body long enough to run her hands down his chest. Nathan watched her with hooded eyes, and attempted to quell his desire for her.

She smiled at him, as she took the hem of his shirt in her hands and began slowly moving it up his body. "Haley," he protested, but his shirt moving over his head drowned the rest of his sentence out. She tossed the shirt across the room, and stared down at his chest.

"You have a beautiful body," she sultrily said, leaning down to place small kisses there.

Nathan's body reacted to her roving lips, and he watched in amazement as Haley continued the assault with her lips. Forgetting his earlier resolve to slow things down, his hands immediately found the small of her back and slowly slipped under her shirt, caressing the skin up her back.

Encouraged by his actions, Haley continued laying kisses across his chest, slowing only when she reached his nipple ring. She'd heard about the ring from various sources, but this was the first time she'd seen it or touched it. She slid her tongue through the small hoop, before looking up at Nathan and saying, "I like it."

Her words completely undid him, as did what she was doing with her lips. Nathan's hands moved quickly up her back, taking her shirt off as they moved. He tossed her shirt across the room and stared at her nearly naked form. Haley shyly smiled at him, unaccustomed to wearing so little in front of a guy. Nathan reached out hesitantly and traced the lace around the top of her sheer black bra. Her skin was so soft and smooth, he noticed, as he ran his hands over the exposed flesh. Forgetting his earlier pledge to go slow, Nathan pulled Haley to him, and began kissing her. His kisses were more aggressive this time, as his tongue insistently moved between her lips. Nathan's hands left her waist and moved down to her thighs, hesitating a moment before pulling her hips flush against his. Reaching up to undo her bra, he waited only a second, seeing the desire in her eyes.

Before he could fully undo the clasp, a noise at the door caught his attention. "Nathan," Deb began as she walked into the room. She stopped dead in her tracks at the site of her nearly naked son and his girlfriend on her favorite couch. Not expecting her to stop dead in her tracks, her husband bumped into her. Dan looked at his wife in confusion, before peering over her shoulder. He jumped back, turning his head at the sight of the shirtless kids in his den. "Clothing, clothing would be good," he muttered, keeping his head turned away from the room. All he needed to complete his holiday would be the image of his son's shirtless girlfriend.

Haley stood mortified behind Nate, whom she'd jumped behind the moment the door opened. While she admired the beauty of his chest early, she now admired the way Nathan's broad shoulders block the view of her from the doorway. Silently, Deb closed the door, allowing both teens to go on a desperate search for their missing shirts. "Okay," Nathan said, finding his shirt halfway under the tree, "Next time we keep the clothing next to us." Haley snatched her shirt from under an end table. "What makes you think that there will be a next time?" she muttered, forgetting all of her earlier passion and reckless abandonment.

The door slowly opened, and Deb and Dan slowly walked back into the room. Haley was mortified. She'd never been caught doing anything half as bad as this. She silently stared at a painting on the wall, waiting for Nathan or Deb to say something to break the awkward silence.

Deb took in their heaving chests and tried to make a joke. "I guess asking if Nathan felt better would be redundant?" she mused out loud, taking in Haley's flushed checks and Nathan's discomfort. Nathan finally spoke. "Mom, we were just…." He started before being cut off by Dan. "Yeah, son. We know what you were up to. I think your mother's concern, besides having naked teenagers in her house, is that your doctor suggested you avoid all strenuous activity for a few weeks." His tone was mildly amused, but still recriminating enough to cause Haley discomfort. She'd totally forgotten about Nathan's cracked rib and smoke inhalated lungs.

Deb's eyes moved from Haley to Nathan. "I don't suppose I should know what else to say, except that we trusted you two to be alone while we ran to the store," she gently said.

Nathan sighed, not in the mood for yet another parental lecture. It's not like they were having sex or anything. "Last time I checked, there were two other people in this house, and they were in a bed together."

Deb went pale at his words, and then looked over at Dan. "Dan, you do something….parental here. I am going up stairs to check on Lucas and Brooke," she muttered, trying to exit the room as gracefully as possible, given the current situation.

Dan slowly walked into the room and sat down in a chair opposite the couch. Nathan rolled his eyes at his father. "You aren't honestly going to give us a safe sex speech, are you?"

Dan noticed that Haley's face turned fuchsia at Nathan's words, which caused him to smile. He'd seen too many of Nate's former girlfriends in similar situations, who'd not even been mildly embarrassed at being interrupted by an adult. At least this girl did have some sense of priority, he mused. He turned as she quietly spoke out. "We aren't having sex."

Nathan reached out and grabbed her hand, knowing she probably felt horrible right now. After all, he'd not be too happy if her parents had walked in on them, either.

"Um, not so much a safe sex speech as a 'watch what you do, and where you do it' speech. Your mom can only handle so much, son. And this is never a good thing to subject her to. She entertains the idea that you are still her little boy." Haley sank down even deeper in the couch at his words. There simply were no words to describe the mortification she felt.

"We get you, Dad. It won't happen again," Nathan spit out, not sure if he was angry about being caught or angry that he'd not gotten nearly as far as he wanted.

Dan laughed at the guilt induced couple in front of him. "Yes, it will happen again. We all know that. Just a bit of advice: the more doors between you and the front door, the more time you have to find your clothing," he said, before getting up out of the chair. He paused at the door for a moment, before turning back to them. "And remember that I don't want to be a grandfather for another five or six years."

* * *

Deb rushed up the stairs, almost dreading what she'd find. She didn't know Lucas that well, but Brooke had been one of Nathan's friends since kindergarten. And Deb had heard Nate's teammates mention her name enough to know she was very popular with the guys.

Reaching Lucas' room, she softly knocked on the door, before slowly pushing it open. She exhaled in relief when she found Lucas curled up asleep, with Brooke nestled in his arms. Brooke glanced up at as Deb entered the room, and instinctively brought a finger to her lips. Lucas had been napping for a while, but she could tell that he was exhausted and needed all the rest he could get. She turned over the book she'd been reading, and slowly rolled out of Luke's arms.

"I was trapped with nothing to do but read that dusty old book," Brooke softly exclaimed, wrinkling her nose up at Luke's penchant for Dostoevsky. She watched as Deb placed a quilt over the boy's sleeping form and then walked into the hall with her. "How long has he been sleeping?" Deb asked, nearly afraid of what went on before Luke fell asleep. These kids were beginning to unnerve her, with their hormonal ways.

Brooke thought a moment. "We talked about 15 minutes after you left, and then he fell asleep. He could barely keep his eyes open while we were talking," Brooke commented, noting his weakened state.

The reached the living room, where the rest of the people were gathered. Brooke walked over and sat down in an easy chair, and took in Haley and Nathan, who were sitting on the couch. She grinned, sensing the sexual tension in the air immediately. Nathan's eyes narrowed at her appraising view and he snarked, "Oh don't act like you weren't doing the same upstairs."

Laughing, Brooke smiled at them. "Actually, we weren't doing anything upstairs. Luke is as weak as a newborn pup. He's been asleep most of the afternoon," she giddily informed them. It wasn't every day that someone else got caught in a compromising position, she thought. "I was actually upstairs reading Dostoevsky."

Haley snorted at her words. "I doubt you've ever read anything besides Cosmo," she said, not sharing in the dark haired girl's good humor. Brooke had a nearly feline look of contentment and ownership that did not bode well for her best friend, Haley thought.

"You want to talk about Raskolnikov's motivations for the murder?" Brooke challenged, showing off what she could do with her brain when given the chance. "Hey, it's not my fault that Luke reads dry, serious literature, Tutor girl."

Deb watched the growing cat fight, uncertain as to the source of the animosity between the two girls. She decided to change the course of the conversation before a fight broke out. "Brooke, we saw your parents at the club last week and I thought I heard them say that your family was going to L.A. for Christmas."

Brooke's face immediately fell at those words. "Oh, they went. They just didn't take me," she softly replied, hating the look of pity that every one in the room, including Dan, gave her. "Marina and I are spending the holidays together," she added, trying not to look so pathetic in front of Tutor Girl and Nathan's parents. Nathan already knew what a loser of a family she had.

"Who is Marina?" Deb politely asked, assuming it was a grandparent or Aunt.

"It's our maid. She's from Russia and she doesn't have any family either," Brooke stated, not caring how the adults took that statement. Maybe they'd even mention it to her parents, next time they ran into each other at the club.

Deb looked at Dan, noting that even he seemed shocked that his friends would leave their 16-year-old daughter alone on the holidays. Dan cleared his throat and extended the invitation he knew that his oldest son would want him to extend. "Brooke, you have to spend Christmas Eve with us, then. I know that Lucas would be very happy if he had one of his close friends here with him." Actually, Dan didn't know any of Luke's friends, outside of Haley. But it didn't take a genius to realize that this girl was special enough for Luke to visit with even when he didn't feel good. In the teen world, that meant a lot, he reasoned.

Brooke considered his words and a huge smile crossed her face. "Okay! That would be more fun that going home," she added, her thoughts reverting back to Lucas and how much she wanted to spend time with him. And spending time on a holiday was a bonus in her eyes.

Deb smiled, realizing that everything was coming together. Both Nathan and Lucas were regaining their health, Dan was opening himself up to Luke, and looking out for the boy's interests, and her family was getting larger, if not more stable. She went through her mental checklist and realized that she had a few more errands to run before the traditional Scott Christmas Eve gift exchange. "Brooke, Haley, I need your help with something," she said, as she herded the girls out of the room.

* * *

So...Europe was great. I love the United Kingdom. I appreciate you reading and replying. I never really know if people like the story though the hit counts are fairly high. So feel free to tell me what you love or hate about the story. Or even my sucky use of commas. Have a great weekend. I'm still a bit jetlaged...


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

* * *

Nathan watched as his mother loaded the last of the charity gifts into the car and drove off with both Haley and Brooke. He smirked as he waved good-bye, laughing at the image of both girls dressed as elves. His mother had needed two volunteers to help "Santa" pass out gifts at the community center and had decided that Brooke and Haley would be too adorable in the generic Santa's helper outfits. It was times like these that Nathan was truly happen he wasn't 100% healthy yet.

Entering the house, Nathan stared at the curved stairway that led to the bedrooms. Haley had asked him to talk to Luke, and he guessed now was as good a time as any. His mom and the girls were gone and his dad was firmly planted in front of the big game. Nathan slowly climbed the stairs, not in a hurry to get into this conversation. But he'd promised Haley that he'd try, that he'd make an effort to extend himself to his older brother.

Sighing, Nathan realized he was simply confused. Too much had happened the past few days and he wasn't able to analyze it or how his life was changing because of it. Lucas and his father were talking and being civil. His mother was making a huge effort to include Luke in everything the Scott family was doing, long term and short. Besides buying him and Haley Christmas gifts, Deb had also mentioned to Dan that he should invite Lucas to go with them on their annual ski vacation. Their lives were becoming interwoven, he realized, frowning somewhat at the idea of their family expanding. Being resolved to the fact that Lucas was becoming a part of his family didn't mean that Nathan had to be 100% happy about it.

Pausing on the second floor landing, Nathan realized that the idea of being around Luke didn't bother him as much as it used to. He wasn't sure what had changed that hatred to apathy (or better yet, curiosity) but his feelings toward Lucas had definitely changed over the past few days. More than likely it was the fire. He'd remembered looking into Luke's eyes when they were trapped, and seeing not anger, but regret. And that look had bugged Nathan ever since. Was it regret based on Luke's fear that they were going to die? Or was that regret related to Nathan? Memories of the fire came back to Nathan, flooding his senses. Any time he thought about that night, he could feel the heat of the flames and the smoke that had enveloped the bus. Nathan's heart began racing and he forced himself to calm down. If he hadn't known Brooke was having some of the same problems with memories of that night, he'd have thought he was going crazy.

Regaining his composure, Nathan paused outside the door to Luke's room and knocked lightly. He cringed a bit at the thought of a room in his house being called "Luke's". Nathan mentally shock off that vibe. He was on a mission, and that mission was to please his girlfriend. And to satisfy his own curiosity, a small part of him admitted. It seemed like Lucas was always sleeping whenever Nathan was around. Hearing a muffled response, Nathan opened the door and walked into the room.

Lucas was sitting in the floral window seat, staring out the huge window, looking down at the garden below. He wouldn't have called it a formal garden, in the English sense. Lucas knew from his vast reading that English gardens were more formally laid out. But the Scott yard had that same uniformity to it that formal gardens had. As if someone had attempted to control the growth of everything in the yard. It was an interesting metaphor for the Scott yard, much like the family. Tight, organized, controlled. Lucas wasn't sure he could ever fit into that picture, or if he even wanted to.

Looking up, he noticed Nathan standing in front of him, looking every bit as uncomfortable as Lucas knew he himself felt. After watching Nathan shift nervously from foot to foot, Lucas motioned to the bed. "You may as well sit, if you are staying," he noncommittally stated. Luke didn't want to toss the guy out, but Nathan was making him nervous. And Lucas was naturally high strung, despite his attempts to hide it. It came from years of not fitting in, and being the subject of town ridicule and gossip.

Sitting stiffly on the edge of the bed, Nathan motioned to the window seat. "You must be feeling better to be out of bed," he commented, figuring that was a nice, neutral statement. Haley had really stressed to him that he and Luke never really talked as much as they tossed out statements designed to upset the other.

Luke dropped the book he was holding and turned a bit to face Nathan. "Big progress. I've gone from staying in bed, to being propped up in a window seat for a few hours at a time. But I am totally off the oxygen now. I guess that's a start," he said, not sure what the point of Nathan's visit was. "At this rate it will be next year before I am actually allowed to play ball again."

"I heard my Dad tell your mom that the doctor said you'd be better in a few weeks," Nathan replied, consciously saying 'my dad' instead of 'dad'. Even if Nathan could share his home with Lucas, he wasn't quite ready to share his dad. He tried to fight off the possessiveness he felt about his dad, life and home, but he wasn't too successful. He'd tried to explain to Haley that being civil and being brotherly were two totally different things.

Watching Nathan out of the corner of his eye, Luke nodded. "Yeah, they say a couple of weeks, but it feels like months. I am so bored. I hate being trapped inside."

"I've got some video games or DVD's if you want to borrow them. That might help pass the time," Nathan suggested, trying to keep the conversation going.

Luke smiled at him, encouraged by Nathan's attempts to share his things. "My head still has that problem with motion. The doctor said that watching images and stuff on TV might actually make the headaches worse. Reading, too," he lamented, motioning to his unread book. "But thanks for offering," he awkwardly added. Nathan seemed engrossed with picking at a frayed thread from the knee of his jeans, which Luke took as a display of the younger boy's awkwardness. They were one big awkward, he realized, laughing out loud at the thought.

Nathan looked up, curious to see what Luke was laughing at. In a serious tone, Luke said, "sometimes I just think funny thoughts." Nathan smiled uncertainly, not sure if this was Luke's personality or if he hit his head harder than anyone had realized. Picking up on Nathan's confusion, Luke decided to try talking to him. "Sorry, just random thoughts about this bizarre situation."

"Yeah, it's not every day you face death, have your estranged brother move in and get told you are being forced into family therapy," Nathan replied, not sure if his nonchalant attitude was sincere or not. He'd just not had enough time to work through all these changes.

Leaning back on the window seat, Luke considered his words. "It is strange. I have operated on hating both you and Dan for so long that I don't know how else to approach you," he admitted, surreptitiously glancing at Nathan.

Nodding, Nathan tried to encourage Luke. "Haley says that we have so many problems because we're a lot a like. I don't get that, but hey, she's not wrong about many things," Nathan added.

Smiling, Luke realized that Haley had been working this situation to the ultimate. She'd used her time with him to talk up Nathan, and she was obviously doing the same with his younger brother. "Haley's pretty special. It's not like she'd let us prove her wrong by continuing to fight. Besides, I'm sure we have something in common," Luke hesitantly replied.

Laughing, Nathan considered that. "Let's see. We are both tall, like basketball, thrive on competition, and have some of the same DNA. The differences start when you take into consideration that my dad has been on my case for years about basketball, and you've just been playing for fun."

Luke shrugged at the last part. "That's true. Dan hasn't ever really shown much interest in my playing, except for trying to find ways to get me to NOT play."

Nathan looked decidedly uncomfortable; as if he suddenly realized that there were so many things he and Luke would never be able to freely talk about. Everything seemed to be mired in issues for them. "You know about that?" he hesitantly asked, his defensiveness showing despite his best efforts.

"Nathan, there had to be a reason you tried so hard to get me off the team. I knew you had to be getting pressure from Dan, because no one, not even a player with an ego the size of yours, wants to carry an entire team. At worst, I was someone to help pick up the slack, at best I was a threat. It wasn't too hard for me to figure out that Dan was behind your actions," he concurred.

"Yeah, well I guess I am sorry for all that stuff. I mean, we haze new people as a matter of principle. But I took things a bit too far where you were concerned," he admitted, looking Lucas in eye. "You are kind of an intimidating person to be around."

Luke's eyes narrowed, as he considered Nathan's words. "Me? Intimidating? In what way?" he asked, genuinely interested in his brother's reply. Luke was a fairly self-contained person who didn't seek feedback from many people. His mom, Haley and Keith were pretty much the only people whose opinions he cared about. But after years of being scorned and teased at school for his parentage, Luke had learned to block most people out. Isolation was far better than caring about what others said about you and your mom on the playground.

Nathan hesitated before opening up. "You are beyond smart. All any of the teachers at school can do is talk about how great you are. Whitey thinks the sun sets with you. Haley is convinced you are the model of a perfect guy. You play ball better than most of the guys who have attended private camps for years. And then there's that Dad thing…" Nathan trailed off, not sure if he should continue or not based on look he was getting from Lucas.

"What Dad thing?" Lucas demanded, not sure if he was upset or not. And not sure why he'd be upset about Dan when they were officially "getting to know" each other and being civil.

"You have a lot in common with my dad, you just don't know it. You both have this…will. This indescribably strong will that refuses to accept any outcome other than the one you want. I saw it when we were hazing you. And I see it in everything my dad does from pick up games to business deals. You both decide how you want something to end, and then you refuse to accept any other outcome. It's like that word we talked in English class last week… indomination…or something," Nathan fumbled, not so good with words, especially with Luke staring daggers at him.

"Indomitable," Luke corrected him, his writing persona stepping up even as his regular persona struggled with the idea that he was like Dan.

"Yeah, that's the word. It means unconquerable, right?" Nathan asked, not always sure of vocabulary and stuff like that. Yet another strength of Luke's. Seeing Luke nod, Nathan continued. "See, you both are unconquerable, these tall, strong towers that remain standing now matter how strong the storm is. And that's what I see in both of you," he finished lamely, not sure if he'd just explained something to Luke, or insulted him.

Luke pondered those words for a few minutes, reflecting on what he knew about both Dan and Nathan. He supposed there could be worse things to have in common with Dan. "What do you see yourself as, if Dan and I are tall towers?" Lucas asked, curious as to what made Nathan work as a person.

Nathan paused, momentarily taken back at his brother's question. He wasn't used to being asked things like that. "A reed," he said somewhat uncertainly, and then smiled as he considered his answer. "Yeah. A reed. While you towers are off standing tall and getting the stuffing knocked out you, a reed just goes along with the flow, and bends when necessary."

"Are you saying you are flexible or that you are unable to stand your ground," Luke asked, confused by Nathan's surprising deep answer.

"I go with the flow and do what needs to be done at that time. I've watched Dad all my life be this huge force of nature, and I learned that you can sometimes get things done without all the bluster," he replied, echoing Haley's words from their first tutoring session. "I can stand up when I need to, but I am realizing that you don't always have to be the deciding factor in every fight."

Luke looked at Nathan in silence, weighing his words against what he knew about him. Maybe he didn't know as much about his little brother has he had previously thought. Or maybe Haley had done a great job with Nathan's ability to articulate things.

"I guess that my life has taught me to be strong, indomitable, or be run over. It's a matter of perspective, I guess," Luke said, wondering how different his life might have been if he'd grown up in this house.

Nathan thought about Luke's words. "Or maybe it was easier for me to be flexible because I knew I had Dad behind me, ready to back me up. Something you've not really experienced," Nathan speculated, realizing by the look on Luke's face that he must have gotten pretty close to the core of the issue.

The silence grew until Nathan became uncomfortable. He tried shifting the mood a bit. "Um, so Haley wants us to get along."

Breaking out of his reverie, Lucas nodded. "She's my best friend. I can't risk losing her because of our fighting."

"But we've been getting along lately, right? I mean, things are better than they've ever been between us," Nathan asked, uncertainty filling his voice.

"I guess the question is whether anything that's happened the past few days will last, once everything returns to normal," Luke said, his natural pessimism rising to the surface. He wanted to believe that they could continue to work things out, and form some sort of cordial relationship. But he didn't want to get his hopes up. He was too much of a realist for that.

"I know that we want it to work, Lucas. I mean, my dad is really trying. I don't expect you to realize that, because you don't really know him. But I don't think I have ever seen him try to talk and relate so much before," Nathan explained. "And I just…I just want things to be okay with us. I mean, I know you've been great about the Haley thing. And I know that you could have submarined our relationship before it even got started. And for what it's worth, I appreciate how cool you've been."

Shrugging, Lucas downplayed Nathan's words. "Haley's a big girl. I can't tell her how to live her life. And you do seem to make her happy. Just take care of her and don't disrespect her, and we'll get along fine." Lucas was kind of shocked at how much of an effort Nathan was making. Luke couldn't decide if it was because Nathan saw Dan trying so hard to get along with him, or if it was Haley's influence. "And um, I wanted to let you know that I am glad that your hands are okay and you'll be able to play again."

Glancing down at his hands, Nathan smiled. The bandages were gone and most of the burns were healing. "You're just happy that you don't have to be the superstar and carry the weight of the team and my dad's expectations."

Lucas actually flinched at the exclusive way that Nathan referred to Dan. It wasn't that Luke expected Nathan to welcome him with open arms, but his brother was still unable to refer to Dan as "their" father. He looked at Nathan, noticing that his brother was still making an attempt to talk to him, perhaps for the first time in their lives. "Actually, you're right. I don't think that I could handle all that pressure," he admitted, looking over at where Nathan sat on the bed. "It's a huge responsibility and you've done a good job being captain. I wouldn't want to fill your shoes. More importantly, I don't know if I could fill your shoes."

Nathan shrugged, leaning back on his elbows. "I was raised to handle the pressure. It's all I have ever known. Dad's put that kind of pressure on me since the day I could hold a ball. I have to perfect or I let a lot of people down. It might be kind of nice to have someone to share everyone's expectations with, especially Dad."

"I'll do my best. I don't know what's going to happen with Dan. And I shudder to think of him involved with my game. But I don't mind being a sounding board for you, if you ever need to vent about him or Haley," Lucas timidly offered. He'd tried to talk to Nate in the past and gotten his head bit off, but for some reason Nathan seemed to really be trying lately.

Nathan shifted his long legs before looking at Luke. "That sounds nice. It sounds a lot better than fighting all the time."

"I don't have the energy to fight anymore," Lucas decided. "It's just so time consuming. If things don't work out with Dan after this week, that's one thing. But I don't want to go back to hating you," he shyly concluded.

Something inside Nate warmed at hearing those words. As much as he disliked the idea of not being Dan's only son, Nathan sort of relished the idea of having a civil relationship with his half brother. Sure, he was a bit threatened by Lucas, but now that he thought about it, he wasn't sure why he'd put so much energy into hating his own brother. "That sounds good. Maybe we could put all that energy into taking state. That'd be something, wouldn't it?" he asked, trying to focus on basketball, instead of all emotions inside him. They had both gotten so serious in the past ten minutes, he thought.

"It would be nice to win it all," Luke agreed. "But it would be nicer if we could just work together on the same goal." They lapsed into silence for a few moments.

"Um, just in case I forget to tell you, it's been nice having you and Haley stay here," Nathan said. "It will be really quiet when you guys go home. Mom and Dad both work a lot, and it can get pretty lonely here. Usually they spend the holidays at all their friends' parties."

Nathan stood up, and began moving about the room. He felt angsty all of a sudden, as if he was revealing too much, too fast. He'd felt the same way with Haley, like he'd opened up his heart and given her every corner of his soul the first talk they had. Luke was having the same effect on him, he thought.

Lucas stood up and moved over to a chair near the center of the room. "Mom and I aren't really party people. We tend to stay home and read," Lucas replied, noticing the nervous energy emanating from his brother. "But you can always come over to my house. I know Keith would like to get to know you better."

Nathan looked up at the mention of his Uncle. "So, are your mom and Keith, like a couple or something?" he asked, not sure of what their official status was. Nate had spent years believing the town gossip that Keith was actually Luke's father, before overhearing his parents arguing about Dan's other biological son.

"In the past, I would have said that they were definitely not a couple, but now I don't know," Luke said. "I think they are in love but they are afraid to take the chance and ruin their friendship. But I told them I was okay with them dating, so who knows. It would be nice if they did get together. Then we could all live in one house and be a family."

Nathan nodded, understanding Luke's desire to belong to something stable. He was beginning to think his own parents would calm down and work things out. "Keith seems nice and calm. Like he got all the laid back genes and Dad got all the drama and angst," Nathan said. "Kind of like us."

Lucas thought about his brother's words, realizing that there was some truth there. He really did seem calmer, like Keith, as compared to Nathan. "He's a good guy. I can talk to him about anything, and he's really helpful. Mom would freak if she knew half the things we talked about at work."

Nathan wondered, briefly, what his life would have been like if his dad had gone back to Karen and left him and his mom alone. Would he have had an Uncle Keith around to talk to? "That sounds kind of nice," Nathan said, not able to keep the wistful tone out of his voice. "My dad's not always the type to listen when you need to talk. He likes to pound out advice and get on with it."

"You could always come down to the garage and talk to Keith. He's always willing to listen without interrupting. And maybe he could show you a few things about cars, while he was at it," Luke said, laughing at the image of Preppy Nathan with grease on his hands.

Nathan smiled at the invitation. He'd seriously consider going to talk to his Uncle when things got back to normal. "You know that you can always come by here, and like hang out, if you want. We've got high def television, which is great for basketball games. You don't have to just come by to see Dad," he joked. "Or you can always stop by if you just want to bask in my perfection." At this point, Nathan didn't know if there would be anymore parent-child bonding going on between Dan and Lucas, but he'd might as well be nice about the potential for any more Lucas visits.

Lucas groaned at the comment and rolled his eyes, before growing serious once again. Levity never seemed to last long in this family, Luke thought. "Being perfect isn't possible, Nate. It seems to be wearing you down in other areas of your life," Luke replied, not sure if his brother wanted his thoughts or not.

"You mean like drinking," Nathan retorted, raising his eyebrows at Luke in mock anger. "Yeah, Dad let it slip that you told him about my drinking habits. And it scored me family therapy," he reveled, smiling at the look of trepidation that crossed Luke's face.

"And yes, I am sure that you will become a topic of conversation in those sessions and that eventually my mom will convince your mom that you should join me and my parents." Nathan watched as Luke's expression changed from terror to revulsion. "Yeah, so you kind of pulled yourself into this one, didn't you?" Nathan asked, but in a friendly manner. He was beyond being upset about the drinking comments. Luke probably had a right to be concerned, given their grandfather's issue with booze. But that didn't mean he couldn't have some fun with Lucas in the meanwhile.

Luke rubbed his temples, trying to release the pressure building there. "You don't think they will seriously make me go to therapy with you? I mean, I can barely exchange pleasantries with strangers. Why would anyone expect me to actually talk in a group counseling session?" he argued, ignoring the small guffs of laughter coming from Nathan. Everyone in town knew that Lucas was a quiet loner, not much for idle conversation. He probably couldn't think of a worse punishment than being forced to talk in front of people, especially Dan.

Nathan sat up, noting that Luke really did seem to be taking this too seriously. He was slumped against the back of the chair, rubbing his eyes. Nathan didn't want to cause another headache. "Seriously, man, it's just a joke. Don't bust a vessel or anything. I think me and my parents have enough issues to fill a year's worth of sessions."

"My parents and I," Luke automatically corrected. He frowned when he noticed Nathan's smile get bigger. "Haley corrects my grammar all the time, too. I bet the two of you are just a funfest when you hang out together. Do you all conjugate verbs for fun or what?"

Lucas sighed in frustrated. "I have fun. Why does everyone think I never do anything fun? I just have a different definition of fun than most people," he argued.

"Yeah, and Brooke Davis appears to be on that definition list," Nate observed, nodding in approval of his brother's taste in women.

Lucas actually blushed under Nathan's knowing glance. "We aren't like that," he argued, not wanting to get into the fact that they hadn't had enough time to be like "that" yet. "We aren't even formally dating."

Nathan continued smiling. "Don't get me wrong. I love Brooke. Unfortunately, I know her too well to like her in that way, but she's too much fun to stay mad at. She's definitely the life of any party, though."

"She's lonely," Lucas quietly stated. "She just wants someone to value her."

Nathan considered Luke's words, the same words he had used to describe Peyton in class that time. "Aren't we all lonely in one way or another? But the real question is, are you interested in saving her from loneliness or because you really like her?"

A slow smile spread across Luke's face, lighting it up in a way that Nathan had never seen before. "I really like her," Lucas admitted. "She just makes me feel lighter, happier than normal. And she's got some great insights, as well." For the first time, Lucas realized that he really did like Brooke, and that she wasn't a replacement for Peyton.

Hesitating, Nathan decided to go for broke. "Maybe, sometime, the four of us could go out together or something," he offered, not looking anywhere near Luke as he said it. It had originally been Haley's idea. Of course that was before; when she thought Lucas would be dating Peyton. Haley was definitely not high on Brooke's list of favorite people. Smiling, Nathan suddenly liked the idea of a double date. If he had to put up with Lucas, then Haley would have to put up with Brooke. That sounded fair to Nathan.

"You mean double date? You and me and Haley and Brooke?" Lucas asked, not sure if he was getting Nathan's point.

"Well, nothing personal, but I'd rather it be me and Haley and you and Brooke. You're a little too tall for me," Nathan snarked, joining Luke in unexpected laughter. It felt good, he thought, to just sit around and talk about girls with his brother.

"Yeah, we can try that. It would be fun just to hang out. And besides, can you imagine Haley and Brooke being forced to socialize together?" Lucas asked, ignoring the point that it was just as strange as Nathan and Lucas hanging out together.

Nathan smiled. "That would be one cat fight I would NOT want to miss."

* * *

Wow...remember the days when OTH was about something? I miss those days. Now is the time when I seek feedback and find out if anyone is out there reading. I'll even toss in a tidbit regarding the next chapter which involves Haley and Brooke in their seasonal best, in the start of a very Scott Xmas. As for Purg, the chapter is half written. I'd love to say that the gun kills all the main players and the story is over, but what fun is that? Thanks for reading and have a great weekend.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

* * *

The line to see Santa twisted and turned, going back 50 feet or more. Brooke impatiently tapped her foot as the little urchin on Santa's lap droned on and on and about wanting some inane action figure for Christmas. It was bad enough that Deb had finagled her into this nightmare of a situation, but to be forced to wear such a dreadful outfit was the last straw. Her official "Santa's helper" outfit consisted of some hideous red velvet shirt and skirt with mangy marabou trim. Besides being three sizes too big, the outfit did nothing to enhance what Brooke considered to be her best assets. She'd folded the waist of the skirt over a few times, to shorten it, and had forgone the floppy shoes with bells in favor of her favorite platforms. Unfortunately, the leg with her cast on it was shorter than her platformed foot, making her lopsided AND cranky.

Unconsciously, she began tapping her foot, impatiently willing the anklebitter on Santa's lap to get a move on, so they could move on to the next urchin. A discrete cough from the other side of Santa caught Brooke's attention. Tutor Girl sent Brooke a warning cough, trying to get her to calm down.

Haley definitely got the worst end of the deal. While Brooke had managed to salvage what style she could from the 'helper' outfit, Haley had gotten stuck with the Elf costume, complete with freaky hat and big ears. They both looked a few feet away, where Deb stood mixing with the other charity committee members, and shot her discreet looks of death. Both had been eager to help out at the community center, though neither had dreamed that helping out included dressing up.

"The faster we get rid of these brats, the faster we can get out of these hideous outfits and get back to our boyfriends," Brooke murmured, as Haley helped Santa write down the current kid's wish list.

"What boyfriends? Lucas hasn't asked you to be his girlfriend," Haley snarked back, fixing a huge fake smile on her face as Deb looked over at them.

"Calm Down, Mr. Spock. He's as good as mine, trust me," Brooke replied, lightly smacking the closest of Haley's Elf ears.

Forgetting the line of kids, Haley snatched Brooke's arm and slightly twisted it, all the while maintaining the smile of a pageant winner. "I wouldn't bet your lip gloss on that. Luke's a smart guy, and he listens to my opinion," she muttered, careful to not cause a scene midst the artificial snow. "And don't touch my ears."

Yanking her arm free, Brooke returned her sickly sweet smile, oblivious to the stares the parents were giving them. "Let's just focus on getting these brats through the line so we can get out of here."

Leaning over to where the same anklebitter prattled on, Brooke put a hand on his shoulder drawing his attention and stopping him mid-prattle. "Look, rugrat, what say you wrap this wish list up and get a move on, so Santa can finish up and head back to the South Pole?" Brooke sweetly asked, carefully avoiding his sucker sticky hands.

"North Pole," Haley tersely correctly. She wasn't sure who got on her nerves more, Brooke or the whining kids.

"What-EVER," Brooke groaned. Leaning over to speak to the child, she chimed, "Time's up."

Haley did a double take and realized that Santa wasn't the least bit interested in the fussy child, but was seriously staring down Brooke's too big V-neck shirt. Leering, he seemed fixated on her red lace bra. Haley whacked the old man in the shoulder. "Hey Santa, she may have been naughty, but she's seriously underage."

Brooke followed Santa's eyes and gasped, pulling the v-neck up to cover her chest. "Oh my god," she wailed, "I've just had my goodies oogled by Santa." A few of the parents grabbed their kids and moved them out of line, while Brooke stared accusingly at Santa.

Stepping in, Haley did what any good child of a large family would do: she began ordering people around. "Santa, sit down and shut up. Stop oogling Brooke's goodies and limit each kid to seven minutes, no more. When I cough, you boot them off stage. Brooke, pull your shirt up and stop whining. The faster we get these brats through the line, the faster we can end this humiliation." Both girls pasted on huge smiles as Deb walked by and asked if there was problem. "No problem," Brooke said.

Haley gave Deb her best 'you can trust me, I'm on the honor roll' smile. "It's fine. We are having so much fun."

* * *

That was a seriously short chapter, but the next one is seriously long, so it's all good. And if prodded, I could upload the next chapter quickly! Still working on purg. I know... it's taking forever, but I do have a four day holiday next week and that could get me going. I've been traveling a lot for work lately and it's hard to write on my netbook. Next up, Dan and Luke talk about the future and bond? Thanks for reading. Any comments, suggestions, or grammar tips are always welcome.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

* * *

Luke moved restlessly around the guest room, attempting to ward off another bout of lethargy. As much as he hated to admit, his conversation with Nathan had left him more emotionally drained than physically tired. It had been nice to just have a normal conversation with his half brother, and though they hadn't crossed any monumental bridges, they were definitely on course for a less hate filled relationship. And Luke had to admit; anything was better than all the anger and animosity they currently had. He didn't expect them to ever be brothers in a conventional manner, but at least they could start working towards being friends.

Finding an unread book on the floor, Luke picked it up and stuffed it into the faded duffel bag that Haley brought from his home. He was in the process of getting his things together and straightening the room. Karen had called Deb from the road and updated her on their travel progress and without any problems, she and Keith would be there to pick Luke up around suppertime. He was excited about seeing them both, as it felt like a year since he'd been with them. Luke was having a serious issue with losing track of time since the accident. And while the doctor kept reassuring them that all these problems were normal after effects of the concussion, Luke felt like he was losing his mind.

Dan watched silently from the doorway as his oldest son moved slowly around the room, straightening the bed covers and stuffing odds and ends into his bag. Something within him constricted, and Dan realized that he didn't want Lucas to leave. It had taken him days to get used to being so physically close to Luke, but now he was afraid to let the boy go home. And he was going home. Back to his own world, with Karen and Keith, where he belonged. There were times when he truly understood that he and Lucas were worlds apart, but a part of Dan was afraid that he'd never get this close to having a relationship with his son if he let Luke go.

Knocking lightly on the dark wood door, Lucas looked up as Dan walked into the room. "Deb wanted to make sure that you took all your medicine home. She also printed out a list of all the doctor's instructions and your follow up appointments next week," Dan said, putting the manila envelope in the worn duffel bag that sat on the bed. "I'm sure she's told Karen all of this information, but we wanted to make sure that everything was listed, in case you have any unexpected problems."

Lucas silently nodded, still uncertain what to say around Dan. It was one thing to have a few late night confessional conversations, but somehow talking seemed a more odious chore in daylight. "Um, thanks. I am sure that my mom will really appreciate it. And all the other stuff you all have done the past few days," he fumbled, uncharacteristically inarticulate.

Motioning for Luke to sit down, Dan sank into one of the room's chairs. For all the color that had finally returned to Luke's face, Dan thought that he still looked haggard. "Well, I am sure that Karen and I have a lot to discuss, especially based on our talks over the past few days."

A frown crossed Luke's forehead at Dan's words. He was trying to remember what he and Dan had discussed, as the details were rather elusive. "Um, was that the late night escape attempt talk or the drugged out egg conversation?"

He considered Luke's words, before laughing out loud. "You do have a way of wording things, you know? I think this was the egg conversation, though. The one where we decided to try to hang out?" Dan prompted, watching as first confusion, then trepidation crossed his son's face.

"We agreed to hang out?" Lucas asked, trying to clarify exactly what they had decided that night. Dan nodded, as a growing feeling of unease spread throughout the room. "We didn't really make any hard decisions, as you kind of fell asleep in the middle of the conversation."

Lucas slowly nodded, wondering if he was a total mental case for ever talking to the man. This was the guy who spent years ignoring him and the past few months tormenting him. But the less cynical part of Lucas saw something new in Dan. He saw and felt an awareness and interest from Dan that he'd never seen before. "So this 'getting to know you' phase will involve hanging out?" he questioned.

"I didn't say that. I mean, it could involve letter writing or emailing, if they ever fix this stupid home network of mine." Dan sensed Lucas' reluctance, which in turn made him grow cautious. He'd been inundated by Deb's constant positivity regarding Lucas, and he'd stopped being realistic. And reality wasn't looking favorably for the future of their relationship.

Luke's interest was piqued by the mention of the network. He'd seen all the equipment around Dan's office to realize that they were putting in a wireless network, but he'd not talked to anyone about it. Like cars, Luke had a naturally affinity with making computers work. His house was too small to need anything that elaborate, but Luke could see how a big house like Dan's, with three computer users, could definitely use a networked environment. A small cough from Dan jerked Lucas back to the present. "Sorry. I got lost between you asking me about hanging out and your lame network."

Dan sighed. "Nothing is ever easy with you, is it?" Dan took a deep breath and started over. "I am trying to establish reasonable expectations for whatever we have here. The last thing I need is Karen on my back about me setting up false expectations and hurting your feelings."

Luke shrugged his shoulders. "It's not like I expect anything from you, only that if you are going to continue to ignore me that you do it civilly."

"I don't want to ignore you. I'm not saying that we'll ever have a normal parent/child relationship …" Dan said, stopping momentarily to find the right words. He wasn't sure what he wanted to convey to the boy, or how to do it once he figured out what he wanted to say. The entire process of talking to Lucas confounded Dan.

Lucas finished his sentence. "We won't ever have a normal relationship because Keith will always be my father. You don't get to walk into my life after 16 years and expect me to call you daddy," Lucas retorted, his anger boiling over.

"Exactly. But we could work on getting to know each other, talk on a regular basis, or just hang out occasionally. I would like to know more about you," Dan sincerely said.

Lucas noted his father's earnestness and his relatively humble demeanor. "Okay, so maybe we start with civil and work up to friends?" Luke suggested, uncertain about where they could start. He could only imagine how hard it would be to relate to the man, when he could barely hold a conversation with the guy.

Dan shook his head and groaned. "This is worse than negotiating a car sale."

Luke gave him a pointed look. "I don't trust you enough to buy a car from you." Not that Luke could have bought a car from the man. After helping his mother with household expenses and bills, he'd barely had enough to buy little things like cd's and clothes. And books. Luke could only dream of the day he could buy all the books he wanted. He jealously considered Nathan's plush Navigator and how cool it would be to drive an SUV like that. Not that he could have afforded the insurance on it, let alone the cost of the truck. Frowning, Luke pushed those thoughts from his head. He was lucky enough to borrow vehicles from his mom and Keith, and there was no sense in lusting after material things that his brother had.

Dan laughed at Luke's retort. "You should never trust the person you are buying a car from," he offered, making a mental note to instruct the boy on the finer aspects of getting a good deal.

Luke thought about their situation for a few moments, as silence filled the room. This was a major turning point in his life. He could take Brooke's advice and try to make something out of this situation with Dan. Or he could give a halfhearted attempt that was doomed to fail. He sat up a bit straighter, as the decision formed in his mind. "Okay. Here's the deal. I want something concrete set up tonight, because if I leave with vague promises to call and set things up, it won't work. We both know it will never happen. And then things will be worse than before, because we never really tried," Luke explained, watching as Dan listened intently.

"I agree. It will be too hard to do this later, so let's strike while we have some momentum," Dan said. "Why don't we set up a once a week thing? We could shoot hoops or something." Dan wasn't sure that he had anything in common with the boy, but basketball seemed to be the common thread he had with both of his sons.

Luke emphatically shook his head. "No way. No basketball. I've seen how that's warped Nate and I am not going to let you do that to me," Luke noted. "Besides, it's too easy for you. I want you to have to actually work at spending time with me." Basketball had been the impetus for Dan leaving Karen in the first place, and Luke didn't want it to be the bridge that he came back into their lives on.

Dan thought for a few minutes, trying to remember what little he knew about Luke. "Do we have anything except basketball in common? Something that won't leave huge gaping silences while we're together?"

Luke stared at the carpet, pondering Dan's words. He didn't know his father at all, but from what he'd seen, they had little to no shared interests. That kind of made spending time together a challenge. "You have to have some kind of interests outside of playing basketball."

"Watching basketball on TV?" Dan asked, in a hopeful tone. If they could spend their time watching a game, it would be much easier on both of them, he thought.

Luke rolled his eyes at Dan's response. "Do you read? Or fish? Do you like museums?"

Dan shuddered at the idea of walking around some quiet museum. "I guess it's pretty easy to see you inherited your basketball skills from me and your brains from Karen. She was always a PBS watching book worm, too."

Luke laughed at that image of his mother. They were both bookworms. He looked up at Dan and said, "I wonder if I would love to read so much if I grew up around you."

Dan thought about that for a few seconds. "I don't know. Nathan and I would rather be moving than sitting still. Deb likes to read but doesn't have much of a chance anymore. I just don't know what things are shaped by heredity or environment."

They sat in silence for a while, letting it encroach and then take over the room. Finally, Dan presented his idea. "We could spend every Sunday together, which won't interfere with my job or your games. We could go see a movie together."

"Sunday is fine, but the movie thing isn't. Again, it means spending time with little to no communication," Luke debated, wanting Dan to understand that talking was part of the deal.

Dan shook his head in frustration. "Do you have any ideas to contribute, since you hate all of mine?"

Thinking about the past few days, an idea suddenly struck Luke. "Your network. I can help you get it installed and running. That should eat up a couple of weeks of time. And then we can go from there, trying to figure out what to do together."

"The guy who is trying to install it actually does the custom stereo installs for the dealership. He's not really a computer person," Dan admitted, seeing how it had taken the guy nearly 2 months to get the right equipment ordered. "Do you know enough about computers to do this?"

"Yeah, I do a lot of computer stuff for everyone I know. It's not that difficult if you know how to set up the hardware and software. And you can help me install the stuff. I mean, you have to have some mechanical ability, since you're related to Keith," Luke replied, liking the idea that he'd found a way for them to do something together that would require interaction.

Dan smiled at the idea. "That would work, especially if you can just get the stupid network running. I have to be able to do work from home, and Deb and Nathan need access as well," he stated, looking at Luke with a smile. They could spend time together and he could get a long-standing issue resolved. "And maybe you can stay and have dinner with us every Sunday. I think Deb would like that."

Feeling nervous, Luke pushed himself off the bed and went to look out the window. "All this is contingent on getting my mom's approval," Luke said, looking back at Dan. "I won't do anything that upsets her or that she doesn't agree to."

"I plan on discussing this with Karen when she gets here tonight. I'm sure that she'll not have a problem, once I explain what we're trying to do," he said, hesitating a bit despite his bravado. Knowing Karen, she was more likely to put him on a spit and roast him alive, rather than let her son spend time at his house.

Luke absently played with the hem of his faded blue t-shirt, as he listened to Dan's reassurances. "I guess we'll find out in a few hours. Just come up and get me once the screaming is finished," he added.

Dan stood up and moved toward the door. "Oh you'll be downstairs when she gets here. We are opening Christmas gifts when Deb and the girls get back."

Lucas looked at him in confusion. "So you all want me to sit around and watch you open up gifts? I think I'd rather sit up here and wait for my mom to show up."

Frowning, Dan turned back to face his oldest son. He and Deb had made a special trip to the store to get gifts for Lucas, so he'd have something to open on this very day. Now Luke was acting all sullen and distant at the very moment they should be getting closer on a family holiday. "I guess that's okay, but Deb has already put your gifts under the tree. I guess we can send them home with you so you can open them tomorrow with Keith and Karen."

Crossing his arms protectively in front of him, Lucas' voice grew smaller. "I have presents? Downstairs?"

"You think I invited you down to watch us open gifts while you just sat there? Of course you have gifts," Dan said, noting how small and sad the boy looked. The look on Lucas' face said it all: he didn't think his own father would get him a Christmas gift. Then Dan realized that Luke's question was valid, given that he'd never gotten him a gift or even a card for the past 15 years. Dan tried not to dwell on past mistakes, but seeing the vulnerability that radiated from Lucas caused him great guilt. It finally hit him how deeply not having a father had affected his son. Luke truly expected his own father to ignore him, while a guest in his home, on the biggest holiday of the year.

"Oh," was all he managed to eek out in reply. Luke turned back toward the window, his arms still crossed protectively across his chest. He suddenly felt very exposed, as if he'd cross another imaginary line with his father. He also felt foolish, acting so stupid over a stupid Christmas present. It's not like he'd never gotten a gift before.

Walking up behind him, Dan hesitantly reached out and put his hand on Luke's shoulder. When Luke failed to pull away from him, Dan continued talking. "Granted, we don't know you that well, and Deb and I had to base sizes for you on what Nathan wears. And we don't know what was on your wish list. But we wanted you to have something for Christmas," he finally finished, feeling silly about how rambling and incoherent he was getting. "Oh, and we invited Brooke to stay, as well."

Smiling, Lucas turned around to face him with a goofy grin on his face. Dan laughed, watching him go from sullen to sad to hormonal in less than a few minutes. "I have no clue what her parents were thinking. Her dad and I have known each other our entire lives and he never used to be this thoughtless. Even I wouldn't leave Nate alone on a major holiday."

"Her parents don't really think about her, from what I can tell. She was planning on spending Christmas with her maid," Luke stated, happy that she'd been invited to stay. He didn't want to impose on the Scotts anymore than his mere presence already had, but he didn't want Brooke to be alone either.

Dan put his hand on Luke's back and propelled him toward the door. "Well, now she can spend the holiday basking in your presence. Between you two and Nathan and Haley, it's going to be one big luvvvvfest," Dan joked, happily noting that Lucas hadn't shrugged off his father's hand from his shoulder. In fact, Lucas seemed to be more relaxed than Dan had seen him before. He wasn't sure if it was their constant heart to heart talks, or just the idea of Brooke being with him. But he was definitely smiling a lot more lately.

Worn out, tired, and still achy, Luke was practically bouncing down the stairs. Dan smiled and followed him, only with a little less energy. This was looking to be one of the best Christmas Dan had ever had.

Next: Xmasfest continues and Karen comes home. Thanks for reading and replying.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

* * *

Karen smiled as they crossed the North Carolina state line. She felt free to breathe and relax for the first time in days. Lucas was just a few hours away! Smiling, she caught the glitter of the diamond on her left hand. She tilted her hand so that the light would catch it at different angles, reflecting its light all over the dashboard.

Watching her out of the corner of his eye, Keith finally laughed at loud. "You know, if the ring isn't the right one, I can always take it back and look for another," he joked, as she protectively pulled her hand back toward her body.

"You aren't touching this ring, EVER. Not even to get it resized." They had stopped for something to eat on the trip back from Florida, when Keith spotted a jewelry store next to the place they were eating. Being Christmas Eve, the place was still open, hoping to woe last minute husbands and would be finances to spend their money. Keith had dragged Karen in to just "look around" when they had found the perfect ring. He could tell she feel in love with it the instant she saw it, and he was determined she would have it. The ½ carat princess cut ring was a bit pricey, but Keith had been saving for over 10 years for this very day.

He was nearly as giddy as Karen was. After all, he'd love her for most of their lives, and now that she had agreed to marry him, he didn't want to waste time getting a ring on her finger. He exhaled as the miles flew by. For the first time in a long time, Keith was content. He looked over at where Karen sat. "We should probably try to set a date as soon as possible. And we need to decide where we are going to live."

Karen smiled at him. "I was just thinking the same thing. Your place is too small and too far away from the garage and the café. I think we can all fit into my house, but it will be tight."

Keith nodded at her logic, realizing that his bachelor pad was beyond saving. Not even Karen could make it bright and homey. But her house only had two bedrooms, and adding Keith and his stuff would make it very cramped. "Why don't we go look at some houses and see what we can move up to? It would be nice to have a guest room and maybe a den where Lucas can hang out with his friends."

"A den would be nice. I am growing leery of my son entertaining his female friends in his bedroom. It's just asking for trouble," she said.

"I think you're already in trouble, Kar. I mean, the boy's 16. You can't expect him to stay home every weekend or keep having movie nights with Haley. He's bound to start experimenting soon," Keith argued.

She held her hands up over her ears. "I so don't need to think about this. He's still my little boy. I can't think about him that way."

Laughing, Keith shook his head at her delusions. "Well, with us collapsing two mortgages into one, we should be able to get a nice house some place, with lots of room. Maybe even a big yard for your flowers."

Karen smiled at that idea. She'd always wanted a bigger yard for Lucas to play in when he was younger. And now that they could give him that, he was moving toward college. "When did you want to get married? I am assuming that we can have a small ceremony in town with just a few close friends."

"I want to get married as soon as possible. I don't see any reason for putting it off. We've put off too much already," he noted. "Besides, outside of Lucas and Haley, we don't need anyone else."

Sighing, Karen loved how Keith automatically included Lucas into their lives. Her son wasn't an afterthought for this man. Keith genuinely truly loved Lucas like a son. "What about your family, Keith? Do we need to invite Roy and May?" she asked. "And what do we do about Dan? I wouldn't mind Deb being there, but all we need is another Scott Brothers fist fight during our wedding."

"No fistfights. I plan on telling my parents tonight, during my annual 'it's Christmas and I won't be coming home' call. I'll let them decide if they want to be there or not. We aren't exactly the closest family in the world." Keith was still harboring anger at the way his parents had ignored Lucas. It was one thing for Dan to be an ass about the boy, but for his parents to ignore their first born grandchild… It was just a mess. And Keith didn't want to put Karen or Lucas in the middle of that freak show.

"Invite them. We'll deal with it later. The important thing is that we just get married and get on with our lives. I don't care what Roy, May or Dan thinks about it. I'm getting married," she nearly sang to him.

"Are you sure that you don't want to wait a few months, and get a big white dress? I mean, don't all females dream of some big church wedding?" Keith wasn't sure about having a quickie ceremony. He didn't want anyone to think they were taking shortcuts or rushing things.

"I gave up those dreams shortly after high school," she admitted, not thinking about marriage again after Dan's promises to return home and marry her fell through. And then she was too busy just trying to keep Lucas in diapers and food. "I just want to spend the rest of my life waking up next to you."

Reaching over, Keith grasped her hand, his eyes staying on the road. "Then let's go get our son and start planning this wedding," he said.

"Our son. I like the sound of that," she admitted. "Now all we have to do is get Dan to do the right thing and sign over his parental rights."

* * *

The girls trudged into the Scott home behind a morose Deb. All three looked like they'd been trampled at a last minute shopping stampede. Dan watching as the three silently passed by him and dropped down on the couch.

"What happened to you?" he asked Deb, not sure why they'd look so worn out from a few hours of volunteering. Hearing his sons' voices in the den, Dan called out, letting them know their girlfriends were back.

Brooke looked up with a horrified expression on her face. "Lucas can't see me dressed like this," she hissed at Dan. Haley remembered the ELF costume she was wearing and ran after Brooke, barricading themselves in the hall bathroom.

Lucas and Nathan meandered into the living room, looking around in confusion at the shrieking that was emanating from the bathroom. Deb smiled at them. "They refuse to come out and let you two see their holiday helper outfits."

An evil look crossed Nathan's face, as he crossed over to one of the floor to ceiling bookcases and grabbed his mom's digital camera. He called out to the bathroom, "We're going to leave so you all can come out," and then proceeded to stand in front of the door, with the camera ready.

Lucas walked over to where Nathan stood. "What are you doing?"

Nathan smiled at his barely older brother. "Please. This is the blackmail op of all times. All we have to do is get one clear picture of them in those outfits and we'll own them."

A hesitant smile crossed Luke's face and then faded. "Why do I have a feeling that Brooke would do something much worse to me, for revenge?" Deb snatched the camera out of Nathan's hand and motioned both boys over to the couch. "No blackmail pictures. Those girls have been through enough today."

Dan looked at her in curiosity. "What happened while you were at the community center?" he asked, watching as she cajoled Brooke to unlock the door and take the stack of their clothes she offered.

Deb followed her husband into the living room and waved a hand weakly at him. "You don't want to know. It started with Santa getting groppy with Brooke and ended with a stampede at the gift table."

All three men looked at her in surprise. Luke's voice took on a possessive tone. "Santa groped Brooke? As in touched her?" The anger in his voice was evident.

Brooke walked into the room, followed by Haley. "He didn't so much grope me as looked down the front of my shirt. It was creepy," she admitted, walking over to Luke for support. He pulled her into a hug and gently rubbed her back, despite the crowd of people around them. Lucas was such a reserved person that any gesture of concern displayed in public was a rarity.

Haley shook her head at the image of her best friend with the school shop-asurus. "Let's put it this way, this is the most bizarre Christmas I have ever had. Santa was a leech, the kids were annoying, and you two are in the same house for the holidays. It doesn't get more Oz like than this."

Deb wrapped her arm around Dan's waist and smiled at the two boys. "I hope this is the first of many holidays spent in our house." Nathan reached for Haley, while Lucas stared at the floor in a sheepish manner. Neither of them was ready to be openly demonstrative with each other. But Deb was smoothing the way for them, with her easy manner and tension cutting comments.

Dan shrugged his shoulders. "And you thought last year was bad."

"Last year you and Nathan monopolized the basketball court and played one on one rather than helping with the guests. You made two kids cry when you wouldn't let them play and basically killed Christmas for five others. That's why you both were banned this year," Deb reminded them. Brooke, Haley and Lucas laughed at the sheepish looks on Dan and Nathan's faces. Only in the Scott family could basketball trump Christmas charity.

Brooke gave Deb an imploring look. "Well, go ahead and ban me for next year. I have had my fill of leering grandpas, snotty nose ankle bitters and whiny kids to last a lifetime," Brooke said, leaning into Luke for support. Looking up, she noticed everyone staring at her. "What?"

Lucas laughed at her in general. "I take it this is a good clue that you don't want a lot of kids?" He himself had always dreamed of getting married after college and having a lot of kids.

Brooke smiled at him in a sexy way. "Oh I like kids. As long as they don't have sticky hands or runny noses. But that's what nannies are for, silly," she said, playfully hitting him on the chest.

Dan sat down on the couch, while looking over at all the kids. "Let's not talk about any of you having kids. Not until you all are out of school or something," he said, completely distracted by the idea of grandkids at his age. Grandparents were old people who wore sweaters and played shuffleboard. Dan was entirely too young to be anyone's grandparent.

"Okay, let's just get to the gifts," Deb directed, focusing all the kids on the tree. "Nathan, why don't you and Haley and Brooke distribute the gifts? Dan, take pictures. Lucas, could you help me in the kitchen?" she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder and moving him out of the room, as the rest of the people jumped up to follow her directions.

Deb moved about the kitchen, putting various drinks and food on silver trays. She looked up at Lucas and smiled. "I wanted to pull you aside for a moment," she said, noting his anxious expression. His eyes shifted around the room, as he nervously stood there.

She smiled at him. "Relax. I just wanted to let you know that I put a gift under the tree for Brooke and put your name on it," she admitted, watching his confused expression. He still looked fragile to her, with such a pale complexion that she could tell he wasn't feeling good. Deb hoped that Karen would be able to nurse him back to health.

"Why would you do that?" Luke questioned, not knowing Deb well enough to guess her motivation. She seemed nice enough, but you could never be too cautious.

"I know that you didn't have time to go out and get her anything. And I wanted her to be part of the gift opening with us. I think she's been left out of enough things, don't you?" Deb was still shocked that the Davis' didn't think twice about leaving Brooke alone all the time. "It's nothing too sentimental. It's a gift certificate to the day spa in town. She can go and have her nails down, and do all that girly stuff we love to do. I usually keep a few gift certificates on hand, just in case we have a surprise visitor."

Lucas shook his head, totally amazed at Deb's thoughtfulness. "That was very kind of you. I was feeling horrible about not having a gift for her. But I wasn't expecting us to be so close, and I didn't really do much shopping before the accident."

Laughing Deb handed him a tray to carry. "Ah, now if that's not a typical male. You were waiting until the day before Christmas to get all your gifts, weren't you?"

Lucas carefully took the heavy silver tray and smiled. "Yeah, kind of. I am not really good in malls and stuff. And buying gifts for females, other than Haley, is kind of new for me. She'll probably like the spa thing better than anything I would have picked out," he said, as he looked her in the eye. "But you'll have to let me pay you back."

Deb moved toward the door, motioning Lucas to follow her. "When you are healthy, you can worry about paying me back. But honestly, Lucas, it's not a big deal. I am just happy that you're here and part of our holiday. And I hope it's not the last time, either."

Lucas thought about her words for a minute, and relaxed. She had found a way to help him out and erase his sense of obligation, all with a few short sentences. As he followed her out of the room, he realized that Dan was a very lucky man.

* * *

Lucas put the serving tray on a coffee table and moved to sit on the floor next to Brooke. Nathan and Haley finished distributing gifts and sat down across from Lucas and Brooke.

Deb and Dan relaxed on the couch, watching the kids restrain themselves from opening the piles of gifts in front of them. "We usually open gifts before driving over to Dan's parents," she mentioned, filing in the kids. She knew that Lucas and most probably Brooke would go home with Karen. But she wasn't sure if Haley was making the drive with them or not. The original goal was for her to stay at the Scott house until Lucas was feeling better. But now Deb could tell that Nathan wasn't letting her go anytime soon.

Dan surreptitiously watched Lucas. The boy actually flinched when Deb mentioned his parents. Of course, Lucas had never met his grandparents before. Yet another thing he'd been excluding from growing up, Dan realized. He'd always tried to separate his family from Luke and Karen. He'd made it clear to his parents that he didn't want any contact between them and their oldest grandson. But with Lucas emerging into the Tree Hill spotlight with basketball, Roy was starting to make noise again regarding Lucas. They knew he'd been staying at their home the past few days, and it would only be a matter of time before his mom and dad insisted on meeting Luke. Dan had no clue how that would go over with Lucas. He'd probably have to run the idea by Karen, who was not exactly his dad's biggest fan.

Lucas grasped Brooke's hand as he looked at all the gifts piled in front of him. Dan was wrong when he said there were gifts for him. This was more than a few presents, this was a hoard of boxes. Lucas hesitated, not sure how to react in this new environment. Brooke picked up on his unease and started a stream of chatter with Deb, in order to break the awkward silence that had descended across the room.

"Gez, we still have a road trip later on tonight, guys. Start opening stuff or we'll be here forever," Dan said, his voice booming across the room. Nathan and Lucas both sheepishly grabbed a present and started ripping the wrapping paper with glee.

Haley smiled as Nathan and Lucas ripped through box after box of clothing. She ignored the boxes in front of her, opting to watch the expressions that crossed both Luke and Nathan's faces. Deb had planned her last minute trip well, as Luke's boxes matched Nathan's in quantity. For every shirt and pair of jeans that Nathan got, Luke got one as well.

Deb held Dan's hand as they watched the boys move through box after box. "Lucas, I hope those fit. I based the sizes for you on what Nathan wears, and that's not a very scientific thing to do. But all the stores said you could exchange sizes on anything that doesn't fit, or if you just want to return them," Deb offered, unsure of stepparent etiquette on Christmas gifts. She and Dan had shopped so fast that she'd barely had time to think about what sizes Lucas wore, let alone to consider if he'd even like the styles she picked out. Teenagers were so picky about what they wore these days, she thought. Dan had been little to no help, and in the end she'd just picked out colors and styles that she thought would flatter his fair skin and lanky form.

Haley listened to Deb's return policy speech and broke out in peals of laughter. "Deb, the last thing you have to worry about is Lucas stepping foot inside a mall. He'd wear the stuff even if it were two sizes too big, just to avoid going shopping."

Lucas wrinkled his nose at her, but ended up laughing along with her and Brooke. "Okay, so I don't care what clothes I wear. I never have been concerned as long as they fit and were clean."

Brooke gave him a quick hug. "It's okay, handsome. I'll be the fashion plate in this couple and you can shop at Old Navy. Besides, you look good no matter what t-shirt you wear," she joked, smiling as he gave her a quick kiss. Her smile lit up the room, gaining everyone's attention. It was the first time he'd kissed her, she realized. And he did it in public, in front of his family and best friend.

Haley's smile faltered a bit, watching as Luke kissed Brooke. It wasn't a serious kiss, or a long one. But it was definitely a romantic kiss. And it was a huge statement for someone as reserved as Luke to kiss her in front of a room full of people. The realization that Luke was actually falling for Brooke finally hit her. Brooke hadn't been joking when she said she wanted to get back to the house to be with her "boyfriend". Haley frowned in confusion. When did Luke get so close to Brooke? She knew they had a blatantly flirting thing going on, but she hadn't realized they were even near dating. It seemed like Luke was really opening himself up to people lately. She had never seen him be as open as he had the past few days.

She continued staring; watching as Brooke carefully touched his forehead, avoiding the huge purple bruise from the accident. The sheer tenderness of the action forced Haley to rethink her earlier assumptions of Brooke. Maybe she wasn't the materialistic, airhead that Haley originally thought. Nathan gave her a discreet nudge with his elbow. "You're gawking at them," he whispered, watching as Lucas squirmed under her attention. Nathan thought it was kind of cute, seeing Lucas mack on a girl. Usually his brother was an impenetrable wall that was impossible to read. Nathan thought it was nice that he could finally read some of his brother's emotions.

Haley finally started opening her presents. She'd been stunned at being included, along with Lucas and Nathan. Deb handed her a small box, saying, "This is from Dan and I as a thank you for all the time you've spent helping us the past few days. I really don't know what we would have done without you." She subtly nudged Dan in the ribs, prompting him to agree. "It was nice of you to give up some of your vacation to help us out. And we know it can't have been easy mediating with these two," he joked, still a bit unsure of what to say since Haley had basically yelled at him at the hospital. She'd been nice enough while she was in his house, but Dan was amazed that one of the only people in town who'd challenge him was this sprite of a girl. Smiling he realized that Haley was much like Karen, determined and unfazed by any obstacles. Poor Nathan, he thought. The boy had no idea what he was in for.

Haley unwrapped Deb's gift, and pushed aside layers of tissue paper. "Oh, wow. Deb, Mr. Scott, this is so generous of you," she replied, staring at the mall gift card for 300.00 dollars. She'd never spent that much on herself in one year, let alone one shopping trip.

Luke leaned over to look at the card and laughed. "Haley's gonna go shopping," he chanted in a sing song voice, moving out of the way as she moved to hit him. Luke knew that she hated to shop as much as he did. She wasn't a female that lived for malls.

Leaning over, Brooke put a hand on Haley's knee, and said in a reassuring voice, "It's okay, Haley. I have some great ideas on what to get. First, you need a make over. Then we'll go get some shirts that don't have logos on them. I will be your shopping guide," she confidently said.

Nathan smiled as Haley softly groaned. "Oh boy, shopping with Brooke," she eeked out, trying not to voice the sarcasm that she felt. Luke sat back and grinned at her. "You two can spend all day getting to know each other," he suggested, watching as Nathan picked up on his joke. "Oh yeah, and once you've maxed out the gift card, you can go get your nails done. Just think of the things you can share," Nathan pointed out, grinning at Haley's plastic smile. If she'd considered shopping a bad thing, shopping with Brooke was a horrible thing.

Brooke, however, failed to get the joke. "We can bond!" she squealed, loving the idea of getting to know Luke's best friend. After all, she wanted to know everything about him, and what better place to start that with Tutor girl. "We can spend all day talking about Luke and Nate and get you some decent clothes," Brooke suggested, liking this idea more and more. She could help Haley go from fashion victim to fashionable and learn all the insider info on Luke.

Haley watched Brooke's face as she practically glowed with happiness and realized that the girl was being sincere. Maybe she'd been too hard on Brooke. "Sure, we'll get together later and set a date," Haley replied, with real sincerity.

"Brooke, open yours," Deb prompted, noticing how the girl had refrained from opening the small envelop that Dan had handed her earlier.

She smiled at them and slid the envelope open, carefully perusing it. Her eyes grew big and she suddenly squealed, and threw her arms around Lucas. "How did you know I have wanted one of these?" she asked, before pulling away and giving him a chaste peck on the cheek. Lucas' eyes widened at her happiness and he made a mental note to consult with Deb on any future gift purchases. He smiled at Deb, who winked in return.

"What did he get you?" Haley asked, her curiosity piqued. Lucas's past gift giving attempts to her had consisted of mittens and C.D.'s. She couldn't imagine anything less than the ownership papers of Neiman-Marcus getting that kind of reaction from Brooke.

Waving the certificate in front of Nathan and Haley, Brooke proceeded to rant and rave. "It's a full day at La Petite salon," she squealed, giving Lucas a conspiratorial look. "That's where I get my legs waxed. I just haven't had time to try out their other services. Now I can get a massage, and pedicure, and even relax in the mud bath."

Haley gave Lucas a small, pained look. "If she wanted to wallow in mud, there's a place in that field near my house we could have tossed her into," she offered.

Shaking her head, Brooke gave the misinformed Haley a sad smile. "This is special, therapeutic mud, Tutor Girl."

Dan picked up two more small boxes and handed one to Luke and one to Nathan. "Last gift, then we can go get some food," he shouted, trying to compete with Brooke's high-pitched explanation about the value of soaking in mud. Both Nathan and Lucas looked tired, he thought. Just being up and moving around the house had put a strain on their health. The doctor had warned them about letting the boys resume normal activities. The smoke inhalation alone had done considerable damage to their health, and they both looked like they could use a nap.

Nathan ripped open his box. "Oh yeah! A replacement iPod." The bus crash had turned his last one into a pile of melted scrape metal. Nathan had barely been out of the hospital a day before he'd started badgering his dad for a replacement. He smiled at Haley and nudged her, getting her attention on Lucas. He slowly opened his gift and pulled out the black and white iPod box. He ran his hands over the cube, smiling as he read the technical capabilities of the device.

Looking up, Lucas paused a moment, before directing his comment to Dan. "It's a great gift, but I can't accept something this expensive." He was already in love with it, having lusted after Nathan's every road trip they'd been on. But while it was one thing to accept clothes, it was another thing to take such a pricey gift. Lucas didn't know if Karen spent that much on him all together, let alone for one item.

Dan's smile faltered. He didn't really know how to address the social inequities that he'd created between his sons. He couldn't very well buy Nathan one of those gadgets and not get Lucas one. "It's not a big deal, Lucas. We know that all you kids have those headphones permanently welded to your ears. Deb and I thought that if Nathan liked his for road trips, you'd like one too."

Watching Lucas wavering between keeping the device and protesting Dan's words, Deb jumped into the conversation. "Besides, we can't take it back. We decided that since you two are spending so much time together, it would be wise to get them engraved with your names, so you didn't get them mixed up."

Lucas slowly turned the device over and found his full name engraved on the silver back of the device. Nathan leaned over and they compared the engravings side by side. "I'd say that makes it non-refundable, unless there's another Lucas Scott in Tree Hill," Nathan said out loud, while whispering, "just go with it" to Lucas. It had been Nate who'd suggested to Dan that he get Luke an iPod. His dad had been panicked at the idea of shopping for his estranged son, and had quizzed Nathan about his interests. Nathan didn't know much about Lucas, but he did know that his brother loved music and didn't have an mp3 player.

"Thank you all very much. I really appreciate the gifts. It's totally unexpected and slightly embarrassing, given that I don't have anything to give to you," Lucas quietly remarked. He was too proud not to be uncomfortable by the fact that he'd not reciprocated their generosity. Not that he could compete with Dan's money, but it would make him feel less like a charity case if he had something to give to them.

"You've not exactly been mobile, Lucas. We know that. In fact, I had to go pick up Nathan's gift for Haley. So both of you are in the same position," Deb pointed out, trying to get Lucas to relax. He was still so ill at ease around all of them, but she realized it would more than likely take time for Lucas to adjust to being in his father's house.

Lucas nodded at her words, and leaned back, resting against Brooke. This was the first day he'd truly spent moving around, and he was already exhausted.

Nathan pulled the last box from underneath the tree and handed it to Haley. "Speaking of the gift mom picked up for me, this one's for you," he said, handing the box to his girlfriend.

Haley's eyes lit up at the bow-covered box. She'd been hoping for a personal gift from Nathan, but had realized that he, like Lucas, had not been able to go shopping due to the accident. Sliding the bow and ribbons off the box, she parted the layers of tissue paper and pulled out a silver link necklace. The necklace had a toggle closure at one end, and a flat heart shaped charm at the other. "Nathan, I love it," she said, leaning over to kiss him. Nathan's heart raced at her approval of his present. He wanted his first gift to really make an impact.

Nathan and Luke nodded at each other as Haley and Brooke took turns trying the necklace on. The necklace was the perfect gift for Haley, Nathan thought. It was simple, but elegant, pretty but not flashy. And it could be worn to school as well as nicer events.

The ringing of the doorbell interrupted the inspection of Haley's gift. Lucas' eyes lit up and he ran for the entryway. He threw open the door and smiled when he saw his mother and Keith staring back at him. "Mom!" he yelled, as he pulled Karen into a bear hug. Fighting tears, Karen wrapped her arms around her son, and clung to him tightly before remembering his various injuries and letting go as he yelped in pain.

Keith stood in the doorway, smiling at the mother-child reunion taking place. He saw Dan and Deb a few feet behind them, hovering, yet not wanting to interrupt. Lucas finally pulled back and looked at Karen and Keith with a smile on his face. "Now it's finally Christmas." Lucas felt a sense of contentment wash over him. In one house, for the first time, he had his parents, brother, and girlfriend together.

* * *

_I'll probably not post on much longer. Sorry about the earlier snafu. I guess my editing attempts took out more than expected. Blah blah, Happy Thanksgiving to those in the US._


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

* * *

Karen pulled back from Lucas, and studied his face. "You are so pale, and that knot on your head…" she fretted, as she gently touched the purple-ish yellow goose egg on his forehead. "Are you okay?" Karen asked, as Lucas winced slightly and pulled away from her. "It looks much worse than it is, mom," he noted, watching as concern washed over her face.

Keith nudged Karen aside and enveloped Lucas in a gentle bear hug. "You had us worried, Luke." Lucas leaned into his uncle, relaxing as he felt the familiar vibes his uncle exuded: comfort, calm, security. Keith watched over the boy's shoulder, where Dan and Deb stood and noticed as a look akin to discomfort crossed over his brother's face. 'Leave it to Dan to be uncomfortable with their relationship,' he thought. Keith mused the boy's hair before letting him go. "You need to learn to sit down on moving buses," he admonished, watching Luke grin at his tone.

"Standing in aisles is totally underrated," Luke objected, glancing between his mom and Keith. 'Something is definitely different,' he thought watching the two of them. His thoughts were cut off as Deb moved forward and ushered them toward the living room.

Stopping his mom, Lucas propelled a hesitant Brooke forward. "Mom, I want you to meet Brooke." Karen smiled at the way Lucas took the girl's small hand and pulled her forward. 'Her son was definitely growing up', she thought.

"I've heard a lot about you, Mrs…Ms…" Brooke stuttered, not sure about how to address Karen. Her eyes darted over to Lucas, trusting him to say something to cover her mistake.

Karen laughed and firmly grasped Brooke's hand between both of hers. Brooke stared at Karen's left hand in interest, but the older woman's reply cut off Brooke's forthcoming comment. "You can call me Karen. Everyone does, right Haley?" They all looked over at where Haley and Nathan stood behind a huge flower arrangement, kissing passionately in their 'hidden' spot.

"Um, sure. Karen. We all call her Karen," Haley muttered, turning red as Luke and Nathan's parents stared at them. Brooke nonchalantly sneaked glances back at Karen's hand, ignoring the luvrefest in front of her.

Nathan merely laughed and pulled Haley into the living room, anxious to get away from the Scott dysfunctional family introductions. Nobody did tense entryway confrontations like his family.

Karen and Keith shared a smile glance, before she turned her attention back to Lucas and Brooke. She could tell that this wasn't just a female friend by the way Lucas found any excuse to touch the pretty dark haired girl. She had watched as his hand moved from her shoulder to her waist, cutting the distant between them down to centimeters.

Brooke smiled shyly at Luke's mom. "It's nice to meet you, Karen. Luke talks about you all the time," she confided, as all four parents stood gazing at the young couple. Karen held back a laugh, as Keith's eyebrows raised up in surprise. They both knew that Lucas rarely talked about anything personal with anybody, outside of Haley and them.

Luke hovered between the two for a minute, as Brooke causally put her arm around his waist and leaned into his warm, muscular body. She gave Keith her patented smiled and looked at Luke for an introduction. "This must be Uncle Keith," she drawled, as Lucas smiled at her. A nudge from Keith jolted Lucas out of his Brooke induced trance.

"Oh yeah, this is Keith. Keith, this is Brooke," he said, his voice emphasizing her name.

Before either Keith or Karen could pull them into conversation, Luke steered Brooke toward the living room, smiling at the adults as they walked off. Keith gave Dan a knowing look. "He's already whipped," he muttered, watching as the two teens moved to a remote corner of the living room.

Dan sighed and gave his brother a small nod. "I'd say that was definitely the case. He's had this goofy grin plastered on his face for the past couple of days."

They watched as Deb walked Karen into the living room, leaving the two brothers out in the cold marble entryway. Dan leaned against the stair banister, wearily regarding his older brother. Something was bothering Keith, that much Dan could tell. He'd never been as complex or difficult as Dan was, which made it easy to tell when he was itching to get something off his chest. And Dan was certain that Keith wanted to say something to him.

Luke and Brooke stood away from the other people in the massive living room. He should probably be resting, but Luke possessed an adrenaline that he'd not previous known.

"I wanted to spare you the parental inquisition that was about to happen," he admitted, nuzzling Brooke's neck as they stood near the room's large bay window. He inhaled the warm vanilla scent that he had come to associate with her, and slowly ran his hands over her pink cashmere sweater. For some reason, it was easy for him to show his affection for Brooke around other people. Luke had spent most of his life hiding his emotions, but something about Brooke had set the more reserved part of him free. He didn't feel the need to withhold his affection for her, regardless of who was around them.

Brooke gave him a quick kiss before replying, "They weren't being that bad. She seems really kind, and your Uncle's kind of hot." She giggled at Luke's look of shock. "Come on, I can totally see where you and Nathan get your hotness. It definitely runs in the family."

Haley overheard her statement and nodded in agreement. "Definitely. Good Genes abound in this family," she muttered between Nathan's kisses. Haley was going to miss being this physically close to Nathan. The last three days had been a whirl, creating the illusion that she and Nathan had their own private place. The reality was that they lived on opposite sides of town, both had packed school schedules, and numerous responsibilities after school to take care of. She frowned, realizing that their private utopia of stolen kisses and midnight naps was fading fast. Hearing voices, she reluctantly pulled away from Nathan, as his mom and Karen moved into the room.

Karen and Deb sat in on the spacious couch, discussing Lucas' recovery while their men stood awkwardly in the entryway.

"How badly were they injured?" Keith asked, making sure that Karen wasn't within earshot. He hadn't gotten much information about the extent of Nathan's injuries, other than his brunt hands.

"It was bad. Lucas basically slept for two days, and was in pain while awake. You'll really have to watch his headaches," Dan advised. "The stitches from his lung operation are healing fast. But he'll need to stay fairly inactive to avoid straining the stitches or getting bronchitis. Nathan's doing well. The doctor said the burns were healing much faster than he expected."

Keith narrowed his eyes as his brother spoke. "Careful, Danny. You almost sound like a concerned parent."

Dan's shoulders tensed up and his frown deepened to a scowl. He'd been uneasy ever since his big brother had walked into his house. Dan wasn't sure if it was seeing how open and affectionate Keith and Lucas were with one another, or if it was the subtle attack on his parental skills. "I would be careful, if I were you. It's been nothing short of hell here the past three days. And yet Deb and I have managed to nurse both of your nephews back to health." Dan emphasized the word nephew, drawing attention to the fact that Keith was not Lucas' father.

"And just how many fights have you and your son had, Danny? I mean, you know little to nothing about Lucas, and it was just bad timing that landed him at your house. Though I guess Karen and I should be grateful that you didn't dump him on the first park bench you came to," Keith muttered, making sure that their voices didn't carry into the living room. A cautious glance showed that Karen and Deb were going over Lucas' recovery plans, and the teens were sitting around the fireplace gossiping.

"I'm not going to fight with you, Keith. I won't give you the pleasure of ruining my family's Christmas," Dan calmly said, ignoring his big brother's baiting words. If he had to admit to it, Dan would agree that he deserved some of Keith's acrimony. He'd been self-centered for most of his life, never caring about how his actions affected those around him. In high school, everything in his family revolved around Dan's games and his training regimen. In later years, his business success was his main focus. If anything, the bus accident had been the wake up call of Dan's life. While he was focusing on himself, his sons were growing up and moving away. Nathan might have been the son he'd kept, but there was as much distance between them as between Dan and Lucas.

"Dan Scott…avoiding a fight? I think this is a first for you, little brother," Keith retorted.

For their entire lives, Dan had made a game about pushing people's buttons. Sighing, Keith realized that picking a fight with Dan wouldn't achieve his goal. They needed Dan's signature on the parental termination papers, and they couldn't get that if Keith decked the guy on Christmas day, in his own home.

Dan's gaze moved passed his brother and settled on where his boys sat in the living room. There was indeed a first time for everything, he realized. And neither of his sons needed the adults in their life fighting on Christmas day. "Can we just be civil for a while, Keith? You and Karen must want to get home and relax after that long drive. And Lucas could really use some rest, as well. Besides, Deb and Nathan and I still have to drive to mom and dad's place tonight."

Keith silently stared at Dan for a moment, not knowing how to respond to rationality coming from his brother. "Well, Karen and I want to clear up a few things with you, and then we'll be on our way. We need to get home and celebrate the holiday with our son," he said, before stalking off. Dan watched him go, stunned by the possessive nature of Keith's words.

* * *

Brooke listened as Nathan and Lucas discussed the second half of the basketball season. As the two got lost in a quagmire of who was the best player from what team, Brooke subtly pulled Haley away from their boyfriends and into the kitchen.

"Brooke, stop yanking my arm," Haley complained, as she turned to stare at the girl. "What is your problem?"

Brooke pointed excitedly to the living room. "Didn't you see it?" She questioned, nearly bouncing at this point. Haley shook her head in confusion, completely lost at the other girl's disjointed speech.

"Karen's hand," Brooke stage whispered, giving Haley what she assumed was an important look. Haley nodded at her. "Yes, Karen has hands. Two of them, to be exact. It's a miracle," she snarked, not seeing what the big deal was.

Brooke sighed. "Tutor Girl, you need to get a clue. There's a diamond ring on Karen's left hand. She up and got herself engaged," she said, pointed at the living room where Karen currently sat.

Haley's mouth open and closed without sound. Very few things in life actually caught her off guard, but this did it. She'd have to credit Brooke with being incredibly observant. "Are you sure?" she asked, not wanting to get excited over gossip. She and Lucas had wanted Keith and Karen together for years, but they had given up hope when they'd not even dated. Though they did everything together, she realized. Maybe you could hang out and date without officially "dating", she thought.

Brooke gave her a withering look. "Hello? I never make a mistake about the important things in life, like jewelry. Just like I know Nathan got your necklace from Tiffany's, I know that's a ½ carat, princess cut engagement ring," she emphatically stated, as if Haley had just fallen off the dumb cart. "That's the problem with you smart girls. You might know the atomic weight of boron, but you can't tell the difference with the important things in life, like diamond cuts."

"Brooke, get over your materialistic self. Not every female cares about diamonds," she retorted, trying to keep her voice down. "Have you said anything to Luke about it?"

Shaking her head, Brooke leaned against the kitchen counter. "I didn't want to say anything, in case Karen and Keith want to be the first to tell him. I just didn't know they were engaged."

"That is definitely a recent development, trust me. There was no ring on her hand when she left for Florida," Haley confirmed. She smiled at Brooke. "Luke is going to be so happy. He's always wanted Keith and his mom to get together. Now he'll have a real father," she concluded, happy for her boss and for her best friend.

Brooke's face fell at Haley's words. "But Lucas just got a father, his real father. He's finally getting along with Dan for the first time in their life."

Looking into the other room, Haley focused on Luke's smiling face. "I think things are about to get really interesting."

* * *

Haley and Brooke meandered back into the living room, and rejoined the small groups that had formed around the room. Keith and Nathan were discussing basketball, while Deb and Dan discussed which car to take to his parents. Karen and Lucas sat on a loveseat in the corner of the room. She frowned, noting how tired her son seemed. Deb wasn't kidding when she suggested that they take Luke home and put him to bed.

Karen wrapped her arm around Lucas' shoulder and pulled him closer to her. "I am so sorry that I was out of state when you had surgery, Luke. I know you must have been scared."

Shrugging, Lucas leaned back and relaxed. "It wasn't that big of a deal. I was out of it for the actual surgery. And I slept most of the time I was here." He thought about how tense he used to get any time he was near Dan. Or worse, any time Dan was near his mother. But today he could sit back and relax, with both of them in the same room. Lucas still wasn't totally comfortable around Dan, but he wasn't angry all the time either. And that went a long way to helping him relax.

"I'm glad you could relax enough to sleep," she said, lightly poking him in the shoulder. She of all people knew how much Dan's absence had affected Lucas over the years. Yet after spending three days with the man, he seemed perfectly fine. She had spent the entire trip back to Tree Hill envisioning various scenarios of Dan torturing her son.

Lucas read the fear in his mother's eyes and hated that she had to fear her child's father. But Dan had never been kind to him in the past, and his mother tended to be protective first and worry about Dan's intentions later. It was nearly instinctive after 16 years.

"They were nice, mom. Deb is great and Dan was fine. No scars or torture," he joked, trying to lighten her mood. He hedged a bit about Dan, not really wanting to discuss their newfound 'understanding', as Luke mentally referred to it. That was a much better word than relationship. After all, they still had no relationship, only the understanding that they'd try to form one, over time.

"Deb is very nice. She called me every time you woke up or coughed," she conceded, finally letting go of the animosity she'd built up for Deb over the years. The woman had cared for Lucas as she would have cared for Nathan, and that was good enough for Karen. It had cemented their fragile and tentative friendship.

Luke considered her words, as he looked around the room. For all the goodwill and holiday cheer, he could feel tension emanating between the adults. It was probably natural, given that Karen and Dan had managed to avoid each other thus far. But even Keith and Deb seemed nervous.

"Dan, just get it over with," Deb cajoled, putting her hand on husband's bouncing knee. She'd watched him exchange terse words with Keith, and decided it was time for them to have "the talk". Dan had spent most of the last night practicing what he was going to tell Karen. She thought it was touching that he'd gone to such lengths, given his lack of tenacity where Lucas was concerned. It might just be the first time he'd ever fought for his son, she realized.

Dan's eyes darted nervously around the room. He hated feeling out of control. But there were so many possible flash points that surrounded him. His brother, his sons, Karen… too many confrontations that were always on the brink of occurring. Deb had a point, though. He'd always had better success by aggressively attacking, and not sitting back and playing defense.

Taking a deep breath, Dan stood up and edged closer to Karen and Luke. Forgetting his more eloquent words, he simply blurted out, "Karen, Keith, we need to talk."

Everyone in the room looked up as his words cut across the room. Luke pushed himself up and muttered, "smooth, Dan," as he scurried to get out of the line of fire. Keith moved over to where Karen sat, speechless. She had thought that she just might avoid exchanging words with him, and escape from his house with both her son and her manners. But Dan was all but requesting a confrontation.

"What do you want, Dan? And can't it wait for some other day," Keith asked, saving Karen the problem of finding a polite response. After all, she'd been more than civil for 16 years, and Keith wasn't sure how much restraint she had left in her.

Karen put a hand on Keith's arm. "No. I think Dan's right. We have a lot of things to discuss and there's not point in putting it off." They might as well get this over with tonight, instead of dragging it out, or having a lawyer send some letter for Dan to sign. She was ecstatic to be engaged and this was the perfect opportunity to start telling people.

As the kids silently watched, Deb walked over to join their discussion. "I think we might want to take this to another room." What had been a cordial environment was rapidly giving away to a confrontational mood. She'd tried so hard to get Nathan and Lucas to be nice to one another, that she didn't their parents screaming in front of them. "We have two sons that we are trying to get to be friends. Let's not give them any more reasons to not try," she softly murmured, gaining the other adults attention.

Seeing agreement all around, Deb ushered Karen and Keith out of the room. "We'll talk in Dan's study, where we can have some privacy." Keith gave Lucas and Nathan a reassuring smile, before walking out of the room. Reassurance that he didn't necessarily feel.

Karen walked into the dark paneled room and took a seat in an overbearing leather wing chair. Keith and Deb sat on the couch, while Dan opted to nervously pace around the room. He hated that Karen was the one person who could cause such a reaction in him. He prided himself on being able to handle or control everyone around him. But she had always put him off his game, in the past as well as the present.

They sat around in silence for a few minutes, each trying to get their thoughts together. Finally, Dan decided to just tell Karen that he wanted to spend time with his son. It was not a totally bizarre question, he decided. Surely there were other distant fathers that decided late in life to get involved with their kids. He couldn't be the only one. He took a deep breath. "Karen, Lucas and I have decided we want to. . ." his words were suddenly cut off.

Standing up, Keith decided he'd been ambushed enough in life. Whatever Dan had to say could wait. "Dan, shut up," he said, continuing to cut his brother off. It was rare for Keith to be persistently rude, even with Dan.

Holding Karen's left hand up, he continued. "Karen and I are engaged. We're going to get married in a couple of months and I am adopting Luke."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

* * *

The room was dead silent, as Keith held Karen's left hand in the air, showing her diamond engagement ring to Dan and Deb. Dan leaned against his oak desk, as his brother's words echo in his mind. Not only were Keith and Karen getting married, but his older brother wanted to adopt his son. Dan felt a strange sensation shooting through his chest at that idea. He wasn't sure how one went about adopting a nearly grown child, but the process couldn't be logical. How could Lucas have two fathers?

Deb was genuinely happy for Karen and Keith. She'd always thought they'd make a beautiful couple. But she couldn't help but feel sorry for Dan, especially in light of Keith's plans to adopt Lucas. Dan had just wrapped his mind around the idea of having two sons, and now Keith wanted him to reject Lucas yet again.

Sitting down next to Karen, Deb immediately inspected her ring. "Oh, Karen. It's just beautiful," she said with sincerity. She gave Keith a big smile. "You have great taste in rings." Keith touched Karen's shoulder, and smiled at his sister in law. "It's taken a bit longer than I wanted, but we're finally together." Keith shifted his gaze to where Dan sat in silence. That was never a good sign, Keith thought. Dan tended to come out swinging whenever he was backed into a corner. But Keith finally felt free, having stated his intent. The ball was firmly in Dan's court now.

Karen decided to finally speak out. Keith had taken it on himself to shut Dan down, so that they could bring up the adoption. But this was her fight as more than anyone's and she needed to convince Dan to sign the parental termination papers. "Dan, Keith can't adopt Lucas until you sign a legal document terminating your parental rights with Lucas. It's basically the same conditions we have now: you renounce all ties to Lucas, and that in turn means you aren't responsible for him in any way, including financial support. It effectively ends your legal responsibility toward him."

Dan listened to her words, cringing a bit as their meaning sank into his brain and heart. It wasn't unlike Karen to point out that Dan had never supported his son in anyway. But he hadn't expected her to ask him to legally break ties with Lucas. He'd always been a little bit jealous of the easy way Keith related to Lucas. As much as he'd pushed the boy out of his life, he couldn't help but hope for the same easy relationship with Nathan that Keith had with Luke. Dan could admit to being jealous at the loyalty and love his oldest son showed his uncle, but he felt absolutely sucker punched by Keith's request.

He'd just made some basic inroads with Lucas and now they wanted Dan to sign him away forever.

Deb watched as her husband grimaced at Karen's request. Her heart constricted, knowing that despite Dan's stoic façade, he was extremely upset. His shoulders were slightly hunched and his arms were protectively crossed in front of his chest. And he was silent. So silent that she feared what would happen when he finally spoke.

"Look, Dan. This can't be a great surprise. And I am sure you'll be more than happy that you'll never have to give Lucas a penny for any reason in the future. You're already estranged from him, so this will just cut ties between you officially and legally," Karen explained, not liking the response they'd gotten from Dan thus far. She'd expected sarcasm and nasty statements about her and Keith. Or some comment from Dan noting that Lucas wasn't good enough to be his legal son. But the lack of reaction from Dan was scaring her.

"Dan, we just need you to agree to sign the papers, once the lawyer finishes drawing them up. Can you do that for all of our sake's?" Karen asked, once again prompting Dan for any kind of reaction.

Keith was growing more and more exasperated by the second. "Look, Dan. All we need is your signature and that will resolve you from ever having to deal with Lucas again. I realize it's just a formality, since you don't have anything to do with the boy now, but we still need to know if you'll sign the paperwork, so we can start the adoption process. We want our son to be formally adopted by our wedding day," Keith added.

Something in Keith's words finally connected with Dan. He looked up at the hopeful faces of Keith and Karen and simply said, "No."

Hearing his response, tears welled up in Karen's eyes and Keith cursed. Deb moved over to stand next to Dan, putting her arm around his back for support. He'd been stressed out about asking Karen for permission to spend time with his son. But now Dan had to find a way to get Karen's permission after she'd just asked him to sign away his parental rights.

"I knew he wouldn't do it," Karen said, staring at Dan in the nastiest manner she could muster. "You just couldn't do the humane thing for once, could you Dan?"

Keith stalked over to where Dan stood, going toe to toe with his younger brother. "How cruel can you be? You don't want to be Luke's father but you don't want anyone else to either. Do you want to hurt the kid that much? Why can't you just do the right thing for once in your miserable life?"

Sighing, Dan took comfort in Deb's presence. She'd heard him work on his "I want to spend time with Luke" speech. She understood how totally unnerving it was for him to basically beg Karen for permission to see his son. That was probably part of his reason for staying away when Lucas was born. He wasn't one to ask for permission.

Finally, Dan found the ability to speak. "The only tie I have with my son is my name on his birth certificate. And I'm not giving that up," he firmly replied.

"You are an unbelievable bastard, Dan," Keith retorted, furious that his brother could hurt both him and Lucas in such a personal way. It was a power trip for his younger brother, nothing more or less. He didn't give a damn if Lucas lived or died, but he'd put up any road block to keep the boy from finding a real father.

Karen stood up and moved closer to Keith, sensing his building anger. She stared over at where Dan stood. "If your name on Luke's birth certificate is your only tie to him, then that's your fault. No one told you to abandon him. No one tried to stop you from seeing him," she said.

"I take full responsibility for our lack of a relationship," Dan confessed, stunning Keith and Karen into silence. "You're right. I abandoned him without a second thought and it's my fault we are just now getting to know each other."

Karen and Keith looked at each other in amazed confusion. They were unnerved that Dan had just admitted to neglecting his child, but confused over his last comment. "What do you mean by 'just getting to know Luke,'" Karen demanded.

"Before Keith's little announcement, I was about to tell you that Luke and I have reached an agreement," Dan explained, watching as the color drained from Karen's face. "We have decided that we want to spend some together and get to know one another."

Keith moved in and grabbed Karen as her knees literally went weak at Dan's announcement. He maneuvered her into a chair as Deb quickly moved to get her some water from the room's mini-bar. A desperate panic rose up in Karen, something she'd never quite felt before. Her heart pounded as she stared at Dan. "Why now? You've ignored the boy for 16 years and now you've decided he's worth getting to know?"

Dan shrugged his shoulders, not having words for the question he'd asked himself the past three days. "It all started with the bus accident." He started to elaborate when a noise startled him. Keith glanced at the others, hearing it too. He quietly followed the sound to the door of the room.

* * *

Haley watched as Nathan and Lucas paced in front of the door to Dan's den. Occasionally, the boys' eyes would meet, but then they'd continue on pacing, worrying about what was taking place in that room.

Rolling her eyes, Brooke stood up and stretched, moving across the room to where both Nathan and Lucas were camped out. "You might as well come and sit with us. They shut the door to keep you all from hearing in the first place," she pointed out.

Lucas stopped brooding long enough to give her words some consideration. "That's not true. We've heard Keith yell already. It's only a matter of time before they start screaming at each other and throwing things," he stated. Lucas had only seen Karen and Dan in the same room a few times in his life and neither were examples of restrained conversation. Dan was the only person that Luke had ever seen who could get that vicious of a reaction out of his mom. Maybe it was a good thing they'd never had to share custody, he silently thought. He suddenly regretted not telling his mother about his agreement with Dan. Lucas should have been the one to explain to Karen what had gone on the past few days.

Nathan leaned against the wall and sighed. "We've definitely not gotten to the breaking glass stage yet. I actually think it's been way too quiet. Maybe someone's dead," he postulated.

"Guys, you give them all way too little credit. Maybe they are just quietly working out the details for Karen and Dan to share custody," Haley said, walking over to put her arms around Nate. She could tell he was concerned not only for his dad but for Lucas as well. The two boys seemed to have a symbiotic connection when it came to drama and angst, feeding off the other's pain.

Lucas' head jerked up at Haley's words. "I never said anything about custody. It was just an informal agreement to spend some time together. I never told him to challenge mom for custody," he reiterated, his panic growing by the second. Lucas closed his eyes and tried to focus on deep breathing. He never should have started talking to Dan in the first place. His mother didn't need any more unhappiness in her life, and it was selfish of him to put her through any form of contact with Dan. He was being selfish in trying to get to know Dan. His mother was the only parent he had, and he needed to give her his full allegiance. Just the idea of spending Sundays with his father was betraying his mom.

Brooke walked over to Luke as he unconsciously wrapped his arms around his stomach. "She didn't mean custody, Luke. Haley was just talking about you spending time with Dan. No one thinks you want them to share custody," she gently said, brushing the creases in his forehead away. She moved her hands up his back, gently kneading the knots along his back. "Just try to relax. Let them be the adult and you just be the kid."

Nodding, Haley echoed Brooke's comments. "She's right, Luke. You can't micromanage everyone's feelings. Karen and Dan have to learn to get along if you and your father are ever going to spend time together."

Lucas considered their words, and then pulled Brooke closer to him and rested his head on her shoulder. Because of their height difference he had to slump over to do so, but he felt safe with her. "I just don't want my mom to get mad. She's all I really have, you know. And I don't want her to think that Dan got me some gifts and now I want to spend time with him."

Nathan listened to the fear in Lucas' voice. He could tell that his older brother really feared that his mother would be angry at Luke's new found peace with Dan. Nathan lowered his eyes, realizing that Lucas could be just as uncertain and scared about life as he was.

Brooke continued to rub his back, trying to soothe away his tension with her hands. "Your mom knows you aren't materialistic. She's going to realize that you need to do this, for your own peace of mind. Just relax and let the parents do their thing." Lucas listened to her words and tried to relax. It felt good to rest against her, as he'd not realized just how exhausted he was. He'd been out of bed for most of the day and his body was crying out for bed.

Haley watched the two of them for a minute, before the urge to gag took over. There was sugar shock and then there was insulin overload. Lucas and Brooke were definitely heading toward the latter with their constantly displays of public affection. She looked over at Nathan, noting how he was still leaning against the wall. Smiling, she asked, "Can you hear anything?"

Shaking his head, Nathan turned to face the group. "I heard some muffled statement about birth certificates, but I can't make out what they are discussing," he admitted. For some reason, Nate felt that his future was tied up in the parental negotiations in the next room. If Luke's mother decided to fight Dan's request, then Nathan's life would change too. Nate was actually interested in seeing how well Dan got along with Lucas. It was if their future relationships with Dan were tied together.

Haley and Lucas walked over to where Nathan stood, and leaned in with him, straining to make out any stray word that floated through the dark paneled wall.

Brooke looked at the three of them and shook her head. She grabbed a clean glass from an end table and walked over to the door of the den. "If you are going to do this, do it right, kids." She wiggled the glass in front of their confused faces and proceeded to put it on the door. Turning her head, she put her ear to the other end of the glass. "Much clearer this way," she whispered, cringing as the glass scrapped against the door.

Nathan smiled at Brooke's ingenious idea. "Let me have it," he said, snatching the glass away from her. He put it against the door and they all four leaned in, trying to capture any of the conservation.

Eavesdropping became their focus and none of the kids noticed as the door starting shifting inward. Keith yanked the door open, laughing as all four kids fell in a heap on the den's floor. "There's a reason the door was closed, kids," Keith said, not all together mad at their surveillance attempt. Their antics were a welcomed intrusion that lightened the gloomy mood of the room. Nathan looked sheepish, as he saw his mother and father leaning around Keith to see what the disturbance was.

Brooke attempted to salvage the situation. "Nope, no lost earring backs in here or at the doorway. We can go look somewhere else," she stated, giving everyone in the room a stunning smile. She ignored Karen's raised eyebrows and offered Luke a hand up. He took her hand, but groaned as she pulled him to his feet. Their little spill wasn't serious, but it was enough to rattle his head, adding to Luke's exhaustion. Luke sought out his mother, wanting to make sure that she was okay. Seeing her smiling face, he then looked around the room for any signs of fighting. He nodded at Dan, who was casually leaning back against his desk. Things looked normal, if tense. It just unnerved Luke that they were more than likely discussing him. He hated being the topic of conversation.

Keith noticed the ashen complexion of his nephew. "Luke, go out to the living room and lie down on the couch. You look like you're about to drop. As for the rest of you, go find something constructive to do."

Haley gave Keith a small smile. "Sorry. We were just… you know…" Karen cut her off. "Yes we do know," Karen emphasized, laughing a bit at Haley and Nathan's looks of guilt. They were just concerned for her son, she realized, and not out to do any real damage.

Deb wrapped an arm around Nathan and directed them out of the room. They had some serious negotiations to finish and tensions were growing as time grew short.

* * *

happy holidays to those who celebrate. Thanks for reading and replying. I passed my not so big as the last certification test this week. Now I'll I need is a job in a real city and I'm all set.

Comments are appreciated as I'm genuinely curious about what people think about the story.


	25. Chapter 25

I'm posting an early chapter due in large part to some totally awesome reviews. Thanks to the folks who took their time to write such nice emails and reviews.

Chapter 25

* * *

Deb returned to the office, after making sure that Lucas was settled on the couch in the living room. She looked around the room at her husband and Keith and Karen. "Okay, this is a sign that we need to wrap things up. Lucas has to get home and into bed. And we can't do that until you resolve the adoption issue." Deb didn't want Dan to sign those papers, but she could understand Karen's reasoning, given the lack of a relationship between father and son.

Karen focused her attention on Dan, who steadily and unemotionally returned her gaze. "I don't understand what brought about this change. Luke has never expressed any desire to spend time with you."

Keith shifted uneasily on the couch. "Karen, it's not like Luke would actually admit to that around you," Keith gently pointed out. "He knew Dan wanted nothing to do with him, so it was easier for him to act like he didn't care, rather than tell you it bothered him." Keith had spent years being a sounding board for Luke's inner turmoil. The hours they spent working on cars together were perfect for sharing confidences. Keith knew first hand how Dan's lack of interest in Luke had affected the boy. He'd tried to make up for it by spending as much time as possible with Lucas, but it wasn't the same thing. Deep down, Lucas needed to know that his biological father cared about him. It was almost a primal need.

Shaking her head, Karen directed her comments to both brothers. "I know that this entire father situation has bothered Luke for most of his life. And I don't doubt there are things he tells Keith that he won't tell me," she admitted, directing her next comments to Dan. "But since he's joined the team, you two have been down right acrimonious to one another. And I want to know what has happened in the past three days to change that."

Dan considered her words before replying. "I don't honestly know. I've asked myself that same question constantly. But the best answer I can give you is that I watched that bus burn with both boys trapped inside. And it changed my life. None of you were there, and you didn't see how horrible it was." He shifted uneasily as the entire room stared at him. He still found it impossible to articulate the past few days' events.

Karen and Keith exchanged surprised looks, but let him continue. "And then at the hospital, when I signed for his surgery I realized that I was responsible for Lucas, for the first time in his life," Dan explained, still seeing confusion on Karen's face. "I don't know how else to explain it, other than I have taken care of him for the past three days and we've started talking. I even got him Christmas gifts."

Karen abruptly stood up and began pacing around the room. She stopped and gave Dan a cold look. "Three days and some gifts do not make a father, Dan. It doesn't give you any rights to Lucas and it sure as hell doesn't make up for the 16 years you've spent ignoring him."

Dan bowed his head at her condemnation. He had accepted Lucas' anger filled tirade and now it was Karen's turn to vent. "I know it doesn't make up for the past, Karen. He's told me that himself. I have apologized to Lucas for abandoning him and you. I tried to explain what happened the summer after we graduated and answered all the questions he had for me. He's yelled at me and accused me and I've sat through it all and told him that I was sorry for hurting him. I can't do anything else. I can't change the past or make up for the years I didn't acknowledge him."

Karen looked at Keith in amazement. It was the first time they'd ever heard Dan voice regret about what he'd done so many years ago. He'd first denied that he was the baby's father, and then he'd stated that since he didn't want to keep the baby, he had no obligation to him. Keith could count on one hand the number of times that Dan had even alluded to the fact that he was Luke's biological father. Keith was stunned that Dan actually apologized to Lucas.

"He actually yelled at you?" Karen skeptically asked, as she ran her hands nervously over her jean clad leg. Something inside her was growing increasingly apprehensive at Dan's changing attitude toward Luke.

"He yelled at me, as well as lectured me about my alcohol consumption and my parenting skills. I think it's safe to say that he's got a lot of anger toward me," Dan admitted, stating the obvious. "And he's not making this easy, in case you are worried that he's not punishing me enough for the past."

Stepping forward, Deb decided to intervene. "Karen doesn't want Lucas to punish you, Dan. She just wants to make sure that Lucas is okay with you two spending time together."

"Over my dead body," Karen quietly decided. The entire room turned to look at her, startled by the absolute conviction in her voice. "I don't want you spending any time with Lucas. Not now, not ever. You've done enough to him, and it's time you left him alone."

Standing up, Dan met her challenging words. He'd been too passive during this entire assault, and he was getting angry. "You may have raised him but you don't have the right to tell him who he can and can't hang out with, Karen. He's my son, too. And if he wants to get to know me, then I will do everything in my power to arrange that."

"No right?" she asked incredulously. "I'll tell you what my right as his only parent is. It's my right and my job to protect him from you. What happens after a couple of meetings, when you decide that Luke is too much work? That you can't deal with his anger or his questions anymore? What happens when the novelty of spending time with Luke wears off and you inevitably walk out of his life again?" Karen asked, growing angrier by the moment. "I'll be the one left to pick up the pieces and console Lucas and tell him it's not his fault that his father doesn't care about him, just like I've done the past 16 years. It's my job to protect whatever self-esteem he has left from the first time you abandoned him, so don't tell me what your rights are, Dan. You gave up any right to Lucas the day you walk out on him."

Karen's anger was palpable. Dan could feel it radiating across the room. Deb and Keith remained silent, as if they both understood that this argument between Karen and Dan was 16 years in the making. Dan felt lost. He'd done his best to work with Lucas on hanging out, only to run into the roadblock that was Karen.

"I don't want this to get nasty, Karen. There's no reason for either of us to get lawyers and start threatening each other. Lucas doesn't need that kind of stress in his life," Dan began, attempting to placate her anger. Having grown up with Karen, Dan knew that she was slow to anger, but tended to hold on to it once there. "You should know that I have no illusions about being Lucas' father. He's already told me several times that Keith is his father in every way that count."

A smile crossed Keith's face at hearing Dan's words. He knew that Luke relied on him, but it was nice to hear that the boy he considered a son considered him a father. Keith had pushed the adoption issue because he wanted to give Lucas an official father. But he was slowly realizing that he'd already been more to Luke than that title. He'd been there for all the major events in his life. And that was what truly made someone a parent.

Dan waited a few seconds and continued. "Lucas has also put several conditions around any time we spend together. He's not letting me get off easy. But we both are trying to form some kind of relationship to replace this void that we currently have. All we are trying to do is get to know each other," Dan explained, hoping to diffuse the anger he saw in Karen's eyes. "Luke has also told me that he won't spend any time with me unless you agree to it. That's the first requirement that he gave me. He's more concerned about you being mad at him than he is about his own need to get to know me."

Karen lowered her eyes at that statement. Lucas was always overly protective of her. He'd spent his life fighting boys on the playground who made fun of her, or who called him names because of the decisions she'd made. She knew he kept things from her, in order to shield her from the town's gossip and she hated that Lucas spent so much energy on that, instead of just being a kid. Did she really want to stop him from spending time with Dan because she wasn't comfortable with it?

As silence filled the room, Dan kept talking, mostly out of nervousness, but also to prevent Karen from rejecting him and walking out of the room. "Look, I never claimed to be a great father. As Lucas pointed out, I have a lot of work to do on the relationships with both my sons. But I'm sincerely trying here, Karen. I don't know what will come of this, if anything. But I do know that our son has asked that we hang out. And I don't want to have to say no to him."

Karen looked at Dan suspiciously. "Define hanging out."

"He says it can't involve basketball or watching basketball on TV. In fact, I don't think I am even allowed to discuss the games he plays in. No movies, no TV, no events that will replace actual conversation," he summed up, trying to remember all the constraints Lucas had put on it.

Keith leaned back on the sofa next to Deb. "Gee, Dan. Short of taking him to work and making him fix cars for your dealership, what else can you share with him?"

Deb actually laughed out loud at Keith, sensing he was trying to lighten the mood of the room, rather than picking on her husband. Dan shrugged his shoulders at his older brother. "I have no clue what we are going to do, outside of the first few weeks. I guess we'll figure it out as we go. But the important thing is that he's set boundaries and expectations and I am trying to follow them."

Deb moved forward to speak. "I think I need to point out another issue here. Lucas has a lot at stake depending on your decision, Karen. But so does Nathan. The boys have been talking a lot the past few days. And with Haley's considerable help, they are trying to get to know each other. If Lucas spends time in this house then he can also get to know his younger brother, as well as Dan. In three days, we've got them to the point where they aren't fighting. Just imagine what they could do if they spent time with each other, as part of every day life."

Rubbing her temples, Karen thought about Deb's words. They had tried for months to get the boys to stop fighting both in school and on the court. Haley was definitely a way to bridge the gap between them. If she allowed Lucas to hang out with Dan, then that would set an example for Nathan to follow. Was it fair to prevent Lucas and Nathan from becoming close just because she feared what might happen with Dan in the future?

"I think we all agree that getting Nathan and Lucas on better terms is a key goal," Karen agreed, not wanting the boys to continue hating one another. "But I am not sure that should be contingent on Lucas and Dan spending time together."

Dan shifted uneasily from one foot to the other. "Lucas has agreed to hang out after we do things on Sunday, in order to have dinner with us. I thought that might be a chance for Nathan and Lucas to talk," he explained. "That's only if Karen agrees to let him hang out," he hastily amended.

Realizing that everyone was staring at her, waiting for a response, Karen shook her head. "I have to talk to Lucas. Apparently there have been some radical changes since I left and I need to talk to my son before I make any decision. For all I know, Luke has been locked in a closet and tortured by Dan in order to get him to agree to this."

Deb waved off Dan's retort at her comment and stood between the two of them. They had such a long history that she vaguely felt like an interloper for referring this discussion. But she felt that she and Keith did have some right to intercede, being the stepparents in this situation.

"Obviously, this has been a very long day for all of us. I think we all need to get some space and regroup, before decisions are made. Karen, I think you and Keith need to talk to Luke and get his opinion about this topic. And I think Dan and I just need to get some rest. It really has been a long three days," Deb confessed, letting the exhaustion from the past three sleepless nights show. She didn't know how they were going to make it through the visit to Dan's parents. God knows those visits always grated on Deb's nerves in normal situations.

Karen considered Deb's words. "Maybe we just need to let Luke make the decision. Does he want to hang out with Dan or be adopted by Keith?"

Staring at her in amazement, Dan immediately objected. "You can't honestly say that we need to force Luke into making that decision?"

"Why not? He's the most mature 16 year old I know. He knows what he wants deep inside. He's the only one who really matters at this point. It is his life. Why shouldn't he know that Keith wants to adopt him?" Karen questioned.

Keith shifted uneasily in his chair. "I think Dan has a point, Kar. I am not sure that I want to tell Luke he has to choose between me and Dan. It's a no win position to put the kid in" he noted. "We're both tired after that drive and we still have to get Luke home. We don't need to be making these big decisions while we're worn out."

"No," Dan quietly stated. "There is no way we are making him take sides. You're essentially telling him to that he has to make a choice between the man who raised him and his brother and father. Keith's right, it's a horrible thing to make a kid decide."

Karen rubbed her eyes. "Fine. We won't mention anything to him about the adoption. I will talk to Luke and find out what he wants in regards to Dan," Karen said, trying to be mature. It was hard for her to fight her maternal instincts, all of which screamed that Dan would never be anything but heartache for her son. "But I am telling him we are engaged. I don't want to start keeping secrets from my son."

Deb nodded in agreement. "I think he'll be ecstatic that you two are getting married, of course you don't want to keep that from him," she agreed, giving Karen a reassuring smile. Despite the past, Deb really admired and liked Karen. Their fragile friendship seemed to be growing every month, and she honestly hoped that they could bridge the gap between their two families. Deb tremendously admired the way Karen guarded her son, knowing that her doubt in Dan's motives were just manifestations of her concern for Luke.

"I have one last proposal," Dan quietly offered. He'd been weighing whether to keep his mouth shut or not. But he wanted to say this before Karen left with his son. "I want you to discuss this with Luke. And if he has reconsidered his decision to spend time with us, or if he felt coerced into saying that in any way, I want to know. And in that event, and only that event, I will sign the papers."

Keith and Karen stared at one another quickly before Keith attempted to clarify his intent. "Are you saying that if Luke doesn't want a relationship with you, that you'll sign the parental termination papers?"

Slowly, Dan nodded. "I don't want to sign them. But I do want what's best for Lucas. And if he wants to be Keith's son, I won't stop the adoption process. I don't want you to tell him he has to make a choice. But if you can honestly tell me that he wants nothing to do with us, or that he wants to be Keith's son, then I will do what's best for him and sign the papers.

Karen stared at her ex love for a long time. Of all the personality traits she'd attributed to him in the past, selflessness was not one of them. For once, Dan had surprised her. "I think that's the most generous thing you've ever done, Dan."

Dan shrugged her comments off. It was hard to get a warm fuzzy when Karen was praising him for offering to sign his son away. And he was angry at himself for getting this involved with Lucas in the first place. Maybe he should have left well enough alone and maintained his distance.

Keith grew more uneasy as he watched Dan's emotions play out. He'd never seen his younger brother this reserved, this….sad, for lack of a better word. The Dan Scott Keith knew did not believe in regret. Perhaps he'd really changed in the past few days. Or maybe Deb's influence had just taken 16 years to sink in.

Hesitating, Deb stepped back into the fray. "I hate to step in here, but have either of you considered what that could do to Lucas?" she said, unsure how her thoughts might play out. Karen looked at her in confusion. "Deb, what do you mean?"

"Dan has promised Lucas that he wants to get to know him. We all know that Dan has a serious credibility issue in Lucas' eyes. So what happens if Dan signs those papers?" she asked, honestly worried about her stepson's psyche. "You both need to consider what it will do to Lucas if Dan legally severs all ties with him. If the consensus decides that it's best for Luke to be adopted by Keith, will you tell him that Dan stepped aside, or will you make it look like Dan backed out of their agreement to get to know each other?"

Keith's heart sank at Deb's words. "She's right. It's unfair to force Lucas to choose between us, but if we make a back room deal for Dan to terminate his parental rights, then Luke will inevitable feel even more rejected." This situation was getting more and more complex by the moment. By not telling Lucas that two men wanted to be his father, they were creating a situation where he'd be forced to choose between them.

Karen sat back, dismay clearly written on her face. There were simply no easy answers anymore. "I hadn't considered that scenario," she admitted.

Dan stared at one of his old basketball trophies, lost in thought. He'd not considered how complicated just spending time with his oldest son would be. Not an hour into the discussion, and he'd already mentioned lawyers and demanded access to the boy. He wasn't sure how any of his divorced friends managed to see their children, if this was the norm for estranged parents. Sighing, he turned his attention back to the room. "We've got to really think this game plan out," he reluctantly said. "I think we all want to bring peace to the kids, and not cause them any more pain."

Karen slowly stood up, smoothing her sweater down over her jeans. "It's getting late. We should probably pick this up at a later date," she said, turning her attention toward Dan. "I think we should get together in a few days and start talking."

Dan slowly nodded, dreading being alone with Karen. Deb had been so supportive of him, and a real fear crept up his spine at not having her to intercede with Karen. Deb moved over to him and smiled at him reassuringly. "Lucas has a doctor's appointment the day after tomorrow. If Keith takes Lucas, then the two of you can spend some time alone discussing the matter," Deb suggested. It wouldn't help either of them to have Lucas in the next room, she thought.

"That sounds like a good idea," Keith agreed, filling the silence left by Karen and Dan. "Dan, can you come over to Karen's to hash this out? I'll get Luke to the doctor's and maybe run a few errands with him, so you'll have time to talk."

Karen stared at Dan, who looked back at her with pensive eyes. He'd never been in her home, any of her homes. Of course, in the past, he'd driven by out of curiosity. And he had seen enough to know that the small home his son occupied was one of the nicest places that they'd ever lived in. It would be interesting to see the space that Luke called home, and the home where his brother spent most of his time.

Dan nodded at Karen in a cordial manner. "I'll be there if that's okay with Karen."

Karen realized what Deb had done. She'd found a way to shift the next meeting to Karen's home turf, a symbolic power issue. That would definitely be easier for Karen to handle, much better than being back in Dan's house or worse, in public. "That sounds good," she softly said, not looking forward to their discussion at all.

Deb and Keith began walking to the door of the room, signaling an end to the discussion. Karen and Dan meander out into the living space, each lost in their own silent contemplations.

A soft laugh snapped them out of their deep thoughts, as they entered the living room. Karen looked over Deb's shoulder to see what created such levity in her friend at such a serious moment. Spying the couch, she broke out in laughter, as well. At either end of the long couch, was one of their sons, curled up and asleep, with their legs crisscrossed some place in the middle.

Haley looked up from the corner, where she and Brooke were talking, heads together in low conversation. Brooke bounced over and smiled at the adults, while holding the Scott's digital camera aloft. "Don't worry. We've already taken pictures for blackmail," she confided, snickering at the sight of the rival-brothers curled on the same couch.

Keith smiled from where he stood in the doorway. He draped a casual arm around his younger brother's shoulder and softly said, "That's the goal. That's what we need to work toward." Dan returned his brother's smile and nodded. It was a peaceful ending, on a day of symbolic peace.

* * *

Thanks for reading and replying. Happy holidays to those who celebrate. Happy day off for those who don't! I'm currently typing up Purg and I hope to have it out soon. I know...promises, promise. Feel free to harass and encourage.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

* * *

The living room was bustling with activity, as Karen and Deb cajoled their respective sons off the couch. Keith and Dan had left a moment before, to get their vehicles warmed up for the trips each family was making. Nathan and Haley escaped to the relative privacy of the kitchen, as the rest of the group milled about the living room.

Lucas quietly stood in a corner of the vast living room, trying to shake off the effects of his catnap. He was getting stronger, but compared to what? He was still short of breath and he got so tired doing the most mundane things. He turned to watch the occupants of the room scurry about and smiled. He no longer felt totally isolated from everyone else around him. He wasn't the center of the world by any means, but he now somehow felt a part of the group, even if he chose to stand on the periphery. It was by choice this time, not by alienation.

He'd purposeful watched any and all interaction between his mother and Dan after rejoined the group, but he couldn't get any indication from either of them as to what might have gone on in that room. When he'd sent Keith a questioning glance, he was quietly told they'd discuss it later. Whatever that might mean, Lucas worried.

Someone grabbed his arm and tugged him gently back into the center of the room. He looked down at Brooke and smiled. She had the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen and the ability to light up an entire room just with the power of it. Luke pulled her into his arms and slowly exhaled. He was lucky she was giving him the time of day, he realized.

"Hey handsome, what's up with the morose 'tude?" Brooke asked, pulling away enough to stare into his deep blue eyes.

He smiled down at her, feeling damn near content for the first time in his life. His mom was back in town; his uncle Keith was being overprotective. He wasn't fighting with Nathan anymore, and he actually could talk to his biological father. Luke didn't know what the future held, but for the first time in his life, it looked bright, rather than dismal.

"Excellent word choice," Luke complimented, knowing that Brooke wasn't as shallow as she acted. "I am not really morose, just kind of tired and apprehensive."

Brooke played with the neckline of his faded blue t-shirt. "Why apprehensive? Things are going well with the 'rents, you and Nathan are being civil to one another, and you're dating me. Could life be any more perfect?"

Laughing, Luke shook his head. "Nah, life couldn't be any more perfect. Except that we have no idea what went on behind those closed doors. I have no idea if my mom is furious at me for bring Dan back into our lives. And there's a general unsettled feeling from this entire situation."

Brooke considered his words for a moment, as she ran a finger over his chin fuzz. "You worry too much, Lucas. Just let your parents work the details out. You can't control either of them or the way they react to each other. And besides, you are the kid here. You should not feel guilty for wanting both of your parents in your life," she added, watching as he processed her advice.

"I guess you are right. I've just spent my entire life making sure that he didn't hurt my mother. And now I am putting them in the same room together, which doesn't seem fair to my mom," he complained, realizing that he was very close to whining. Brooke didn't seem to mind, though, as she continued rubbing his back in a soothing manner. She had the singular ability to calm his nerves. And an even better skill at making his thoughts stop.

"It will all work out. Just concentrate on getting better," she scolded, after Lucas coughed a bit. He was still pale and lethargic, Brooke noticed. The bruises on his forehead stood out like a neon sign at night. Even his gorgeous blue eyes were a bit dull.

Hearing him cough, Karen and Deb swarmed over, immediately inspecting the boy. Deb looked at Karen and said, "The doctor warned us about bronchitis and pneumonia. It's the biggest side affect from the smoke inhalation."

Karen studied Luke for a moment, noticing that he did look tired and drawn. "He's been up too long. Too much excitement for one day," she fretted, running her hand over his cheek to check for fever. She pulled back and studied her son and Brooke as they talked with Deb. She wondered when he was going to fall head over heels for a girl. And by the looks of things, Brooke had him totally under her spell. She looked around the room, noticing for the first time that Haley and Nathan were both missing. It looked like a lot of the kids were under spells, she thought, as she turned her attention back to the conversation in front of her.

* * *

Haley pulled Nathan into the kitchen and shoved him against the pantry door. "Oh, I love it when you get aggressive, Tiger," he joked, loving the way that she kissed him. Haley responded by pressing her hips against his and capturing his mouth with her own. Nathan bent down, leaning into the kiss, and wrapped his arms around her waist, as the kiss intensified. He came up for air and sighed. "I don't want you to leave," he admitted, groaning as she slid her hand up the back of his shirt.

Haley smiled at his reaction. She loved how she had the ability to elicit such a reaction from Nathan. "I don't want to leave. But I do need to spend part of the holiday with my family," she reminded him. "Besides, I don't think I am up for meeting the grandparents yet. Dan is more than enough Scott for me. But I will definitely miss being able to slip into your room after midnight."

Nathan shrugged and muttered something unintelligible as her hands began to move around his waist, toward his abs. In a few short years, Nathan had been a precocious date, always willing to kiss and explore his female companions. But he'd never known such desperation as he did with Haley. He was dying to hold her, touch her, kiss her. All of a sudden, he realized that she wasn't a conquest or a game, but rather someone he wanted to know intimately. It was such a radically different emotion than what he'd had with Peyton or any of the girls before her.

Haley noticed as a strange look crossed his face and pulled her hands away from his stomach. "I shouldn't have done that, Nate. I didn't mean to be so aggressive," she apologized, mistaking the look in his eyes as apprehension.

"No…aggressive is good", he said, when he stopped mid-sentence. Nathan suddenly picked her up and moved a few steps across the floor and sat her gently on the edge of the kitchen island, in the center of the room. She was now about equal height to him, making it much easier for him to reach out and touch her. He caressed her check softly before slipping between her knees so that their bodies were flush together. Haley felt a thrill race up her spine at the feral look that Nathan gave her, before he kissed her again. She returned his kiss, deepening it and exploring his mouth. Nathan slid his hands down her back and under her shirt, stealthy moving both hands up the sides of her body even as she pressed her body harder against his.

"Nathan . . ." Dan started, as he walked into the room, stopping as he took in the site of his son and his son's girlfriend making out. Nathan instinctively jerked back, leaving Haley precariously perked on the edge of the island. Haley flushed a deep red, knowing that Nate's father must think she was a total slut. Three days in the man's house and he'd walked in on them multiple times.

Dan fought a smile at the site of the panting kids. "I was going to say that the cars were warmed up and ready, but I think you two beat me to the punch," he joked, trying to relieve the mortified look on Haley's face. He wasn't so old that he didn't remember doing similar things in his parent's house. But Dan realized that he was going to have to have a serious talk with his son about sex and birth control. He recognized the look of raw lust on both their faces and knew the consequences that such looks often led to. It was more than just keeping his son from getting Haley pregnant. Sex could be about life or death these days, which were consequences he'd never had to worry about at their age.

Reaching out for Nathan's hand, Haley muttered "thanks" to Dan as they literally ran out of the room. Dan slowly followed them into the living room, where Keith was already packing up Luke's things. He walked over to his older brother and motioned toward where all the kids stood talking. "I think we both need to have some serious talks with those boys about sex," he offered, before grabbing boxes of Luke's gifts and walking out toward the front door. Keith picked up the remaining boxes and Luke's old duffle bag and studied the kids across the room. Sighing, he followed his younger brother outside, realizing that their boys were growing up.

* * *

Karen watched as they carried Luke's stuff outside to the Jeep. She'd have to look at the gifts Dan and Deb had gotten him later. She worried about that, seeing how many boxes were being carried out. She'd never really spent that much on Lucas for Christmas. At first it was because she couldn't afford to do so, but later on, it became a matter of principle. She didn't need to go into debt to buy her son gifts for Christmas. Of course she doubted that Dan would have to go into debt to spoil either of his sons. If Dan lacked parental skills, he certainly made up for it materially.

She turned around and watched as her son and girlfriend softly talked in a corner of the room. Deb had mentioned that Brooke had no one waiting for her at home, but Karen was confused as to where she was going to spend the rest of the night. Deb and Dan were going to his parents and she and Keith were taking Luke home to rest.

"Deb, does Brooke have some place to go?" she questioned, not sure how they were going to handle breaking the young couples up for the night. Nathan and Haley looked as if they were being sent to different countries, and her son wasn't looking much happier.

Deb shrugged her shoulders at Karen's inquiry. "I invited her to stay with us, so she's more than welcomed to come to May and Roy's with us." Karen slyly looked at Deb, and they both broke out in laughter. "Talk about cruel trips, Deb. We don't want to scar the girl at such an age by subjecting her to three generations of Scotts," Karen said.

Deb smiled, before realizing that Karen actually knew what it was like to be in her position. She tended to forget that her new friend had spent many holidays with her in laws. In fact, Karen probably knew things about Dan's family that Deb didn't even know, which was a strange thing to say after 16 years of marriage.

Brooke overheard part of their conversation and walked over with Lucas. "Don't worry about me," she began. "I was planning on spending the night alone at home. This has been a great day already and you all were so kind to invite me." Even though they had the best of intentions, Brooke hated being the object of anyone's pity. She'd been dumped by her parents enough to know how to handle days like this. She already had the Oreos and DVDs lined up for the night's solitude. She smiled reassuringly at them, touched that both women cared where she spent her holiday night. Brooke could definitely see where Lucas got his compassionate nature.

Deb gave Karen a short look before smiling at Brooke. "I am serious, Brooke. We'd love to have you come with us to Dan's parents." Brooke looked over at Nathan who was shaking his head "no" with deep conviction. He didn't want to go, so why would any of his friends want to go through the hell that was his grandparents?

"Brooke can stay with us tonight," Karen began, noting that Luke's face lit up like a proverbial Christmas tree. "But we only have two bedrooms, and while Luke could normally sleep on the couch, I don't know if that's wise in his current medical state…"

She trailed off, looking uncertainly from Luke to Brooke.

"She could stay in your room and you could stay over at Keith's tonight," Lucas helpfully suggested, as Brooke nodded in agreement.

Deb raised her eyebrows, and stated the obvious to Karen. "Leaving two kids alone in the house." Karen gave her a knowing look and then turned to the kids. "Nope, if Keith and I aren't there, you two aren't there, either."

Listening to the conversation, Haley approached them with a different idea. "Why doesn't Brooke come home with me?" she quietly suggested, as everyone turned to stare at her in shock. It was well known that Haley could barely tolerate Brooke and her ilk. Haley was a practical girl and despised women who lived to shop and giggle about boys.

"What? Brooke is dark headed. With all my sisters, nieces and sisters-in-laws running around no one will even notice she's visiting. They'll just assume she's new and go on with the holiday."

Brooke immediately hugged her new found friend and squealed, "It'll be just like a slumber party, Tutor Girl! We'll have so much fun doing each other's hair and gossiping," she said, as Haley winced at her words.

"Brooke, first rule, no squealing at my house. Just promise me that, and we'll get along great," she said, giving Lucas a dirty look. He was going to pay for this gesture, Haley thought. Why couldn't her best friend have found a less giggly girlfriend? As depressing as Peyton was, she at least could sit quietly in a corner and draw. Haley had a feeling that this was going to be a loud holiday event.

Brooke snuggled closer to Lucas and beamed at Haley. "No squealing, but we'll still gossip, right?" she asked, as Haley walked off with Nathan. Secretly, Brooke was touched that Haley would invite her to stay with her family. She knew she got on Haley's nerves, and it was sweet of her to extend herself in order to make Lucas happy.

Lucas followed Haley and Nathan out into the entryway. Leaning down, he hugged Haley and whispered, "Thanks, Hales. I owe you for that." Haley resisted the urge to tell Lucas just how much he owed her. She was distracted as Nathan pulled her into a bear hug.

"I don't want to leave you, Haley," he said, realizing that their time was nearly up. "Promise me that we'll do something tomorrow, after I get back home."

Haley kissed him, and nodded. "I promise. I am exclusively yours tomorrow night, unless I am in jail for killing Brooke," she joked, looking over at where Lucas and Brooke were talking. Nathan laughed at her joke, before turning to stare at his brother, as well.

Lucas gently held Brooke's hand. "Thank you for spending the day with us. And for helping me earlier with the Dan situation. I really value your advice and opinions," he added, noting the way her face lit up at his compliment. It was rare for guys to like Brooke for anything other than her ability in bed. She reached up and hugged him, inhaling the scent that she had come to identify with him. It was a strong, warm scent that made her feel…safe and secure.

Lucas watched her for a moment, before leaning down and gently kissing her red lips. Their first kiss had been a shy, short one, meant for public display. But he wanted their second kiss to be personal. Lucas wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her lips against his. He was pleased when she deepened the kiss. Brooke teased him for a moment, running her tongue against the crease of his lips and Luke reacted by pulling her tighter against him, craving the feel of her body next to his.

A discreet cough filtered through his hazed filed mind, causing Luke to pull back from Brooke. Haley pointed toward the living and said, "parents in there, coming toward us."

Brooke pulled back, not wanting to look like a slut in front of Karen, who was walking toward them with Deb.

Karen paused, taking in her son's ruby red lips. "I seriously hope you've been sucking face with Brooke and that you aren't a secret cross dresser," she joked, laughing as Luke instantly swiped at the red lipstick that clung to his lips.

Deb stood back and watched with sadness, as the kids get ready to leave. She was going miss having them around, even as she was beginning to crave some silence for her and husband. Cold air from the door assaulted her, causing her to shiver in the unseasonably cold temperatures. Looking over at Lucas, she noted with disdain that he was wearing a thin, short sleeve t-shirt.

"Karen, we have to do something about Lucas' clothes. He can't go outside in that shirt," she said. Luke looked down at his worn t-shirt and back up at his step-mother. "Um, you already did, Deb. You got me some new clothes, but thanks for caring about what I wear."

Deb shook her head at his words. "Not the shirt, Lucas. The cold. The doctor told us specifically to keep you warm and indoors. We need to find a coat for you." Lucas' jacket had been trashed at the hospital, due to the smoke and fire damage. His ever present hoodie was at home, leaving him with little to nothing to wear outside.

Karen followed Deb to the large closet in the entryway. She pulled out Nathan's letterman jacket, only to have him complain from the doorway. "That's mine, mom. Find him another one to wear." Haley cut off any more comments, by kissing him into silence. She guessed that sibling sharing would be the next lesson the boys would have to learn.

Sighing, Deb found one of Dan's down coats. "This will do the job," she said, sliding it over Luke's thin frame. Luke wrapped the ski jacket around him, illustrating that the jacket was big enough to fit Dan, thus swamping Luke's lanky frame. Despite his complaints, Karen zipped the jacket up as Deb wrapped a thick scarf around his neck.

"Oh, my turn, my turn," Brooke yelled, watching the dress up game her boyfriend was taking part in. She rooted through the closet until she found one of Nathan's polar fleece hats. She put it on Luke's head and pulled it down to his eyes. She sealed the deal with a kiss, making him groan in protest. "I can't move, guys," he complained out of the small part of his face that was visible.

Nathan walked by with Haley, and snickered. "You look like the Pillsbury Doughboy, dude. Like totally fluffy." Haley laughed at his assessment, and added "Or Kenny from South Park." Luke waddled around to face his mother, protesting being covered head to toe like a mummy.

Karen smiled at him and silenced his protest with the wave of her hand. "Doctor's orders, Luke. I distinctly heard several coughs coming from you tonight. I don't want to see this turn into pneumonia."

Luke waddled to the door, bitching at Nathan as he went. "I don't see anyone wrapping him in swaddling clothes." Deb smiled and draped the end of the long scarf around Luke's nonexistent neck. "Nathan is next, Lucas."

* * *

Dan helped Keith put the rest of the packages in the back of the Jeep and then leaned against the vehicle, appraising it. "You know, Keith. I could set you up in a new SUV, if you are interested."

Keith wrinkled his nose up at his younger brother. "Always the salesman, eh, Dan?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Dan paused a moment trying to find a way to talk to Keith, now that they were alone. "I just wanted you to have a safe vehicle to drive." Keith exhaled slowly, tension radiating from his large frame. "What, now that I am driving YOUR son around?"

"Keith, I had no idea that you and Karen were going to get married. It's not like this is a diabolical plan to ruin your life," Dan retorted, watching as the cold wind blew small snow flakes around the driveway.

Keith frowned at his brother's words. "I know you didn't plan it, Danny, but it's still inconvenient as hell. Now we all have to figure out a way to do what's best for Luke without giving him any indication of what's going on behind his back. It might be easy for you to do that since you're only going to see him once a week, but Karen and I will have to continue that day in and day out." He was trying to be calm, but Keith found it hard to not get upset when it came to Lucas. He'd spent the kid's entire life protecting him from Dan, and now he was supposed to just step aside? The idea of that was ridiculous.

"You really have no idea how highly Luke regards you, do you Keith?" Dan quietly stated. "You are his father in every sense of the word. And you don't even realize it, which is pretty sad."

Keith pushed away from the Jeep and turned to confront his brother. "Don't you dare tell me about Lucas, Dan. I know more about that boy than anyone outside of Karen. And I know that no matter how many times I was there for him, that you are still his biological father. If I could have broken that link, I would have done it years ago. But no matter how badly you treat him, he's still always held out hope that one day you'd care about him."

Dan let the words sink into his mind before replying. He didn't want to fight with Keith, but it seemed like everything they said to each other pushed the wrong buttons. "Let's face it, Keith. We've been fighting for years, long before Lucas was born. He was just another round of ammo to toss at each other."

Nodding, Keith realized Dan was right. "When was the last Christmas we spent together, Dan? Was it 14 years ago? Or even longer?" he asked, realizing that he and Dan had not been close since they were Luke and Nate's age. Not since basketball took over their family and warped their father's attention.

"It was the winter before Nathan was two. I remember you punched me and I feel into the tree, breaking all the ornaments," Dan said, smiling at the memory. Only in their family could past fistfights bring out smiles.

"Gez, Luke and Nathan are doomed. I don't think any of us are capable of not fighting," Keith added, remembering that Dan had provoked the fight by telling their mother not to send Lucas a gift for that or any other event. There had always been tension between his family and the Lucas issue, but Keith realized that Dan was right: They had been fighting for most of their lives.

Dan remained leaning against the side of the SUV. "So are you ever going to go back to mom and dads for the holidays? Mom really seems to miss you," he added, hating anything that upset May.

"I was planning on doing the annual "not going to visit" phone call. I am sure they aren't shocked by now. Besides, I want to spend the rest of the holiday with my family," he replied, emphasizing the possessive nature.

"I guess it is my fault for pressuring mom and dad into not seeing Lucas," he admitted, shocking Keith again. His brother seemed full of analytical statements lately. Keith looked at him and asked, "Who has the head injury, you or Luke?"

Laughing, Dan realized Keith was right. He was full of surprising statements the past few days. He tentatively looked up at Keith. "You do realize that they are going to want to meet Lucas now," Dan said. "They called yesterday and they know he's here."

"Karen will love that, given her love/hate relationship with Dad," Keith observed, not really sure if he ever understood that relationship. Karen hated some things about Roy, but found other sides of him endearing.

Dan raised his eyebrows at Keith. "Hell, the old man will be thrilled that one of us is finally marrying her. I think he always secretly liked Karen more than he liked either of us."

Keith laughed at that statement, knowing it was probably true. Their dad was a riddle to both of them. Of course the drinking didn't help clarify matters, he realized. Too many of Keith's memories were wrapped up in the Scott family alcoholism. He suddenly looked over at his brother. "When did life get so complicated? I mean, what is so hard about all of us getting along with each other?" he asked, sincerely confused about why things were so tense.

"I guess me wanting to spend time with Luke will help things. Or maybe complicate things," Dan stuttered, still not sure if this visitation would bring Lucas closure or more grief.

"I just don't want to look around in twenty years and realize that Nathan and Lucas are bitching about the same things we are," Keith admitted, staring down at the driveway. "I want them to be closer than us, so that they can be true brothers."

Dan quickly nodded in agreement. "I want them to both have a place in this world that they can share and yet have their own spot, as well. I don't want them to have to avoid major family holidays, in order to keep the peace."

Keith looked over at Dan suspiciously. "Did we just agree on something?"

Dan considered his brother's words for a moment. "Yeah, I think we did. Maybe there is hope for the kids after all."

Keith paused for a second and smiled. "Good, now that that's out of the way, how do you feel about telling mom and dad that I'm getting hitched?" Dan laughed at him before growing serious. "I don't think so. I'll leave that little job to you, older brother. Just think how happy mom will be," he said, before breaking out in laughter. "And think of how much fun the town gossips are going to have about this one."

They were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. Dan stuck his hand out in a conciliatory gesture, which Keith slowly returned. They both watched in confusion as two bundles of clothes were guided to the two SUV's. Keith leaned closer for a better inspection before cracking up. "I think those are our kids," he said, watching as their mom's hustled them into their cars.

Dan slowly shook his head. "This has been one bizarre Christmas."

* * *

Deb ran over to the Jeep and hugged Karen good-bye. She stuck her head in the back of the jeep, where Lucas and Brooke were cuddled up. It was decided that the girls would ride with their respective boyfriends, and get dropped off together at Haley's house. Deb reached over Brooke and touched Luke's shoulder. "I'll miss you two. Thanks for spending the holiday with us."

Something approaching a real smile crossed Luke's face as he waved at Deb. "Thanks for taking care of me. I know we were loud and obnoxious, but thanks for having the girls over to make me feel better," he said, with great sincerity. Karen looked at Keith, awed by the impression that Deb had made on her son. He wasn't one to get overly close to people, let alone someone he had just met.

Deb smiled at him again. "Just remember to drop by sometime to see me. You should come over after practice and hang out with Nathan," she offered, leaving one last invitation before moving toward her own car.

Keith pulled out of the driveway, following Dan's SUV toward Haley's house. Karen looked back and noticed Lucas staring at their house with a strange look on his face.

Brooke reached out for his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You got comfy here, didn't you? Like you belonged?" she asked, loud enough for his parents to hear. Luke slowly nodded in agreement; as a part of him was going to miss being around his father's other family. It was kind of nice having someone his age to hang out with, even if it was Nathan.

Luke smiled at her and replied, "I would have scoffed at that statement a few days ago, but now…I just feel like I am part of them, even if I am not totally comfortable yet." Brooke snuggled next to him, ending the conversation.

In the front seat, Karen looked at Keith in fear and concern, both having heard what Lucas said. She had a feeling that things were never going to be normal again.

* * *

I found out that one of my favorite fanfic authors is now a published authored. I'm not shocked as she is an amazing writer. It just reminds of what great writers there are out there in this world and that everyone starts some where. I've never aspired to be a writer (actually, I'd say you can pick out the fact that I write very long, very tedious papers with a lot of details for graduate school)...but thrilled for this woman.

Thanks for taking the time to read and write. It's a very different story from Purg. Most people never want Karen dead in this one. I'd like to think it's a bit more healing than the other things I write.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

* * *

Karen walked through the door of her house and flipped on the lights, soaking up the familiar scent of home. It felt like she'd been gone for months, when in reality, it had only been a few days.

Hearing a grunt behind her, she stepped out of the way, so that Keith could help Luke inside the door. She smiled as she watched her fiance unbundled the lump that was her son. A few minutes later, Luke stood in the living room clad only in a t-shirt and jeans.

Karen reached out and pulled him into a hug, relieved at finally being alone in her home with her family. Keith walked up behind them and grabbed Karen and Lucas into a bear hug. "Ah, feel the luvvvvv," he said into the human huddle, as Lucas laughed.

Karen self-consciously pulled away, glaring at her two guys. "Okay, so color me sentimental. I missed being with you two," she muttered, as Keith and Luke took turns laughing at her. Luke's laugh ended with a raspy cough, causing Karen to shove him towards his bedroom. Keith yelled after them, "I am going to get all the stuff from the Jeep," before closing the front door behind him.

Protesting as Karen handed him his pajamas, Luke relented and began changing. She came back into the room to find him under the covers, looking contrite. "I am not getting sick, mom. It's just a cough," he argued, knowing the look on her face was her maternal worried expression.

"The doctors said your lungs were susceptible to infection, Luke. You need to take this seriously," she chided, thankful that Dan and Deb had already arranged a follow up appointment with their doctor for him.

Luke yawned, letting his complaint about being over protected go. He really was worn out and he was having trouble breathing again. "Gez, you're worse than Deb when it comes to this mothering gig," he joked, before he saw her face fall at the comment. "Mom, I didn't mean …" his voice trialed off, not sure what was going on. He'd watched the little looks that she and Keith had been surreptitiously giving each other all night.

Karen ignored his comments, focusing instead on tucking him into bed. "It's okay, Luke. I am not upset with you or anyone else. I'm just hyper-emotional because I nearly lost you," she whispered, as she gently touched his cheek. Keith staggered into the room, carrying Luke's duffel bag, along with multiple boxes. "There are a few more out in the car, but I'll wait until morning to grab those," he said, dropping the boxes on the floor of Luke's room. "It's freezing out there, and not much warmer in here."

"I guess that Haley turned the furnace down since no one would be home for a while," Luke offered, noticing how Keith and Karen were glancing at each other. Keith looked over at his nephew and smiled. "I am going to go crank up the furnace and find another comforter for you," as he walked out of the room.

Lucas stared at his mom quizzically. "Is there something going on that I am totally missing?" he asked, watching as Karen sifted through the boxes of gifts Dan and Deb gave him for Christmas.

Karen ignored his question and began separating gifts from their boxes. "Well, I guess I won't have to buy you any clothes for a while," she said, putting a pile of shirts in his beat up chest of drawers. She looked around at most of Luke's bedroom furniture and noticed that it was all fairly worn. She'd picked up most of it over the years from yard sales, resulting in an eclectic mismatched collection of furniture. Compared to the expensive furniture in Dan's house, Lucas' room looked like he lived in a Depression Era orphanage.

Lucas looked distinctly uncomfortable as his mom stiffly hung up the clothes he'd been given. "Mom, I didn't know they were going to get me gifts," he started, not sure exactly why he felt the need to apologize to her.

"They were very kind and generous, Lucas," she said, feeling horrible at the guilt that was in her son's voice. "I hope you remembered to thank them." She stacked the empty boxes, finding the iPod box in the process. Looking up at her son, she managed a weak smile. "You've always wanted one of these. You must be thrilled."

He shrugged his shoulders, not sure how to handle this situation. He hadn't asked for the gifts, but he was pleased with them. Deb had gotten him enough clothes to ensure he'd not have to visit a mall for the next year. "It was nice of them, but kind of strange. Most of the time I was asleep and the rest of the time it was kind of awkward. Not like spending time with you and Keith," he lamely offered, trying to reassure his mother. He wasn't sure, but he thought he saw something akin to jealousy in her eyes.

She sat on the edge of his bed and smiled at him. "I am glad that you had a nice holiday with them, Luke." She honestly wanted Luke to feel comfortable around Dan, especially since their social circles were crossing on a regular basis lately. She didn't want Lucas to carry the burden of her past with him, but at the same time she didn't want to share her son either. She'd had 16 years with no demands from his father and now that was changing. Karen tried to put on her best positive expression. "Do you want to tell me about the accident?"

"It was kind of scary. All I remember is arguing with Nathan and then turning to see headlights coming toward us," Luke recalled, shaking his head to try to clear the cobwebs. "I don't remember much after that."

Karen reached out and grabbed his hand, noting the fear and confusion on his face. "Deb tells me that your short term memory is gone."

"I don't really remember anything until I woke up in Dan's house," he mumbled, clearly not wanting to mention his father unless it was absolutely necessary.

Karen nodded at his words, encouraging him to continue talking. She'd always had to cajole words out of her son, as he wasn't one to embellish conversations beyond the bare facts. "As happy as I am that Dan was available to take care of you, you must be confused about the past few days."

Lowering his eyes, Lucas played with the frayed edge of his worn and faded blue blanket. "I've kind of stopped trying to analyze the situation," he tentatively offered, carefully watching his mother's reaction. "I mean, things just sort of happened between us and I don't think that any of us are secure in the outcome." Luke sheepishly looked at his mom. "I guess that I got you ambushed, didn't I?"

Karen considered his words for a moment. "I wish you had been the one to tell me that Dan was asking a bigger role in your life. As it was, I didn't know if he was misrepresenting what happened the past few days, or if I had suddenly entered an alternate reality," she admitted. "I think that if Deb hadn't backed up what he was telling me, I would have seriously thought he was joking."

Lucas found it hard to meet his mother's eyes. "I was going to tell you when you first got there, but Dan wanted to handle it," he said. Luke was becoming increasingly torn between sparing his mother this grief and wanting to get to know his father's family.

Karen shook her head at his words. "Dan was right. This is between us and is something we need to work out, without you present." She stopped short of throwing in some random complaint about Dan finally wanting to contribute to his son's life. It was obvious from Luke's hunched up shoulders and tense body language that he was having enough problems dealing with this, without her adding snarky Dan remarks to the fire.

"What did Dan tell you?" Lucas finally asked, getting up his courage to find out what went on earlier that night. From the few times he'd seen his mom and Dan interact, he knew their conversation had to have been terse.

Karen's weight shifted uneasily beside him on the narrow bed. She hated to lie to Luke, but she'd agreed to not mention the adoption issue. "Dan said that the two of you decided to get to know each other and that you wanted to spend every Sunday together to accomplish that." She watched as a guilty look crossed her son's face, easily reading his emotions. "Lucas, I don't want you to feel bad about spending time with Dan or his family. Yes, it's uncomfortable for me to have to deal with the man, but if you want to get to know your father, then I will learn to deal with him."

Luke wearily exhaled and sank back into his flat pillow. "The accident kind of changed a lot of things," he softly stated, trying to explain how emotionally charged that night was, to someone who'd not experienced it. "I can't remember much past the initial impact, but I do remember not being able to breathe. And at one point, Nathan and I were struggling to get out, and I looked into his eyes and realized that we both could die."

Karen remained silent, encouraging Lucas to continue.

"I realized that the look in his eyes was regret. And then I realized that if we both died at that moment, that I'd regret not ever making an effort to know my father and brother," he finished, looking sadly at his mother. "I know it's not going to be easy for any of us. But Brooke said something that really hit home the point for me. I have to make one last attempt to get to know them, because if I don't, I'll wonder 'what if' for the rest of my life. And I don't want to do that."

Karen looked at her soon in wonder. That he'd talked to Brooke about his estranged father spoke volumes about how close he felt to her. Karen knew that for all his friendship with Haley, Dan was rarely a topic of conversation between them.

Reaching out, Karen gently brushed his forehead. "You know that Dan doesn't have a very good track record when it comes to handling difficult issues," she diplomatically stated, not wanting to say any more negative things about his father than she'd already said in the past. "I worry about his consistency and his tendency to crush your feelings."

Lucas nodded at her words, having already pondered the same thing. Dan had hurt him so many times in the past that Lucas was nearly afraid to actively try to get to know the man.

"I know he promised a lot of things while you were pregnant and he didn't follow through on any of them," Lucas noted, wanting to at least try to explain what motivated his desire to know Dan. "But I honestly think that the wreck changed him. He says he wants to be a better person and that he wants to try. I've already placed limits on what we can do together, and he's not run off yet. And I kind of got in his face about the past…" Lucas said, not sure how to tell Karen about their late night bitchfests.

"Dan said that you'd been firm about placing restrictions on what you'd do together," she admitted, purposefully avoiding the word "visitation". Visitation implied that Dan had a legal right to see her son, and there was no way Karen was letting this get that far. "He also said you'd pretty much yelled at him."

Lucas dropped his head a bit, knowing that his mother was pretty firm about treating adults with respect. "We got into a discussion about the past, especially about the time you two were together. I guess you could say it got heated at times," Luke admitted. "But I had to get answers to some questions that I have had for years."

Karen abruptly stood up and began pacing around his small room. "What answers did you need that I haven't already given you?" she asked, shaken by the idea that her son wanted something that she couldn't provide, and that Dan all of a sudden could provide.

Shaking his head, Lucas tried to find the right words to explain. "It's not that you haven't given me answers, mom. It's just that I need to hear Dan explain why he walked out on us," Luke began, not sure how his mother would react. "I needed to know what was wrong with me that I was so easy to leave and forget about."

Karen's heart stopped for a moment, lurching in pain at the deep need and longing that she heard in her son's voice. She recalled Keith telling her earlier that night that Luke had never told her about his interest in his biological father, and for the first time, she could clearly see that need etched on her son's face. "Lucas," she started, and then stopped as words failed her. How did you explain a lack of parental interest to a child?

She walked across the room and sat down next to her son. "Dan didn't ignore you because there was something wrong with you. We were both just really young and we panicked. We both were forced to make decisions that we weren't mature enough to make. I guess in hindsight we made some mistakes, but they had more to do with us than with you."

Lucas leaned against his mom's shoulder and softly said, "I know." Karen looked up at him in surprise. Luke turned to face her. "That's what Dan basically told me: that he panicked and made mistakes," he admitted, taking in the surprised look on Karen's face. "I guess I just needed to hear his side of the story, so that I could understand what I came out of."

Karen's heart was pounding as her son revealed the details of his and Dan's conversation. "And did his words help you understand?"

Luke considered her words and his conversation with his father. "I think I walked away knowing that he's willing to answer the hardest questions I can throw at him. And maybe, in the end, that's what matters. For some reason, he's willing to face me now, instead of running away."

She wiped at the tears that were rolling down her face. "You didn't find answers so much as you found peace?" she asked, watching as a Luke teared up, as well.

He drew his knees up to his chest in a protective stance. "I guess that's really at the crux of it for me. I don't necessarily forgive him for what he's done to us, for what he's not done in terms of providing for us. But I asked him if he hated me, and he tried to answer. I can't ask for much more than that," he finished, his voice cracking.

Karen's eyes grew big as the enormity of what her son had asked his father hit her. "You actually asked Dan if he hated you? Lucas…" she began before he waved her off.

"I've spent most of my life knowing that he wanted to erase my existence. I just thought that his desire to be rid of me was motivated by hatred," Lucas tentatively began, not wanting to stoke his mother's hatred of Dan with his father's own words. "Mom, I honestly think he's just as confused as I am. He was brutally honest about most questions I had, but I think I walked away realizing that he regrets what he did to us and he's ashamed for not taking responsibility for me." Lucas was starting to understand that Dan's past reactions to him had been motivated by fear and his inability to talk to Luke on any level. Dan was better at shoving people away than he was with communicating with them. Nathan was a perfect example of that, Luke thought.

She reached over and pulled Lucas into a hug. "I am so sorry that you have deal with this. No child should ever have to ask a parent those kinds of questions. I just wish you didn't have to go through life this way."

Lucas buried his face in her shoulder, taking comfort in his mom's presence. Karen had the unique ability to soothe his inner demons. "I'm okay with my life, mom. And no matter what happens with Dan, I still have you and Keith. And that's so much more than most of my friends have. I mean, Brooke's parents wouldn't care if someone kidnapped her and sold her into slavery."

Karen laughed at Luke's attempt to lighten the mood. "I am sure her parents might notice if she's not around for college or something," Karen added.

Luke leaned back against his pillow, as exhaustion washed over his body. "I don't know, mom. Her parents are pretty much absent from her life. But the point is, my parents aren't. And no matter what happens with Dan, if we become friends or if we never get past more than a few meetings, I'll know that I did everything I could to salvage the relationship," he insisted. "And that's what will matter in the long run. I can't control Dan or his lack of feelings toward me. But I can control what I do to sink or save this relationship."

Smiling, Karen moved next to him at the head of the bed. "When did you get so wise, young one?" Luke smiled up at her, even as he lowered his eyes. "I'm not wise, I'm selfish. I just had to get answers so that I could understand why he abandoned me, so I could understand it mentally and emotionally, and stop the pain."

"You've already bonded with them, haven't you?" she inquired, already seeing the truth written on his face. Lucas had gotten close enough to form tentative bonds with Dan and his family. She looked at him with a slight smile on her face. "You used nearly the exact words to describe what happened that night as Dan did. It's kind of eerie for me to hear you two talk alike."

Luke thought about her words for a moment, not sure if he liked being compared to his father. "I definitely like Deb. She's really nice and she totally went out of her way to include Brooke and I today." He considered his brother and father, thinking about their interaction the past few days. "Dan and Nathan are another story. I mean, we're talking to each other, which is a start, but I guess it will take a lot of work to get closer."

He watched as Karen thought about his words, and grew concerned that he was asking too much of her. She'd basically given up her life to take care of him, and he didn't want to be the source of any more pain. "Mom, I won't ask you for anything that's too painful. If you meet with Dan and decide that you can't get over the past, or that he's too big of a jerk to deal with, then I won't see him again. Or even talk about him around you." Luke was finding it harder to speak, as his mind cried out for rest. But he didn't want her to leave his room thinking that she had to deal with Dan regardless of her feelings. Luke owed her that much, owed her a choice in the matter.

Pulling the thin blanket up to his chest, Karen fussed over him, while considering how to respond to those words. It would be easier to tell Lucas that she couldn't do it, that she couldn't let Dan into her life again. But her maternal instincts knew that her son needed this, and that he'd be better off in the future if he resolved the complicated feelings he had for his father. She placed her hands on his face and gently kissed his forehead. "Luke, you need to stop taking care of me, and managing the people around me. I know you've always taken a lot of responsibility on yourself to be the man of the house. But I need you to relax and learn to be a kid. Trust Keith and I to take care of you for a chance, okay?" she prompted, seeing the stubborn look she knew so well cross his weary face.

"I'll try," he promised, fighting off the sleep his body craved. "I just love you so much, and I don't want anyone to hurt you, least of all me. I don't want to be selfish and put my needs before yours."

Karen smiled at him. "It's my job to put your needs before mine, Luke. And for the record, I don't think you are being selfish. It's only natural that you want to learn more about your father and brother. I just want you to understand that I can't guarantee that Dan won't hurt you."

Considering her words, Luke smiled at her in reply. "I think it's worth the risk. And I am willing to take my chances, especially where Nathan's concerned," he emphatically stated, then grew shyer. "I kind of liked having a brother for the past three days. It was nice having someone else around the house."

Seeing the hope in her son's eyes, Karen nodded in agreement. "I will learn to get along with Dan if that's what needs to happen. I just want you to be happy." She stopped in midstream, hearing a noise at the door.

Keith sheepishly stood in the doorway, down comforter in hand. "Would you all believe it took this long to find a blanket?" he jokingly inquired. He'd been waiting for a good time to interrupt the mother/son discussion that had been taking place. But it was growing late and he knew they had to let Lucas get some sleep.

Luke snorted. "Yeah, more like you wanted to give us privacy to talk." Keith walked over to where his nephew lay and placed the down comforter around him. The house was starting to warm up, but he didn't like the occasional coughs that came out of the boy.

"Speaking of being happy, would you like an early Christmas gift?" Karen asked, as a huge smile covered her face.

"Sure," Luke laughed at the two of them, wondering what was up. There had been a weird vibe all night around his parents, but he'd attributed that to the situation with Dan. He'd been surprised to feel that same vibe in his own house, with just his parents around.

Reaching over to where Karen sat on the bed, Keith picked up her left hand and wiggled the ring on her finger. "We're officially engaged," he simply stated, watching Luke's face for the slightest sign of displeasure at the news.

Karen watched as Luke alternated glances between the ring and the adults seated next to him. Finally, he looked at Karen and asked, "Are you serious? You're finally a couple?"

Luke's look of utter joy warmed Keith's heart. It made up for the earlier scene at Dan's house, and the likely indifference of his own parents. All that matter now, and really, for the past 16 years, was the approval of the boy in front of him. As long as Keith had that approval and Karen, his life was complete.

Karen nodded in response to Luke's question. Keith gently touched the boy's shoulder. "Are you alright with this Lucas? Because we don't want to make any final plans until we know that you want us to be a family."

Lucas spontaneously sat up and awkwardly wrapped his arms around both Keith and Karen. "I am thrilled," he murmured, still pressed between them in a hug. Finally he grew embarrassed at his open affection and pulled back. "I always wanted you two to get together. Haley and I used to wonder if it would ever happen. You guys are perfect together."

Keith tousled his hair and grabbed Karen's hand. "And together, we'll be the perfect family."

Luke lay back down and smiled up at his parents, even as he felt his eyes closing in sleep. "And my family is getting bigger by the minute," he sleepily responded, grinning at the feeling of completeness that filled his soul, a feeling that he'd never known before. In a few short days, he'd gotten a great girlfriend, a new brother, and passel of parents.

Karen's smile faded, as she looked over at Keith with a worried expression on her face. Keith mirrored her look of concern, as they both realized that their lives were rapidly changing.

* * *

Dan pushed open the French doors to the patio, hoping to escape the cloud of holiday doom that threatened to descend upon him. He loved his parent, he truly did. But the combination of his mother's doting and his dad's impossible standards crushed the very air out of his lungs. Just like they had years ago when he lived at home, under the constant scrutiny of his overbearing father.

Hearing a discrete cough, Dan broke out of his reverie and saw his son looking over at him from the porch swing. "You finally escaping?" Nathan asked, not entirely joking. He'd been outside for nearly ten minutes, braving the cold and hoping his mother didn't skin him alive when she realized he'd risked pneumonia to avoid his grandfather's probing questions. All Nathan needed was another person invested in his basketball game. It would serve them all right if he decided to stop playing, Nathan thought, a wicked grin covering his face.

Dan walked over and sat down next to his son, staring at the boy's grinning face. "Are you going crazy from the cold or the grandparents?"

Shrinking down in his coat, Nathan shrugged his shoulders. "How did you not go insane growing up?"

Laughing, Dan looked over at the blurry figures visible through the windows. "Who says I didn't? Besides, everyone always said that Keith was the sane one in the family."

Nathan turned to look out the mist shrouded lawn. "So how'd that happen, the problems between you and Keith?" Nate was fairly sure what had happened: hurricane Dan tended to cause disaster and not bother looking back, whether his sons or his brother were the causalities.

"I don't know, Nate. It's like we had a fight 15 years ago and never got over it. I can't point to a single event that killed the relationship," he admitted, always a bit lost on those events from his high school years. After all, he focused on basketball, and everything else was irrelevant.

Nathan kept pushing. "No single event, not like getting Keith's friend pregnant and leaving her all alone with a baby?" Nathan questioned, noticing that Dan actually seemed embarrassed by being called out on his past actions.

"Karen was my girlfriend before she was Keith's friend," Dan pointed out, even as Nathan wrinkled his eyes in consternation. As if it mattered who was friends with whom first, when it came to making the decision to abandon your kid, he cynically thought.

Nathan sighed and stared back at his father. "When did life get so complicated?" He questioned, wondering when their lives spun out of control. Was it all internal, based on his family dysfunctions? Or was it thrown off track by Lucas' sudden emergence in their lives?

"I think it's always been complicated, but we've just tended to ignore it and focus on ourselves," Dan admitted, knowing that problems had been brewing for years and he, along with Deb had taken the path of least resistance and gone along with it. Now he had to create a relationship with a 16 year old boy that barely tolerated him, and the boy he raised who was nearly a stranger to him.

Dan remembered his earlier pledge to reconnect with Nathan. "The Detroit Auto show is next week. I thought maybe we could go and just hang out together, you know, lust after the sports cars like we used to do when you were younger," Dan suggested, noticing how uncertain his voice sounded, exposed by not only the winter elements but the stark state of their father/son relationship. "We could also get some Red Wing tickets and watch some hockey."

Laughing, Nathan sank back into the swing and relaxed a little. "We'd just be watching the game, not playing, right?" he asked, acknowledging the competitive nature that currently dominated their relationship.

Dan exhaled, trying to melt the air around them with good intent. "Yeah, we'd be watching, being that neither of us can stand up in ice skates," he joked, finding Nathan's sudden good mood contagious. "You can also relax about basketball. I'm going to be taking a break from hounding you for a while."

Nathan nodded in approval. "Did mom finally get to you, or Lucas?" he asked, generally curious about what influence was great enough to stop Dan's basketball obsession.

"I just think that we all need a break from my over-involvement," Dan admitted, seeing the relief on Nathan's face as he muttered those words. Dan was a bit shaken, once again seeing how much his boy hated the pressure his father put on him. "Besides, I think there are other ways we can find to spend time. I suppose that it's time for me to find other ways to get involved in your life, outside of sports. Other areas like school and your sex life," Dan stated, not entirely joking.

Nathan avoided his father's eyes, especially in light of how he busted up the love groove he had going on earlier with Haley. "Feel free to share that interest with Luke on those issues," Nathan muttered, clearly not liking how involved Dan was getting. Having a brother was turning out to be a neat way to share the parental lectures, he thought.

"Oh trust me; Lucas is next on the list. Keith is more than likely lecturing him as we speak. But you need to be careful with Haley. And for the love of god, please make sure she gets on the pill soon," Dan ordered, knowing it was pointless to preach abstinence. He'd proven over and over again that you could never be too careful when it came to birth control. He just hoped that his sons would learn from his mistakes.

Nathan flushed at his father's blunt words. In all the time he'd been with Peyton, Dan had looked the other way when she'd stayed overnight. But those times were over, Nathan realized, and his parents were getting involved in his life. He looked up at his dad and cringed. "Please don't say that in front of Haley. She's already weirded out at your timing and how you keep walking in on us."

Dan casually slung his arm around Nathan pulled him off of the swing. "She'd be even more 'weirded out' if I had to drive you both to Lamaze classes," he joked. Changing the subject, Dan moved Nathan toward the house. "Come on, let's go rescue your poor mom."

* * *

Thoughts? Impressions? I'd love to read them. Thanks for reading and replying.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

* * *

Haley sat on her bed with her hands and feet stuck out at weird angles. "How long does it take this stuff to dry?" she asked Brooke, who was standing at her closet, tossing clothes on the floor as fast as she could move.

"Give the polish another five minutes to dry, and you'll be good to go," Brooke remarked, before holding up a particularly offensive shirt and wailing, "My god, how hideous is this thing? 'Newport Whale Watchers Club'? Is that a real club or do people actually buy shirts with inane sayings printed on them?"

Brooke thought about her words as she looked down at a pile of similarly labeled inane shirts. Maybe she should watch her criticisms. "I promise you this, Tutor Girl. Once I am finished tonight, you will never wear another shirt like that again."

Rolling her eyes, Haley chose to ignore this latest rant. First it was her lack of skin care regime, then it was the fact that she only owned four pairs of shoes, and now it was her choice of shirts. "Is there anything that about me that you don't want to change, Brooke?" she sweetly asked, wandering why she put herself through this.

Haley was enduring Brooke to help Lucas out. And eventually there would be a time when Lucas would help her out by taking care of Nathan. That seemed like a good pay back, she decided, though Nate would probably not go through Luke's closet, complaining about the lack of style found there.

"Actually, I wouldn't change your personality. Or your twisted sense of humor. Or your very kind nature," Brooke quietly said, turning back to the closet to continue her rampage.

For the first time in years, Brooke was having a great Christmas. There were no screaming parents, drunken partiers or any other chaos at the James home. Well, no chaos outside of the number of people packed in the house. They were just nice people, Brooke realized. Haley's mom had welcomed Brooke with a hug and her dad had fussed over where she would sit for dinner. All of Haley's siblings were kind, including Haley's "new friend" in all their holiday festivities earlier that night.

It was late now, and most of the sibs had gone home or were packed in various bedrooms like sardines. Brooke and Haley had retreated to her room with a plate of treats, intent on spending the rest of the night doing "girlie" things, as Brooke had called them.

Haley wasn't one to focus on herself. It was almost a treat to have Brooke do her nails and share her facial products. All things considered, it could have been a worse night. Her family could have hated Brooke or thought her spoiled. Instead, most of them had been instantly charmed with Brooke's lighthearted nature and perky personality. Brooke had actually insisted on helping her mother do dishes, which had practically ensured her an honorary place in the family.

Finally, Brooke emerged from Haley's closet with a handful of items. "These are all totally acceptable. The rest need to be donated to a homeless shelter," Brooke solemnly announced, forcing a grin out of Haley.

"And will my gift cards to the mall cover the replacement of the clothes you're giving away?" Haley inquired, not really sure how expensive shopping with Brooke would be. And by the looks of it, most of her clothes were in the give away pile.

Brooke frowned a moment, lost in concentration. "It will help a lot. Mrs. Scott totally spoiled you with those gift card amounts. But we'll have to be careful and invest in some good signature pieces. You can build around that later on, and add to your wardrobe."

Grimacing at her the other girl's detailed plans, Haley dropped her head back on the bed. "Why am I putting myself through this?" she asked no one in particular.

Plopping down on the bed next to her, Brooke smiled. "You are doing this because you need to start dressing like a girl. You have such a cute figure and yet you insist on wearing croqueted afghan throws from your grandmother's couch." Some of the things she'd found in that closet had been criminal, Brooke thought. "Besides, Nathan will love it. Trust me, I always know what guys like."

Haley raised her eyebrows. "Including Luke?" she softly questioned. Brooke nodded and replied, "Especially Luke."

Haley propped herself up at the end of the bed and nodded in Brooke's general direction. "I guess I owe you an apology for what I said while we were helping Santa. You and Luke really are item," Haley admitted. "I just didn't realize it until he kissed you in front of everyone." She was still amazed that Luke would be so openly affectionate as to kiss a girl in front of people he was uncomfortable around. It might not have shocked her if he'd done it in front of Keith and Karen, but Dan and Deb?

Brooke stared off in space, remembering the sweet kisses she and Luke had shared before they'd been forced to go their separate ways. She fully intended to make sure that next time they kissed, there would be no interruptions or any need for chaste kisses. "He's a good kisser," she admitted slyly to Haley. "And he's totally sweet and thoughtful and kind…" Haley cut off her next sentiment by pretending to gag.

"I am about to go into a sugar shock, that's so sweet. Are you saying that big bad Brooke Davis is about to be domesticated by Lucas Scott?"

She considered Haley's words for a moment, before a brilliant smile covered her face. "Absolutely. I mean, I know we don't have a lot in common on the surface, but Haley, he sees me," she declared, happy for that for once, someone actually got that there was more to her than lip gloss and shopping bags. "And he makes me feel smart and special. Most guys don't really care that I am capable of thought." She smiled at Tutor Girl, knowing that guys knew she was smart, and that she still got plenty of attention from the opposite sex.

"Brooke, it's not that anyone thinks you're stupid. It's just that you are so freaking perky that no one notices that you're fairly intelligent," Haley offered, wanting to provide some kind of constructive feedback.

"Luke realized it. And he doesn't care if I am perky or not. He still likes me," she confidently stated, secure that for once she'd picked a guy who wanted to get to know her, and not only in the biblical sense.

Spontaneously, Brooke reached out and hugged Haley. "Thank you for tonight, Tutor Girl. Your family is so sweet they should be on TV, like a sitcom family," Brooke laughed, taking in Haley's post-hug reaction. "I know you only invited me over tonight for Lucas. But I had a great time and I'm really glad I came here. It's kind of like the first real family Christmas that I've ever had," she shyly admitted, and then added, "And they aren't even my family!"

Her mood was contagious and Haley briefly wondered how Peyton could be so depressing after spending all her time with Brooke. Then it hit Haley. Maybe Peyton was much less depressed because she had someone like Brooke in her life, who acted as some kind of over the counter anti-depressant. And if Brooke could do that, then she was more than capable of counteracting the worst of Luke's brooding. Suddenly this relationship wasn't nearly as strange to her as she'd first thought. And after all, she was totally into Nathan. Opposites really do attract, she thought.

Looking at Brooke, Haley smiled. "I am actually glad you came, Brooke. My parents love you and I think one of my brothers wants to dump his girlfriend for you," she conceded, watching as Brooke's shoulders got a little bit straighter. It was amazing what acceptance by others could do for one's self esteem. And that seemed to be something that Brooke did for Lucas and vice versa. They gave each other a sense of worth that didn't get from other sources. Luke's had been hurt early in life by his father's disinterest and Brooke's was the result of a completely dysfunctional family.

Brooke sighed and lay back on the bed with a contented look. "Tell your brother, thanks, but I'm taken," Brooke replied, leaning back on the bed. "I'm totally taken.

* * *

Keith stretched his frame and checked the clock on Luke's nightstand. It was nearly 3 A.M. and the house was quiet. Quiet except for Keith, who'd been too restless to go to sleep. He'd stayed the night before; that was no big deal. But this was the first time that he'd actually slept in Karen's room, when she was home. Lucas had little to no reaction when they'd told him Keith was staying over, which he should have taken as a good sign.

He leaned back in his chair, lost in thought even as he kept his bedside vigil. He'd been worried about Lucas' health after hearing him cough several times during the night. It wasn't bad enough for a late night trip to the hospital, but Keith wanted to make sure that it didn't get worse before his morning doctor's appointment.

Hearing a noise, Keith turned back toward Lucas' bed only to find the boy looking at him with squinty eyes full of sleep and disorientation. "I didn't mean to startle you, Luke," he softly said, watching as Luke rearranged his pillow and pulled his comforter around him. "Are you warm enough? Its unseasonable cold for this time of the year," Keith commented, helping his nephew resettled into his small bed.

"Keith, tell me that you aren't going to make this a habit," Luke muttered, still disorientated from waking up to a pair of staring eyes.

"Not a habit. I just wanted to make sure you weren't coughing a lot," Keith admitted, not sure how to bring up his next question. But now, as with the past, he'd found that being direct with Luke always worked the best. Even if he hated what you had to say, the boy could tolerate people who plainly stated their peace. "Are you okay with me staying the night?"

Lucas looked at him with a strange expression on his face. "I don't know, Keith. Do I need to have a talk with you and my mom about birth control? You start off staying the night, the next thing you know, you'll be having sex," he joked, stopping suddenly at the strange expression on his uncle's face. "Or maybe you kids are already having sex and I should just shut up," he meekly offered, looking for any way to extricate himself from this awkward conversation.

Keith shook his head at Lucas' words. "I thought I was supposed to be giving you the safe sex lecture?" he noted, realizing that his nephew had spent most of the night in the arms of his new girlfriend. "You want to tell me what's up with Ms. Brooke? I didn't know you were dating any one."

"You want to tell me what's up with you and my mom?" Luke counter offered, preferring to talk about anyone's love life but his own. Seeing the stubborn look on his uncle's face, he quickly gave up. "Brooke and I weren't dating until a few days ago. I guess you can say we've not really had an official date yet."

Keith rubbed his chin in thought. "You seem very close for a couple that just got together."

"Well, it doesn't take me 16 years to go after what I want," he said, only half joking.

Raising his eyebrows at Luke's directness, Keith slowly exhaled and looked at the boy. "I guess I should have discussed this before I asked your mom to marry me. After all, my relationship with you is just as important to me. But Luke, I love your mom and I want us all to be happy."

The earnestness in his uncle's voice warmed Luke's heart. Keith wasn't the most eloquent speaker, but his words came from his heart, and Luke had never doubted the honesty of anything he'd ever told him. "I am happy for all of us, Keith. We're officially going to be a family!"

Taking in the joy that covered his nephew's face, Keith paused a moment and reflected on Luke's words and his earlier confrontation that night with Dan. "We've always been a family, Luke. Just not legally."

Luke yawned and then smiled up at his uncle. "Well, legally you're now my dad. I kind of like that," he sheepishly confessed.

The look of pure joy radiating from Luke at that moment threatened to overtake Keith's gruff façade. He'd never truly seen his nephew look so unconcerned about life. It was the closest he'd ever seen the boy get to contentment. Keith was truly touched that the child he'd help raised viewed him as parental figure, marriage certificate or not.

Seeing the look on Keith's face, Luke attempted to clarify his statement. "Well, step father," he said, somewhat uncertainly. They'd really never talked about their pseudo father and son relationship, always referring to the accepted Uncle/Nephew titles. Luke was a bit concerned by Keith's lack of reaction to his declaration. "I mean, what's the difference between a father and step father?" he questioned. "After all these years, you're going to be my legal parent."

Keith reached out hugged Lucas in an attempt to kill the trepidation he saw on his nephew's face. He didn't know how to explain that his reaction to Luke's moving declaration had less to do with not being moved, than it did to his wish to adopt Luke. What better way to cap off this discussion than for Keith to reveal that he'd been planning to adopt the him for a while now? And all that was killed by Dan suddenly decided that he wanted to be a father to Luke.

Lucas had summed up the situation with a single sentence. He'd always viewed Keith as his father, and marrying his mother was just a legal confirmation. He knew deep down inside that no matter what happened with Dan, that Lucas would probably never be as close to him as he was to Keith. And in the end, wasn't that closeness worth it? Did he really want to pursue the adoption knowing that it would more than likely end up ripping Luke in half, forcing him to pick between Dan and Keith?

The point of Keith wanting to adopt Lucas was to make up for Dan's indifference. Now it was more than likely going to turn into a competition between the brothers, a competition that would yield no winners and would more than likely destroy Lucas in the process.

His thoughts were interrupted as Lucas suddenly pulled away and gave his uncle a pointed look. "Okay, what's going on, Keith? All night there have been strange looks between you and Mom and Dan and Deb and just about everyone else we've been in contact with. Is someone dying?" he asked, genuinely concerned that something big was going down.

Keith laughed, seeing the return of brooding Lucas. "No one is dying. Nothing is going on. There have just been a lot of big changes, and we're all adapting to things."

Lying back, Luke narrowed his eyes as he contemplated his uncle's words. Keith sighed, knowing that no matter what happened, he and Karen were in for a fight to keep anything from their precocious son. "Speaking of…how are things between you and Dan?"

Luke lowered his eyes, not sure he was ready for all these emotional talks. "Things are…surreal," he decided, thinking that was the perfect description for the past three days. "Surreal like an acid trip."

"An acid trip that you'd know nothing about, seeing how you aren't doing drugs just like you aren't having sex," Keith corrected him, laughing at the expression on his face. Keith worried enough to be a parent, that was for certain.

"Okay, bad metaphor," Luke admitted. "But it's just strange. I mean, I know Dan's spent my entire life being a jerk to all of us, especially my mom. But I can't deny that I want to get to know him and Nate. It just seems easier than walking around with all that hate and anger. At least there's hope, and that's more than he's ever given me before," Luke concluded, noticing the strange reaction on his uncle's face.

Luke rambled on nervously. "Dan and I will probably never have a close relationship like we do, Keith. But I'll be happy if we can learn to be friends, or if he becomes like an uncle or something. It's kind of like getting a stepparent that you have to learn to like. I can't say that we'll be a Hallmark card or anything, but I would like to run into him at a game and not get defensive."

"Luke, the most important thing here is not Dan or me or your mom. All we care about is that you and Nathan are happy. And if the two of you learn how to get along, I think all of us will be happier," Keith firmly stated, wanting to give Lucas reassurance for any decision he made about Dan.

Lucas shifted nervously. "I don't know about that… mom seemed pretty freaked out about the entire Dan situation," he commented. "I just don't want mom to be uncomfortable or miserable because I was being selfish."

"You can't be responsible for how either Dan or Karen feel about this, Luke. Dan and Nathan are your family too, and it's normal for you to want to get to know them," Keith reassured him.

Luke's confusion was evident as he attempted to understand the situation. "I feel like that I am forcing mom back into the past, and forcing her to relive history."

Keith sat back in his chair and considered Luke's words. "Maybe it's forcing the adults in your life to learn to get over the past and to get along," Keith surmised, causing Luke to stare at him in uncertainty. "Luke, you are the person that links everyone on both sides of the family, just like I am. It's a burden to have to mediate between the two families, but it can be rewarding."

"So you mean that I should look at this as an opportunity and not a burden?" Luke responded, thinking that made the situation a little less weird, if not a little more stressful.

Keith shrugged his shoulders, not knowing if there was any right or wrong way to look at their overly complicated situation. "I guess that if I see you and Nate getting to know each other, that maybe there's hope that Dan and I can, too."

Nodding, Lucas realized that Keith's relationship with his own brother had been damaged due to his closeness to Luke and Karen. "You all must have had a lot of fights over the years," he offered, wanting Keith to know he could talk about problems with his brother. "I mean, you've said that you and Dan were never that close, but I guess things got worse once I came along."

"If it wasn't you, it would have been Karen. Even if Dan had married your mom, I wouldn't have been happy with the way he treated her. Dan is so strong willed and convinced he's always right, that it's hard to watch him do anything, whether its rec league ball or parenting," Keith admitted. "But you aren't responsible for years of problems between us, Luke."

His nephew thought about the wasted years that Dan had let go by with their relationship and suddenly asked, "Do you think it's worth it to get to know Nate? I mean, in a couple of years, we'll be off at different colleges, and we'll be strangers all over again."

Keith leaned closer to the bed, stretching his cramped frame. "I think it's worth it. Someday, you and Nathan will both have some rugrats. And eventually, one of them will of ask why you and Uncle Nathan don't get along. Do you really want another generation of Scott kids growing up without an extended family? Dan and I cheated you and Nathan out of having family ties. I just don't want to see your kids avoiding their uncle or cousins."

Lucas yawned, fighting off sleep and fatigue, but wanting to discuss this with his uncle. "I guess that Nathan and I would have been much closer if we were raised together."

"Uh, Dan and I were raised together, Lucas and we've not really had an in-depth conversation in over 10 years. Being raised together isn't the key. It's spending time with each other that brings you closer to your siblings. Dan and I… it's always been difficult. We have nothing in common, our personalities are totally opposite of each other, and we never did anything together that didn't involve a score or a winner," Keith revealed. "Blood doesn't make you brothers, Luke. It's spending time together and sharing your lives that make you family. If you and Nathan can figure out how to do that, you'll be fine."

Luke laughed at how serious his uncle looked and sounded. "Getting awful philosophical in your old age, Keith."

Keith smiled and slowly shook his head. "It is late and I am getting old. But I don't want you and Nathan to be like Dan and me. I hate that I can't go to my parents' house for holidays and that I have censor what I say to my family to avoid a fight. If there's a chance that Dan will to cooperate, then I have to meet him half way. Even if that means pushing Karen to meet him along the way."

"So you think that the ends justify the means? That if we can get some peace in our family that Mom will be okay with having to talk to Dan?" Luke questioned, trying to vocalize his own thoughts before this went any farther. He knew his mom and Dan were going to talk in a couple of days, and Lucas desperately needed to sort out his feelings before that happened. If he was going to back out of this, he needed to do so before his mom suffered through meeting with Dan.

"I think that if everything works out, even if it's only in the most formal terms, that your mom will be happy. She just wants you to have some kind of peace, Luke. And she'll do just about anything to give it to you."

"And if it fails, and Dan's a jerk, and Nathan ends up tossing me into a mud puddle again?" Lucas asked, his voice trailing off as he voiced his secret, deep-seated fears. He had no reason to trust that these people would ever change. But he hoped they would. And that hope was enough to drive him forward, to force the others in his life to go along with him.

"And if it fails, then your mom will more than likely hunt down your father and hurt him," Keith admitted, knowing just how fierce Karen could be.

Luke's eyes closed and he softly laughed. "And then we could sell tickets to the citizens of Tree Hill, so they could watch her hurting him, which would finance a few years of college for me. I mean, wouldn't you pay 20 dollars to see that?"

Keith smirked at the image of his brother being publicly flogged and looked back down at his nephew, who was drifting off to sleep. He stood up to leave, taking pleasure in watching something akin to peace settle on his nephew's face.

* * *

Thanks for reading and replying. I love reading what people think or feel about a chapter. I hope to get the story that won't be named updated...I am so close but I have no beta and it makes it hard to get perspective on chapters.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

* * *

Light streamed through the windows of Luke's room, filling the room with a warmth that he'd not known since the wreck. He sat down on the side of his bed, soaking up the rays, content that he could finally sit in the sunlight without wincing. His headaches were improving daily, even as it grew harder to breathe.

Bending over, Lucas grabbed his old Nikes from the bare floor, fighting back yet another cough. He surreptitiously glanced at the door, hoping that neither his mother nor Keith had heard the cough. When no concerned voice followed the cough, he lay back on his small bed, resting his eyes for a moment. He'd only been home for a couple of days but his mother was wearing him out with her concern. The affects of the concussion were wearing off, leaving him with fewer headaches, but Karen still hovered like a mother hen.

If anything was responsible for his chronic lack of energy, it was more than likely not his health but rather his trepidation. Luke had stayed awake the past few nights worrying about the meeting between his mother and father. Dan was scheduled to arrive any moment, and despite her protestations, Karen was a basket case. Luke had anxiously watched his mother for any sign of stress, knowing that she dreaded meeting Dan. He closed his eyes, attempting to block out the guilt he felt over asking her to meet the guy.

He rolled over onto his side and stared through the doorway. He could hear Keith and Karen conspiring in the other room, exchanging words so low he couldn't make them out. More than likely, that was their goal, he realized. He glanced over at his old alarm clock, noting the time. Luke had given up deciphering his parents' private conversations. He'd probably have better luck using a magic 8 ball to read the future than trying to eavesdrop on those two. He continued to lie there, watching as the sunlight streamed in through his window, dancing over the various surfaces in his room. Maybe that was a good sign, he thought. Maybe the sun was an indication that the day held promise for a brighter future.

Or maybe it was just a lull before the storm. Sighing, he laid his head back on his pillow and stared off at the light, contemplating the future for yet the millionth time.

* * *

Keith leaned against the door frame, watching as his fiancé dusted with a vengeance. She moved with a speed and efficiency that bespoke of a woman with many responsibilities and little time. "Kar, you can polish that stuff for the rest of the century and it's still not going to be new."

She looked up at him for a moment and then began restacking the books she'd moved in the dusting process. Karen was a nester. Her home was her sanctuary and the one place, beside her business where she ruled supreme. It was a sense of control that she'd wanted all her life, and that had been impossible in her early years, under her strict parents' rules. She'd not faired much better when she'd been dating Dan. If her parents had been controlling, Dan had been downright calculating in his attempts to shape both her and their relationship. It was all about control with him, now as it was then. And for whatever reason, Dan was back in her life and a force to be reckoned with.

Keith grabbed the remaining books and reshelved them for her. "If you are this big of a wreck before he walks through the door, what will you do when he's actually alone with you?"

Pausing, Karen actually thought about his words for a while, contemplating the deeper meaning of being alone with Dan Scott. She'd not been alone with the man since the day he called her to the gym, to tell her he was leaving her and her baby for basketball. That was the last time she'd ever spoken to him beyond one-word acknowledgments in the few awkward meetings they'd had in public. Karen fought her way out of the past, out of the cobwebs that threatened to pull her back into the elaborate trap of despair that her relationship with Dan had been. "I am not a wreck. I just like to clean," she argued, knowing full well that she liked to clean when she was upset. There was something about creating order out of chaos that soothed her nerves, even when she was powerless to change the events around her. Her house would be orderly, even if her past and her present were not.

She felt Keith's eyes on her even before she turned to face him. "Okay, so the entire situation freaks me out. Are you happy?" she questioned, making sure that her voice wasn't loud enough to carry down the hall to Luke's room. Her son was already one of the biggest guilt bearers she'd ever known. And Karen could see the uncertainty and doubt that filled his eyes, even as guilt fought to reside there. "It took years, but I finally got Dan Scott out of my life and now he's back causing more disruption than ever."

"Kind of like a bad case of herpes, right?" he smirked, before laughing at his own imagery. "My brother always has been impossible to get rid of." Karen shook her head, and moved into the kitchen to put away her cleaning supplies. Keith was right, she realized. No amount of cleaning would get rid of her residual anger toward Dan, and nothing short of a miracle would stop him from walking into her house.

"Luke, we're leaving in ten minutes," Keith called out, as he moved down the hall toward the kitchen.

Karen stood in the small kitchen, absently running her hand over the tired surface of her worn dinner table. It didn't matter how much she cleaned, her house was still painfully small and old. The furniture was shabby chic on the verge of being shabby, and while Karen had loved every piece she'd picked up over time, it was still no match for anything in Dan's house. She couldn't help but think that his house and his furniture were much like the man himself: stiff and formal, and totally lacking soul or personality.

But she wanted to be on equal ground if she was going to have to fight him. And being such a snob, Dan would instantly use her economic class to his advantage, trying to use his wealth to get what he wanted.

Karen struggled with that fact, struggled with the idea of sharing her son after 16 years of single parenting. But maybe it was time for Dan to see Lucas' world, and to see how that differed drastically from the son he raised. Nathan had been given everything he ever could want, while Luke had learned to live without extras and non-necessities. And while Karen wanted Dan to see what he'd denied his oldest son, she also wanted him to know that they'd survived without his support, concern or interest. While apprehensive about his opinion of her humble home, she was fiercely proud that she'd supported their son without him or his money.

Walking up behind her, Keith wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to his chest. "It will be okay, Karen. Just take it one step at a time," he advised, before releasing her and walking toward the living room. "I'm going to start the car, Luke," he yelled, wondering what was keeping Luke holed up in his room. More than likely he'd seen a book and started to read it, and lost track of time. He did that on a regular basis, Keith realized.

He pulled the front door open, just as Dan raised his hand to ring the doorbell. Keith jumped back a bit, startled to see his brother on the doorstep. "Good timing, for once," Keith smirked, watching as Dan squirmed in front of him.

"Are you going to ask me in, or should I just stand on the porch and yell?" Dan snarked back, with a slight smile on his face. Siblings were no fun if you couldn't occasionally take jabs at them, he realized. Keith's shoulders relaxed a bit and he laughed along with his younger brother.

Keith moved back and waved Dan into the house. "How was Christmas with the parents?" he asked, genuinely concerned about how his parents were doing.

"Well, Dad hounded Nate about basketball, me about business and Deb about her mothering skills. Mom fretted and cooked a lot. Fun was had by all," he blandly replied. It was one thing to be glib about it, but Dan knew he'd miss his contentious family events if something ever happened to his parents. They might be dysfunctional but they were his dysfunctional family.

Keith nodded, missing the general chaos that accompanied his father everywhere he went. But he knew that his own Christmas had been very special. He and Karen and Luke had spent a quiet day opening gifts and talking. He looked his younger brother over, noting his casual clothing. "You aren't going to work today?" Keith remarked in surprise. Usually Dan was as giddy as a kid with a new toy after Christmas. Something about customers with holiday money to spend always made Dan happy.

"I didn't know how long this would take, but I figured that I might as well be comfortable while she's yelling at me," Dan admitted, not seeing any reason in wearing a jacket for this confrontation.

Keith shook his head at Dan's pessimism. Between Karen's protectiveness of Luke and Dan's cynical attitude, they were in for a long day. "Well, I plan on taking Luke to get something to eat after his doctor's appointment. We should be gone about two hours, unless he tires out quickly. Just plan on having the blood cleaned up by the time I get him home."

They were interrupted as Karen walked into the living room. She slowly approached the two men, with a look of apprehension on her face. Keith could tell she was struggling to remain civil. "Dan," she coolly acknowledged, stopping when she stood in front of him. He appraised her calmly, appreciating her politeness, even if it were tempered by emotional distance. "Karen," he replied, equally bland in tone.

Keith watched while the two stared impassively at one another, each willing the other to look away first. He rolled his eyes and turned toward the back of the house. "Luke, meet me outside in five minutes," he bellowed, before walking out the door. Karen and Dan were adults and they had to settle their differences by themselves, without his or Deb's interference.

Wordlessly, Karen spun abruptly on her heel and motioned Dan to follow her. She'd not heard a peep out of Lucas, which meant he'd either fallen asleep again, had his headphones on, or was reading.

Dan silently followed his ex, not sure about what to say or do. There was a certain perception of power in his confusion, one that let him know they were in her house, on her turf.

He took in the contents of the rooms as they moved through them, noticing that while most of the furnishings were mismatched and old, there was a certain amount of charm in the eclectic décor. Karen had always been eclectic, even back when they were kids, and he could see that her style continued on into adulthood. Dan nodded, realizing that the house definitely befitted his son's mother, even if it was ¼ of the size of his own home.

Karen abruptly stopped outside a door and leaned into the room. Dan peered over her shoulder, seeing Lucas apparently lost in some book. Karen smiled at the familiar site. "Lucas," she called out, loudly. Startled, Luke looked up, staring in confusion at the site at his door. For most people, seeing their mother and father together at the threshold of their room would not be unusual. But for Luke, it was a nearly surreal moment in a bizarre week of events. Lucas' stomach clenched for a moment, realizing that his father had never been in his house, let alone his room. There was a growing familiarity between them, a familiarity that underscored a growing bond between father and son.

"Luke, Keith is already in the car. We've been calling for you, but I guess you were zoned out," Karen informed him. Luke nodded, wondering where the time had gone. He was still having issues with time and his short-term memory. It would be interesting to see what the doctor had to say about that.

Dan watched as son dropped a worn paperback book on the floor, and moved off the small bed. He couldn't help but compare Lucas' room to Nathan's, noting the lack of electronic equipment and worn state of the mismatched furniture. Despite the tiny bed, there was a certain warmth to the room, he decided. And the sheer number of books and bookcases highlighted the fact that his son was definitely a bookworm. Karen watched along with Dan, as Lucas moved self-consciously around the room, before she muttered something and turn around to leave. She had forgotten that Dan was directly behind her, and smacked into his chest.

Flustered, Karen gave him a strange look before she gave him a quiet apology and moved off down the hall. Lucas watched the two with increased interest. It was disconcerting seeing his mother interact with his father; completely unusual and slightly uncomfortable at the same time. There was a tension about the two, but also a sense of history that was apparent even to Luke. A history that he knew little about and one that neither parents seemed interested in sharing with him.

Dan slowly turned back around and faced his son with a cautious smile. He'd learned long ago that the secret to successful living was to exude a confident air, especially at times you felt most vulnerable. Now was such a time for Dan. He wasn't sure what would happen with Karen, but he needed to make sure that it didn't show to Lucas. "Are you feeling better?" It had been two days since they'd talk, since Lucas had left his home. Dan wasn't sure what the appropriate amount of lag time was between contacts with estranged sons. He decided to go with his old dating theories, to space out visits with calls. The last thing Dan needed to do was crowd the boy.

Shrugging his shoulders, Lucas turned toward the older man. "I'm okay. It's still hard to read, but the headaches are much better," he explained. Of course that statement was followed by a cough, causing Dan to frown in parental concern.

"That's good. I know that Deb was really worried about you the past few days. I had to stop her from dropping by to check on you. I was worried, too," he added in a softer tone. Lucas smiled, completely unaware until that very moment how much Dan's concern meant to him. He had no illusions that the future would be easy or conflict free. But he did know that it would be better simply because he knew that his father cared about him.

Luke played with the drawstrings of his hoodie, distracted as he heard his mother moving around in the kitchen, no doubt preparing for "the talk". He looked up at Dan, uncertainly. "I tried to put in a good word for you with mom. I just hope that everything goes okay," he hesitantly said, still not comfortable enough to talk freely in front of Dan.

Smiling, Dan resisted the urge to pat the kid on the back. His words and thoughts were a kindness that Dan most certainly did not deserve, based on his past treatment of the boy. "You just focus on getting well and let your mom and I worry about the rest," he firmly said, not wanting Lucas to take on any more angst than he was already carrying.

A look of relief washed over his face, as Luke took comfort in the idea that he didn't have to play referee between his parents. He'd done everything he could to ease their meeting, but now it was officially out of his hands. For once, Luke felt free from some of the worry that was his constant companion.

Dan reached out and hesitantly touched his son's shoulder, in a gesture of support. It wasn't a smooth move, by any means. Dan knew he wasn't very good at demonstrative affection. His own dad rarely hugged either of his sons when they were younger, leaving Dan unfamiliar to parental affection. It was difficult for him to express his emotions to Nathan, let alone Lucas, who was still practically a stranger to him. It was an area that Dan knew he had to improve.

"Any helpful advice?" he asked, nodded in Karen's general direction. Luke's brow furled in concentration for a moment, before hitting on a few ideas. "Remind her that I haven't gotten my SAT scores back yet, so we can't be sure that tuition is going to be covered," Luke offered, smiling. "And also, my wisdom teeth need to come out."

Dan laughed out loud, as he followed Lucas out into the hallway. "So basically I should remind her that I am a walking ATM?"

"Well, you have to have some value, right?" Luke joked, noticing that the conversation with his father wasn't forced. For once, he felt relaxed enough to attempt to make jokes around the guy.

They walked into the living room as Keith opened the front door. "Luke, we are so going to be late. Let's go now," he admonished, handing Lucas his coat. Dan watched with interest as Keith bundled the boy up, checking to make sure that he was zipped up and warm. It was difficult for Dan to watch the natural interaction between his brother and son, knowing that he'd more than likely never achieve that level of comfort with his own child. But he was also relieved; because he knew that Lucas had a father figure he could rely on and trust. It was a bittersweet moment, he realized, being happy that Lucas had Keith, even as Keith stepped into his own role as father.

Karen studied Dan as he watched their son and Keith. If she'd been less cynical, she'd have sworn that Dan was jealous of the relationship between Keith and Lucas. She also had to admit that he seemed concerned about Lucas. There was an air of curiosity about the man, taking in his son and watching him move about his environment.

With a start, she realized that Luke and Keith were out the door, effectively leaving her alone with Dan for the first time in 16 years.

* * *

Thanks for taking the time to read and reply.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

* * *

Karen and Dan stared impassively at one another, before Karen spun on her heel and walked off toward the kitchen. "I need caffeine," she said, to no one in particular. Dan hesitated, not knowing if that was an invitation or a dismissal. He slowly followed her through the small house into the kitchen, staying far enough back as to not irate her.

Walking over to the counter, Karen grabbed two worn ceramic mugs and moved toward the coffeemaker. "Coffee?" she asked in an overly bland tone. For better or worse, Dan was her son's father. And he was also an invited guest in her home. As much as she'd like to toss him out in the cold, her naturally gracious manner prevented her from being overtly mean.

"Thanks," he softly said, as she handed him a steaming mug of coffee. He took a small sip of the beverage before looking up at her in surprise. "Black with extra sugar," he commented, with a slight smile. "You remembered."

Karen motioned him over to the small kitchen table. "Don't flatter yourself, Dan. You are nothing if not a creature of habit." She watched as he sat down across from her, folding his large frame into the undersized chair.

Silence enveloped the room, as they both fell into contemplation of the past. Finally, Dan shifted uneasily, wanting to get this confrontation over with immediately. "I want to thank you for allowing me in your home, and for talking to me," he solemnly said, acknowledging the anger that he knew she harbored toward him.

"I didn't do it for you, Dan. I did it because my son asked me to. Despite what I may think about you and the past, I will do what is best for my son. Never doubt that," Karen emphatically stated.

Dan leaned back and nodded. He wasn't a man known for his interpersonal skills, as he'd always been a man of action, not words. But he knew that he was fortunate that Karen could put their son's needs before her own, which was something he'd never done.

"I know that you are doing it for Luke, and I want to let you know that I appreciate it, because you don't have to be this considerate," he offered, knowing that his appeasement more than likely fell on deaf ears. Karen sat back in her chair, staring at him impassively.

She cut him off before he could offer any more bland platitudes. "I think I owe you an apology for the other night," she tentatively began. "I insinuated that you somehow coerced Lucas into saying he wanted a relationship."

Dan remained silent, not quite reveling in her retraction, but pleased nonetheless.

Pausing, Karen took a deep breath and continued. "And Luke emphasized that you and Deb took excellent care of him. I can appreciate that you stepped up when our son needed you," she reluctantly concluded.

He shifted uncomfortably, under her penetrating stare. Karen had always had the singular ability to make him feel like dirt. He knew now, as he'd known then, that she was the conscience he avoided most of his life. "What you neglected to add was 'finally, after all this time', right?" he quietly mentioned.

Sighing, Karen drained her coffee, feeling the need for an energy rush. Dan was nothing if not a black hole, sucking the life of surrounding beings in order to feed his own ego. "What do you want me to say, Dan? That it's been a cake walk raising Luke alone?"

"I know it wasn't easy…" he began before she angrily cut him off. "You know nothing, Dan. When Nathan was born you had a wife and a set of parents that helped out during the first months. I had no one but Keith. If you'll remember, my parents disowned me after they found out I was pregnant. They disowned me, and they bought you a watch for graduation." She was still angry at her long dead parents for blaming her for getting pregnant, while absolving Dan of any culpability. They had always adored her high school sweetheart to the point of thinking he could do no wrong, while blaming Karen for being a wanton temptress.

"Karen, your parents were born again Baptists. Of course they were upset that you were pregnant," he began, defending her parents' actions just as they'd defended Dan's so many years before. The symmetry of the moment stunned her.

Shaking her head, she turned toward Dan. "So it was a sin to have sex and a worse sin to get pregnant, but the worst sin of all would have been abortion, so they just wanted to take my baby away and give him to a strange family to raise. And that was something you could live with?" She incredulously asked her former love.

He played with his mug as he contemplated her question about her parents' original plan to adopt Lucas out. "I don't know what the best plan was, Karen. I just knew that I wasn't going to marry you and that was the end of it," he explained, giving the short version he'd always taken as gospel about their relationship.

Karen clenched her hands into fists under the table, fighting the urge to reach out and strangle Dan. He'd always missed the main point of her argument about Luke's birth. "You didn't have to marry me to be a father to Lucas. You didn't have to have any relationship with me at all to help pay for food and diapers, Dan. But you didn't do any of those things, did you? You ignored us and hoped that we'd go away so that you'd not have to deal with us anymore," she accused him.

Dan felt their early congeniality slipping away, and the controlled environment he needed vanishing with it. "Karen, I know the past was bad for you and Lucas. I can't make it up to either of you. I know you didn't get to go to college like you'd planned. And I should have been there to support both of you, to help out." He could admit that he'd made a huge mistake. And that mistake had affected not only his son's life, but the life of his mother as well. "But this is about Lucas, not us."

"Of course it's about us, Dan, because without us there would be no Lucas," she pointed out, not bothering to hide the anger in her tone. "It's about promises you've made in the past and never followed through with."

Dan abruptly stood up, feeling the walls of the tiny kitchen closing in him, along with the small furnishings. His own house was designed for his long legs and tall frame, as he'd hated being cramped as a growing teen, living in a too small house with Keith and always fighting for more room. That life, the past, was dead and gone. And he hated that Karen could bring back those memories with her mere presence.

He stopped pacing and leaned against the avocado colored refrigerator, noting how small and old it was compared to his own state of the art stainless steel model at home. He turned to where Karen sat and softly spoke. "You're right. I promised you a lot of things and I didn't deliver. I shouldn't have promised you that I would drop out of school and marry you. I was barely getting by in school and I was an emotional wreck because of the pregnancy," he admitted, slowly raising his blue eyes to meet her own.

"But I won't regret what happened with Deb," he concurred, watching as Karen's eyes narrowed at his words, seeing a subtle but lingering tie between them. "I shouldn't have dated at school, knowing that I planned to quit at the end of the semester. But I won't regret hooking up with Deb. Like I told Lucas, if I regret getting her pregnant, then I am basically saying that I regret Nathan being born. And I don't regret that, just like I don't regret being with Deb."

Karen fought the memories of how much his actions had hurt her. That was all in the past, and while it had devastated her then, she was a much different and stronger woman now. "So it's okay for you to reject Lucas' for his entire life, in order to stand by your other son?" she asked, in a not too gentle tone. She'd spent years watching the pain that Lucas buried every time he saw Dan with Nathan. It had taken her years to get used to seeing Deb with her former boyfriend. And while she had moved on, it was still difficult to understand why Dan had found it so easy to forget about her and their son, when he apparently dotted on Deb and Nathan.

Dan audibly sighed, wishing he could call a press conference and just make an announcement concerning his shabby treatment of his eldest son. "Lucas and I went over that, Karen. I can't say anything that will make up for or change the past. I was negligent in regards to Lucas' welfare. I admit that I was a creep for not paying child support," he added, watching as Karen's face remained cold and angry. He looked down at the ground and softly commented, "And I am sorry for hurting you. You didn't deserve any of the crap I pulled, and I am sorry that it's affected your life so much. But I was young and scared out of my mind. It wasn't so much rational thoughts as it was a panicked reaction."

Shaking her head, Karen attempted to knock away the cobwebs of the past. She wasn't sure if his apology meant anything, coming so long after the actual events. And she wasn't sure that she'd ever get over his abandonment of Luke. They'd struggled for so long just to get by, and that struggled had left permanent marks on her soul. She didn't know if she had the strength to let go of the hatred she harbored there, just because the man that caused the pain suddenly felt remorse.

She looked over at Dan, who also seemed lost in the past. "Luke is the only thing that matters now. He told me that you two had been talking and that he's fine with getting to know you," Karen muttered. "My personal thoughts on the subject don't really matter."

Dan smiled at her, taking in the yellow flowers that decorated the curtains and walls. Small yellow flowers that recalled hope, spring and rebirth. "Lucas must get his forgiveness from you, because we all know it's not one of my traits."

Setting back in her chair, Karen took a long, hard look at her son's father. "Forgiveness has limits. I am not absolving you for your treatment of Luke and me. And I don't trust you with my son. But I promise you if you harm him in any way, if you destroy what's left of his faith in people, or if you bail out of these meetings, I will hurt you," Karen bluntly stated. There was no joking sense to her words, but rather a cold hard matter of factness that permeated her words.

Dan took in her warning, as he noted the rock hard serious expression on her face. While there was part of him that was slighted by her threat, another part of him realized that he deserved her harsh admonition. "How badly have I damaged Luke?" he quietly asked, moving slowly to sit across from her at the cramped table. It was normally hard for Dan to sit still, as he preferred action and movement to sitting and reflection. With a start, he realized that Lucas had inherited Karen's ability to unnerve him with silence and a stare that could shred his soul. She was looking at him the same way Luke did the night he asked Dan if hated him.

She considered his words, weighing all the slanderous words Luke had endured while growing up in such a small town. "I don't think we'll know how badly he's been hurt until he tries to have his own relationship with a girl. You know he's fairly aloof and emotionally distant from most people, including his peers. He doesn't make friends easily," she offered, finding it hard to describe how emotionally cut off her son could be with most people.

"But being called 'bastard' by most of the town hasn't helped," she added, watching Dan's face constrict at her words.

"People don't actually say that term in this day and age, do they?" he asked, not believing that anyone cared who was born out of wedlock anymore. He looked at the floor, away from Karen's probing glance, as they both knew that Nathan and his friends had used the term regularly in the past.

Karen shifted forward and put her elbows on the Formica table top for emphasis. "When Luke was in second grade, I went to a parent teacher conference to talk with his teacher. She prattled on about how smart Lucas was and how advanced he was, and then she expressed shock that 'someone like him' could have such high test scores."

Dan winced at those words. "Someone who was illegitimate?" he asked, attempting to clarify her words. Dan avoided Karen's face, knowing that while he'd never accused her of sleeping around, that he'd regularly implied that he didn't know who Luke's father was. He might as well have called his son by that same slur, as much as he attempted to muddy the issue in the past by insinuating that Lucas could have been anyone's bastard.

She nodded and wiped a tear from her eye as she did so. "There's always someone who makes comments like that, Dan. They don't care that he didn't ask for this situation. But it's affected the way he views the world, nonetheless."

"I've asked him about the past, but I didn't know if he was editing it for my sake or not," Dan admitted. "Karen, I think everyone agrees that I suck as a father. I have two 16-year-old sons who don't think much about my parenting skills," he conceded. "But I am trying to change, to learn how to have better relationships with them."

"What can you offer him this late in life?" She honestly wanted to know what was motivating such a dramatic change in Dan's behavior. He'd credited it to the crash, but she couldn't help but think that someone else was going on. Dan was a person who always had ulterior motivations.

"I can't give him anything except the chance to know me, and to maybe get some kind of peace. And he needs that, Karen. Even I can tell he needs to know that I don't hate him and that I care about him." Dan had noticed the self esteem issue early in the season. And it pained him to think that he was the root cause of the boy's inferiority issues.

"And do you care about him, Dan? Do you honestly have any affection for him at all?" Karen leaned back in her chair as she interrogated the large man in across from her.

Dan hesitated, not sure what to say. He had never been good with emotional stuff. "I care about his well-being. And I want to get to know him, so that I can care about him as my son. I think we just need time to get acquainted."

Karen evaluated his words and cautiously nodded. "How do you propose to do that?" she questioned, interested in how he planned on reaching Lucas.

Reaching into his pocket, Dan pulled out a small sheet of paper. Deb had helped him work up a list of things to discuss with Karen, a sort of road map in case things went badly and he needed help to stay on topic. "I have three things that I want us to agree, three things regarding Lucas' life that I want to do."

* * *

Haley looked up as the bell at the door of the café rang out. Luke and Keith smiled as they walked up to the counter, seeking refuge from the chilly weather.

"So, what did the doctor say? Are you healed or will you need a lung transplant?" she joked, carefully inspecting Luke. He shrugged out of his coat and looked over at his uncle. "The doctor said I am fine, except for this tiny little touch of bronchitis that I have."

Haley's eyes narrowed and she looked over at Keith for confirmation. "Is he alright or is Karen going to freak?" Keith poured himself a cup of coffee and considered her words. "He's going to be fine, but the doctor did put him on an antibiotic. He just doesn't want the bronchitis to turn into pneumonia." It was the main concern of everyone, since pneumonia was the main side affect of serious smoke inhalation cases. Keith peered around his nephew, and grinned.

Luke turned to follow his gaze, and broke out into a smile as Brooke bounded over. "Hey, boyfriend," she murmured before pulling his lips to hers in a warm greeting. Luke wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her even tighter against his body. There were definite perks to feeling better, he decided, as a warm tingling sensation began moving through his body. They'd never been on a real date and hadn't officially become a couple, but Brooke had changed Luke in some indefinable way. He hugged her tightly, realizing that he was happier than he'd ever been in his life.

A polite cough interrupted Luke's thoughts, as he reluctantly pulled away from Brooke. He looked over her shoulder and saw Nathan walking toward them. "Gez, could you two get a room?" he snarked, giving Haley a pointedly short and chaste kiss.

"Oh trust me, I don't need a room, Nate," Brooke said, eyebrows raised in a suggestive manner. Luke coughed discreetly in Keith's direction, causing Brooke to smile at the entire room. "I don't need a room to say hello to my boyfriend, I meant to say," she added slyly, but not wanting to look like a slut in front of Keith.

"How are you doing, Brooke," Keith warmly greeted her, smiling at the little touches between the vixenish brunette and his nephew. They seemed to have a compulsive need to be in contact with one another. He turned toward Nathan and extended his hand in a greeting. Nathan smiled at his uncle and warmly grasped his hand. They weren't very close at the present, but Keith had always wanted a chance to get to know the boy better, and that time seemed to be approaching.

Haley called everyone over to the main counter, where a large plate of cupcakes sat, fully decorated. "We just wanted to take this opportunity to have a small 'welcome back to good health' party for both Nathan and Lucas," Haley explained, as Luke and Nate gave each other sheepish looks.

Brooke bounded forward with the tray of decorated cupcakes for the small party, noting that it was time for them all being together under somewhat normal circumstances. "We know Luke can't stay long, but Haley and I wanted to celebrate in some way," she mentioned, passing her last cupcake to Nathan. She gave his shoulder a quick squeeze; in appreciate for their long standing friendship. They hadn't always been close, but they'd always had a shared history that pulled them back into one another's lives.

Nathan nodded at Brooke, smiling at the absolute happiness he saw on her face. He could relate because he had the same goofy smile on his face whenever Haley walked into the same room. He watched his girlfriend for a moment, before walking over to his brother.

Luke looked up from the table where he sat and watched the exchange between Nathan and Brooke. He felt a brief twinge of jealousy, before kicking himself for the stupid thought. After all, Nathan and Brooke were friends just like he and Haley were. It was silly to feel that territorial over her.

He shook those thoughts off as Nathan sat down across from him, and began eating his own cupcake. After a few moments, Nathan gestured at the clock. "Um, so like your mom and my dad are probably still talking, right?" Luke noticed the time and realized that Keith probably took him to the café simply to give his parents more time to argue.

"Yeah, I think that's why I am here. Keith probably wants to keep me out of the house for as long as possible," he speculated, even as he fought off a cough. Nathan looked at his older brother in concern.

"That coughing doesn't seem to be getting better. Are they sure you're okay?" he casually asked, not sure just how much things had changed between them. Nathan's parents had already taken him to the doctor and he'd been given a clean bill of health. His rib was healing quickly and the burns on his hands were nearly gone.

Luke shrugged his shoulders, fatigue slowly creeping in. "I think I'll be okay. It's just my stupid lungs. It takes so much energy to get any air in them that I don't have much left over for anything else," he admitted, finding it fairly easy to talk to his brother, for a change. Their shared traumatic Christmas had really helped them learn to relate to one another.

Nathan finished off his cupcake and smashed the shiny foil wrapper up into a ball. He fired off a shot toward the trash can in the corner and smiled as it sailed effortlessly through. Lucas smiled at him, before finishing off his own treat and doing the same.

"At least we can still shoot," he joked, watching Nathan smile in return.

Keith watched his nephews share a laugh for a moment, before walking over to their table and pulling out a chair. "Lucas, I need to get you back to the house. The doctor said that he wanted you back in bed as soon as possible."

Brooke and Haley moved up to the table in time to hear Keith's words. Brooke bent over and whispered seductively, "I wouldn't mind getting you in bed, either." Lucas grinned at the words only he heard, before turning back to his uncle. "Are you sure it's safe?" At this point he wasn't sure if he even wanted to go home and find out if there was carnage or not.

Keith sighed and gave a level look at both of his nephews. "Well, they have a lot of issues to work out, that's for sure. But it's totally up to them to be civil. The outcome of their conversation shouldn't impact the two of you getting along," he reminded the boys, who then exchanged sheepish glances.

Haley wrapped her arm around Brooke's waist and smiled at Keith. "Oh I think the two of us should be able to keep them on track." Brooke looked down at the shorter girl and grinned. "Oh, I agree! In fact, once Luke is given the okay to go out, we have a double date to go on!"

Luke and Nathan exchanged horrified looks, suddenly remembering the Christmas promise to double date. Keith chuckled at their horror, while Brooke and Haley hugged their respective boyfriends.

Standing up, Keith stretched his frame and handed Lucas his coat. "I need to get you home so I can go work on the Miller's transmission. I really need your hands, kiddo," he joked, watching as Lucas put his coat on.

Nathan felt something pushing him towards his uncle. "I could help, if you really need an extra set of hands," he offered, being uncharacteristically selfless. But he had free time on his hands with the Christmas break and he really wanted to get to know his uncle better.

Stunned, Keith slowly smiled at his youngest nephew. "Yeah, I can use the help, Nate. I just need to drop Luke off at home, if you can meet me at the shop."

Brooke stepped forward and wrapped her arm around Luke's waist. "I can take him home, if you two want to head on over and start working," she offered, giving Haley a knowing look. The plan was to get as much interaction between the boys and their parents as possible. Both girls knew that the more time they spent together, the more peaceful everyone's life would be.

"That would be great, Brooke, if Luke doesn't mind," Keith commented, looking at Lucas for approval. He didn't want the boy to go home to what could be a tense and unpleasant scene without him. But he also needed to get some work done. Between his trip with Karen to Florida and the holidays, he had more work than he knew what to do with. And since Lucas was affectively on bed rest, Keith needed to devote as much time as possible to work.

"You all go on, Brooke can drive me home," Lucas murmured, annoyed at the spark of jealousy that ignited seeing his uncle and brother walk out the door together. It wasn't that he was sharing Haley, but now he was also sharing Keith and his job with his half brother.

Brooke grabbed her purse and waved good bye to Haley, who was busy taking orders at a table in the back. She and Lucas walked toward her car in silence, before she said, "You do realize that this is how Nathan feels seeing you with his dad, or on his team?"

Luke stared at her a moment, stunned that Brooke could read him so well, when people he'd known his entire life called him an enigma. "I guess you have a point. Our lives are intersecting and we both have to get used to it."

Brooke opened the door to her bug and smiled suggestively at him. "I can think of some intersecting I'd like to do with you." Luke got in the car and pulled her to him for a deep kiss. "Why do you think I suggested you take me home?" he said, only semi-joking. He knew that even if his parents were still at his house, that eventually they'd both have to go to work, leaving Brooke to take care of him.

She finally broke the kiss off, amazed at how hot Luke got her with a single kiss. "I do like the way you think," she said, before throwing the car in gear and driving off toward his house.

* * *

That was a lot of adult stuff. This story will shortly be over. Thanks for reading and replying. I hope those of you in the snow zone stay warm!


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

* * *

Reaching into his pocket, Dan pulled out a small sheet of paper. Deb had helped him work up a list of things to discuss with Karen, a road map of sorts in case things went badly and he needed help to stay on topic. "I have three things that I want us to agree, three things regarding Lucas' life that I want to do."

His words hung in the air, intangible yet weighty with years worth of unresolved angst. Karen stared at Dan, who sat across from her clutching that piece of paper as if it were his last lifeline. "You want to do three things for Luke? Are you insinuating that there are conditions surrounding you spending time with him?"

Dan stared down at his list, unsure of where Karen's incredulous reaction was coming from. The words on his outline didn't seem inflammatory, yet Karen was clearly unhappy with his statement. "I didn't say anything was conditional, just that there are some things that we need to resolve regarding Luke." Dan could see that he'd some how upset Karen, but he wasn't sure what he'd done. It was an old theme between the two of them. In the past, Dan had always done something to upset her, no matter what his intent. Time could cure many ills, but some personality quirks never changed.

She sat back in her chair and carefully appraised the situation. She was being harsh. Her anger toward Dan had managed to flourish, not fade, with time. Most of it was directed at his lack of support for Lucas. She could have understood if he was struggling with his other family, but the fact that he'd been indifferent towards Luke while living lavishly hadn't helped her let go of the animosity.

Taking a deep breath, Karen relaxed her shoulders and uttered an apology. "I'm sorry. I should let you finish before I jump on you," she mumbled, getting a small grin from Dan. He smiled at her, realizing what an effort that small joke was for her. It was an understatement to say that Karen wasn't fond of Dan, but he knew he'd brought much of that on himself. That she was still willing to meet with him to discuss Luke said a lot about her strong will. He assumed that it was that strength of will that had always attracted him to her in the past, even as that same trait helped to rip them apart years ago.

Dan moved his chair so that he was sitting closer to her at the small table. "I have some suggestions, Karen, not conditions, for making Luke's life a bit better." If his words were meant to soothe her anger, he wasn't doing well. Karen's posture was getting more rigid with each of his words, as if she was expecting an attack at any second.

Laying his list on the table, Dan began his discussion. "I think that in order for Luke to take my interest in him seriously, I need to pick up a few responsibilities for you."

Karen's eyebrows rose in reaction to those words. It wasn't like Dan to ever volunteer to do anything, unless it gave him the opportunity to gain money or control. He watched as she leaned back in her chair, her cold eyes appraising him. Hoping to build some momentum, Dan continued speaking. "I want to put Lucas on my insurance policies," he blurted out, cringing as he heard the near panicked tone in his voice. Dan prided himself as being a calculating businessman, always able to close a deal on his terms. It pained him that the woman across from him could unnerve him to the point of rambling.

"You want to do what?" Karen questioned, not sure she'd heard the man correctly. She had expected him to ask for some sort of legal role in Lucas' life or at the very least to ask that he be allowed to stay the night at his house. But the last thing she expected was a discussion about such a mundane thing as insurance.

Dan shifted uneasily, releasing his nervous energy through physical movement. "I know you can appreciate the cost of insurance, as a fellow small business owner. I have more employees than you, and my plan will give Luke better coverage than yours." He decided it was best to appeal to her business sense on this issue.

"What's wrong with my health plan?" she argued. The familiar rush of anger started pouring back into her, despite all her attempts to remain calm. She'd managed to provide her son with health care for most of his life and now she was being told it wasn't good enough?

Dan watched her carefully, fully aware that he'd taken the wrong approach with her. He had to admire Karen for her survival instincts, and that she'd managed to provide his son with basic amenities, without anyone's help. "My policy is better," he explained, trying to reach the rational woman he knew resided inside that angry shell. "The hospital released Luke and Nathan at the same time, despite Lucas being more seriously injured. The bottom line was that my insurance agreed to pay for a second night in the hospital, but your HMO decided that Lucas could manage without another day of medical care."

She lowered her eyes for a moment, realizing that she'd not thought about insurance once the entire time she was in Florida. She'd worried about Luke's health, and if Dan would take decent care of him, but she'd never once thought about why the hospital released her son so soon after surgery. "All HMO's suck, Dan. It's a reality of life."

He shook his head, determined to stand his ground on this issue. "Luke never should have been released that soon, Karen. He couldn't even walk out of the hospital. And I had to carry him into our house. The point is that I can afford to add him to my insurance. It's a win-win scenario for everyone. Luke gets better coverage and you don't have to worry about spending a fortune on health care."

She raised her eyes expectantly, staring at her former boyfriend with questioning eyes. "And what do you get, Dan? We all know that you never do anything unless it benefits you. What does paying for Luke's insurance get you?"

Dan shifted uneasily under her penetrating stare. He could play this off as being a normal by product of parenting, but he decided to try honesty. "Luke doesn't trust me, Karen. I know that he'll probably never trust me the way he trusts you and Keith. I need to show him that I am serious about being in his life. And that includes paying for part of his expenses. And not just health care. I want to pay for his car and dental insurance, as well."

"You might take that promise back once you see how many speeding tickets he's managed to rack up since he's been driving," she smirked, knowing that Lucas was now helping her pay the cost of his sky high rates.

Dan leaned back in his chair and smiled. "Nathan, too. I guess driving fast is one thing they have in common." He took advantage of the slight smile on her face and moved forward with his thoughts. "Look, I'll pay for Lucas' insurance until he graduates from college. It will save you a lot of money, and you can apply that savings someplace else in your budget."

She considered his words; vacillating between realizing he was right and thinking he was an arrogant ass. Only Dan could use something like health insurance to make her feel small and poor. Of course she knew she'd be saving a lot of money a month by not paying for any of Luke's insurance, but that also gave Dan a significant amount of power over her and her son. Power that could be used in the future to influence the outcome of any dispute that may arise over Lucas.

She hedged on the issue for a moment, wanting to buy more time to consider his offer. "What are your other two points?"

He nodded at her business like manner, always appreciating Karen's ability to cut to the heart of a matter. "I want to start a college fund for Lucas."

She was sensing a trend here. "Why?" she inquired, not sure if Dan realized the commitment he was creating. "Lucas will more than likely get a full scholarship where ever he applies. If he wants to go someplace else, then he can get financial aid." She didn't want her son's future dependent on Dan's continuing interest in him. After all, Dan didn't exactly have a good track record when it came to Lucas.

"You can't be sure that he'll get a full ride. And Lucas told me that he hasn't received his SAT scores yet. I want to make sure that he doesn't have to limit his choices of schools because of money." Dan knew the pressure that came with expectations. His own future had rested with basketball and he had known from an early age that he'd only go to college if he got an athletic scholarship. The anxiety that accompanied that knowledge had driven his love for the game away, as every game, every play became a matter of securing his future. No matter how hard Dan pushed Nathan to be the best, he'd also set up a college fund for his son, so that he'd not feel that same pressure.

He looked up at Karen, and noticed her staring at him with a strange look on her face. He shook off memories of the past and refocused his argument. "I've already set one up for Nathan, in case he doesn't get a basketball scholarship and I have to bribe some junior college to accept him," Dan noted, realizing that his youngest son's grades were not going to get him into most schools.

Karen laughed at his words, appreciating Dan's blunt sense of humor. She rubbed her temple, wondering how things got this complicated. Looking up at him, she studied his face and didn't see any guile written there. "If you create this fund, that gives you a significant amount of power over your son. Lucas is determined to go to a top tier school, and any money you promise him might be more trouble than it's worth."

The sound of Dan's hand smacking the table jolted both of them to attention. He looked down, vaguely aware that his frustration was growing with each of Karen's insinuations. "Why do you always think the worst of me, Kar? I realize I've been awol for most of Luke's life, but now that I'm trying to do the right thing, you still assume the worst about my intentions."

"I'm looking out for my son, Dan. And that will always be my first priority. Your priorities seem to shift and I don't want my son to be a victim to your whims."

"This is not a whim, Karen. I am trying my best to do the right thing. If you are that worried about the fund, I'll set it up with you in control, so that Luke won't have to worry about becoming my puppet," he angrily retorted.

She nodded at his words, realizing that he couldn't be planning anything if he was willing to give up control. For her it wasn't gaining control as much as it was testing Dan to see if he could relinquish control. "What happens to the fund if he gets a full scholarship?"

"The money will revert to Lucas at the age of 24. If he gets a full ride, he can use the money to pay for graduate school, or to take a trip, or to buy a Winnebago, for all I care," he tersely stated.

Karen kept pushing. "Is this interest in Luke's future out of interest or guilt?"

Shaking his head, Dan sat back in his chair, trying to escape the claustrophobic atmosphere of being trapped in her tiny house. Her question was a fair one, though, he reasoned. "I guess it's probably out of both interest and guilt. I've heard Luke talk about school and I know it's important to him. I just don't want to see him limited like I was."

The gentle reminder of the past softened Karen. She remembered how stressed out Dan was while they were in high school. His dad was relentless in his demands that Dan always be the best. She knew better than anyone how hard Dan worked to get that scholarship his senior year. "It was pretty bad, wasn't it?" she reminisced, watching as Dan absently nodded in agreement.

He raised his eyes to look at her. "And from what Luke tells me, apparently I have been putting that same pressure on Nate," he admitted, still chilled by his oldest son's insight into the child he raised. "Pretty sad that I've essentially become what I despised when I was his age, isn't it?"

"Dan, I am sure that it's not that bad. Nathan is really good…" her voice trailed off as Dan waved off her attempts to make him feel better.

"It's the truth, Kar. I've pushed him just as badly as my dad pushed me. I just never realized it until a few days ago." Their eyes met and Dan saw she understood just how deeply that affected him. Even more than his wife, Karen understood the Scott family dysfunction with sports.

She took in the sad man in front of her and some of her anger diminished. It was hard to be totally hostile to a man who had her son's eyes. Karen was a bit discombobulated to stare into the same intense blue eyes that her son had when he was upset. It was one of the first real similarities she'd acknowledge between her son and his father, outside of Luke's restless ambition. That, too, was inherited from Dan.

She glanced at the clock as the silence around them grew. "Luke should be back shortly, Dan. What's the third point?" She wasn't sure if she was pushing him to finish for her son's sake or her own. Something about being alone with this man always brought out her most extreme emotions, which was probably why she'd avoided him the last 16 years.

Dan hesitated a moment, before deciding to go for broke. "I want to pay child support," he softly stated. He looked up and watched as Karen pulled back from the table and stood up, moving to a corner of the kitchen, near the door.

"Why now, Dan? Why after all this time is this such an important issue to you?" She wasn't sure how to react to his words, or to the fact that nearly all his points regarding Luke some how involved money.

Dan turned to face her even as he shrugged his shoulders, not sure if there actually was an explanation for his sudden change of direction. But in the end, he knew that there was only one thing he could say. "I can't look our son in the eye when I'm not providing for him. It wasn't an issue when I never saw him, but now that we are going to spend time together, I need for Luke to know that I am taking responsibility for him," Dan concluded, realizing that his logic wasn't perfect, but it was the best he could do for now.

Karen leaned against the counter, at a complete lost for words. She stared at Dan for a few moments, taking in what appeared to be sincerity, and trying to reconcile that with the casual indifference he'd given their son his entire life. "Can I ask where that concern has been the past 16 years?"

Dan slowly exhaled, reminding himself that he'd earned her disbelief with all of his past actions. "I am admitting that I was wrong, Karen. I was wrong not to support you and I was wrong in not supporting my child. I've said some mean things to our son and he's got a right to be angry. But we are trying to get a fresh start and that means I need to show Luke that I fully intend on being involved in his life, down to paying for his wisdom teeth extraction," he joked, trying to lighten the moment.

Karen snorted at his words, even going so far as to smile a bit. "You'll be lucky if I don't make you take him to get his wisdom teeth out. He's terrified of the dentist," she confided. Dan smiled at her in return, while making a note of the dentist fear. He had spent the last few days adding bits and pieces of knowledge about his son's likes and dislikes to a mental file in his memory. He'd realized late one night that his knowledge about Nathan was just as lacking as his knowledge of his estranged son. The feeling had left Dan with a horrible case of insomnia and the determination to change things with both boys.

"I just need to start over with the boy, Karen. Helping out with his expenses will ensure that he has a better life," Dan implored, hoping that she'd just agree to his three points so that they could all move on.

Karen slowly moved back to her seat at the table, even as she mulled over his last words. "I've always provided Lucas with everything he needs, even if I don't spend outrageous amounts of money on Christmas gifts. I've given him a decent life and he's not a spoiled brat." Karen knew she couldn't compete with Dan when it came to money. But she knew he couldn't compete with the stability she'd given her son, from the moment of his birth.

Dan pulled back from the table and frowned, her insinuations hitting home. "I'm not trying to spoil Lucas, but rather put him on equal ground with Nathan. Deb and I didn't have a lot of time to shop for Christmas gifts, so we just got him what we got Nathan," he argued, growing weary of her attitude. "And just for the record, Nathan is not a spoiled brat."

She stared at him, an unconvinced look on her face. "What do you call giving a $50,000 SUV to a 16 year old? I don't want you to think you can try to buy a relationship with Luke. And everything you've proposed today is not about spending time with him, but rather throwing money at him. I have to consider my son's future, but I don't want you to think Luke's love is for sale."

"That's the problem, Kar. You have one son, but I have two. How can I justify giving Nathan things that I don't give to Luke?" he inquired, not sure how to handle this. Dan was slowly coming to realize that he was in over his head, and more than likely, he and Karen needed someone's help to work through all these issues. He looked up at her and asked, "How can I justify giving one son a lavish lifestyle, while the other one suffers because his mom doesn't want him to have nice things?"

Karen forced herself not to throw a saltshaker at him. Her nerves were getting to her as their conversation worn on. "You may not believe it, Dan, but Lucas has a nice lifestyle. We've managed to survive for 16 years without you concern or you buying our son iPods."

"Karen, if I pay for all of Luke's insurance, as well as provide child support, then those lifestyle differences will fade. You and Keith are combining incomes and moving to one mortgage, which will save both of you money while increasing your income. If I agree to buy Luke's school supplies and clothing, as well as give him an allowance, the differences between Nate and Luke's lifestyles will even out."

Karen stared at him a moment, before replying. "Throwing money at Nathan apparently hasn't made him happy, Dan. Why do you think it will make Luke's life better?"

Shaking his head, Dan pushed away from the table and stood up. He slowly turned back to where Karen sat. "You've got to get out of the past, Karen. Luke is going to be ripped apart by both of us if we don't stop fighting. And if we can't agree on these financial issues, then we need to get someone to mediate."

Karen laughed at his words. Dan Scott was suggesting they seek mediation. Hell had officially frozen over. "Dan, we live in two different worlds. You'll never be able to create a space where Nathan and Lucas can live equally, unless you ask Luke to move in with you." She watched as his eye twitched, causing her to stare even more. Dan avoided her eyes, while trying to think of a comment.

"You are not seriously going to suggest that Luke live with you?" Karen demanded, her resentment and fear vying for dominance. A cold feeling crept in her heart, fearing that Dan would be stupid enough to sue for joint custody of their son.

He shook his head. "I know that suing for custody would be a serious mistake. If Luke were younger, I might be tempted, but I do realize that we are no where near the living together stage," he admitted, saddened by the prospect that his son might be leaving for college by the time they were that comfortable around one another.

"But…" Karen added, urging him to get to the point. She knew that any time Dan's eye twitched he was hiding something, and she knew he had some furtive thoughts on Luke's living situation.

"I would like to ask for a few things regarding his legal status," Dan added. "I'd like to be listed as a parent on his medical and school forms. That will allow me to check up on him occasionally and have access to his records, just in case," he explained. "And I'd like for you to consider putting something in your will about Luke living with me, if something should happen to you and Keith." Dan wasn't stupid enough to ask that she put him in front of his brother, in that case. If anything did happen to Karen, Luke would more than likely insist on staying with his uncle.

Karen watched as he leaned against the far wall, noting the distance and emotional abyss that seemed to separate them across the linoleum. "That's coming dangerously close to asking for legal standing, Dan."

He frowned, and then clarified his words. "I am not asking for joint custody. But I would like to be listed as a parent, in case something else happens while you're out of town. As of now, I couldn't call school to check on his attendance or grades, because I have no official standing in their eyes. The hospital probably wouldn't have let me sign for his surgery if there'd be any other choice. I am just asking for the right to have access to my son and to be consulted about any serious issues regarding Luke."

She sighed for a moment, and then realized that Dan had a point. She'd spent a few sleepless nights wondering what would have happened to Lucas if Dan had not been at the hospital that night, or if he'd refused to sign for the surgery. And if he was that interested in having access to Luke's school and medical records, she couldn't really deny him that right. She absently rubbed her eyes, trying to get her growing headache to subside. Maybe Dan had a point about her holding a grudge against him for the past. And she certainly didn't want Lucas to accuse her of impeding their relationship. "I'll actually concede to that point. If your relationship with Lucas fails, I want it to be your fault, not mine."

A smile crossed his face, realizing he'd just won a major battle. Karen was right about their future. He'd been given a second chance, and it was up to him and his son to work it out. "I know I am pushing it, but Deb wants to give Lucas a room in our house, so in case he ever wants to stay over, he's got his own space." Deb had been very insistent that Dan attempt to make Lucas feel welcome in their home. And she felt giving him a room of his own, where he could store his stuff, would make him more open to staying with his other family.

Karen smiled at that idea. "I don't think he has much stuff to 'store', but I guess putting a hoodie and a few books at your house couldn't hurt." Lucas was not materialistic and he tended to keep what few things he owned contained in his room. Karen had always thought it was a reflection of his personality that he closely guarded every thing related to himself. "It's just important that you let Luke set the tone for these kinds of moves, instead of trying to dictate terms to him."

Nodding, Dan made a mental note about her comments. Everything he learned about Luke was an important piece to the puzzle that was their relationship. And Dan needed to collect as many pieces from all the sources around his son. He looked up at the clock and realized that their time was running out. Lucas would be home any minute. "I am serious about the money, Kar. I want to do everything that I mentioned. Deb and I discussed it and it's all totally feasible with my income. We just have to find a way to negotiate it."

She smiled as Dan the businessman emerged. "I think you are right in that we need someone to mediate. I mean, do you even know what amount of child support to pay? It's usually court ordered, so how do we determine that?"

Dan hesitated a moment before speaking. "Deb and I are going to see a…um…kind of counselor. Maybe she could help us decide the financial issues." He felt her stare, as penetrating as a laser and as strong as when she was in high school and ruled his world.

"Dan Scott is going to see a shrink?" she asked, stunned to the core of her being. "I just have to ask what alien has taken over your body the past few weeks, Dan." He'd always prided himself on self-reliance and knowing what was best for everyone around him. Dan was not the type to take anyone's advice. Karen was stunned that he'd actually give someone else a chance to comment about his life.

Embarrassed, Dan shrugged his shoulders at her. "Deb is making me go. Just to kill any gossip that you may hear around town, we've got some issues in our marriage and with Nate. We both just decided it was time to stop ignoring them and to change some things." He was seriously trying to modify his life and his relationships. While he had very little respect for counseling, he'd try anything if it made his family stronger.

Karen smiled at him, realizing that Dan was truly trying to adjust. It was almost like he was having mid-life crisis, and as a result, was trying to fix the problems in his life. "I hope it works out, Dan. Trust me when I say that the best thing you ever did was to marry Deb. You're very lucky to have her in your life," Karen acknowledged, before smirking at him. "Besides, I don't think anyone else could put up with you for that long."

"Thanks, Kar. Kick me when I'm down," he joked, feeling the atmosphere lighten considerably. "I can ask the counselor if she has any ideas about the child support stuff. Maybe she could meet with both of us to help mediate the issue."

The idea of being trapped in a room with Dan Scott and a shrink made Karen's skin crawl. But she knew that if Dan was willing to go to such extremes, he must really be invested in their son. "That sounds good. I am sure that a third party might be able to help us negotiate a compromise between us."

Dan slowly nodded, feeling a sense of peace come over him for the first time in a long time. They still had issues, but they were also talking, which was a first for both of them. They had a history of fighting, disengaging, avoidance, and making up. Dan felt like they were finally on a level playing ground, and both were open to new ideas. He folded his arms across his chest, knowing that it was now or never. "You do realize that my parents will want to meet Lucas?" he said, not sure how that idea was going to play out. "They called the house while you were in Florida and Deb told them Lucas was staying with us. They asked about him constantly during Christmas."

Karen considered his words and contemplated their impact on her son's life. "You risk bombarding him with too many new relatives, Dan. I think he's got a full plate with just you and Nathan, not to mention his new step-mother."

Dan shifted his weight and leaned back against the counter. "I don't know if he'll ever be ready for my dad. Some things in life just can't be prepared for," he joked, knowing that his dad's flaws were part of his twisted loyalty to his family. Dan wasn't sure that either of his sons needed any more of that influence in their lives. "I just think Roy is using this as an excuse to hang out with you again."

Laughing, Karen raised her eyebrows at Dan, sharing a joke from their teen years. "He always did have a thing for me. He must be thrilled that at least one of his son's is marrying me."

Dan smiled at her, happy just to be able to joke around with her, after their terse start. "Oh, he and mom are thrilled. I think they were beginning to give up on Keith ever getting married. But I think they are just as happy that you and Lucas are joining their family in some official capacity," he admitted, knowing that he'd pressured his parents to stay away from Luke for years now.

"I realize that they'll probably come to our wedding, but I think we should all think about this carefully. People can overwhelm Lucas at times. It might be better to slowly introduce your parents into his life," she suggested, knowing full well that Roy was just like Dan in doing whatever he wanted, when he wanted.

Dan faltered for a moment, before asking his next question. "Have you and Keith discussed the adoption issue?" He quietly asked, almost dreading to hear her answer.

Karen stood up and put her cup in the sink, and slowly turned to face him. "We've not brought it up to Luke, per our agreement. I think Keith wants to see how things go, before we move in either direction," she explained, not sure how a decision would help or hinder her son. "We honestly want what's best for Luke and we don't want to force him to make a decision. Keith especially wants to give Luke time to figure things out for himself."

Dan nodded in agreement, and tried not to show his happiness. He didn't want to lose the boy before he even got to know him. "I think it's better if we do keep it from him for a while."

A noise at the backdoor startled them into silence. The door swung open and Lucas walked in, looking up in surprise to see both his parents in the kitchen. "I thought you'd be in the living room, so I came in this way to avoid interrupting," he explained, taking inventory to make sure both parents were fully intact and accounted for. He stood hesitantly in the doorway, having overheard enough of Dan's last sentence to know he wasn't meant to be in on this discussion. It was easier to act surprised about their location, rather than to cover his concern about what he'd overheard.

Karen smiled at him and ushered him inside. "You aren't interrupting." Dan studied the boy cautiously, trying to make sure that he was physically all right. "What did the doctor say?" Dan inquired, wondering where Keith was.

Luke shrugged his shoulders and looked at both his parents. "I have a touch of bronchitis, which is not surprising given the smoke inhalation. The stitches are almost ready to come out and everything else looks good. I just have to take an antibiotic and rest for the remainder of the break."

Both parents looked relieved at his words. Karen looked around Luke and asked, "Where did Keith go?" She was anxious to get his take on what the doctor had told Lucas. Her son was honest, but tended to downplay serious events in order to spare her from worrying.

"Keith had to get some work done, so he and Nathan went to the garage and Brooke dropped me off," he clarified, while sneaking discreet looks toward his bedroom door.

He refocused his attention as Dan died laughing. Karen and Lucas both looked at him quizzically. "If Keith knew how little Nate knows about cars, he'd bar him from the garage for life," he explained, knowing that his youngest son was not mechanically inclined.

Lucas leaned up against the wall and studied the two adults. They both appeared to be relaxed and there was no blood on the floor. That could be a good sign, though the brooder in him still worried about what was said during their big discussion.

Karen smoothed a hand over her son's errant hair, while joining in Dan's laughter. "It was sweet of Nathan to offer to help." She tried to read Luke's face, to see if he was okay with his brother filling in for him at his job. She frowned slightly, realizing that Lucas was completely distracted.

There was an awkward silence that followed. As the silence grew, Lucas tried to find something to talk about, to ease everyone's discomfort. "Mom, you may want to go help Haley out. The café lunch crowd was swamping her."

Karen looked at her watch and felt guilty for leaving Haley alone for so long. "I should get down there to help her, but I hate leaving you alone."

"I'm really tired, guys. I should probably go get some sleep, anyway. I'll be fine for a few hours."

Dan watched as Karen fretted about whether to stay or go, and he realized that she'd had to make decisions like this for most of Luke's life. He reminded himself to go home and thank his wife for all the help over the years. He'd taken his co-parent for granted a little too long.

"I'll talk to you later, right?" Luke asked Dan, uncertainty clearly written on his face.

Dan nodded and tried to reassure the boy that he was still dedicated to spending time with him. "Yup, I'll call you Saturday to plan what time to meet on Sunday." He watched as Lucas happily nodded, and then yawned. Eventually it had to get easier saying good-bye to his own father, Luke thought.

Karen touched his face, making sure that no fever had broken out between the doctor's office and home, before smiling at him. "I'll be back in a few hours. Call me if you need anything."

He nodded at her before heading toward his door. They watched a moment, before Dan turned to Karen and said, "You go help Haley, and I'll stay here until you get back." He knew he could take the day off from work, or go in at a later time, but that Karen wasn't as fortunate to have such a flexible schedule.

Karen grinned, realizing that even after all these years, they could both still read the other with relative ease. Neither of them wanted to leave Luke alone even though he was doing much better. "That's what I was thinking. He'll probably sleep the entire time, but it will be nice to know someone is here in case he needs something."

He watched her leave the house, and silently moved into the living room. He didn't want to make any noise that might keep Lucas awake, so he sat on the couch, and looked around for something to do. Sports Center was out, since the TV would make too much noise. He poked around the coffee table, looking for any sports magazines that might be there. His eyes landed on a photo album and he smiled, realizing this was the perfect opportunity to catch up on his son's life.

* * *

Lucas ambled through his doorway, muttering the appropriate good-byes to his parents. As his door closed, a pair of arms surrounded his waist, pulling him back into a very feminine and warm body. "Are they gone yet?" Brooke asked, as she ran her hands under his shirt, stroking his abs from behind.

Groaning, Lucas turned around and pulled her to him, suddenly energized. "They're gone. We are finally alone," he breathlessly replied, finding it harder to speak as Brooke's hands dipped below the waistline of his jeans

She stopped her roving hands for a moment, running her eyes up and down his body. "Are you up for this?" she questioned, not wanting to put a strain on his physical health.

Innuendos immediately sprang to his mind. "Let's find out," he smirked, as he pulled her to him and began planting a trail of warm kisses down her neck, even as he walked her backward towards his bed.

The back of Brooke's knees hit the edge of the bed, causing her to fall backward. She held Lucas tightly, bringing him down with her as she fell onto the soft surface of his bed. She pulled him closer to her and started passionately kissing him.

* * *

Ahhhhhh. Brucas at last! I'm always interested in reading your thoughts and replies. Thanks for reading! And I happen to have a brand new, very long chapter of Purgatory just sitting on my hard drive. Super thanks to StageDiva for her comments!


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

* * *

Light filtered in through the window, leaving slants of illumination splattered across the small room. Luke squinted for a second, momentarily cursing the light before he pulled Brooke closer, relishing the feel of her slight body pressing into his lean one. His hands toyed with the hem of her short black shirt, caressing the soft skin he found there, as Brooke placed light kisses on his neck.

Losing himself in the moment, Lucas fought off caution, grabbing the hem of her shirt in his hands and quickly pulling it over her head. Brooke brought her arms back to her sides, smirking as he stared at her with unabashed adulation. She sat back, straddling his hips, allowing him to fully indulge in the sight of her. Brooke knew she was easy on the eyes and she always used it to her advantage, when possible.

Luke remained silent, content just to drown in her presence. He couldn't remember any sight being as sexy as this girl was at this moment. Her creamy skin was accentuated by her amethyst colored bra and the low rise jeans that set provocatively under her hip bones. Lucas had seen a few girls in a similar state of undress, but never had a girl left him absolutely speechless. He tentatively reached out, running his hands over her firm, tight abs. "You're beautiful," he simply declared, intricate words failing him for the first time. She literally left his mouth dry.

Brooke's smirk faltered for a moment, touched by the raw sentiment she heard in his words. She'd had numerous boys say pretty things to her, but she'd never had a guy make her feel so pretty with just an expression. She smiled at the physical reaction she was having on his body, lightly grinding her hips into his as he continued lusting at her.

His eyes faltered for a moment, cowed by Brooke's complete confidence in her actions. Confession seemed to be the better option, as she'd find out soon. "I'm not really that experienced, Brooke," he admitted, lowering his eyes. He'd fooled around before, but this seemed to be heading toward a more serious outcome, and he wanted her to know the truth.

Smiling at his words, Brooke leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. She was touched that he was so honest with her. "I want to be your first, Lucas. My first time was horrible and I want yours to be memorable." His eyes locked on hers, as his hands reached out and cradle each side of her face. "You are truly unforgettable, Brooke, no matter what we do or don't do today." She was hot and he definitely wanted her in the worst way, but more than that, Lucas wanted to spend time with her, wanted to get to know her.

She slid off his body and stretched her long frame out next to his. Their bodies rolled toward each other, and she reached out to touch his chest. "I don't want to rush anything, but I love being close to you," she acknowledged, seductively rubbing his chest through his worn blue t-shirt. "This is not just hormones and lust, but a feeling of intimacy."

He closed his eyes at her words, as he pulled her hands over his heart. "I've never felt this way before, Brooke. The intensity of what I feel is overwhelming," he murmured, watching her face as he spoke. "So much has happened the past week with my family, but I feel so calm with you by my side, like you're the eye of my family hurricane. When I'm with you everything feels right."

A tear dropped from her eye and trailed down her check. Lucas reached out and stopped it with a gentle finger. Tears were not the reaction he'd expected. He'd given her heart and she was crying. Brooke's heart swelled at his words. Finally, she'd won the heart of a man, and not just his body. Seeing him on the verge of speaking, Brooke reached out and put a finger to his lips. "I want more than sex with you, Luke. I want a relationship." She'd never uttered those words in her life, but she meant them with a vengeance, once said. Luke moved in toward her and brought his lips to hers. He felt her tongue force its way between his lips and as their tongues met, and teased each other. Luke pulled her closer and felt her breasts, trapped in their purple silk prison, pushing against his chest. She pulled back momentarily, swiftly removing his blue shirt and pulling him back to her warm body.

Lucas kissed her harder. Brooke came up for air. "I want to give you some experiences," she whispered, as she grabbed his arms and guided his hands around her back, toward the clasp of her bra. They slid the offending garment off, slowly down her arms, leaving them both topless. Brooke took his hands in hers, raising them to her breasts, covering them with his hands. Their kissing renewed with a vengeance.

Luke ran the tip of his tongue down, tracing her collarbone before dropping lower toward the soft plane of her shoulder. Brooke's head fell back on his thin pillow, even as soft mews of pleasure escaped her throat. Brooke began grinding against him, wanting him closer to her, in her. Lucas reacted accordingly, his body wanting everything she could give him and more. Wrapping his arms around her, Lucas excitedly rolled her over, knocking half the contents of his nightstand onto the floor. Brooke suppressed a giggle, lost in a haze of lust and hormones. Her deft fingers worked the buttons on his jeans, as her frustration grew with the amount of clothes he still had on.

Luke reached down to help her, when the door to his room slammed open. "Are you okay?" Dan asked, not fully in the room yet. Brooke jumped behind Luke, as Dan cleared the door and stared at them. His eyes immediately snapped shut, seeing more than enough flesh and heaving bodies than he needed to.

* * *

Dan sat in the middle of the couch, with Luke and Brooke on either side of him. He had herded them into the living room after giving them a few minutes to hastily throw their clothes on. Now, the teens sat in silence on either side of him. Brooke quietly fumed at their romantic interlude being stopped, while Lucas moped in mortification at being caught nearly naked with her.

Tapping his fingers against his leg in frustration, Dan finally broke the silence. "What is it about me walking in on you kids? Have none of you ever considered using locks?" he questioned, recalling the numerous times he'd interrupted Haley and Nathan.

"Why would we lock the door? We were supposedly alone," Luke snottily replied, still mortified but endless thankful that it had been Dan and not his mother that caught them in the act. Dan might be an adult and a parent, but he had been a hormonal guy once, and he'd more than likely understand, which was more than Luke could say for his mother.

Dan frowned at Luke's tone, before hearing his own words and wondering when he inherited his dad's sanctimonious tone. He took a calming breath and tried a less caustic approach. "You were supposed to be in bed."

"I was in bed," Luke sullenly retorted, not caring to focus on the particulars of the situation. He sank back into the couch, wishing it would swallow him up. Luke wasn't sure if it was the act of being lectured by a father or the pitch of his father's voice that was causing him so much discomfort. Karen was always so soothing, even when she was reproaching his behavior. Dan just seemed like a gale force wind, a force of nature that was hard to withstand.

Dan stared at Luke in frustration. "Alone. You were supposed to be in bed, alone and resting." Surely the boy wasn't that dense, Dan thought. "Stop being obtuse. Now I have to tell your mom that not only did you purposefully try to get her out of the house, but that you're also sneaking girls in your room through that outside door of yours." Dan always knew that door was going to lead trouble and now he had proof. Maybe he and Keith could nail it shut, he mused.

Lucas peered around Dan, and gave Brooke a panicked look. She said nothing, but merely observed the situation and tried to figure out what the best course of action was. Her own parents were never around to preach at her, and it wasn't unusual for her to have guys stay over night. Smiling, she realized that she and Luke just needed to relocate to her house, and they could avoid any more encounters of the unpleasant parental kind.

Gulping air, Luke fought to regain his composure. He turned toward Dan. "You don't have to tell her," he stated, as Dan's eyes grew with disbelief. Luke continued on. "I mean, we're just working on getting to know each other, so this incident could just stay between us. After all, you can't get to know me if I am six feet under."

Dan's eyes narrowed, realizing what Luke was trying to accomplish. "If you think you can blackmail me into keeping things from your mother, you've sorely miscalculated." Dan realized that this was Nathan's forte, and he'd used it for years to play his father against his mother, all for his own gain. He wasn't about to set that precedent with his other son. He wanted to get things off on a better note than the divide and conqueror routine that was so familiar. Dan softened a bit, seeing how truly embarrassed his son was at being caught in such an intimate situation. "I have to be honest with your mom or things will get bad very quickly, Luke."

Brooke finally spoke out. "Can you at least give it a PG spin, so that you don't totally end our dating before it even gets started?" She'd finally found a great guy and Dan was threatening to throw a monkey wrench in their relationship. And a small part of her didn't want her boyfriend's mom to think she was a total slut.

"If what I walked in on was 'just getting started', I'm not sure you need to be dating," he mildly reproached, noticing that Brooke wasn't embarrassed like Luke, but rather emboldened. But he did consider her suggestion. "I can skip some of the gory details as long as Karen gets the basic point of the message. Karen deserves to know that her son is engaging in premarital sex." Luke sank deeper into the plush cushions, his face flushing.

However, Brooke's face lit up at Dan's words. "Oh…that's what this is about? You can stop worrying," she reassured Dan. "It's not premarital sex…we don't plan on getting married."

Luke dropped his head in his hands, mortified by Brooke's honesty. Dan's face was blank for a moment, before a grin cracked his stern features, which rapidly gave way to laughter. "While I find that response totally refreshing, I'd suggest you not use that same line with Karen. She takes the entire sex thing very seriously." And for a very good reason, Dan thought. They'd taken every precaution and still ended up pregnant. Dan relaxed his shoulders and reconsidered the girl beside him. She was spunky, which was a good match for his overly serious, too quiet son.

Standing up, Dan turned to face the kids who remained on the couch. "Okay, fast run down: birth control, use it. Condoms only work if they're on…the ENTIRE time, not just at the end. If you haven't, READ the instructions that come in the box. If you're confused I'll read them to you."

He paused, watching as both kids shifted uneasily under his gaze, distinctly uncomfortable at his direct tact. Lucas hesitantly began, "we shouldn't…" before Dan cut him off. "If you aren't adult enough to talk openly about birth control, you aren't old enough to have sex."

He turned toward Brooke, who stared back, with little to no abashment. "The pill is only as effective as it's taken. Take it every day at the same time. Antibiotics drastically reduce the effectiveness of the pill, so use a back up if you're on them." Brooke looked at Luke in surprise. She'd not know that part about antibiotics.

Dan was now on a roll. "The pill won't stop STD's, so if either of you cheat, use a condom with the loser, and then get retested."

Luke's face flushed and he found some remote spot on the wall to stare at, to avoid his father's expectant look. He seriously hoped that Dan wasn't expecting to follow up his lecture with a question and answer period. "Is that all?" Luke asked, wanting this moment to be dead and buried.

Dan's brow furled, rechecking to make sure that he'd hit all the big points. "That's all for this round. But I'm sure that I'll find more embarrassing stuff for the next time you two get frisky."

Brooke frowned, peeved at how unfair life was. "It's not fair that they care about putting men on the moon but no one can invent a sure fire birth control method."

Dan leaned against the mantle, smirking at her concern. While she wasn't the least bit embarrassed that he'd walked in on them, she was smart enough to realize that birth control wasn't infallible. At least one of the kids was thinking. "You want great birth control, try marriage and kids. Sex will be the last thing on your mind."

She took in the older man for a moment before replying. "I'm not sure we should take birth control advice from a man who has two sons, three months apart," she brazenly stated. She smiled as he flushed a bit, before recovering. "Yeah, I might have been a little stupid, but I got smart really fast. You notice that I've gotten it right the past 15 years."

Luke remained silent, not sure how to handle the situation. He wasn't used to fatherly advice, let alone fatherly advice on sex. He rubbed at his aching temple, wondering if the concussion was coming back. "I can't believe you're going to tell my mom," he moaned.

Dan stared at him affectionately for a moment, almost seeing himself at that age, before speaking. "Confession is good for the soul, son. Tell your mom so I don't have to."

* * *

Karen smiled as the door to the café opened to reveal Keith and a very tired looking Nathan. She took a few seconds to give Old Mr. Bailey his change, before walking over to where the two Scott Boys sat. She gently took Keith's hand, joining him for a moment at the table, as they watched the younger couple across from them. Haley was inspecting Nathan's finger, a casualty from the day's hard labor. Keith smiled at them. "You'd be proud of him, Haley. He did a hard days labor today."

Nathan gave his uncle a weary smile, completely exhausted from helping Keith at the shop. No matter how much he conditioned for ball, it was no help bending over an engine all day, straining his back and tweaking his arm muscles. "I managed to hurt more things than I fixed," Nate humbly admitted. He definitely didn't have a career in auto mechanics waiting for him after high school. He smiled over at Keith, realizing that the day had been fun. He and Keith had spent the day talking about everything from Haley to school and back again. Nathan felt like they'd really connected in some manner. In some ways it was easier for Nathan to talk to Keith than it was to talk to his own father. But his uncle had also spent a good part of the day telling Nathan about his father's past, and little things about Dan's life that he'd not known about.

Haley pulled Nathan over toward the counter. "I've got a band-aid for that finger," she explained, pulling Nathan's last wound of the day toward medical care. Karen sat in one of their vacated chairs and smiled over at her fiancé. "Long day?" she asked, taking in the happy kids at her counter.

Keith smiled and shook his head. "I can safely say that Nate's strengths do not lie with engines. But we had a great time just talking and sharing information."

She smiled, knowing that Keith's gentle nature and easy going conversational skills could relax even the tensest person. "I'm sure he had a great time, just getting to know you."

Keith nodded, reaching out for her hand. "I think he's got his mind someplace else, truth be told." They both turned their heads toward the counter of the café, where Haley was holding Nathan's hand, as the two kids gazed at each other with great intensity. Karen had seen crushes come and go, but the look in Haley's eyes told a completely different story. "I think we've got a set of love birds on our hands," she concurred, watching as Nathan kissed Haley lightly on the nose. "It seems that we're all getting tied closer together, Keith. You and I are getting married, Luke and Nathan are getting to know each, Haley and Nate are dating, and Deb and I are becoming friends again."

Keith thought about her words. "Lives are getting tangled up and everyone is getting pulled together. Families tend to get that way," he explained, laughing at Karen's slight frown. Things were never going back to the silos of existent they'd had before. And as far as Keith was concerned, that was the best thing for all the people involved.

* * *

Thanks for reading and replying. Thanks to my ex for the premarital sex line. My mother didn't take it nearly as well as Dan. The next chapter is the last chapter. I'm sitting on purg for some reason.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33- Epilogue

* * *

Four months later…

The light breeze whipped through the gathered people, bringing a slight chill to the otherwise festive sunny day. Deb smiled as Haley ran passed her, attempting to evade the wrath of Nathan, who had just been soaked by a well aimed water balloon from his very uncoordinated girlfriend. "Hey, don't use all the balloons that way," she argued, laughing as Nathan caught up with the girl and wrapped his arms around her, confining her in his strong embrace.

"I think we still have enough balloons," Karen surmised, looking over the decorated beach house. It was against her better judgment to hold Luke's 17th birthday party here but after Dan had suggested the idea, Lucas really seemed to be excited about having his first party in years. Her son had never been one to socialize or keep large groups of friends. At age 9, Lucas had quietly told her that he was too old for birthday parties and balloons. Now, on the verge of manhood, her little boy's enthusiasm for parties had returned. Karen didn't know if she should feel gratitude or resentment toward Dan. It had taken a one-sentence suggestion from his father to get Lucas excited and agreeable about party plans for the first time in nearly a decade.

Keith moved up behind her and slid his arms around her narrow waist. "Stop worrying, Karen," he murmured into her ear, placing a small kiss against her neck. He felt her sigh and then her shoulders relax against him. "I'm not worried," she lamely argued. "Okay, so it bothers me that Lucas agreed to have a birthday party after telling he was too old for the past 7 years."

"Maybe it had less to do with him wanting a party and more to do with him wanting his entire family together," Keith suggested, still holding onto her. Their wedding was a month away and he couldn't wait to get there. After 17 years of being friends and confidants, they would finally be married. They'd had plenty of excitement since the accident that nearly took their sons' lives. The Ravens had made it as far as the semi-finals of the state playoffs, before being beaten by the eventual tournament winner. The buzz around the tournament had been all about the two amazing brothers from Tree Hill, who were only juniors. Both Nathan and Lucas were satisfied, knowing that they had one more season to take state. Between basketball games and monitoring her son and his new girlfriend, Karen felt like she'd barely planned a single aspect of her wedding.

She could hear the wisdom in Keith's words. "I know that he needed resolution with his father. I just worry about all the changes that are happening," she admitted, hating herself for being petty when it concerned her son's happiness.

"Lucas doesn't think you are being petty. He's just happy that he can spend time with everyone and not feel guilty. It's taken him months to get to this place, Karen. We need to support him," Keith reminded her. While he wasn't the biggest supporter of Dan, Keith had to give his younger brother credit for working hard to lay the foundation for a strong relationship with Lucas. Dan and Deb had been in counseling with Nathan for months now and he seemed to be learning about effective communication for the first time in his life. Dan had applied that new knowledge to his Sunday visits spent with his older son. He'd been tenacious when Luke had been tentative and he'd been patient when his son had been angry and unforgiving. Things weren't perfect, Keith knew, but they were much better than they had ever been.

Karen stared out at the tranquil blue water in front of them. "I want to support him, that's why we're here. I just need to ignore the little voice in the back of my head that tells me I'm losing my son," she muttered, watching as Dan made his way over to where they stood.

Dan hesitated, unsure if he'd interrupted a Keith and Karen cuddle moment. You'd think the two were still teenagers the way they constantly had their hands on each other. "All the kids are here, so we can do the gift giving and then start the grill up for dinner," he stated, directing his words to Keith. He smiled uncertainly at Karen, knowing that she was still upset that Lucas had decided to spend one weekend a month with him. Dan didn't want to belabor the point, but his son had the right to spend time with his other family, too. He and Lucas were getting along so well that Dan had suggested trying an extended weekend once a month. It really was good for both Nathan and Lucas to spend time together as brothers while living in the same house. Dan was actually looking forward to the future and the possibility that Lucas might consider extending their shared weekend to a full week a month. If Karen agreed of course.

Deb walked up and joined the other parents. "Sounds like a good plan," she injected, trying to get a conversation going. Dan smiled at his wife's conciliatory attempts. Deb was nothing if not gracious under fire. She gently smiled at Karen, knowing that she'd given up so much to make her son happy. "I'll go round up the kids for the big unveiling. We'll see you all out front in five minutes," Deb announced, before leaving them behind.

* * *

"Did I mention that I hate surprises?" Lucas mumbled, as Brooke and a laughing group of teens helped him walk down the stairs. Brooke had covered his eyes with her Burberry plaid scarf and was leading him to where all four parents stood out in the driveway of the beach house.

"Surprises can be good things, Luke," Brooke cajoled, pulling him forward one step at a time. He used his free hand as a sensor, trying to feel whatever it was she was leading him to. At that moment, Lucas didn't really think any surprise could good. Surprises tended to be more like something that jumped out of the bushes in the middle of night. He heard Nate's voice to his right, and realized that his little brother was standing next to him. "Relax, man. It's your birthday," he said, noticing how tense Lucas seemed.

Nathan playfully leaned over to Brooke and whispered, "You probably shouldn't do any blindfold stuff with him on your next date." He and Brooke shared a laugh, while Haley frowned at them. Relationships were getting overly complex with every couple she knew.

The group stopped in front of the parents, as Luke turned his head around, trying to sense what was going on. Keith smiled at the boy, who looked nearly as terrified as he did interested in what was about to happen. That moment perfectly captured the Lucas that he knew so well, partially terrified of the unknown, partially driven by his tenacious intellectual curiosity.

"This is a gift from all four of your parents," Brooke simply said, not knowing how else to explain the situation.

Deb smiled as she watched Dan hand Karen something and gesture toward Lucas. Despite her initial disagreement with Dan about this gift, she'd finally seen the wisdom of his and Keith's arguments. She smiled at Dan as Brooke maneuvered Lucas between them. Lucas finally was content, and she couldn't deny that Dan played a large part in that contentment. She nodded at Brooke, who untied his impromptu blindfold as Karen slid something into his hand. Luke's eyes narrowed against the sun for a moment, but he looked down and saw a set of keys in his hand. He squinted once more and was now able to make out the shiny metallic blue paint job of the new Explorer sitting in front of him.

Dan watched the smile cover the boy's face as he looked in disbelief at first Karen and then his father. Karen shrugged her shoulders at her son, knowing the question he wanted to ask. "I caved. I know I said that I'd never buy you a car, but you lucked out."

Keith put his arms around her shoulder, pulling her close. "We pointed out how safe the thing is and that it's got airbags everywhere," he added, smiling as he watched Lucas checked out the options on the keyless remote. "Just don't use the airbags and we'll all be happy."

Laughing, Karen smiled at their jabs about her over protectiveness. She couldn't help but worry about Lucas; after all he and Keith were the only family she had left. She was happy to just stand there and watch her son's excitement. She and Dan had worked with his counselor on the child support issue, eventually working out an agreement that was fair but yet satisfying for all the parties. Karen had more money than ever before, but the contentment on her son's face was her main reward. Luke was finally at peace. And while Karen was a bit jealous about having to share him, the counselor had told her that was a normal feeling for a single parent consenting to a custody agreement, and not to beat herself up over it.

Smiling, Deb grabbed her husband's hand, hoping that his earlier worries had melted away. He'd been so apprehensive about giving Lucas a vehicle for the first birthday he'd shared with his son. But Dan knew how much Lucas liked Nathan's SUV and he didn't want his older son to feel different or left out. It had taken a few weeks to work everything out with Karen, but they'd finally agreed to split the cost between all four parents, making it a group gift. Dan just didn't want Lucas to think that he was trying to buy his son's affection.

A girly squeal broke his reverie, forcing Dan to look up at where Brooke and Haley had their heads sticking out through the sunroof. Nathan was threatening to close the roof on them, while Lucas was already under the hood, going over the engine with his Uncle.

Karen took in the happy scene, clearly reading the stunned but jubilant look on her son's face. Turning, she abruptly walked over to Dan, who was also watching the kids run around the Explorer. "That was a good idea," she admitted, not wanting him to think she held any grudges, since this was essentially his idea.

"I'm glad he liked it. I'm not really great at reading what he wants, because he can be so…elusive at times," he softly said, taking in the relaxed boy in front of them. More often than not, he'd spent time with TenseLuke, the boy with the perpetually scrunched shoulders and quiet nature.

Karen nodded at his assessment, realizing that Dan was truly getting to know their son. "You're doing a good job with him. He's not been the easiest kid to understand, but I know he admires your persistence," she acknowledged, knowing that Lucas had given Dan more than one opportunity to walk out on him. Dan failed to rise to the bait though, and stubbornly refused to leave until Lucas got whatever was bothering him off his chest. That consistency had helped assuage Luke's fears about Dan leaving, which had in turn strengthened their fledgling relationship.

Karen smiled at him, finally at peace with their ability to work issues concerning their son. She watched as Nate snatched the keys from Luke's hand and raced for the door. "Let's go drive it!" Nathan shouted, only for Luke to over power him and take his prized keys back. "My car, I get the first drive," he snarked, motioning Haley and Brooke into the back, as Nathan called shotgun.

Lucas suddenly stopped and turned back to where all the parents stood silently but happily watching the scene in front of them. He rushed up to where his parents stood, nearly bouncing with excitement. "We'll be back before the food is ready," he explained, motioning to the now rocking SUV. Nathan had cranked the sound system up and was yelling for Lucas to hurry up. Lucas looked anxiously from his mother back to his father, wanting to say something, but uncertain how to begin. Finally, he threw his arms around them both in a sloppy, loose hug before bolting to the car and driving off.

Karen and Dan stood stock-still, neither one moving or speaking as they watched him drive off. A few feet away, Keith smiled at Deb. "Did you just see Lucas hug Dan? Cause maybe the sun is finally getting to me."

Shaking her head at him, Deb was nearly giddy for her husband. She knew how hard it was for him to show affection or emotion. And she knew just how desperately he wanted to make this day special for his oldest son. She stood back and watched as Dan stared at the rapidly disappearing SUV with a huge grin on his face.

Dan realized that most of the boy's reaction was from his excitement about the Explorer. It was an automatic gesture, done without thought, and that was apparent to Dan who was touched to be included in something so spontaneous and natural.

Finally, Karen broke the silence and turned around to face the other adults. "Wow. Well, I don't know about you all, but I could sure use a drink," she said, before walking up the stairs to the house. Deb grabbed Dan's hand and pulled him along with her, following Keith up to the house.

* * *

A chorus of 'ohs' and 'ahs' rose up from the group seated on the deck, filtered by the muted roar of the waves. Karen held up a bridal magazine and showed the next dress she was considering. Brooke's nose wrinkled up, her displeasure obvious. "That's a bit too…mature," Brooke offered, as Haley nodded vigorously

Karen looked at Deb for her opinion. Deb looked at the high neck, long sleeve dress and back at her friend. "I think Brooke's right." Deb wasn't an expert on wedding dresses. She and Dan had been married by a justice of the peace in a five minute service.

Looking back at the magazine, Karen slowly ripped the page with the offending dress out and wadded it up. "So much for me ever finding something to get married in," she said to no one in particular.

Picking up a discarded magazine, Brooke flipped through it for a moment, before holding it up. "This one would look so hot on you." Karen smiled at Deb in that parental humoring way, before turning back to Brooke. "I think I'm a little too old to be wearing something that…sheer."

"But you've got such a great body, for someone who's had a baby," Brooke qualified, not seeing the smiles between the two mom's sitting near her. "I just think you should show off your body a little more and give Uncle Keith something to drool over."

Haley nudged Brooke in the ribs, taking advantage of their shared deck sofa. "She doesn't need anything hot for the actual service, we've got the perfect gift that will have him drooling all night," she added, watching in glee as Karen turned a deep shade of red.

Deb stood up, putting their empty drink glasses on a tray. "You girls are horrible. I would say that Karen and I never thought about things like this when we were your age, but I guess our sons kind of prove otherwise," she joked, watching the two of them smile at her despite her mild rebuke. "Haley, go find Nathan and tell him to put his basketball down and come be social. Brooke, go find Dan and see if he's burned the deck down with the grill yet."

The girls dutifully trooped off to follow her orders, leaving Deb and Karen behind. Deb waited until they were out of earshot before saying, "I agree with Brooke. Go with something more revealing. You've kept Keith waiting nearly two decades, why not give him something he'll remember the rest of his life?" Karen smiled as her friend walked into the house, happy that she'd found such a good companion. Life had so many surprises, she noted, knowing that just a year ago she'd thought Deb was the antichrist. She was fortunate to have Deb around. Sometimes you just needed an ally around these stubborn Scott men.

Leaning back in the chaise lounge, Karen relaxed in the sunny albeit chilly afternoon weather. It was a perfect day, not only for her son, but for all his parents as well.

* * *

Brooke walked to the other side of the veranda, noting that Dan was ignoring the grill and instead watching Luke off in the distance, sitting alone at the end of the pier. Brooke remained silent, not wanting to interrupt Dan's contemplation of his son.

The grill forgotten, Dan gazed out at where Lucas sat, lanky legs dangling over the edge of the pier, alone during his own birthday party. Dan flashed back through the day's events, examining each moment for any potentially alienating words or actions that he'd said to the kid. Finding none, Dan continued to worry that Lucas didn't like the party that he'd painstakingly planned for the boy.

Brooke noted the look of concern on his face and approached him. She leaned up against one of the veranda's many railings and directed her words to the older man. "Do you want some words of advice pertaining to Broody?"

He smiled at her, wondering what pearls of wisdom she had regarding Luke, considering that they were practically inseparable. His sons had excellent taste in women, if nothing else.

Brooke giggled nervously, never quite sure how to react to an older man that was possible more flirty than she was. "Okay, it took a while to figure Luke out. We'd be spending the day together, hanging out and he'd get all quiet. So I figured that he wasn't comfortable and attempted to fill every lag with conversation," she explained, making sure that she had his attention. She waited for a screeching gull to fly overhead and continued. "And if he wouldn't talk, I'd chatter on and on because everyone thinks that silence equals uncomfortable. Now, I realize that with Lucas, he just thinks a lot. And for him silence is just time to ponder things, not him being unhappy or uncomfortable."

Considering her words, Dan realized that they were a reflection of his own experiences with his son. He'd found it so hard to get the boy to say anything, let alone open up about something important. Dan had never been comfortable with silence, and he realized that he'd reacted to Lucas the exact same way by talking incessantly during his visitation times. "So what do you do when he refuses to talk?" Dan asked, not quite believing he was resorting to taking advice from his son's girlfriend.

"I've learned to stop rambling and let him take the lead. I don't force him into talking when we can be together in companionable silence," she explained, staring at her golden boy still alone and broody at the end of the pier.

Dan smiled, "I always feel like I'm talking my head off because Lucas just sits there listening and doesn't say much. I knew he was kind of bookish, but I thought once we got to know each other better, and once he was more comfortable around me that he'd open up."

"Okay, trade secret time," Brooke said, with a glint in her eye and her dimples flashing. "On days when Lucas isn't that chatty, just take him to a bookstore and let him browse."

She gave Dan a conspiratorial look. "The key is separate, let him browse, then find him 15 minutes later and ask him what he's looking at. It gives Luke a chance to talk about something he's interested in and passes the time."

Dan looked at her uncertainly, not sure what he'd do in a bookstore for that long. "What do you do while he's browsing?"

Brooke laughed, her eyes sparking in the sunlight. "For you, Sports Illustrated, for me, Cosmo". Dan laughed and looked at her in a reevaluated light. "Thank god for the magazine section."

She nodded her head, "exactly. Just don't feel forced into filling the silence with Lucas. Once he starts talking, he'll keep it up, and that way you can learn more about things he's interested in, in a back hand manner rather than just asking him straight up. Later on, you can use that info you got in the bookstore to build later conversations on."

Dan stared at her in appreciation for figuring out a way for him to get to know his kid. Brooke took in his awed expression and said, "I'm good at finding what makes people tick."

Nodding at her, he finally found his voice. "I never really credited you with being so astute, but now I'm aware and grateful to you for your help." She watched as Dan walked off down the pier toward his son. She smiled and let out a small clap of joy. She knew how deeply the situation with Dan had affected Lucas. They'd spent nights together talking about their dysfunctional families and the secret wishes they'd harbored about normal parental relationships. Brooke didn't have any hope that her parents would ever care, but she'd do everything she could to give that peace to her boyfriend. She smiled and walked back toward the house, ready for some party time. All of a sudden, she felt the need to celebrate.

* * *

Luke sat at the end of the dock, swinging his long legs and getting some quiet time away from bustle of the party. He stared out at the blue green water, relaxing in the sound of the waves that rhythmically pounded the shore underneath the pier. Reflecting over the past few months, he was amazed that things have gone so well, even though there were still awkward periods when he was alone with Dan. But there haven't been any major breakdowns between him and Dan. They were slowly getting to know one another; weekend visits had progressed to Luke staying one weekend a month at his father's house.

Dan walked down the pier toward Luke and decided to apply Brooke's advice. He sat down next to Luke, who looked over at him expectantly. Dan remained silent for a few minutes, letting the quiet build. Finally, he looked over at Luke. "I just like sitting here in the sea air."

The minutes passed as Luke waited for him to say something else. He wasn't used to Dan being reflective. Finally, Lucas spoke. "Did you buy the beach house because you liked the views?" It was a magnificent house, Lucas reflected. He was aware that any ocean front property was expensive, but Dan's beach house was particularly opulent and in one of the most exclusive parts of the beach front. The house had easily exceeded 2 million dollars, he analytically appraised. But unlike so many of his father's possessions, the house managed to be both lavish and yet tranquil. Lucas had no use for Dan's house in town, the house where Luke now had his own room. But the beach house was a place that was alluring; that urged him to visit and to stay.

Dan shrugged his shoulders. "It's the views and the sound of the ocean. I find them both very calming." He purposefully kept his sentences short, wanting to push Lucas to speak more than usual. "That's why I convinced Deb to get a beach house so close to our main house."

Lucas wasn't sure how to respond. Those were the same reasons that he loved coming here, and it felt strange that he shared that with his father. "It's nice," Lucas offered, somewhat uncomfortable with how little Dan was saying. He'd known his entire life that Dan was larger than life, the consummate salesperson and public relations king. Most of their time together the past four months had resulted in running monologues from the older man. Dan was clearly comfortable with dominating any conversation and his son was content with not having to talk. Today, however, was different. Lucas wasn't sure why Dan was different than normal, but it was.

They continued sitting there, soaking up the sun and getting lost in the endless blue waves. "I could give you a key to the place, in case you ever want to get away and find some peace and quiet," Dan offered, a bit apprehensive about such an intimate offer. He and Deb had given the boy a key to their main house, wanting Lucas to feel comfortable enough to drop in when ever he wanted. There was something strange about having to call ahead to make sure someone was home just to visit his own father. But nothing involving Lucas was simple. Dan was always afraid he'd end up offending and alienating the boy with even a small gesture like a key.

Lucas' face wrinkled up in confusion. "Are you saying that you trust me with a key to the beach house?"

"I'm pretty sure that of my two sons, you aren't the one I have to worry about trashing the house with a keg party," Dan confidently said, laughing at the indignant look that crossed the boy's face.

Hunching his shoulders, Lucas' voice rang with injustice. "Why is everyone so sure that I'd never do anything wild, while they are sure that Nathan will?"

"I'm aware that Nate has regular parties and that things get a bit wild. After all, I do pay the cleaning crew and they do let me know about all the stuff they find when they clean up," Dan confided. He knew that Nathan had never considered that his father had such in-depth sources of information. His younger son was fairly confident in his ability to get away with murder, but he'd not considered that Dan was completely aware about most of his dirty laundry. It helped that Dan had friends on the police force and at school

Lucas was a bit surprised that Dan knew about the after game parties. Nathan had told him that his father never really paid attention to stuff like that. Lucas thought Nathan was off base at the time, and this just confirmed that. Dan was too much of a control freak not to know every little detail about his son. Sons. It was still confusing for Lucas to wrap his mind around being one of two sons.

Lucas contemplated the invitation. "It's just strange to have free reign over such a nice house." There was more meaning behind his words, but he felt unable to articulate them. For such an erudite person, Lucas usually felt tongue tied around Dan.

The older man looked at him for a second, before returning his gaze toward the sea. "I'll give you a key before you leave tonight. The offer still stands, even if you want to bring a friend over."

Luke wordlessly stared at Dan for a moment, a bit freaked out as he sensed that there was some hidden meaning behind Dan's words. "Are you saying that if I ever wanted to get some peace and quiet alone, with a friend I should come here?"

Dan gave the boy a slight smile, knowing that he was treading on dangerous ground. Luke might interpret his words as being too personal or overly familiar. No matter how good their current relationship was, Dan knew that there were still boundaries that he couldn't cross. "I know how it is sometimes," he vaguely responded.

Luke continued to stare at Dan in confusion. "I'm not sure if there's some hidden father/son code that I am missing or if its guy locker room talk, but are you telling me that if I want to bring Brooke, my very hot girl friend to the beach house for sex, its okay with you?"

Dan smiled sheepishly, and then shrugged his shoulders in a bit of embarrassment. Only Lucas could take such a delicately worded invitation and dissect it down to its crudest elements. He's had this talk with Nate but Luke was a different case. They don't know each other very well enough for Dan to be giving him this kind of advice.

"I've given the same offer to Nathan," he started, before Lucas interrupted him.

"That's so not comforting since Nathan is dating my best friend," he tersely replied, not wanting to think about what Haley and Nathan were up to. He knew that Haley had the same right to fool around with Nathan that he had with Brooke. But he wasn't happy thinking about her in that light.

"The point is that I'd rather have my sons having sex in the security of one of my homes rather than in the back seat of a car in some dark alley. Lucas, you can't be too safe in this day and age," Dan reminded his son, more than aware of all the horrible things that could happen these days. He shifted his position on the pier and turned to face the boy. "I know that you and Nathan are both more than likely having sex, just like you are both more than likely drinking. If you are going to fool around, I just want it to be in a safe, contained place. Believe it or not, I've been in that back seat in the alley and I know what it's like to be young and want privacy."

Luke stared at his father in horror before covering his ears. "I so don't want to want to hear that you did my mother in the backseat in some dark alley." Luke's mind wondered for a second, a thought popping into his mind. "Please tell me that I was not conceived in the back of an El Camino."

Dan laughed at that image and then slowly shook his head at his son. "No El Camino's, Lucas. I just want you and Nathan to be smart and safe, so that I can live to a ripe old age. I know what its like to want to be alone and a key will give you the ability to get some peace or quiet or to be with Brooke. That's up to you," he offered, knowing that he'd already given them all the sex ed a parent could.

They went back to staring out at water in companionable silence. Dan put his hands back on the pier and leaned back, relaxing. Brooke's advice was pretty good, he realized. The girl was really in tune with his boy. Brooke had given him more information in five minutes about how to relate to his son than he'd gotten in three months of counseling.

Luke looked out of the corner of his eye at Dan, trying to decide if he should ask him something or not.

Dan looked over at Lucas, knowing that the boy had something on his mind. "Do you need to ask me something?" Dan could sense his desire to ask about something, but he could clearly read the hesitation in the boy's body language.

Luke looked out at the water, avoiding his father's steadfast gaze. But he wanted answers and maybe now was the right time to ask. "Well, you could start by telling me about the adoption issue."

Dan's eyes narrowed and he hesitated a moment, wondering how Lucas knew about the taboo topic. "Um, what adoption issue?" he said, hedging and hoping for the best.

Luke raised his eyebrows at Dan's attempts to stall. He looked behind him, back toward beach house to make sure none of his other parents were around. "I know that something is going on involving Keith adopting me," he confided to Dan, seeing the shock on the man's face. "I have really good ears, insomnia, and the ability to piece together and extrapolate tiny fragments of parental whispers," he said, trying to explain how he'd put together so many bits of information. "And by your expression, I must be pretty correct."

Dan ran a frustrated hand through his dark hair, attempting to buy time. How was he supposed to handle this now? "You weren't supposed to know," he nearly whined, completely unsure how to approach such a sensitive topic. Karen and Keith had let the subject die down, while Dan and Luke were spending time together. And Dan hadn't wanted to revisit the issue anytime soon, let alone with the Lucas.

Luke angrily shoved his hands into the pockets of his navy hoodie. "And that makes it better, because I wasn't supposed to find out?" His shoulders hunched down, taking warmth and security from the sweatshirt against the crisp spring breeze and the feeling of deception that was threatening to overcome him. "I knew that something was going on because everyone was walking on eggshells right after Christmas, but I can't believe that you'd keep this from me."

Dan started to argue, but Lucas cut him off by abruptly standing up. "If I thought anyone would be brutally honest with me it would be you. And now I find out that no one is telling me the truth," he accused, spinning on his foot to walk off. A hand reached out and grabbed his hand, causing Luke to look down to where Dan's large, tanned hand was wrapped around his wrist.

"If you're going to demand answers, you need to sit down and listen to the reply. The entire reply," Dan softly but insistently replied. He reluctantly let go of his son's hand after Luke slowly sank back down to sit on the pier beside him.

Sighing, Dan decided to approach this the best way he could, honestly. He'd do damage control later with Karen and Keith. They bloody well couldn't yell at him for providing the answers that Luke was demanding. "There was talk about Keith adopting you after the accident," he slowly began, watching Luke's reactions carefully. "He asked Karen if he could legally adopt you after they got engaged. They told me about it the night they came to pick you up from my house."

Luke let Dan's words sink in, trying to recreate the situation in his mental time line of those events. "So why is everyone treating this like such a big issue? I mean, Keith's always been like a father to me, so why is this information worth lying about?" He was confused about so many things regarding his parents, but this just didn't seem like a big deal to him. "Keith is going to marry my mom, so why shouldn't he adopt me?"

Dan's face tightened at Luke's words. His heart literally constricted hearing his son say that he wanted to be adopted by another man. Dan blinked and cleared his throat, unsure at how to respond to that. He'd been honest when he'd told Keith and Karen that he'd do what was best for Lucas. But it was an entirely different situation to hear his son say that he didn't want him for a father, especially since things had been going so well during visitation. Luke had even started overnight visits, saying that he wanted to spend more time with Nate and his other family.

Luke stared at Dan, thinking that he almost looked upset. Luke had certainly never seen the man beyond words before. Dan realized that he was being watched, so he cleared his throat again and attempted to speak. "Lucas, no one expected us to form a relationship back then. When Keith said he wanted to adopt you, I refused. We thought that this should be your decision, but then I felt that it would be putting you in the middle, making you take sides. And no one wanted you to have to do that, so we decided to see how visitation went before telling you about the adoption thing." Dan was nearly rambling at that point, forgetting about Brooke and the comfortable silence thing. He could read the confusion on Luke's face and that in turn caused him to ramble even faster, trying to get it all out before Luke walked off again.

"What decision is there to make? We hang out every Sunday like we've been doing, and Keith adopts me when he marries my mom. It's like the best of both worlds," Luke optimistically stated, confused about why Dan seemed so upset.

Dan suddenly understood that Lucas had no idea why this was such a big deal. "Lucas, you can't legally have two fathers. In order for Keith to adopt you, I would have to sign away my legal rights as your father."

Luke's jaw dropped, stunned to hear that piece of information. He'd thought he'd be getting a second father, not replacing Dan with Keith. His eyes slowly met Dan's, comprehending the older man's unhappiness. "I didn't know that," he confessed, the weight of the topic fully descended on his thin shoulders. "So by not telling me, you were trying to spare me from having to pick you or Keith?"

Dan slowly nodded, hating that Lucas was now burdened with the weight that knowledge brought. All their planning and secrecy had been in vain. "Lucas, Keith has apparently wanted to adopt you for a long time, back when I was being a jerk to you. When they were in Florida, he asked to adopt you along with his marriage proposal. That's why we were in my office so long the night he and Karen came to pick you up. We were arguing about the visitation and adoption issues."

Luke considered his words, filtering his thoughts from back then. He wondered why they had spent so much time discussing the visitation on Christmas Eve. "What was said?" he asked, filled with morbid curiosity. Part of him was deeply touched that Keith wanted him as a son badly enough that he was willing to push for formal adoption.

Dan shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to go back to that painful night, but knowing that Lucas needed answers. "I think Keith and Karen were shocked that we'd managed to work out so many of our issues in such a short amount of time. I think they were under the assumption that I would just sign over rights to you and be happy about it."

Luke's eyes narrowed. "I am assuming that option is still open, since you all decided to table discussions about it rather than reject the idea." He was so emotionally confused. Part of Lucas loved that Dan hadn't just signed over his legal rights, which showed that he must have been attached to Lucas after only a few days of spending time with him.

On the other hand, if the topic was still open Dan must have indicated a willingness to sign the papers. He closed his eyes, feeling a headache coming on. If Dan stayed in his life, then Keith wouldn't get what he wanted, which was Luke as his formal son. Luke absently rubbed his knee, trying to work out the emotional maelstrom in his mind.

Dan slowly reached out and put his arm around the boy's shoulders, always uncomfortable with such emotional displays. But he could see the angst working its way through Lucas as they sat there. He felt compelled to mitigate that anxiety, to make the boy realize that he didn't have to choose sides anymore. "This is what we were trying to avoid, putting all this pressure on you to pick sides. The most important thing for you and Nathan to do is to relax and let us worry about the legal issues."

Luke looked up at Dan, trying to avoid leaning into him for support. "But it's not about the legal issues. It's about me having to tell Keith no, or telling you to sign over your rights. That's just wrong. Why can't there be a scenario where everyone gets what they want?"

Smiling at the boy, Dan considered a time when he was less cynical and thought that the world needed to be fair. "Life tends to get messy, Lucas. And a lot of times there just aren't any good decisions."

"Like when Nathan and I were conceived?" Lucas asked, still curious about that time and how Dan made the decision to stay with Deb and not his mom.

Dan nodded, not sure if it was a good or bad thing that Lucas was equating that situation with this one. "Yeah, like back then," Dan simply replied.

Luke stared out at the ocean, thinking about the past and the present and how things seemed as jumbled up as the waves in front of him. Turning to Dan, he softly said, "That probably wasn't an easy time for you. I guess I never really understood how hard it was to pick between people you love until now."

Dan's heart swelled at hearing those words. He was shocked to hear Luke put him in the same group as his other loved ones. But more importantly, his son finally understanding some of the pain associated with his past decisions was nearly therapeutic for Dan's soul. It wasn't resolution to the past, but at least Luke had a framework with which to put his father's situation. "I'm sorry that you are in this situation, Luke. We did our best to keep you out of it. And I hope that someday you'll know how truly sorry I am that I hurt you so much with those decisions."

"It's not as black and white as it used to be," Luke laughed, derisively. "I guess it's more important to focus on our future and not the past. Sometimes, it's just hard getting past all those feelings," he admitted, wanting to stay honest with his father about some feelings that might never go away.

Dan reacted to those words by pulling his arm away from Luke's shoulder and affectionately musing the boy's spiky fair hair. "I don't expect anything less. Those feelings are partially my fault and I know that they won't go away for a long time, if ever. But I'm pleased that we're making happier, new memories," Dan casually commented. He finally pulled his arm away from Lucas and looked at him cautiously, remember how he'd earlier misread the boy's wishes to be adopted. "I mean, we are doing better, right?"

Lucas wanted to laugh at the uncertainty in Dan's words. He wasn't a man used to being uncertain, and it was amusing that a teenage boy could put him in such a state. "We're doing better," he confirmed, seeing the smile that crossed Dan's face. "Which is good because we had no where to go but up."

Dan's smile faded as he remembered the adoption issue. "Keith didn't know we were getting closer when he proposed this idea. Now we're all kind of stuck. If he doesn't push for this, then you might be hurt. Or you'll be forced to choose between us, which none of us want," he clarified, carefully watching Luke's reaction. "But I want you to know if you want that legal tie with Keith, I'll understand and I'll sign those papers. I don't want to do it, but I will do whatever is best for you, Luke. I understand that you're very close to Keith and I know it's important to you to protect your bond with him."

Luke remained speechless, not sure how to react. "Keith is the only father I've had for a long time," he slowly began, not wanting to hurt Dan. "I would love for him to be an official part of my life. But he's doing that by becoming my stepfather. Won't that give him some legal rights, too?" His angst was returning in waves.

Dan slowly shook his head. "I really don't know, Luke. Keith consulted a lawyer before Christmas and was told what he needed to do for an adoption. And my absence made that a lot easier. I don't know what rights he'd have as a stepfather. But I can tell you that Karen and I have discussed our wills and we've both put in reciprocal clauses that state if one set of parents dies, the other will get custody of you and Nate."

Luke took that information in and considered the impact of that decision. "That must mean that you and mom are getting along well, if you can make that kind of joint decision," he tentatively asked, not sure where things stood between his mom and dad. Karen was supportive of their Sunday visitation, even if she was less pleased with his weekend trips to Dan's house. Luke liked giving Keith and Karen some time alone, and living with Nate, even part time, made them seem like real brothers. There was an intimacy that you could only gain by sharing the same space with another person. And after 16 years, Lucas was getting to know Nate on a deeper level than he'd ever thought possible. He'd even considered asking all the parents if Nathan could spend a weekend at his house, so that his little brother could get to know Karen and Keith. That would also give the brothers two shared weekends a month to spend time together.

Dan considered his son's words and debated about the best answer. "I think we're doing a good job of communicating," he neutrally replied. He and Karen had managed to keep most of their debates away from Lucas, trying to keep him isolated from what little strife they'd had so far. Karen wasn't exactly thrilled to send Lucas off to his house for the weekend, but she realized it was what Lucas wanted even if she was not as pleased. It was just hard for both Dan and Karen to change their behavior after so many years. Lucas apparently needed to be reassured that they could get along. "Things are going well, Luke. Just try to relax and not worry about this stuff."

Laughing, Luke rolled his eyes. "The last time I tried relaxing I found out about this adoption thing. This is just so complicated," Luke said, sighing at the mental and legal issues involved. He still didn't understand why he couldn't have a father and stepfather with the same legal rights and more importantly, emotional rights.

"We'll figure it out, Luke. Now that you know, we'll all sit down and work through it. Just stop worrying and go enjoy your birthday," he said, as he stood up and stretched his legs. Dan reached down and offered his oldest son a hand up.

Luke took one last look at the ocean, and grabbed Dan's hand, remaining on the dock for a moment, staring up at their clasped hands. There was a symbolism there that shocked him for a moment, a sign of how far they'd come in such a short time. He allowed himself to pulled to his feet by his father, realizing that they'd truly turned a new page in the book of their relationship.

They headed down the dock, each lost in their own thoughts. Luke spotted the smoke from the grill and laughed out loud. "I guess that means Brooke is trying to cook," he joked, his girlfriend known for her inability to heat pop tarts, let alone cook.

Dan smiled at the rising smoke, watching as Deb and Karen rushed in to save the perplexed girl. "I'd say that you'd better learn to fend for yourself if you stick with her, because you'll more than likely end up weighing less than you already do."

"Be nice or else I'll make sure that Brooke helps mom make her wedding cake," he warned, knowing that one thing about Karen that his father loved was her cooking.

"You're hitting me in my weak spot," Dan admitted, as they neared the veranda of the house. He hesitated before speaking again. "Uh, you do realize that my parents will be here for the wedding? They wanted to come this weekend, but we felt it might be too much," he added, not wanting Lucas to be hurt that his parents would make the long trip up for one event but not for the other. "The truth is, we wanted to wait a few months before springing my dad on you. I mean, there's no reason to totally offend you on your own birthday," he joked, watching Lucas smile at his joke. Everyone had already warned Lucas that fanatical grandparents were circling the waters around him, waiting to attack. Dan wasn't sure that the boy totally understood the force of nature that his father was. Then again, everyone said that Dan was just like his old man, so maybe Roy wouldn't be that great of a shock to the boy after all.

"Mom said something about you telling them not to come this weekend," Lucas replied, not sure that he could have handled much more excitement than he'd already had.

Dan nodded in agreement. His son was not exactly a social butterfly and having to deal with both families together was enough for their first shared event. Adding desperate grandparents to the mix was probably overkill. "I am pretty sure that they will ask to take you and Nathan on a trip this summer. I know they are going up to Canada for something and they really want you two to go with them." He wasn't sure if he'd want his worst enemy subjected to such a trip, but he also didn't want to micromanage his sons' relationships with his parents.

Lucas considered his words, wondering how bad a short trip could be. "It might be nice to road trip with Nate. And really, how bad can your parents be?" he asked, as they joined the group on the porch. Keith silently moved up behind him and said, "Do you honestly want to know the answer to that question?" Roy's dominating ways were legendary among the older generation gathered on the porch.

Lucas watched as the group laughed at Keith and Dan's childhood recollections of family vacations from hell. He stayed back from the group, leaning against the porch railing and watched as the intermingled families as they listened in horror to memories from the past. A smile crossed Luke's face as he saw Keith reached out and put an arm around his brother's shoulders, as Dan recounted a particularly painful trip to the Grand Canyon. He heard a sound beside him and turned to see Nathan standing there with him, watching the same scene. "It's kind of freaky, isn't it? I mean, they started out trying to fix us and in the end their own relationship got better," he noticed, unused to such harmony between their family.

"It's nearly surreal," Lucas admitted, glad that someone else could share his unique perspective based on a similar past experience. He'd noticed that since the accident Keith and Dan had spent more time together. Originally, Keith had served as a comfort zone for Lucas when he spent time with Dan. The older Scott Brothers had taken the younger brothers to various events from basketball games to hockey games. Over time, Nathan got to know his uncle and Dan and Keith seemed to have healed past wounds. Lucas returned to the present and stared at his father and Uncle. "I totally expect one of them to whip out a guitar and suggest a family sing along next to the camp fire."

"A very Scott dysfunctional family sing along," Nathan commented with mock sincerity dripping from his words. He leaned back against the porch railing and watched as his mother and Brooke exchanged whispers and giggles about something Keith was doing. For the first time in a long time, Nathan felt a peace settle around him and his family. There weren't any scores to keep or people to beat. A few months ago, his counselor had said something about the burden of carrying invisible mental weights and Nate finally understood what she was talking about. His family, while imperfect, wasn't totally destructive anymore. His parents were actually talking more and fighting less and Nathan looked forward to spending time with them, instead of dreading the refereeing that always accompanied their shared activities.

He looked over at his brother, who was taking in the same scene with careful reflection.

The biggest change in Nathan's life was the evolving relationship with his older brother. While they weren't the closest siblings in town, they were spending time together and getting to know each other. Nate really felt connected to Lucas after only a short time. They had so many things in common besides basketball and their strange family. It was a neat experience to realize that they liked the same food or CD. And when there were parental problems, Lucas was in a unique position to provide feedback. And of course, the fact that he was dating Luke's best friend, and that Haley and Brooke were fast becoming joined at the hip, didn't hurt their bonding.

And a part of Nathan could admit he sort of liked being the younger sibling. Granted it was only by a few months, but there was a natural groove to Lucas taking on the big brother role and Nathan assuming the younger brother role. He liked knowing that someone had his back and was looking out for him. For the first time in his life, Nathan actually felt safe. He had a father and uncle and big brother that were all behind him. And he had a girlfriend he was in love with.

Nathan hadn't used the "L" word with Haley yet. But he almost felt consumed by his need for her, and by his dependence on her advice and support. He'd never known what it was like to totally give his heart to someone before. With Peyton, it had been a totally physical relationship. He'd liked hanging out with her, but he'd never experienced the connection with her that he shared with Haley. She could tell what he was thinking by just looking at him, and she had a way of knocking down the pretenses he tended to build up around him. Haley kept him grounded and refused to let his ego get too big. And best of all, Nathan knew that she loved him for himself, not for his game or his skills or because he was popular. She'd seen the best and the worst he had to give, and she wasn't scared.

Lucas watched his little brother as he stared silently across the porch to where Haley stood giggling with Brooke. There was a slight smile on Nathan's face as he took her in, causing Lucas to wave a hand in front of his eyes. "Earth to Nate," he joked, thinking that he wasn't the only Scott that could be accused of getting lost in thought. "She's pretty special, isn't she" Lucas said, nodding in Haley's direction.

Nathan smiled a sappy boy smile. "I can't imagine not dating her. It's like my life had two parts: before Haley and after. And everything after is so much brighter and happier."

Lucas made a fake gagging motion before laughing at his little brother. "I'm glad you two are so happy. I wasn't exactly a big supporter of you dating at first, but I know that you make her happy, and that's what is important." He stared at Brooke, realizing that his little brother wasn't the only one in love. Brooke was the yin to his yang. She balanced out his seriousness and he grounded her giddy tendencies. It was hard to imagine that he'd once ignored her for her best friend. Frowning, Lucas looked up at Nate. "Brooke got a letter from Peyton the other day."

Nate's eyes widened in surprise. It had been months since anyone had heard from his ex-girlfriend. "When is she coming back?" he asked.

Lucas shook his head, recalling how sad Brooke had been after reading her friend's letter. "She's not. Her doctors feel she needs time away from Tree Hill to reconnect with her father. She's going with him on a dredging job to Alaska. She doesn't think she'll be back for our senior year."

Sadly, Nate nodded his head. "She needed time with her dad. She never really got over losing her mom and she was just lost the last few years. But I'm sure we can distract Brooke so that she's not too sad about losing her best friend. Haley is getting as close to Brooke as she is to me."

Luke looked at his little brother with a stern expression. "I hope not too close," he joked, letting Nathan know he was okay with them dating. Luke's smile faltered a moment, recalling Dan's earlier offer to use the beach house. "But if I find out that you are bringing her here for sex, I might get upset," he finished, not all together joking. Haley was like his little sister and it was hard for him to think about her in a sexual relationship, especially with his brother.

Nathan understood his older brother's concern, even if he didn't appreciate being lectured about sex. "I can assure you that I'll behave with Haley like you behave with Brooke," he noted, realizing that Lucas was just as serious about his girlfriend. They stared at one another, before breaking into soft laughter. Lucas shook his head. "We definitely need to work out a schedule for the beach house. The idea of bringing Brooke here when you and Haley are in the next room is just sick," he commented.

Deb and Karen watched them from across the veranda, happy to see the brotherly love in both sets of brothers. Karen leaned over to Deb and softly whispered, "It's a miracle that both generations of Scotts are getting along so well. It's something that I didn't think I'd ever see in this lifetime." Deb smiled at her new friend; happy that years of estrangement was healing so fast. "Well, you know it's all because of us. We've set such a great example for these blockheads." They turned back to stare at their sons, who had their heads close together in conversation.

The boys leaned back against the railing and shared a look of contentment, each finally feeling at peace with the world and their families. It was as if they both understood at that moment that everything would be okay, given time. Lucas threw an arm around Nathan's shoulders, pulling him close in a mock wrestling move. "Time for contemplation is over, little bro. Let's go celebrate," Lucas said, motioning toward the others. Nathan laughed, before shoving his older brother off. They walked toward the group, anticipating the rest of their time together.

The End.

* * *

That was a long 19 page ending! Thanks to everyone who read the story and a big thanks to those who took the time to reply. I loved all the feedback and enjoyed seeing what people had to say.

Cynthia


End file.
